


Unexpected

by Holyjongbutt



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Warriors, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kinda stupid woops, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Slow build (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyjongbutt/pseuds/Holyjongbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup is a high ranked 'Warrior' in an organisation named B.A.P, Junhong is a Prince longing to join this organisation to get away from his royalty and father who despises him and an unexpected Meeting lead them together. </p><p>But not everything goes that smoothly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning upside down

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on a dream I had, so I am making up the details as I go ^^' Tbh I don't know if I'll finish it or not, but the idea has nagged me for the past couple of days after that dream /.\ First fanfic of B.A.P welp...  
> Gonna be mostly Jonglo with side Daejae and Banghim, since I am Jonglo trash and there are too few Jonglo fics out there  
> I hope you enjoy

Jongup had just gotten back from a big mission he had been assigned to prove his rank, it hadn't been a particular hard mission, but he spent longer than expected to complete it. Seeing the headquarters of B.A.P was a relief after being away for two months. He was pretty sure he hadn't been away from HQ that long before. It was good to see those familiar buildings again. The sun was about to set and bathed the scenery in front of him in a beautiful red, orange and pink. Jongup was looking down at what he called his home from the top of the road, drinking in the view. 

The headquarter was a set of buildings that seemed old, but you had to look long for something sturdier. There were four buildings, two of those acting as dorms and standing opposite of each other. The building closest acted both as an entrance and there were also where they had different kind of training rooms. The last building furthest away was the dining hall. What Jongup loved the most was that everything was right beside the sea, with a rocky shoreline it made the perfect hiding place to sit and forget everything for a moment. 

Now with the sun setting, the sea colored by the bright sky and everything looking so peaceful for once. Jongup took in a deep breath of the fresh air, a small smile settling on his face as he descended the road. It was early spring and the wind blowing wasn't biting cold as it had been when he had left, but instead a warm breeze. The calming surroundings made Jongup filled with thoughts that always came back to bother him about his past. He had no memories from before B.A.P happened to him. 

Jongup is a high ranked warrior in the organization B.A.P, standing for Best Absolute Perfect. It had been four years since he joined as a teen. He had actually been there since the beginning in some ways, but as he had yet to come of age, it took longer to get a higher rank as easily as his hyungs. Not that he complained ranks were just for show anyways. It didn't matter what rank you were when it came to the warriors, it only told what kind of missions you were fit to take upon yourself. 

B.A.P was like a second family to him, therefore he didn't care that he couldn't remember what had been, he  _shouldn't_ care. It was in the past and it would stay there. He knew he probably had family somewhere, but not knowing who they were made it easier for him to go full out in battles. So therefore it didn't matter to him what had been before, he cared more about what was now and to some extent also what would come. 

Finally arriving at the HQ, Jongup went straight to the dining hall, knowing that by how far down the sun was now everyone was most likely eating dinner now and hoping to catch some for himself. He was welcomed with the scent of food and loud chatter as he stepped into the room. The dining hall was simple, the walls and floor both in a dark wood making the room appear warm and secluded. There were multiple of simple low tables, some pushed together to form long tables, with plush green pillows to sit on. 

Jongup didn't hesitate to find his seat. There wasn't any seating arrangements, but after a while everything got sort of permanent, especially since there were few changes in the daily lives of warriors. Of course, the battles was something else, but that was out there, in here it was meant to be the same safe haven. He had just seated down when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a person clung to his side.

"Jonguppie~! Glad to see you found the way back, Youngjae is going on my nerves," Daehyun complained while shaking Jongup by the shoulder, shooting the person on the other side of the table a dirty glare. 

"Who are going on who's nerves?!" Youngjae shot back with a glare himself. He began smirking after a second though, casually adding, "If I am going on your nerve I don't see any reason to share  _this_  with you then"

Youngjae had suddenly a slice of cake in his hands. Jongup shook his head at his hyungs. They both knew they weren't allowed to smuggle junk food in, but that never seemed to stop them. Daehyun released Jongup in a haste, trying to reach for the piece of sweet presented in front of him. Youngjae was quick to hold it out of his reach, still smirking, but instead of being angry, it was obvious he was teasing now. 

"Jae~, don't do this to me..." Daehyun whined. Youngjae gave him a pointed look, picking up a spoon and digging into the cake. He brought the spoon agonizing slowly to his mouth only to pester Daehyun. Daehyun began whining again "Come on, I didn't mean it, now give me some cake" 

Obviously satisfied Youngjae put the cake on the table and scooped some on the spoon he had just used. He fed it to Daehyun, who in turn licked the spoon clean while keeping his eyes on Youngjae with a playful grin. It never failed to amuse Jongup how they could go from arguing to looking like they are trying to seduce the other. Ignoring the couple he began eating the food that had been served, it was nothing extraordinary, but it had the nutrients to keep him going so who was he to complain?

"So you managed to find the way back then, we were beginning to think that you were lost somewhere since it took you so damn long, but maybe you're less incompetent than I thought" drawled someone from behind him, there was no stopping with the warm welcomes it seems. He turned, already knowing who it would be. General Himchan was standing there tall and proud, a grin looking more like a sneer on his face. Jongup knew what he was in for, it was written all over the General's face. 

"Ah, sorry  _sir_ would have been back quicker if I'd known I would have been missed" Jongup apologized sincerely, giving a small bow and looking at Himchan with a straight face. Himchan face twisted into a scowl at that, as Jongup knew it would. He probably dug his own grave even deeper, but it was for show. Both he and Himchan knew that, besides it was clear that Himchan was in need of his 'company' later in the evening. Or else he wouldn't bother stand there in front of him now.

"Of course you've been missed, who else if not you is going to wash the dishes after dinner? Real headache figuring that out while you've been gone, so I believe everyone here is happy to have you back" Himchan smirked, raising his hands to gesture to everyone else in the room that had become eerily quiet. There were cheering from those who had formerly been assigned for the task and half-hearted from the others.

"You're lucky, we even spared the dishes from breakfast for you~" He continued, accompanied with laughter from the warriors. That explains the cheering at least, Jongup thought with a shrug and turned back to his meal. Himchan was obviously not pleased with the lack of reaction from Jongup, not that he ever had an outrageous reaction, but he was stopped by the clearing of a throat.

Yongguk, the leader of B.A.P, had entered the room and Himchan quickly scurried to him without sparing Jongup another glance. There was some silent communication between them, Himchan both happy and wondering about the sudden appearance of their leader. In the end, Himchan nodded to something Yongguk said and they approached the podium part of the floor where the higher officers had their own table, just to symbolize how they were sitting above us in rank. 

It was completely silent in the room, the presence of Yongguk was rare since he tended to stay on his own even during meal times doing whatever and it was obvious that he wasn't here now just to eat or chat with Himchan or spend time with the warriors. He stood with his hands behind his back while scanning the room to make sure the attention was on him.

"I am sorry for interrupting you all while you are eating, but I just got informed that we are to host...» Yongguk gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "The royal family Choi, or to be more exact the king, his queen and their youngest son, for a unknown period of time. His lands are under attack and his life in danger, as you all know we owe a lot to his family therefore we don't really have no choice other than to host and protect them here until hopefully things get back under control. Please be on your best behavior while they are here." 

Yongguk finished softly, shooting a deadpanning look at Youngjae and Daehyun, knowing from experience that they wouldn't hesitate to let such an opportunity pass if they could get away with it. A chorus of "Yes, sir!" echoed in the room without hesitation. Yongguk looked like he was about to descend the podium, but Jongup couldn't help but ask.

"When are they arriving?" It was a fair question and if he was to let strangers into what he considered his home, some knowledge of what he was to expect would be fair. 

"Ah, I almost forgot to mention that, Thanks for reminding me, Jongup" Yongguk gave him one of his famous gummy smiles as he thanked him for something so simple. "They are arriving already in the morning; I believe they are here around the time of breakfast. They have traveled far so I expect you to give them a proper welcome!" 

Another "Yes, Sir!" and Yongguk nodded his head happily as he left the podium, Himchan trailing after him. He stopped behind Jongup though, a frown on his face. Jongup turned to look at the leader, anticipating whatever he was about to tell him.

"Jongup, I am placing the prince in your room since you don't have a roommate, I hope that won't cause you any troubles," Yongguk told him with an uneasy smile, knowing that the other male wasn't always that fond of strangers, especially not in his private space at least.

"No problem, sir" Jongup answered on default. He didn't mind really, he didn't sleep well on his own, he just hoped the prince wasn't some snotty brat or something. Yongguk nodded in approval of his answer and made his leave with Himchan at his side. The general hadn't acknowledged Jongup since the arrival of the leader and was examining his nails at this point with a bored expression 

"Oh, by the way, it's good to see that you're back." Yongguk waved at the younger, grinning over his shoulder and then slipped out of the room with Himchan right on his heel. The chatter resumed as if nothing had happened after the door closed behind them and Jongup yet again turned back to finish his meal. After three confrontations under an hour after getting back, one of them from no other than the leader himself, yeah it was indeed good to be home.

 Jongup was not fond of mornings, he was not fond of getting up at all and he was rarely coherent before breakfast. This particular morning was no different, but for some reason it was even harder to wake up. He had been at Himchan's quarters long after the sun had set and been there until the moon was shining and the stars were twinkling on the sky before slipping inside Youngjae and Daehyun's room where he had spent the night. Nothing unusual really.

Therefore, he couldn't figure out why it felt so difficult to get up. Daehyun was forever the persistent little devil and he had no other choice in the end than to get up if he didn't want a bucket of water over his head that Youngjae had so kindly provided. He guess that what he gets for sleeping in their room, he could have gotten away with sleeping in for a bit at least if he had slept in his room. It would never be a real option for Jongup, he didn't like sleeping alone at all.

Grumbling he made his way to the dining hall, eyes barely open as he dragged his legs behind him as he walked to his destination. That's when he almost was trampled down by a horse as he was standing in the middle of the way, and on instinct he used his martial art to backflip away from the almost-collision... Only to collide mid-flip in another person on a horse galloping into the property. 

They both went down, luckily Jongup somehow managed to land partly on his feet, crouching over the victim of his escape from being run down. They stayed in that position for a moment that felt like hours, Jongup curiously peering down on the person and sighing in relief that there were no sign of injuries at least. The person was obviously a younger male, with black short hair falling into his eyes and a baby face. 

Jongup wondered for a second who this foreign person was and what he thought he was doing here, then he remembered that they were expecting guests. He supposed he just crashed into the Prince himself, his new 'roommate'. He don't think this could be looked upon as giving him a proper welcome, however it could be worse. He could have killed him, which he didn't so he had done well considering the situation. 

"Could you please remove yourself from my body; the ground isn't the most comfortable of places." The prince spoke quietly, fidgeting in discomfort and pouting at Jongup. Jongup immediately got to his feet, helping the younger to stand as well. That's when he noticed how tall the other was, to have such a baby face he sure was a giant in comparison to Jongup as he towered over him. He was at least a whole head taller than Jongup. 

"Jongup-ah! I see you already met prince Junhong" Yongguk smiled as he approached them, the king and queen not far behind, but neither made a move to fuss over their son. Either they hadn't seen the awkward collision or they didn't bother to check if everything was alright with the prince. Since they were the one who most likely almost ran Jongup down and probably saw everything, his guts leaned more for the latter, but they were his parents...

"I hope you gave him a proper welcome and get to know him since you two are to share a room for a while after all" Yongguk continued. He seemed like he wasn't quite finished talking to them, but the impatient movements from the king made Yongguk reconsider. He patted Jongup on the shoulder before walking off with the guests. Junhong was still in shock it seemed, not making any sign of moving even as his horse was led away to the stable. 

"Let's do this 'get to know each other' part over some breakfast, ay?" Jongup broke the silence, finally speaking up as he felt his stomach rumble and gave the prince a small, rare smile. It just felt natural to reassure the guy that he hadn't really sought out to jump into him and it was still too early to use  _words_ to explain that it wasn't his intention to do so. 

Junhong shyly nodded in agreement, his eyes trained on Jongup and waiting for him to show the way. It took a minute of confusion before this realization caught up with Jongup and his tired mind. In silence, they made their way to the dining hall. Entering the hall, curious stares quickly turned towards them, wanting to see who this prince was. 

Jongup ignored them, striding to his seat. He felt that Junhong had all but attached himself to his side, clearly not liking the sudden spotlight that he was receiving. Junhong awkwardly sat down opposite of Jongup, glancing at Youngjae and Daehyun who was not even trying to hide their stares, matching grins on their faces.  Jongup was not awake enough for whatever they had planned however.

"No." He scolded at the pair, before returning to digging in on his breakfast. 

"We didn't even...!" Daehyun began protesting, but Jongup simply glared at him. Junhong was watching the simple exchanging of words with astonishment and confusion, but dared not to speak up, instead taking Jongup's example to begin eating while ignoring the two offended hyungs. 

As Jongup watched the prince, he took in his appearance again. He was wearing blue light armor with many posh and royal engravings, he had endearing dark brown eyes slightly hidden by his dark hair and plush looking lips, to say the least he was clearly attractive even for Jongup who never cared about appearance normally. The prince could also easily be described as adorable for acting with such innocence. 

"You're no fun in the morning Uppie~" Youngjae actually intoned, taking a bite of whatever Daehyun was offering him. Jongup just shook his head at them and continued eating, noting how the prince in front of him was staring curiously at the pair, then at him like he wanted to say something. Jongup tilted his head, anticipating a question about the behavior of the guys beside them that often were asked.

"I thought all warriors were scary looking like you, but clearly I was wrong" Junhong ended up pointing out going back to studying Daehyun and Youngjae with fascination, surprising the three. Jongup almost choked on his food trying not to laugh, Daehyun and Youngjae for once speechless, as they were looking offended at the prince. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The pair exclaimed in unison. 

"You're too... lovey-dovey? That what it appears like anyhow. It just makes you less scary, not that you really are that scary at all." Junhong shrugged nonchalant, his eyes wandering away from them to rummage the table. He reached for the cherry tomatoes and plopped one into his mouth, satisfied. 

"You probably shouldn't have said that" Jongup hummed, watching how Daehyun and Youngjae both turned red, if it was because of anger or embarrassment of what the younger prince had said no one could really know. Junhong peered at him in confusion, not knowing the wrath of those mischievous devils. Without a single retort, they both left in a hurry.

"What..?" Junhong voiced, his eyes trained on Jongup awaiting an explanation. Contemplating for a minute if he should warn the other about what he was in for, he decided that it was better that he had some knowledge than none.

"They'll get their payback somehow, I don't believe they'll let that slide" He huffed, watching the younger plop another cherry tomato in his mouth.

"I only told the truth, I don't see why they'll get offended by that?" He defended quietly, going back to being shy. 

"Truth or not, those two for some reason are very sensitive, also they are absolute mischievous nightmares just fair warning to always watch your back" Jongup supplied, finishing eating and staring at the other. Junhong soak up his every word, nodding along which made Jongup smile brightly. He hadn't been smiling much lately and because of this prince he had already done so thrice in a day. 

He didn't know what fascinated him that much about the prince and seeing as they had met in a very unexpected manner, he found that he wanted to actually get to know him. Junhong suddenly seemed to eye Jongup differently, suspicion taking over his face as if he had read his thoughts.

"Can I ask why you literally flied into me earlier?" 

"I tried not to get trampled down by one of the other horses and you kinda got in the way in the middle of it," Jongup explained casually, smiling sheepishly at the younger. 

"How? I mean how did you manage that?" Junhong face changed from suspicion to admiration, his eyes widen in expectation. 

"Oh, I used some martial arts" He told him simply, not caring to elaborate. The prince somehow understood he wouldn't get a deeper explanation. 

"Do you think you could teach me?" He opted to question instead, excitement evident on his face. Jongup didn't know why a prince, a royal, would care about such stuff. He would most likely not get use for that anyway. On the other side, it couldn't hurt to try teaching him. He doubted he would master it, but he could keep his doubts to himself as to not hurt the other's feelings.

"Why not?" Jongup grinned at the other who beamed at him. First then did he realize he had socialized with someone outside B.A.P and that it had been one of the longest conversations he had had for a while. He had always kept a bit to himself, knowing his opinion and thoughts weren't needed at most times. He was better at observing and sometimes speaking them aloud without thinking about it. 

The silence fell upon them again, an agreement forming between them. Jongup waited for Junhong to finish his breakfast before giving him a brief tour of the property in all it’s glory, or whatever. Junhong stared with wide eyes and a piqued interest throughout the whole thing, swallowing whatever he said with small nods. Jongup noticed how Junhong tensed up whenever they passed someone else. 

At the end of the tour he also noted how tired and worn out the young prince looked. He finished the tour by showing the room they were going to share from now on. It was plain and empty since he had rarely been in here himself, preferring company instead of this until now lonely and cold chamber. A few belongings that had to be Junhong's stood in a corner and there was now two mattresses on the floor in the room. 

It was all very simple and the mattresses took over half the room, not that it mattered, as they would only use the room to sleep anyways. Junhong didn't show any dissatisfaction about the room and instead looked as if he was debating whether or not to take a nap. Jongup didn't say anything and just gestured to the mattress, implying that he should just go to sleep already.

The prince didn't waste another second hesitating, quickly diving onto the mattress. A relieved sigh could be heard under the blankets that he had disappeared under. Pleased that the younger had quickly settled down Jongup made his leave when a timid voice halted him. 

"Jongup hyung? Could you perhaps stay here until I fall asleep?" Junhong asked anxiously. He was thrown off by the question, not expecting such a request after knowing the guy for only a couple of hours, but he couldn't resist him and went back inside the room.

He sat down on his own mattress, receiving a shy smile from Junhong who still was bundled up in the blankets. Not long after, he was sound asleep, but Jongup couldn't seem to move, being a creep watching him sleep. It was indeed strange how quickly they attached to each other, as if any other situation would make less sense.

There was something with Junhong, he didn't know what it was, but he was easily attracted to finding out of that and anyways if the guy wanted to learn some warrior moves he would gladly teach him if he thought he could actually do it. It would give him an excuse to spend time with him if nothing else. Oh and Himchan would have trouble giving him stupid chores if he was on prince-sitter duty.

Maybe he should help Junhong getting away from those offended idiots of hyungs as well, he thought for himself. 


	2. Oh. It. Is. On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic started so Nice and now here I am. I am so sorry for how stupid this is, but heeeey we all love dorkiness right?  
> Also this Chapter is a bit short in my opinion so hopefully I'll make up for that later, now enjoy the Chapter! /.\

It was peculiar how quickly Junhong adept to his new surroundings. He had always had that problem that he never quiet could settle down or relax when he was far away, from what he used to call home before. Not that he really could do that there either. Here, at B.A.P’s headquarter however, he actually felt at _home_. Even if that was strange for him, he didn’t want to question it and least of all he wanted the war that was raging in his father’s lands to end just so he didn’t have to go back there, _ever_. He knew it was childish thinking and the war would, no doubt one day, end that meant he had to leave this place and worst of all Jongup behind.

He spent all his time with the latter, slowly learning the art of becoming a warrior along with how Jongup is as a person. With his silver hair slicked back and his piercing eyes narrowed in judgement all the time he looked rather intimidating, which also had been Junhong first impression of the other. It quickly proved to be wrong though, to his relief to be completely honest, it would have been scary sharing a room with the silver head if he was half as mean as he had thought he was.

Jongup was surprisingly kind and wouldn’t really pass judgement since he wasn’t one to care in particular; so it was just how his eyes were apparently. He rarely said anything amongst others beside Daehyun and Youngjae, but everyone liked him despite that. Maybe beside the General, he seemed to have something really against Jongup since he would always latch out on him. For some reason Jongup would always kind of gesture at Junhong whenever Himchan came towards their table and it was clear that it somehow drove the man mad.

However whenever he asked about Himchan’s hatred, Jongup always said it wasn’t like that at all and then not elaborate more than that. One thing is for sure, the warriors are more mysterious than anyone else that Junhong have met before. With the exception of Youngjae and Daehyun who still were out after revenge after the offence committed by the minor, a prince to beat. So far they hadn’t succeeded, which obviously was thanks to Jongup who kept an eye out on Junhong every second of the day. He knew most of their tricks and took an outmost precaution to keep him away from potential threats.

Junhong thought they were unbelievably childish when he caught up with why Jongup would check doorways and floors before entering a room, but couldn’t shake of the feeling of wanting to join in on the fun. He hadn’t been allowed to do things like this before, he had been raised with studying economics and other useless stuff that a king needed to know. He was the in-case child; if something happened to his older brother, he would inherit the kingdom. Not that he wanted it, his hyung deserved it more and he would do well as a king, for some reason he even wanted it all. Junhong would not do half as well and he thinks his father knows that too.

“Come on Jonguppie-hyung! They are practically telling us to start a prank war, they won’t possibly stop trying until we strike them first or something~” Junhong whined, trying to get Jongup on his side since it would make things a lot simpler for the prince. He didn’t think for a second that Jongup could be a very good prankster, but he knew however the two better than Junhong did, which was nothing at all since they kept trying to pull pranks on him instead of talking to him. It may also be because they are still offended.

“Not happening. That’s what they want us to do, it’ll end with us getting in trouble and not them. They’ll eventually get tired of it when they keep failing to actually succeed the pranks” Jongup protested in defence, evident in his confidence that he would keep Junhong away from the pranks that the two fools were trying to pull. To be honest this was bordering stupidity, but he wasn’t one to complain usually so he was not about to start by complainig over stupid pranks.

“Well, you’re modest… what makes you think they’ll not manage to succeed, “Junhong pouted, crossing his arms like he used to do when he was a child. They were sitting in the training room, taking a break from their practice when Junhong chose to breach the subject.

 "I don't think so, I know they won't manage anything as long as I am taking care of you" Jongup hummed uninterested in reply, speaking in such a low voice that Junhong had to strain his hearing to catch it. The statement made him smile like an idiot; nobody had cared about him like this before. He didn't know about anyone who'd cared about Junhong simply because he was Junhong and they wanted to instead of doing so because he was a Prince. 

 "I'm pretty sure that if they heard you say that,  they would stop targeting me and rather turn on you instead" Junhong chuckled, stretching his limbs as he laid down on the floor and purposely put his head on Jongup thigh so he could send him a teasing grin. Jongup huffed with a shrug, leaning back on his hands as he did so. Junhong really wished he could have the same carelessness, as the older seemed to have. 

Jongup suddenly rose to his feet, not caring that the prince was still practically laying on top of his leg and therefore made the younger faceplant on the floor. Junhong groaned, knowing it was time to resume the training. He loved it, no doubt, but Jongup could keep going for hours nonstop until his inner clock (or stomach) would declare that it would be dinner soon. It was exhausting to say the least. Somehow, the training would always turn into some kind of dance battle, both males moving to music unknown for anyone else and that was what Junhong came to love more and more for each passing day.

It was a freedom he hadn’t known before, and he enjoyed it as it meant spending time with Jongup. He didn’t know what the other male was to him yet, he hadn’t dared to ask, but he would want to consider him his friend. He was the closest person to be kind of like a friend to him. Alternatively, how he pictured how a friend would be at least. He hadn’t had the time before to make friends and he knew most people found him rather odd. Why they did so was a whole other matter of course. Junhong hit the floor hard then, caused by Jongup tripping him.

“Why did you do that?!” Junhong exclaimed in surprise, rubbing his elbow that had taken the most of the fall. 

"You were distracted, stop thinking about everything else and focus, if you were concentrated you'd have blocked that kick. We’ve practiced that so many times it’s impossible for you to not manage to block it anyway." Jongup tsked and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the younger to get to his feet before asking, "What were you thinking about anyways?" 

"Uhm... Nothing really." Junhong chuckled weakly while awkwardly rubbing his neck, not wanting to voice his thoughts, finding them embarrassing. Jongup tilted his head, curiosity filling his whole posture.

"You know you can tell me, if you were thinking so hard on it that you lost all of your focus I would think it was much more than nothing" he pestered. Junhong let out a sigh and wondered for a minute how he should phrase his thoughts. It’s easier said than done to let out what was on his mind.  

"Jonguppie-hyung? What... Uhm.. I just wondered.. well you see..." Junhong tried, stammering and tripping over his words. Getting frustrated over himself and lack of coherence, he looked Jongup dead in the eye while uttering what bothered him the most, "What are we?" 

Taken aback, Jongup stared at him in silence, which made Junhong regret his choice of words. He hadn’t been clear on what he meant and the warrior probably hadn’t really understood what the hell he was talking about. Getting flustered he tried to correct himself.

“I mean are we friends or what?” He probably sounded too harsh than he had meant to and he would think he was arrogant or something to think that _they_ could be friends. The older was after all a warrior; he probably had been instructed to keep the prince company to be a good host or to keep Junhong away from the other warriors, so he wouldn’t be in the way. This made Junhong freak out mentally and kept over thinking the possibility that now Jongup would keep away, damn the instructions, and look down at him for thinking such idiotic things. The silence broke by the sound of Jongup's laughter. 

"Don't over think so much Junnie, we're friends or that's what I believe we are if you don't have anything against that. You almost gave me a fright there," he giggled, instinctively holding a hand in front of his mouth. Junhong couldn't keep from laughing along with him and the feeling of relief took hold of his body. Seeing the tension disappear from the prince’s shoulder made Jongup sigh content, smiling at the other and both basked in happiness. The rumbling of a stomach broke the moment.

“I think it’s dinner time about now, or I hope so for your sake it is” Junhong chuckled, Jongup smiling sheepishly and put a hand on his growling abdomen. That made Junhong laugh even more and he pushed the elder towards the door, feeling pleased fluttering in his own gut at their conversation. The warrior was his friend indeed, his first real friend! It made a new kind of giggles erupt from inside him and he casually leaned over Jongup’s shoulder as they stumbled out the door.

They were not expecting the flying blue and green paint that greeted them upon opening the door. Funnily, most of the blue paint hit Junhong while Jongup fell victim for the green. Junhong got away by hiding mostly behind the older, getting paint mostly in his hair and on his shoulders. Jongup had used his reflexes to cover his face just in time, but he was positively drenched in paint from top to toe. Daehyun and Youngjae fell out of their hiding spot in fits of laughter, holding their sides while actual tears leaked out of their eyes.

Junhong also began snickering; recalling what the older had said about how he would make sure that the other two wouldn’t succeed like they just had done. Well, he suppose they hadn’t succeeded completely in pranking him. He wondered how they got the paint and everything set up right outside the room without them noticing at all, how long had they been waiting? How much had they heard of their conversation though, the prince thought, blushing at the thought. Shaking them away, he smirked at the now covered-in-green Jongup.

“Well, you managed to take care of me, I almost didn’t get any paint at all on me, thank you Guppie~” He drawled, slipping away from the older before he could react at the comment. Jongup glared at the younger, but his stare quickly moved from him to the two laughing fools on the ground. If looks could kill… He strode away with as much grace one could muster when one was dripping green paint everywhere, leaving Junhong to trail after him. He probably didn’t look any better than the older, but he didn’t actually leave a path of paint behind him like the other did.

Entering the dining hall, the room fell dead silent. Junhong was surprised that Jongup didn’t go take a shower or something before going to eat, but didn’t question it and tried to not mind the stares that fell upon him as well as avoiding looking towards his father. He had made a fool of his father now, which he knew and he had no need to see the disappointing glare sent his way. Jongup stood tall, or as tall as he was at least, and marched towards his table. There were whispers and there were laughter, but that didn’t bother the green warrior at all. Ooh how Junhong wished he had the same carelessness.

The silent was relentless until two laughing maniacs barged through the door; Junhong thought they were exaggerating a little by how they were leaning their weight on each other while laughing so hard they had trouble breathing properly. The laughter then erupted through the whole room, the other warriors finally putting the pieces together and finding the prank hilarious. Jongup dropped down on the pillow, huffing in annoyance as paint flew about and splattering his plate.

“Wouldn’t it be better to wash off the paint and change before we went here to eat?” Junhong questioned, falling into his own seat. The paint on him was already drying off, flaking and itching in his hair. He tried not to rub a hand through it, not wanting to let bits of paint fly into the food that sat on the table.

“And risk losing dinner or Daehyun getting away with eating most of it before we get here? Nope, stupid thinking, now shush and eat.” Jongup retorted irritated with a frown, digging into the food. He eyed the plates sitting beside them for a moment, then suddenly shook his arm over them, making the paint fall on them. Grinning he returned to his meal in silence. The prince watched in amusement, deciding to smear some of the not-entirely-dry paint on himself on the plates to copy his friend.

 _His friend,_ the thought still gave him butterflies. Jongup nodded in satisfaction at the younger, it was stupid really, what they were doing. Childish even. It made Junhong all giddy and he wanted to do this more. Daehyun and Youngjae was still laughing when they joined them at the table, not able to stop since just a look at the other and they would start laughing again. When they saw their plates however, they stopped abruptly.

“Yah! Jongup-ah! Be careful with where you put those dirty fingers of yours” Daehyun whined, but then a devilish glint took hold of his eyes and he grinned. He sweetly asked the younger warrior, “I would have thought you were a little too old for finger painting~”

“Oh, what a beautiful painting, a real masterpiece you’ve made, wittle uppie~, but plates are not used for that you know, that’s where we put our food~” Youngjae joined in, mock scolding Jongup. This made more laughter fill the room, the other warriors listening in on the banter.

The latter flexed his jaw, keeping his temper under control. He rarely lashed out in anger, but today they managed to walk on his every nerve. Junhong saw that his friend was on the brink of punching someone, so he swiftly kicked the older in the shin, which earned a glare. It worked however as Jongup’s stare softened not long after and he calmed down, thankful for the distraction.

“How did you like our prank, Junhong? I personally think it was genius, somehow Youngjae came up with it, but I am a bit disappointed it failed to hit the real victim, you. At the same time I can’t say I am not glad for it too, it’s been ages since we managed to hit Jongup with one of our pranks, so I suppose we should thank you!” Daehyun rambled excited and grateful, not bothering to swallow his food first. The prince had no idea what he should answer to that, luckily he didn’t need to.

“It was stupid, like yourself,” Jongup snarled, noting how childish he sounded. The fact that he was the one covered in paint, making him the obvious victim, made the statement sound even more childish than he had meant. Junhong had to hide his chuckles by coughing in his hand. Daehyun however didn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter.

“Oh, what was that, wittle Guppie? Did you call your hyung stupid? So disrespectful, tsk~” He said not holding back his giggles, poking the younger on his cheek.

“Don’t torment him, Daehyun, he is obviously just envious in our prank abilities, see he is already turning green because of his jealousy!” Youngjae wooed, he too poking the paint-covered warrior. Junhong couldn’t do anything besides watching helplessly as they teased the other, secretly wishing he was confident enough to join in on the harmless banter.

“That’s it. Why would I be envious of that? I could probably become better than you at it anyways,” Jongup declared, wanting to end the teasing. It only made the other two falling into fits of laughter again.

“Don’t make us laugh! You don’t even know what fun is,” Daehyun retorted, clapping Youngjae on the back as the latter began coughing in the midst of laughing so hard.

“Firstly I apparently already did make you laugh so I don’t see why you would even mention that and secondly what I consider fun is just different from you’re ‘fun’. Anyways back to the topic, Junhong and I could beat you any day for sure.” Jongup answered flatly, glancing at the prince to make sure he was okay with being a part of this quarrel.

“Oh so it is Junhong and I now~, not minding that there is still no chance for you to beat us, you simply are too inexperienced, and it wouldn’t even be a real challenge for us…” Youngjae trailed off, sending the younger ones a sly grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junhong spoke up for the first time since the two older warriors joined them at the table. He was touched that Jongup wanted to team up with him against the other two, and finally he would get that prank war he had wanted earlier.

“Oh you see you’re just… I don’t know how to tell you this without hurting you’re little feelings, but you’re not smart enough to beat us, we’re masterminds in the field of pranks and there is no chance that you will beat us.” Youngjae replied, and then changed his mind and continued, “or well I am the master mind, Dae just does the harbor and we’re too great a team so you should give up before you even begin this”

Daehyun hit Youngjae in the shoulder on his statement, but didn’t comment on it. Jongup looked stone faced at them, and then shared a brief glance with Junhong. The prince caught the meaning immediately, there was no way they would let that slip. He turned back to the couple, raising to his feet while staring them down and uttered the whole amount of four words before grabbing Junhong by the wrist and dragging him along with him out of the dining hall.

“Oh. It. Is. On.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna point out that the part where Youngjae says "see he is green of jealousy already!” I dunno how it is anywhere else, but in Norway we use to say that when someone is like really jealous they turn green of it so Yeah just wanted to explain that if you didn't really understand it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter and please, feedback would be Nice since I am really unsure if I dare to continue this because I am insecure about how good it really is and for all I know this suck and I should just stop x3


	3. Just Fucking watch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongup and Junhong fails, Daehyun and Youngjae are smug bastards Meanwhile Himchan is getting tired of their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A LOT OF NONSENSE, NO IDEA WHAT I WROTE AT SOME POINTS SORRY also I got sorta lazy... very lazy at the ending I am so sorry  
> Lateee chapter, I swear I started writing right after posting the last one, but then I became busy with life and everything else became a bigger priority /.\  
> I wrote most of this one night I stayed up late and my brain shuts down, I just have to excuse this chapter, it is totally meaningless. I tried to be funny, but I am just tired help. So many timeskips as well I don't know if I like this chapter, but I hope you do <3  
> Again sorry for taking so long /.\

Jongup didn't really understand how he got into this mess, but he knew it was his fault for losing his temper. It had surprised him, he had nearly never lost his temper before, but the teasing yesterday had been enough to make his mouth uttered words faster than his rational thoughts could catch up with it. Now here he was, in the middle of a ‘war’ he started. He was so blaming the paint shower he had had, it was all because of that he was sure and he cursed himself for caring so much for the prince. If it wasn’t for Junhong as well, he would not have been in this situation at all.

That may have been a bit too harsh to think of, he was glad that the younger was here since now he had a friend outside of B.A.P, which also was his roommate for the time being. It was a relief to have someone in his room finally, now he managed to sleep in there since he no longer was alone. The prince was also fun to be around and it delighted Jongup that he wanted to learn to be a warrior, asking him to teach him. There were many more potential teachers here that could do so better, Jongup wasn’t really the teaching type to be fair, but the younger hadn’t wanted anyone else.

Back to the current problem, he had no idea what to do to prove his hyungs wrong. He never had to pull pranks, he got in trouble by being himself most of the times so what good would pranks do to keep him out of said trouble. Therefore, he hasn’t any real idea what he could do to win this war. He knew Junhong hadn’t had this kind of freedom before so there was no big chance that he had any plans either. They were royally fucked. Not that Jongup would give up, there was no way he would be defeated in such a trivial thing.

“Jongup-hyung? It’s breakfast now,” Junhong called softly, shaking him from his deep thoughts. Jongup hadn’t really slept that night, too troubled with the really stupid challenge they had in front of them. He buried deeper into his blanket, if he stayed there, he wouldn’t need to do shit. They couldn’t pull anything on him inside the comfort of his own blanket. He spluttered when a sudden weight landed on top of him. He reluctantly tore the blanket away from his face to meet with a smirking face only a few inches away.

“Really?” Jongup deadpanned, trying to squirm away from underneath the other, but failing miserably. The prince was so damn tall that when he sprawled on top of him there was no way he could move. He huffed in frustration and stared the younger down. He only received a unimpressed expression back. Then Junhong beamed at him, smiling wide and his ruffled bed hair falling in his eyes.

“Good, you’re awake! Let’s go eat breakfast, oh and then we should probably start planning what to do with Daehyun and Youngjae. If you don’t want to be covered in paint again or something worse” Junhong added as an afterthought, grinning at the older. Jongup stayed silent, trying to get the other off him that proved difficult when he still was halfway wrapped up as burrito in his blanket.

“I think I was on the brink of death when your heavy ass hit me. I thought I could see the light, and then I saw it was simply your face and knew there was no way I was in heaven… Still stuck here with you sadly” Jongup deadpanned, struggling to get his arms completely free from the blanket monster.

“Oh ouch, I think you woke up on the wrong end of the bed. I am curious though, what have you planned to do about the prank war that you were so reluctant to start when _I_ suggested it, I thought you said it was what they wanted us to do and therefore we weren’t supposed to start anything?” Junhong frowned, he was clearly excited for the challenge, but he didn’t understand the logic of the warrior.

“I got irritated and now we’re in this mess, I have no plan or idea of what to do and would rather stay in bed all day so you can go eat alone. Or get off me. Well I mean do both.” Jongup muttered, giving up on getting free and instead wiggling back into his cocoon. Junhong didn’t like the sound of that and moved a bit so he could tear away the blanket from the elder until he was free from the abdomen and up.

“You are not bailing on me now, we’ll figure it out and anyways it’s just for fun, surely it’ll be alright. Also I think we could beat them, but you got to help me~” The prince whined, tugging on Jongup’s shirt and pouting down at him. He had moved so he was now sitting on the warrior, towering over him and practically straddling him to the bed, also making it easier for Jongup to get out of bed. If he had wanted to that is.

“Fine. Okay, I’ll help. I believe you have a plan, since you are so persistent?” Jongup groaned, glaring at the prince on top of him. He knew he could throw off the kid if he wanted, but for some reason paid no mind to how they were positioned. He found he rather liked it. The younger was about to speak when the door opened.

“Oh Okay. I don’t even want to know what I just walked in on. I came to tell you that you should hurry up if you guys want any breakfast, I was not prepared to be mentally scarred. Thanks.” The person spoke, with a dry voice and the two on the bed twisted to look. It was Youngjae, holding a hand up in front of his eyes as if he had walked in on some disturbing scene. Well the position they were in was a bit questionable. Youngjae quickly added, “I won’t look before someone reassure me I won’t see something I rather would go without”

“What are you on about so early in the morning, hyung?” Jongup groaned, not awake enough for any more bullshit from the older right now. Junhong suddenly looked much more flustered then a second ago, his face turning an endearing red color and he scrambled off the bed completely to get away from Jongup. Sensing this Youngjae let his hand fall and sent them an unimpressed glance before leaving again.

Jongup didn’t really understand what he just missed, but the rumbling of his stomach told him he should forget about that right now. There was something more important in mind. Breakfast. He noticed that the other was still strangely red and frozen to the spot for some reason. He waved a hand in front of the taller teen’s eyes and when that didn’t change anything he snapped his fingers right by his ear. A reaction was finally received as he jumped out of his thoughts.

“I thought you wanted breakfast? Or did you really just want to jump on me to be an asshole while using the tempting offer of breakfast as an excuse.” Jongup grinned, pretending to look like he knew that that was the younger’s plan all along. Junhong grimaced and pushed him playfully, shaking his head at the older before leading the way. Jongup found it a bit funny how the prince had begun walking around the place with dignity. Not as if he owned it, but as if he was a part of it, that he belonged here. Even if it was a bit funny, he found it more heart-warming than anything else did.

* * *

"So~? Indulge me about this plan of yours, or some thoughts of how we can win this war" Jongup whispered in between bits of bread. He figured it was safe enough to discuss it here as anywhere else, there were just a few others who'd overslept gathered at their tables on the other side of the room. Always the same ones he noted, some friends of Daehyun and Youngjae like that guy Jaebum, but he would just keep the conversation casual so no one would care to listen in. 

"I don't really know myself, but we can't give up before we've tried! Plus it could turn out to be real fun if you would stop being such a big partypooper~" Junhong complained, taking grapes from Jongup's plate that the older had so selfishly grabbed all for himself, the bad thing about coming late for breakfast indeed. He continued speaking after chewing down the grapes, reaching for more. "Anyways, you know the two much better than me, therefore you probably know some of their weak spots as when the best time would be to ambush them." 

"You make it sound so much worse than it is, we are talking about a prank war, I hope you know that" Jongup replied, clueless to why he was mentioning weaknesses and ambushing. Or he knew why, it all just seemed to confuse him since everyone was taking this so seriously and he is starting to wonder if he is missing a memo here. 

"If we are going to win over those idiots, we should take it serious! We have to treat it like a real war, or else everything will be ruined." the younger huffed and crossed his arms in offence. It may be childish, but he was so excited about this that no matter what would he allow the older to destroy his eager. 

"That's both childish and stupid..." Jongup stated with a raised eyebrow, it made Junhong frown and he wondered why the words the other spoke made his stomach twist, why they hurt to hear. Would he withdraw from the prank war now? The warrior watched blank faced at the younger, not noticing that he hurt him or his doubt, but soon he found himself smirking as he muttered loud enough for the prince to hear. "Let's do it." 

Junhong snapped his head up to watch Jongup, surprised by the new found eagerness the white haired male suddenly showed, beaming with joy when he noticed the smirk. He knew that he was serious about it when he saw it. Resuming the conversation in hushed whisper they began to plan what the first prank should be, only interruptions would be their own giggles.

Jongup found it fascinating how much he enjoyed this type of planning, loving the feel of being mischievous for once. It had been so many years since he had done something similar to this, he usually kept his distance and enjoyed his own company, his hair and attitude giving him the nickname of the lone wolf. He even kept his distance from the other B.A.P warriors. He wondered what made Junhong so special, why him out of everyone?

"That's it! That has to work, and I think it would be best around dinner time, since they would be less suspicious than if we tried at any other point of the day" Jongup theorized, smiling widely at Junhong. This would without doubt not fail, it was too genius. 

"We shouldn't be the one doing it though, they wouldn't trust us enough to take the bait. We need someone to do it for us with some explanation for why, that way they won't suspect a thing and the rest will be a piece of cake. Literally." Junhong grinned, holding his hand up for a high five. 

"I think I know the perfect person for that job, and he won't say no to something such as this." Jongup snickered, clasping his hand with the other's. This was going to be interesting if not anything else, and he was thrilled to how this war would turn out.

* * *

Jongup was making his way to talk with the only person he knew could help to make this plan work, which could only happen if they cooperated to do their part, but he had a hope that they would. How could they pass away the opportunity to jacking the troubling duo Daehyun and Youngjae was known to be down a few notches. Arriving in front of the door he was so familiar too, he gave it a few sharp knock then waited for the just as familiar voice to call out.

"Come in... if you have to." Stepping into the room he watched in silence at the other reading some papers, waiting for them to look up at him. When they did, they sighed. "What do you want Jonguppie, I thought we'd agree to only have those meetings during evenings." 

"Sorry, Himchan hyung, sir. I know what we agreed on, I am here to ask something else of you however, if I have the permission to?" Jongup explained, waiting for an affirmative to continue. Himchan waved his hand for him to go onto the question. "This may sound weird, but I want to ask if you would take part in a prank towards Daehyun and Youngjae..." 

"What are you on about now, Jongup-ah..." Himchan snapped, his voice growing dangerously low. He was obviously in no mood for jokes, but Jongup was fairly serious about this. Even if it did sound pretty stupid to his ears as well. 

"Well, completely honest, they started a prank war and a challenge is still a challenge. Me and Junhong have this plan for a prank, but we need someone, that would be you, to act it out so they won't suspect anything. It's not anything serious, but could you please do us this favor, Himchan hyung" Jongup pleaded, trying to send him his best smile. 

"Fine. Tell me what I am supposed to do." Himchan sighed, not able to resist that smile or the pleading of this puppy. Jongup beamed, quickly explaining what they were planning and what they needed Himchan to do for them.

"... and then you simply have to come with some sort of reason for doing it so they won't be suspicious, but I believe that won't be any problem for you, am I right, general?" Jongup finished telling, trying to flatter the older to stay on his good side. 

"That's actually not all that stupid, it would be my pleasure to be a part of this~. Of course it won't be any trouble for me, I can't wait to see their faces" The general smirked, leaning back in his chair with a sly facial expression, looking very much like a fox where he sat. 

"Thank you, sir, we will inform you when your help is needed then. I am forever grateful to you, hyung! Or forever is a very long time, we can say until this is all over and done with at least..." Jongup confessed, bowing and leaving without waiting for any reply. 

"You could have stopped after telling you were grateful, you brat!" Himchan yelled after him, shaking his head at the behavior of his strange underling. 

* * *

 The tension was driving Jongup mad, the prankster duo had yet to strike them with an ambush or the smallest hint of a prank. He knew they were planning, lurking around and waiting for the right time to get them. This whole war was making him fretting over the slightest of sound outside their door at night. He felt like a big fool for worrying and losing sleep over this prank war, but it had somehow turned into a big deal after Junhong managed to thrill him.

He knew the younger didn't like the lack of pranks around them either, they often discussed what the other two could end up doing, but they figured they weren't creative in the same way. Jongup doubted they could come up with a plan involving aliens, since if aliens contacted his hyungs first they couldn't be that great to be honest. 

A familiar weight crashed on top of him, startling him out of his thoughts about aliens. Junhong was staring at him with big eyes and a blinding smile, his whole body jittering with excitement.

"We are going to do it today, right? Today is the day, right?!" He babbled, making Jongup smile. He nodded and watched as the younger jumped to his feet, not able to be still. 

"You should calm down a notch, you don't want to ruin it with your attitude would you? We have to play this cool if it's gonna work" Jongup lectured, not really wanting to put the younger's mood down. He had to point it out, they had spent a week gathering the supply they needed for their prank and they were both fretting over not being at the receiving end of any pranks during that time. 

"I am not stupid, hyung. I am a much better actor than you by miles anyways, so I don't understand why you even bother lecturing me." Junhong sniffed, acting offended, but breaking under the stare of Jongup's stare and his face split into a big grin which Jongup couldn't resist to mirror.

"Point proven I believe." Jongup teased, poking Junhong with his foot. He liked increasingly these moments alone in the morning where there would just be them two. There would be only them two at any other point of the day, but this was something else, something that was only theirs and Jongup generally enjoyed these moments. Junhong stuck his tongue out before changing subject.

"Breakfast time?" Jongup couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from him at that. 

* * *

 

They didn't manage to hide their excitement, but Junhong was such a good actor that he went on rambling about how he couldn't wait until practicing since he had a new move in mind he wanted to try out during breakfast. Or he may have been genuine, it at least managed to make the fact that neither one could contain their smiles less suspicious. They weren't really good on this while being with each other, just sending a glance at Junhong would make Jongup smile. 

They were all set up for the prank to unfold, Himchan sharing their enthusiasm and now they only had to wait for the timing to be perfect, not that they could have any say in that matter since that was up to the general. Trying to get time to pass they went to the training room where Junhong indeed tried out a new move, which captivated Jongup by how smoothly he performed it. 

"It doesn't work..." Junhong sighed, frowning at the older who still stared at him amazed. Jongup broke out into a big smile and shook his head repeatedly until he worked out how to open his mouth and form words again.

"No no! It works perfectly... or not exactly, but it will with some finishing touches. I think you have the flow in the moves right, there is just something missing." Jongup inquired, his smile faltering into a frown as he tried to think what could be missing. 

"Ugh, could you help me out then, I can't work it out by my own" Junhong pouted. 

"Sure! I don't quite know what it is myself, but we could figure it out together. It's much more fun that way." Jongup agreed, grinning widely. 

"Oh wait, do you actually know what 'fun' is?!" Junhong gasped mockingly, laughing when he avoided the punch Jongup directed at him. He patted the older on the shoulder when it didn't seem like he would try on another hit and comfortingly said. "It's okay, hyung, you'll live... like an actual human being now"

Jongup kicked the prince's leg to make the taller fall, but the prince managed to keep his balance and jumped away from the warrior all the while laughing. Jongup shook his head at the younger, he wasn't really offended or angry, and therefore he found it hard to resist the smile that forced it's way upon his face. After the prince had calmed down from his laughter fit they began working at the move together, discussing quietly and voicing their thought aloud was the only sounds besides their breath and movements that broke the comfortable silent that fell upon them. 

Time flew and when they finally could cheer over the now brand new finished fighting move their stomach interrupted them by complaining rather loudly, signaling that there had to be dinner soon. They both knew what that meant and sprinted to the dining hall. They could only hope Himchan would do his part, even if it wasn't really for the general benefit to help two of his underlings to prank two other underlings.

Jongup felt himself become fidgety while he ate, his eyes searching for Himchan. He didn't know why it mattered so much to him now, he just knew that it did and that if the general bailed on them now he would be devastated. He probably just wanted payback for that pain shower, but it didn't really make sense to him. 

Finally he noticed Himchan walk into the room, his back straight and making his way directly to their table. He almost sighed in relief when he noticed that he was carrying on the main part of this whole prank, but managed to resist. Not a good time to make the victims suspicious, he thought as he turned back to his meal. 

"Uhm, general Himchan? What do you have there?" Daehyun asked, eyeing Himchan's hand with wide eyes, not believing what was presented in front of him when Himchan stopped in front of their table. Himchan smirked, while glancing at Jongup and the fear that he was about to spill the beans to them shot through the younger warrior. 

"Oh? This? Just a little something for you two, you see I haven't properly  _thanked you_ for that delightful scene a week ago. I must say that the paint shower you gave Jongup was the best thing I've witnessed in months so here. You deserve to be a little  _spoiled"_ Himchan explained, making the two younger ones at the table internally break down in relief as they watched him place the piece of cake he had in his hand.

The cake wasn't all too fancy, simply a normal gateau with a white custard in the middle and on the top decorated with a small strawberry. Youngjae was looking at it suspiciously, not completely buying the explanation, meanwhile Daehyun looked ready to devour it.

"So we are getting a  _reward_ for doing a prank on a fellow warrior?" Youngjae questioned, squinting at the general. Jongup held his breath, Youngjae would of course not be fooled that easily. 

"Would you two rather be punished? I could quickly change opinion, brat." Himchan snarled back instantly, already reaching out to snatch the cake away. That was that plan, straight into the drain. 

"NO! I mean.." Daehyun screamed grabbing hold of the general's hand, but quickly lowered his voice and released his hold. He looked pleadingly at Youngjae. "Jae~, now our general is being so kind to give us cake, it would be rude of us to not accept such kindness."

"What? No. It is too unlikely of him to give us cake. Are you abandoning all your intelligence for a piece of cake?" Youngjae argued, glaring at Daehyun as he crossed his arms. It seemed like they forgot where they were as they argued, the three others being helpless witness to the discussion, internally cheering for Daehyun on this.

"No, of course not! But who could purposely do anything bad with cake, like that is the ultimate evil, you can't ruin cake. Plus our dear general would get in trouble if _he_ did anything with the cake, am I right?" Daehyun directed at Himchan who paled for half a second, before gaining back his confidence.

"Yeah. If _I_ had tempered with the cake our leader wouldn't let me get away with it I suppose." He shrugged. 

"See?" Daehyun gestured wildly to Himchan. They all knew that the general would never go out of his way to do anything to disappoint leader Yongguk, it was a known fact. He quietly added under his breath so only Youngjae heard him. "I also kinda forgot that it was my turn to bring anything today so this is like a gift from heaven!"

"You. What?! This is why I can't trust you to do anything. Okay fine, I guess we'll accept the cake.. Thank you, Sir." Youngjae murmured in defeat, to the joy of them all, one being especially loud about it.

"Geez, don't spare on the gratitude, kid. Hope you enjoy it" Himchan sniffed, leaving the table with a huff. Youngjae still looked suspiciously at the piece of cake, but Daehyun was already breaking into the cake with a spoon, taking a huge amount on it and bringing it to his lips. He seemed to change his opinion though, moving to feed his frowning counterpart. 

"Come on! Turn that frown upside down, eat some cake!" He smiled brightly. Youngjae simply stared at the offering, not knowing what to do about it. 

"Why don't you take a bite of it first?" He asked, shoving the spoon gently away from his mouth. 

"Hm... Nope, let's eat together! Especially since I can't wait to see you taste the defeat of your needless worry." Daehyun smirked, leading the spoon back to Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae sighed, but grabbed his spoon as well and dug it into the cake to take an equal potion as he was being offered.

They both took the offering spoon into their mouth at the same time. The next second they both spit the foul tasting sorry of an excuse cake out and gagged loudly, grabbing their glasses and downing their drinks with spluttering coughs. 

"WHAT THE FLYING TORTILLA WAS THAT??!" Daehyun shrieked in disgust, almost crying because of the betrayal by something so dear to him as cake. He glared at Himchan who was laughing from his table with the other officer's. The older immediately put his hand up in peace, still fighting his giggles.

"Don't look at me, I just delivered that piece of shit,  _I_ did nothing to it, like I told you. Take a look at the two beside you." He elaborated, smirking evilly. Jongup was fighting his laughter, but when both Youngjae and Daehyun spun their head at them in surprise and terror he lost it. Junhong actually banged his head onto the table, clutching his stomach.

"I guess we just succeeded to prank you. What now?" Jongup giggled. Daehyun cried out "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO CAKE, YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE CHICKEN LEGS!" and went back to trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. 

"This. Is not over yet, you've just dug your grave even deeper. Let's go Daehyun." Youngjae spoke gravelly, grabbing the other by the arm and storming out of there. Jongup and Junhong shared a concerned glance, then began laughing yet again.

"Did you see their faces! I have never seen that kind of betrayed look at anyone before. Daehyun acted more like his girlfriend just broke up with him instead of just the cake tasting like crap" Junhong giggled.

"I don't know if I should describe Youngjae hyung's look as if he was shitting himself or ready to kill someone. Oh Cheetos we're so dead." Jongup realize, which made the two laugh even harder. 

* * *

 The weeks passed, the weather changing with each passing day. From warm and sunny to dreary and cold, with rain threatening to fall upon the earth. It was a rather good thing for the ever lasting prank war that was taking up all of Jongup's thoughts. They hadn't received any urgent missions beside entertaining the still present guests and the prank war was a good time killer. 

Daehyun and Youngjae had been everywhere, he was pretty sure they had done even the pettiest of prank against them after that cake incident. At least he now knew not to mess with their food, next time he will lose his head since his dignity is already gone for good. He and Junhong wasn't on the only receiving end, they sure tried to prank back, it only took longer for them to come with a come back that when they finally did they had been ambushed five times before that.

It sure made it more lively around here as well, the other warriors quickly caught up and anticipated the coming attacks with amusement and laughter on the side. It was becoming beyond stupid, but Jongup couldn't help but admit that even how stupid they were being, it was so much fun and being in this with Junhong made it even better. 

He couldn't describe why it was, it was just simply that. Better. It had been since he had accidentally bumped into the prince, they just clicked. They were about the same age and never had trouble speaking about whatever, now being partners in crime to take down the prankster kings they just had so much fun together. It made him rather fond of the younger for forcing him into this even if he technically was the one starting the whole thing. 

"What are you daydreaming about now?" Said person asked in wonder after he'd been staring at the older's face for minutes in silence without the other even noticing. Jongup snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at the prince. He did that a lot he reckoned, it was just so hard not to. 

"The fine thing called absolutely nothing, it's great sometimes, but I guess you already know since you already have it up there, right?" Jongup answered, pointing at the taller youth's forehead. Junhong simply stuck his tongue out at him, then motioning to his plate, asking a question without voicing it out loud. Jongup nodded and they made their way out of the dining hall. 

The rain that had threatened to fall for many days had finally done just that. It was grey, dreary, cold and wet outside, but it didn't put his mood down. It was at these moments the world was at it's most relaxing to him. Jongup stopped walking, looking up to the sky and letting the water drops hit his face. Exhaling his face splitted into a grin, enjoying the feeling of rain trickling down his face and through his hair.

It was like taking a shower, gifted from the skies and soaking him to the skin. He raised his arms to embrace it all. First then did he notice that Junhong was staring at him strangely at the side, frowning in wonder at what he was doing. Not letting his smile faltering he began running through the rain, arms stretched out and he speculated how it was for a bird to fly through the rain. 

Junhong only hesitated for a minute, shaking his head before running after while copying the older. They ran out of the property, down to the rocky shore by the ocean. Jongup immediately went to his special spot and plopped down, too drenched to care anymore. Junhong joined him a second later, out of breath since he had been laughing at the other through the whole run.

"You're so weird, hyung." Junhong giggled, sprawling over Jongup's lap in a matter of second, muttering about being exhausted after the run.

"And you are a big baby no matter how tall you grow, so you don't get the right to complain about me" Jongup sighed fondly, his hand trailing to card through Junhong's hair. He thought back to his earlier speculations and voiced them out loud.

"How do you think it is for birds to fly through rain?" As soon as he had said so he could feel Junhong chuckle, his whole  body shaking with the sound of his laughter. 

"That's a rather good question..." Junhong began, and soon the both were having a lively discussion about how it would be to fly through rain as a bird. It ended up like this so easily, Jongup could just voice his thoughts and Junhong wouldn't judge or think he didn't make sense but instead make it into a topic that they both would at the end be excitedly arguing between themselves, no matter how full of nonsense it was.

"... And well it could be that..." A yawn escaped Junhong mid-sentence, making the rest of his statement unintelligible. Jongup took it as what it was, a hint that it was about to get back and to bed. They were properly soaked by now, both stiff and shivering by the cold which they didn't take any note of before they were back inside their room, the temperature difference making the shivers even worse.

They crawled into bed, both tired and ready to get some sleep. Jongup was just about to fall into dreamland when a body crept underneath his blankets, long limbs wrapping around him and breathing to close to his ear for comfort. He opened an eye, searching for the intruder and finding a mop of black hair in the way. 

"How can you be so warm?! I am still freezing... I swear I am blaming you if I get a cold after this" Junhong complained into his shoulder.

"Oh no, don't mind me, I am just trying to sleep when suddenly my bed is intruded by a baby giant. You've been awfully clingy today, Junhong are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, like totally, I am just cold and it's you fault so deal with it. Night." Junhong hastily assured, dropping any kind of conversation at the drop of the hat. He had no other choice than to let it be and not even a second later they were both out like a light. 

* * *

"Naw, ain't that the cutest~" a hushed voice whispered, drawling like a cat. Jongup twitched, but didn't want to wake up. Just five more minutes. Please. 

"Hush or you may wake them!" Another voice hissed at the person who the first voice had to belong to. The noise of the voice made him twitch again, curiosity stirring him awake.

"Isn't that why we're here? To wake them?" Jongup suddenly felt the extra weight on his shoulder and over his abdomen. If only he would be able to open his eyes, only if sleep didn't seem so much more tempting. 

"Oh... Yeah. Stupid me, but if they wake up we don't have an excuse to use the bucket~" The second voice pointed out sulkingly. That woke him up instantly, his eyes flying open and he stared straight into the faces of devil one and two. He sighed heavily. He knew without checking that the weight on top of him was Junhong, it had to be, and it worried him that the younger still weren't awake.

"What bucket?" Junhong mumbled sleepily. To late Jongup recognized the mischievous twin expression on their faces and he knew he was fucked when they drawled simultaneously. "Oh... We'll show you~"

Junhong shrieked when  what had to be ice-water hit him, rolling away and thumping onto the floor in his escape from the unwanted early shower, Jongup bolting into a sitting position in shock of the coldness. Daehyun and Youngjae laughed at the reaction they received, ignoring the glare of death Jongup sent them. Too early for this bullshit, why does this always happen in the mornings.

"What are you doing here, beside drenching us with water that is..." Jongup sighed, falling back onto the bed. He regretted it as soon as he felt that the bed was as soaked in water as he. He quickly got out of bed, but managed to trip over Junhong who was still sulking on the floor, making the two spectators laugh even harder.

"Oh we had to check that you hadn't kidnapped the prince or something, orders from Yongguk who probably got it from the king so yeah.. No one knew where you disappeared to yesterday and it had to be the day his highness wanted to talk to the brat of his. I mean the royal brat of his." Daehyun quickly added with a grin when Junhong glowered at him.

"And then we come here to discover you're sleeping, in the same bed even! Makes me wonder what funny business you got up to last night, but for my sanity's sake I won't even ask. Breakfast is almost over, so you should hurry... if you're not to sore." Youngjae smirked. The two on the floor just shook their head, not awake enough yet to deal with those two.

"You know what, how about we don't train today?" Jongup voiced when they left the dining hall, both their hunger satisfied. Junhong halted to a stop when he heard the suggestion, Jongup suggesting to not practice? Had the cold water perhaps short circuited his brain?

"What?? Uhm... sure, I guess, what do you have in mind?" He asked hesitantly, peering at the other with confusion. Jongup just beamed at him and didn't elaborate. He left Junhong as he made his way to the stable, leaving the younger in his bewilderment. A moment later he rode out on a horse, stopping in front of the prince. Junhong knew there were no other choice then to climb on.

"You know I can ride myself." He muttered, but wrapped his arms around the warrior's waist, better safe then sorry.

"Hm, I didn't think about that actually, but it's better this way" Jongup replied with a smile. They rode in silence, a familiar comfort that neither one had to keep the conversation going. When they arrived at some nearby town, Junhong was surprised to see that their destination was a tavern of some sort.

"Jongup, what are we really doing here?" Junhong demanded, he'd just heard about such places before and never visited them, but his father had no kind words about them. Not that he really had anything nice to say about anything that didn't involve Junhong's mother or brother. 

"Well, they have music! I just want to dance for once with music, and we have a lack of it at the headquarter. Not that it's that strange, but we all have our needs. Come on, it'll be fun! It's just for a couple of hours anyway, I promise that we'll be back by dinner!" Jongup assured, dragging the younger after him into the tavern. Oh well. It couldn't hurt.

A couple of hours later they both collapsed out the door, having problems to catch their breath and both extremely sweaty after the full out dance battle they had. It amused Jongup how quickly people joined them while they danced, it hadn't taken long before someone had challenged them for a dance battle.

It was all civil though and he couldn't remember the last time he had been enjoying dancing as much as he had today. Junhong was flushed red in the face, making Jongup wonder if he looked any better. On the way back Junhong demanded to be the one riding, Jongup only responding with a shrug of his shoulder. 

"That was fun..." Junhong broke the silence and slowed down to a trot, obviously meaning to make it possible to hold a conversation. 

"I told you it would be!" Jongup hummed, smiling widely. Letting out a satisfied sigh he leaned his head on the other's shoulder while enjoying the sway of their bodies to the movement of the horse.

"You lied about something though..." The prince claimed, sounding a little bit smug by this observation.

"Oh? how so? I can't remember lying about anything?" Jongup voiced in genuine concern, he did everything to live a mostly honest life, so he didn't need to regret anything later on, so the comment gave him a somewhat unpleasant feeling inside him. 

"Yes you did. You said we were going to not train today! I would count that dance battle as exercise and it sure was as tiring as one!" Junhong chuckled. The feeling disappeared immediately and he poked the other in the stomach as punishment for that fright.

He must have dozed off after that though, since the next moment he knew he almost fell of the horse as Junhong suddenly moved to climb off the horse. He noticed that they were back at the headquarter and that the sky had darkened a bit since before. 

"Thanks for drooling on me, really made my day. What a great source of company you are, manage to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation!" The younger huffed, crossing his arms in offence. 

"Sorry?" Jongup apologized weakly with a small smile, making the prince forgive him at once. He couldn't resist that puppy look. Jongup knew this, it was of great use for him, he just hoped that the younger didn't know about his weakness for those doe eyes of him. 

"Oh look who's back! I think we need a bell or something on you two, since nobody have any clue where you run off to all the time. It is starting to get annoying... Why are you so sweaty?" Youngjae lectured, but stopped when he saw the state the two were in. 

"We went to a tavern and had a dance battle with some farmers I think" Junhong explained with a smile, making Youngjae frown in confusion.

"That is either the most absurd thing I've heard today and I am around Daehyun to often to be considered an healthy amount of absurd or the worst lie ever, but I'll take that as a hint to leave it. Dinner is about to be served so yeah and his majesty is still looking for you" He added over his shoulder towards Junhong as he walked towards the dining hall, forcing the younger two to follow him. 

The dinner was uneventful to say the least, some questioned where they had gone off to since for some reason no one had noticed that they had left, but mostly it was as it usually were. Except for the fact that Daehyun was absent, which gave Jongup the chilly feeling. That couldn't be good.

"Where is Daehyun hyung?" He mustered to ask when Youngjae was about to leave them. 

"He had kitchen duty today so he probably ate so much while helping prepare the food he gave himself a stomach ache. At least that's what I believe since I left him moaning in pain... What an idiot." He told them, shaking his head and then he was gone. Something about that explanation didn't bode very well with Jongup, but he didn't know why since it had happened on a few occasions before. 

"You're acting strange, what is it?" Junhong asked, shoveling another mouthful into his mouth while waiting for a reply. Jongup didn't know what to tell him, and shook his head to clear the thoughts away. The action made the younger frown at him. "Why won't you tell me~" 

"It's nothing to tell, I am just tired I guess. You were right, that dance battle was kinda like a full training session..." Jongup admitted sheepishly, avoiding the doubts that really was troubling him. Junhong let it pass and smiled smugly at his side of the table. When they finally left the dining hall, they were all alone. Jongup couldn't remember that they had taken that long to eat. 

Walking through the door he felt that something was wrong. He scanned the area for trouble when he discovered a rope hanging from the roof. There where two pillars of wood on each side of the door and for some reason there were now a rope hanging by one of the pillars. He followed it with his eyes, as he suspected it was tied to the pillars making a trip- wire... That Junhong was about to step on! 

He pushed the prince away, but it was too late. The younger had been about to turn towards Jongup as he pushed him and he stumbled backwards straight into the wire that tripped him up. While frantically trying to grab for something to keep him steady he attached to the warrior's arm and dragged him down with him. The wire had triggered a pie attached to a plank of wood to fall and it hit Jongup straight in the face, before both tumbled down onto the ground which was still muddy from the rainfall yesterday.

Jongup groaned in pain, feeling how he smudged the pie against the younger's shoulder. It was then he noticed how the other was shaking and he feared that he was crying in agony. He quickly sat up to get a good view of the prince to scan for bruises, only to look upon a smiling face.

As Junhong met Jongup's eye he burst out laughing out loud at the comically view which Jongup didn't hesitate to copy. It was first then they caught that they had an audience who quiet literally was laughing as hard as the fallen younger. And what position they currently were in. 

Jongup quickly got up from the prince's lap, helping the other to his feet. The prince however was as gracious as a baby giraffe and slipped on the wet mud which only managed to make him fall into the arms of Jongup. There were cat calls and whistling, that they chose to ignore in favor to flush a deep red. 

In the awkward silence that followed between them Jongup panicked, he didn't want things to be weird between them and accidents did happen. He was scared that the prince was humiliated over slipping and falling in front of most of the warriors. He did the only thing he thought would help.

He brought his hand up to his face and wiped of some of the cream that was still covering him, before smudging it onto the younger's face. Junhong jumped away in disgust, almost slipping again if it weren't for the fact that Jongup was still holding a hand on his waist to support him. The action had the wished effect and they both began laughing. The moment was broken not even a second later.

"JUNHONG. Where have you been?! And what kind of appearance is this! I leave you out of my sight for a few days and you've managed to humiliate not only yourself, but our whole family in every possible way, is that what I am seeing right now?! You are coming with me. Right NOW!" His majesty the king fumed with anger as he approached his son, then thinking better of it and instead changing directions to lead the way to somewhere a bit more private. 

Junhong's face fell and he hung his head as he trailed after his father practically with his tail between his legs. Jongup was powerless to do anything besides watching him go. Daehyun and Youngjae appeared on either side of him, patting him on the back. He knew they felt guilty for getting the younger in trouble and that they tried to make him worry less. He couldn't help to worry though, what if they decided to leave after this?

* * *

 The next morning Jongup went for breakfast alone. Junhong hadn't woken him up as he used to and he had been nowhere in sight when he finally managed to wake up on his own. After the talk with his father he had been really distant by avoiding any conversation Jongup tried to start up and going straight to bed without a word of good night. 

To say the least, he was pretty concern about the other and he wondered just what his majesty (dickhead) had said to the younger for him to actively trying to keep his distance from Jongup. When he arrived the dining hall he spotted that the younger luckily was sitting at his usual spot. Maybe he would be more welcoming for conversation today?

Sadly there were no such luck, when he sat down the prince didn't even glance in his direction. Jongup sighed, he didn't know what to do to make the younger talk to him again, since he had no idea what the king could possibly have said to make him act like this. He hadn't time to try another round of how-to-make-Junhong-talk-again when Daehyun and Youngjae entered the room. Loudly. 

"Aaah good you are awake! I have to say that prank yesterday didn't go fully as planned, but man what a unexpected show~" Daehyun exclaimed loudly upon seeing Jongup. 

"I would say with such an outcome and the fact that we have beaten you in both count and creativity when it comes to pranks, we have claimed our right as pranksters yet again" Youngjae contributed, brushing off invisible dust from his shoulders.

"Pity really, we had hoped you would be up to the challenge..." Daehyun said remorsefully, faking a pout. 

"But we knew you weren't clever enough, it was simply too much for you I guess~" Youngjae finished with a smirk, teasing them. Daehyun was about to open his mouth to brag some more when Junhong stood up, anger written clearly on his face. It was the first time he had seen such an expression on the younger.

"Will you two Shut. UP?!" He yelled in anger, throwing a cherry tomato towards the two. They barely managed to dodge it and both glared right back at the younger. It was inevitable to stop the food fight, and Jongup didn't hesitate to throw the next, actually managing to hit Daehyun's shoulder. Then there were flying pieces of food everywhere, and nobody noticed that the door opened. 

It all came to a halt when Junhong managed to hurl another tomato at Youngjae, who dodged and the flying food found it's new victim. The newly arrived general Himchan with their beloved leader Yongguk. The tomato hit Himchan straight in the face and the shocked wail that escaped him made everyone cease fire. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Himchan screamed, disgust and anger dominating his facial expression. Yongguk looked at Himchan in shock, then at the frozen warriors and back to Himchan before he burst out laughing. Himchan glared at him with full force, not finding the situation amusing. At all. He searched the hall and his eyes landed on Jongup, who stood with a supply of tomatoes at hand. It was Junhong's really, but the general probably didn't care about that detail.

"JONGUP MOON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Himchan's voice rung through the room, only accompanied with Yongguk's failing attempt to stop laughing. Jongup slowly strode up to the general.

"I just want to point out that I did not throw that tomato, but I will gladly take the credit for such an amazing throw." Jongup quickly defended.

"Oh. You should watch your words carefully now." Himchan threatened lowly, searching out the other three troublemakers. "Daehyun. Youngjae. Junhong. I am pretty sure you are at fault as well."

The three joined Jongup, all four forming a line in front of Himchan while awaiting their doom. Yongguk had finally calmed down enough to stop laughing like a hyena, now intently peering at the four with amusement and a glimmer in his eye.

"I am fucking done with you four. This nonsense ends. Now. You will all get punished and hopefully you will learn not to temper with my patience anymore." He declared coldly. 

"Himchan, I don't think you can punish the..." Yongguk interrupted, grabbing the general's shoulder. Himchan snapped his head at him and glared him down, making the leader drop his hand. 

" _Just. Fucking. Watch. Me_ " He sneered before turning back to the troublemakers. "You will get a  ** _month_** laundry and kitchen duty, where you will be working in pair. That I decide upon!" Himchan glared down any protest they may have had, none daring to anger the general even more.

"Channie, a month is a bit too harsh, don't you think? They only had some fun with each other! They can't be punished for having fun, but they may have overstepped some boundaries and..." Yongguk giggled, using his sleeve to wipe away the tomato juice off Himchan's face. "Throwing food at the general is a great offence, so I understand that there is a need for punish, but don't be to hard on them?"

Himchan turned the same shade as the color of the tomato, looking conflicted from Yongguk to the four kids in his eyes, the latter ones sending their best doe and puppy eyes to reach that soft spot they knew the general had for them. 

"Ugh fine. FINE. Two weeks. I won't make it any less than that." He sighed defeated, throwing his arms up in the air. He squinted at the four a last time and added harshly. "But you better be on your best behavior for the rest of the month or else. Now I will like to advise you to not show your sorry faces in front of me for the rest of the day. I don't think there is a need for elaboration."

He stormed off after that, leaving the room with a fury. The room was completely quiet after that, until the leader broke the silence.

"I'll probably have to check up on him, you kids behave." Yongguk sighed, about to chase after the offended general when someone called his name. He looked back to meet the prince's eyes, waiting for him to talk.

"Thank you, sir, for defending us." Junhong swallowed, his words urging an intense nodding from the other three. Yongguk smiled his classic gummy smile and winked at him.

"Just call me Yongguk hyung." Then he was gone as well. Daehyun coughed awkwardly, turning to the others and snickered.

" Well... That could have been worse I guess. Who wants cake, huh?" Jongup sent the other two a knowing glance and the next moment they all three pounced on a helpless Daehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shocked tho, last time I checked this thing had almost 90 hits? and 4 kudos! How??  
> Thank you tho, it is a motivation to know that people at least click in on this piece of trash x3 If you wonder what this is about, we're two, I am just getting ideas of what would be fun to write about as well as following a dream I had...  
> I hope you like it though, I spend to much time worrying that it is as awful as I think it is x3


	4. Oh I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest day of Junhong's life probably, both good and bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluu dear readers (If I have any) Actually not long time no see :D  
> I had a lot of sleepless nights is all I'm saying /.\  
> I'm vaguely satisfied with this chapter even though there is less nonsense, or maybe especially since there is less nonsense in this chapter in comparison with the previous two, but that's up to you to decide~  
> Sorry it's not as long as the previous one, but almost!  
> Had a lot of fun with this chapter tho so hope you like it !

Junhong desperately tried to stay away from Jongup, talking less to him and acting indifferent around him, which proved more difficult than he would have believed, but somehow he managed. He saw that being ignored and that overall Junhong’s behaviour confused the elder. This made his heart clench in pain and he felt terrible. He didn't like this development either, hated feeling the return of the loneliness he thought he was rid of and he was the one causing it this time. 

Or not willingly, he had too and that was the worst part. He couldn't choose how he wanted to live, not even here at B.A.P, not when he was still supervised and didn't have any say about anything really. With Jongup he had that freedom or rather took that freedom and never got scolded or even a little stern look for doing so. Now that was also taken away shortly, it was either this or going somewhere else and the latter scared him more than the former option even if his stomach knot together thinking about it. 

Junhong sighed heavily, hiding his face in his pillow. The worrying thoughts that pestered him to no end made it difficult for him to fall asleep and the only comfort by staying in bed was the possibility to hide. Hide away from his loneliness, his father and his fear. Hiding was the only thing he seemed to be good at. His skin felt itchy and hot, his head hurt and he was restless. He tossed and turned, unable to find a position to fall asleep in. He looked over at Jongup who was sleeping soundly in his bed, of course not bothered at all by Junhong's persistent movements in hope to find unconsciousness. 

He sighed, wondering just how much the elder could sleep through as he studied the sleeping face of his friend. He wouldn't ever call the warrior cute to his face, but there was something especially adorable with his face when he was sleeping. A stark contrast to when he was awake, to that almost judging expression he so often wore that Junhong had become so fond of. Shaking his head at the thought, he hit his head into the pillow. Even though it was just a thought that Jongup would never know off, it was still a creepy one, bordering  _stalkerish_  as he waswatching the other's sleeping face. 

He couldn't resist looking, no matter how creepy he knew he was being. It made his deep thoughts disappear for a moment since his focus were on something else. More specific _someone_ else. It was strange that the other calmed him down, simply by being there, even if he was just sleeping. He could feel himself lose consciousness, unluckily for him each time his eyes fell shut his anxious thoughts popped up and his eyes flew open again.

His head wouldn't stop the flow of thoughts that was absolutely unnecessary at night, and he felt himself growing annoyed at himself. Hours flew by and he soon noticed how the sun was rising through the single window that was in the room. He found an innocent fascination, like a child's, by watching the world softly switch from black darkness into a soft mix of red, yellow and orange before finally becoming a faint blue gray color that indicated morning was dawning. 

He yawned groggily, giving up on any attempt on getting any sleep before breakfast. He stared through the window, getting the strength to get up and embrace the day that without no doubt would be even harder with his lack of sleep. He hesitated a second by the door after dressing, contemplating if he should wake Jongup before leaving for the dining hall. Well, he was supposed to ignore him, but he didn't see why he shouldn't help the elder reach breakfast in time. 

"Jongup-hyung! You have to wake up." Junhong yelled unceremonious into his ear, smirking as the older jumped into a sitting position. Jongup blinked a couple of times, his gaze clouded over with sleep as he dropped back on his bed and he looked about to fall back to sleep. Junhong refused him that, quickly stroking his fingertips against the special spot between the elder's ribs and making the warrior erupt into laughter. His eyes cleared and he twisted away from the prince's tormenting fingers.

"I'm awake! I'm Awake! I promise." Jongup exclaimed in defeat, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Junhong smiled brightly, opening his mouth to tease him until he remember that he wasn't supposed to interact with the warrior and quickly shut his mouth with clenched teeth. Why did it have to be so hard? Without giving the other even a good morning he retreated to the dining hall, leaving behind a increasingly confused and worried Jongup. 

"Great. You're all here, wonderful. I believe I don't need to tell you what to do, the tasks are pretty simple, two of you are having kitchen duty while the others does the laundry. And yes I know, doing the laundry sounds like the better choice. Which is where you are wrong~" Himchan explained devilishly, seeming to enjoy dealing out the punishment. He probably got pleasure from seeing other doing work, Junhong thought amused. 

"But you won't need to fight over who have to do what, I've already paired you together and assigned what task you're getting. Junhong, you and Youngjae are going to do the laundry since I don't trust the trouble duo together. That means kitchen duty for you two, Jongup and Daehyun. Please behave, if you start fighting I will personally make the next few years hell for you and this time Yongguk won't be able to save your sorry asses. Now go!" Himchan threatened his smirk changing to a sneer. With that he dismissed them and left for them to begin their tasks. 

"Oh by the way, Daehyun. Even if you do have kitchen duty that does not mean you get to eat whatever you please just because it is at your disposal. You've got your warning, you don't want to find out the consequences." Himchan added over his shoulder when he stopped in his track. He sent Daehyun a glare, then he was gone. 

"Yeah, Daehyunnie, no eating while on duty~" Youngjae teased, purposely poking Daehyun in the stomach. Junhong watched as Daehyun stuck his tongue out at his best friend. Sometimes he felt like the older two was twice as childish as himself and wondered how they was considered one of the best warrior duos in the area. 

"Whatever you say, I'll try to stay strong for you. Have fun washing dirty underwear, Jaejae~" Daehyun supplied sweetly, pinching Youngjae's cheek playfully. The smile on Youngjae's face quickly disappeared upon hearing that comment, his face twisting into something alike to disgust. Junhong couldn't help but mirror the expression, the thought of getting close to strangers undergarment. 

"Good luck, Junhong, it probably won't be so bad as it sounds like. Oh, and please don't let that evil brainiac corrupt you. Whoever almighty know we don't need more of him..." Jongup sighed, patting Junhong on the shoulder as they parted ways to do their assigned punishment. 

"I am not going with the Daevil, I don't think I need luck as much as you~" Junhong joked, then biting his tongue. He hadn't meant to let that slip out, but he was so used to this comfortable banter it was hard to keep quiet and not get indulged with it, especially when Jongup initiated it first. Jongup just laughed at his statement, nodding as he went while Daehyun followed meanwhile complaining rather loudly about how disrespectful they were being to their hyung.

There was an awkward silence between the two left. Junhong didn't know how to break the quiet atmosphere between them and therefore decided to just get the laundry over and done with. Problem was, even if he had stayed here for a month or so he didn't know where they put the laundry. Jongup always offered to take the prince's clothes with him so he never had any use of that knowledge before now. Youngjae must have noticed his inner conflict, therefore leading the way with an amused grin. 

"I hope you know how to do laundry, because I refuse to do this all by my own. I don't care about your status, in my eyes as long as you are here you're just a younger equal, so don't expect the same treatment from me that you get from Jongup." Youngjae told him matter-of-factually. There was no venom in his voice however, which surprised Junhong a little, he had thought Youngjae would be mad at him for practically getting him in trouble.

"I don't want any special treatment, least of all from you so no need to worry about that,  _hyung_." Junhong countered with an eye roll, but something Youngjae had said stuck with him, filling him with dread. "What do you mean by mentioning the treatment I get from Jongup? He isn't acting like this towards me just because I'm a prince is he..." 

"How should I know? I'm just saying I won't treat you the same way,  ** _especially_**  not because you are a prince." Youngjae stated with a huff, slightly annoyed by having to practically repeat himself. They arrived at the room where people dropped off their laundry, exhaling in slight relief when they saw that there wasn't as big amount of clothing that they feared, but still there was a great deal. 

There was a big tub in the back of the room, used to wash the clothes. They knew that there was no way that they would be done by today, even if there wasn't a big amount of clothing to wash. They set to work in silence, happy to see that the tub was filled with water already. It meant they could at least get most of it done by today by not having to waste time filling it themselves. 

Junhong had never done this kind of work before. Sure he had watched his servants while they worked even if it hadn't been what was expected of him, but since he hadn't had any friends or permission to really go anywhere without being hauled in by his parents it was better than nothing. He had also discovered rather early on that staying with the servants, watching them work made it harder for anyone of importance to find him and gave him a small sort of privacy that he craved more and more. 

Anyways, watching and doing were two different kind of things completely which he discovered immediately, but with out most care he managed to handle the task. Youngjae may have helped him after seeing him struggle and almost ruining some of the clothes in his attempt, how is a real mystery, therefore the older scolded and threatened him on his life if he didn't try better. He was not about to get in even more trouble because of the younger's lack of knowledge, Youngjae insisted then forcing the prince to watch closely how it was supposed to be done.  

"Hey, Junhong? I know it may not mean much, but I'm sorry that you ended up in trouble with your father because of our prank. We didn't mean to get you in trouble. Or with Himchan, yeah probably, but not your father, that just kinda ruins all the fun you know." Youngjae apologized sheepishly, breaking the silence between them that had appeared again after Junhong had gotten the hand of how pro wash the clothes.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault, I was in trouble either way. You know he was looking for me ahead of the prank, he was after me only to yell at me anyways. The prank didn't help the situation, but I would have been lectured nevertheless. So it wasn't your fault really, I got in trouble because of my own stupid ass." Junhong muttered, waving the apology off.

"Why? You haven't done anything bad, the worst have to be the tomato you threw that hit Himchan. Excellent shot though. Forgetting that part, you have not been in the way for the other warriors and mostly been with Jongup all this time." Youngjae studied the prince curiously, stopping what he was doing. He seemed curious about what a shy and mostly silent guy, like Junhong possibly could have done to get lectured about. 

"That last part is apparently why..." Junhong whispered, avoiding meeting Youngjae's prodding eyes. Youngjae's features softened and he patted the younger on the shoulder. First then Junhong noticed that he had tensed up. The comforting hand made him relax, sighing he couldn't keep the words from flowing out of his mouth, he needed to get them out in the open or his brain would most likely have a shutdown.

"My father... He doesn't like that I am spending so much time with Jongup, or that we've become so close. I think it's because he is afraid that I will turn on him, maybe end up dead because of Jongup, I don't know. What I do know however is that if I don't stay away from Jongup-hyung, my father will send me away to some other safe place. Not as safe as it's here, but there aren't any other people there, at least that's what he told me and I'd be all alone. Probably only having guards patrolling around and some servants of course, but they often don't bother interacting with me or even pay attention to me at all except too sure to take care to my needs..." 

Junhong felt his bottom lip tremble and worried it between his teeth as he gulped down a deep breath. Somewhere during his speech, he had paused working, staring blankly at the filthy water and trying not to break down. His fear already made his feelings go all over the place, but he refused to let Youngjae see him cry. He wondered what had made him spill his thoughts so easily to someone who probably despised him.

"Here I thought Himchan could be a dick. What I don't understand is why you let him boss you around like that?" Youngjae uttered, shaking his head at what Junhong just told him. It was hard to believe that the prince, who obviously wasn't afraid to talk back and tell his mind, would follow such stupid orders. Youngjae already knew he had a weak spot for the younger, but upon hearing how his father behaved, he felt a sudden overprotective feeling towards him as well.  

"I don't want to leave, if he decides that I have to what can I do to stop his wishes? He is still the king and not to mention my father, even if we aren't on our lands anymore he still got the power over me, I don't have any other choice then comply..." Junhong pointed out, continuing to wash the clothes. He hoped the conversation would die out after that.

"King or not. father or not. You aren't a kid he can push around, your life is not for him to dictate!" Youngjae grumbled angrily, venting out his anger on the clothes as he washed them. Junhong smiled slightly at him. He hadn't seen this side of the other, he only knew that smart ass and sarcastic personality Youngjae had. He understood now that he without a doubt had a caring and loving trait to him as well. 

"What am I supposed to do then? I can't exactly just leave him, I don't have anywhere else to be." He mumbled, searching for help in the elder. Again he felt surprised about being so open to Youngjae suddenly, after all just yesterday the other had pulled a prank on him and then he himself had gotten them all in trouble. Youngjae should probably be the last person he confided such personal information to, even with that caring side he displayed now.

He didn't really have any choice though. He didn't know how to tell Jongup, he couldn't tell him, without the fear of his father finding out. And Youngjae was right there. It was also the matter that he hadn't slept for a solid 24 hours, making him more vulnerable and he needed someone to listen. He needed to get it out, he needed someone to help him and be there for him. 

"Hm... Why don't you just stay here, I mean your parents are going to leave some day right. No one would mind you becoming a part of B.A.P. The other warriors are obviously getting a weak spot for you and if anyone did mind I believe Jongup would fight the sorry bastard. Don't take me wrong, you're a brat, just a lovable one" Youngjae elaborated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh stop it, or else I will start to think you are starting to like me as well, hyung~" Junhong teased and smirked, but felt giddy by the suggestion. He would have loved to stay, with his friend and leave the responsibilities that was forced upon him, responsibilities he never had wanted to begin with and that he had just because he was a in-case option. It felt meaningless to him.

"It pains me to say I think I do, you're just too hard to despise, no wonder Jongup spends so much time with you. Hey don't laugh!" Youngjae pouted, swatting at the prince that couldn't help to start laughing at the confession. 

"Naw, Youngjae-hyung~. I am sorry, but I have to break your heart, I am not interested in you in that way" Junhong joked, laughing as Youngjae sprayed water on him, obviously flustered. Junhong could only laugh harder at that. 

"Idiot brat, I didn't mean it like that! Jeez, you are even worse than that Dae idiot. Why do I have to put up with this again, what have I done to deserve this~" Youngjae fumed, hiding his face in his arms. Junhong only smiled brightly.

"Thank you, hyung." Junhong told him after a second, Youngjae refusing to look up until he heard those words directed towards him. He stared at Junhong, this kid, who looked so young, but it was clear he'd been through a troubling past with how subdued he was. Then he saw the bags under the younger's eyes, wondering just exactly how much sleep he got last night. 

"What for?" Youngjae retorted hesitantly, for once not understanding something. He hadn't done anything, not that he knew off, so why would this kid be thanking him.

"For listening I guess, not making fun of me and yeah telling me I'm that I am wanted I guess. I have only ever been told that I live in case I have to take my brother's place on the throne, never mattering for anything else, only been the youngest prince that would need protection at any cost. I never lived my own life, or that was until I came here. Comically it was to be protected as always..." Junhong snickered, knowing he was rambling.

"Can I like adopt you? 100% serious right now, I am pretty sure I would be a better parent by far! At least not treat you like those douchebags that pretends to be your parents right now..." Youngjae exclaimed, jumping onto the other, tackling him in a hug. Junhong shrieked at the sudden attack, enveloped in an awkward hug. It didn't help that he clearly was taller as well, it was evident even while they were sprawled on the floor. 

"You said just now I wasn't a kid anymore~, plus you're just a couple of years older than me, hyung, I don't think it'll work very well..." Junhong whined, laughing at what the older declared. Youngjae released him and stared at him dead serious in the eye. 

"I take it back, you're a sweet little brat that needs love and age is not of concern, I have obviously more intelligence than you're so called parents, how can they neglect you like that!" Youngjae growled. Junhong didn't know how to comprehend this kind of situation, no one had ever talked about his parents like that, evidently because they were after all the King and Queen. 

"Sure you want to raise me as a single parent, I can be troublesome as you've experienced, you'd be stressed down in less than a week~" Junhong retorted playfully, not knowing how else to respond than by joking. Youngjae actually became thoughtful after that. A grin spread on his face a moment after.

"Oh well, I am pretty sure Daehyunnie wouldn't mind adopting you with me. I am of course the better parent that actually takes care of you, while he would dish out dad jokes and food puns, his sole purpose to embarrass you I'm afraid. Himchan would totally dote on you, as a kind grandma that is obsessed with you eating right and staying healthy, as well as always asking about how your love life is going~" Youngjae theorized with a laugh. 

The thought of having the troubling duo as parents was a highly entertaining thought, and he couldn't resist to laugh yet again. He had done that a lot today, mainly because of Youngjae. One thing he didn't understand was the comment on Himchan, he couldn't see why Himchan would be an over caring grandmother. He voiced this to Youngjae, who snorted at the question.

"He might not seem like it most of the times, but he acts like a nagging mother in law from time to time, but I am pretty sure he would be an overbearing grandmother towards you, if he knew how your parents are like..." Youngjae trailed off, shaking his head with a frown. Junhong couldn't understand why he kept on talking about how his parents treated him, alright they probably weren't the best, but Youngjae made them sound even worse.

"They're not that bad, just a bit strict and I've learned that it's their way of caring. I think I only wished I got a bit more attention and freedom to do what I like, but they don't mistreat me like you say..?" Junhong stated unsure, he didn't know to be honest. Sure he could complain a lot, but they were still his parents. He didn't exactly hate them, it was only the matter that he never managed to live up to their expectations, no matter how much he tried.

"They don't care about  _you,_ they care about their status and also ,it seems to some extent, your older brother. From what you told me they don't even treat you as if you are your own person, more like a copy of your brother that exist only in case anything goes wrong with the  _real one_. That is mistreating you. They obviously have a picture of how they want you to be and what you want is not a part of that ideal." Youngjae argued, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I haven't thought about it like that... So they want me to refrain from getting tied to anyone else, to have any kind of relations to people except of them so they can keep their control over me, don't they?" Junhong muttered, he had probably known somewhere deep down, but he had never quite succeeded to stop the feeling of wanting to get approval from his father.

"Maybe, who knows? It's up to you though, either you can be that good little copy and do what father says, stop talking to Jongup and keeping away from everyone else. Alternatively. Actually do what you want for once, don't fear the consequences just yet. I can always help you figure how to work this out; I mean if you want me to." Youngjae added sheepishly, completely different from his declaration of wanting to adopt Junhong just a moment ago.

"Why would you help me? I know you said you didn't despise me and going so far as saying you would adopt me, but yesterday you wouldn't even communicate with me without teasing me the whole time if that." Junhong tilted his head, trying to figure out what changed, why the older was behaving so friendly now.

"You put trust in me by telling that, it gives me a reason to respect you and the stupid quarrel we had before is in the past, I do think we both learned some new traits about each other by now. It at least for me have changed how I view you." Youngjae admitted softly. Junhong beamed at him, glad to hear that they was heading to a mutual respect for each other at least, maybe even a friendship. It was strange how a bit of communication could lead to this.

There was no need for more words, so they both went back to work, knowing that they had already spent far too much time on talking. They cheered happily when the last particle of cloth hung on the clothesline to dry. They finished earlier than expected and therefore agreed to go look for Daehyun and Jongup. 

When they entered the kitchen, they hadn't actually thought that the other two would still be there, and definitely hadn't anticipated what they entered upon. The kitchen was an absolute mess that Jongup and Daehyun desperately tried to clean up, there were stains of food everywhere, casseroles among other things scattered on the floor and someone had overturned a bucket of water as well.

"Daehyun, What the ever living fuck did you do now?!" Youngjae hissed, not quite believing his own eyes. Junhong stifled a snicker at his outburst, finding the situation comically. A part of him wondered what general Himchan would do if he witnessed this. 

"First of all,  _rude_! Why do you think it's my fault? Second, you won't mind helping us clean this mess instead of gaping like a fool, who knows when Himchan-hyung appear..." Daehyun shuddered; eyes widen as he saw the spilled water and groaned as he got some cloths to throw over the evidence.

"How... I... WHAT HAPPENED?" Youngjae shrieked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's your mess! I refuse to help you, we finally finished washing clothes, and I won't begin washing floors as well now." 

Junhong knew he would end up helping and therefore ignored the bantering couple, uhm, duo. He was more interested in why Jongup was strangely quiet. The warrior was facing away from them, so he approached the older curiously. He suddenly heard a familiar low sound, and Junhong discovered that his shoulder was trembling. Jongup was without a doubt trying not to laugh. This piqued his curiosity, only increasing by the minute.

"Can someone tell us what happened? We promise to help, but I kinda want to know what I didn't do before helping clearing this mess up." Junhong admitted, his curiosity killing him. Youngjae tried to protest, no way would he promise something like that, but Junhong only sent him a doe eyed glance joined by a sheepish smile. Youngjae grumbled in defeat, as he turned to Daehyun expecting an explanation.

"H-he... tried to... and then it exploded!" Jongup tried to clarify, but it was plain sputtering of words in between laughter fits and left the two clueless, more than they were a minute ago. What exploded?? Junhong couldn't help but find Jongup adorable, although he had seen the older laugh multiple times it had never been with such force that he had had trouble breathing before.

"You're hopeless! I was simply making a side dish when the whole thing might have caught fire, which should have been impossible! Then this noodle got the brilliant idea to drop water over the thing, which made it explode instead of ceasing the fire! Luckily nothing else caught fire, somehow." Daehyun sighed wearily.

Daehyun glared at Youngjae, but it seemed that watching the other laugh at his stupidity made Daehyun see how comically it all sounded and then they were all laughing. Not for long however, as they all froze when they heard someone walking towards the door. It was time for Junhong and Youngjae to hide, if they didn't want to get lumped together with the other two. They did have enough trouble already. 

They dove into a nearby cupboard that seemed like it would fit the both of them. It was a tight squeeze, with no personal space how so ever. Jongup gladly closed it, exactly in time for the door to open. In the darkness of the cupboard, they could hear that it was the general by his loud yell, "What. The. HELL. HAPPENED HERE?!" 

Youngjae snickered into the prince's shoulder as they listened to Daehyun and Jongup frantically explaining what they had told them a second ago. However, the room was not filled with laughter after the poor explanation. Or if they did tell the truth it was frankly more unbelievable than poor. 

"What.. How.. Okay, wait that does not explain why there is casseroles, knives and other items strewn all over the floor." They heard Himchan distressed sigh, Junhong could imagine that he was tiredly scrubbing at his face. He was so busy listening in to what happened outside he didn't notice how close Youngjae was, or the fact that he was breathing down his neck

"We may have panicked a bit? and..." Jongup apologized timidly.  Himchan must have cut him off, and there was just a deep silence on the other side. In confusion, he faced Youngjae to try asking him what they should do now, but Youngjae had the same idea and when they met face to face, they were so close their nose bumped together. They both jumped away from the other, resulting in them gracefully falling out of the cupboard.

Junhong had closed his eyes as he fell, waiting for the hard compact with the floor, which never really came. He did hit something hard, but softer than the floor and nothing hurt, strange. Hesitantly he opened his eyes. Jongup had been standing outside the cupboard all the time to make sure Himchan didn't open it, he had not anticipated to take the fall for one tall prince. Junhong scrambled off Jongup.

"What are YOU TWO doing here? What's going on here?!" Himchan demanded baffled, shocked by the sudden appearance of the two other troublemakers.

"Well, that we don't know, they arrived when we were cleaning up this chaos. Youngjae said something about being finished I think" Daehyun shrugged, defending them instantly by telling the truth. Himchan squinted at Daehyun, turning to take in Junhong afterwards before moving along to the two still trying to pick themselves up from the floor.

"I find it strange that if they  _didn't_ have anything to do with this, why were they hiding in a cupboard then?" Himchan asked, finally acting more calmly to the situation after the shock wore off. 

"Instinct?" Junhong smiled uncertain, not daring to hold the older male's eyes for longer than a moment. The unamused look Himchan sent the prince told how much he believed that. However, the doe eyed prince with his innocent expression melted the general and he directed his focus on the three older ones.

"How can you three be among our very best, and still be such trouble making morons. This is why I have trouble sleeping at night!" Himchan huffed angrily, scowling the three warriors, mercifully letting the youngest of the hook. 

"It may also because you haven't properly got off in a while, to be honest, sir, when was the last time you got laid?" Youngjae sassed, he was already on thin ice and he couldn't resist this chance. He knew it was worth it as Himchan stammered in disbelief. Daehyun and Jongup tried to hide their laughter by coughing, hiding their smiles behind their hand.

"That's none of your fucking business! Aish, I should just send you all on missions for the next year. Sadly I don't have any say in that, and Yongguk wants you here as long as those royal bastards are around." Himchan sighed. He suddenly realized  that the son of those bastards where in the same room. Junhong frowned at the statement; he never wanted to cause trouble for anyone, not even the general no matter how much of a dick he acted.

"Please keep that to yourself, I am having enough of a burden with your parents that never seem to get satisfied. I don't want them to have another reason to make my life a hell. They are already blaming  _me_  for how you spend time with those three!" Himchan complained, gesturing to the three. Junhong felt bad for causing so much inconvenience for everyone and he shrunk a bit into himself. 

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. He stubbornly kept himself  together, but he felt for the second, or maybe it was the tenth time today, exactly how much he needed sleep. His head hurt, his eyes stung and he knew why he was like this. Or he guessed at least that the lack of sleep that made him so much more sensitive to this. He hated it, since it made him feel weak.

"For what? I didn't direct it towards you, right now at least, don't apologize for your parents, kid. I don't have anything against you spending time with them or other warriors for that matter, I think it's good for you. Well, it would have been better if you spent time with some less troublesome guys (Himchan sent a pointed glare to the others), but other than that you are practically learning to take care of yourself. If only those  _parents_  of yours would stop pestering me about your safety things would be ten times better." Himchan confessed, walking up to Junhong and patted him on the back.

"Back to the matter at hand, since you four already are here you're so lucky that you'll get the honor to make this room orderly again. I will also look up if there is some small missions in the area; I am going to go insane if I have to handle more of this. Don't think you'll get away from the punishment, the amount of days will still be the same when you come back." Himchan assured them, giving the prince another pat then he was gone.

"I think Himchan meant that you practically are becoming a warrior~" Daehyun snickered, beginning to gather up the casseroles. Youngjae shook his head, annoyance clear on his face as he began wiping up the water with the cloth Daehyun had used to cover the water pool. 

"What do you mean?" Junhong replied, he was beginning to get sick of becoming so confused all the time. The general had been... friendly with him, reassuring him that **_he_** wasn't the nuisance and Junhong didn't understand this behavior. Well, he could now guess what Youngjae meant earlier. 

"It's obvious that Himchan has begun to care about you too, strange really, I wonder when he starts doting on you..." Jongup snickered, continuing to wipe off the food stains.

"Why does he care? I mean I haven't really done anything other than yeah causing trouble oh and throwing a tomato on him, I don't understand..." Junhong pouted, no one made any sense and he couldn’t fathom why. The first impression he had about everyone seemed to be just a small part of who they were, something he wasn't familiar with.

"You haven't caused trouble, you have spent far more time training than some warriors do on a daily basis, you've been out of the way and maybe he respects you for that. Plus it seems like he knows how your parents are, according to what he said he do spend time with them and probably too much considering how annoyed he was." Youngjae reasoned, then added seriously with a slight teasing tone to his voice, "Are you going to stay there staring at us work or do you plan to help us out, because it would be appreciated if you did it sometime today then." 

Junhong blushed slightly in embarrassment, aware that he had indeed been staring instead of helping. He muttered an apology bashfully as he set to work, making the warriors laugh at his humility. There was a playful atmosphere while they worked, everyone for once seeming to getting along with one another. They finished cleaning in no time at all by sharing the work load and soon they found themselves on the way to the dining hall. 

"I can't believe I am acquainted with such an idiot!" Youngjae responded to one of Daehyun's comments, rubbing his temples as if heavily burdened with the other. He pushed the door open to the dining hall, when Daehyun decided to his neck. 

"Just acquainted now? I thought we were friends! Don't you love me, JaeJae~?" Daehyun whined at the younger with a pout, particularly loud into the other warrior's ear and Junhong snickered at their interaction. The duo had a strange friendship indeed. They had attracted some attention from the assembled warriors, and his blood ran cold when his eyes met with someone that he rather wanted to avoid.

Why was he surprised, his father would of course chose this day to actually join what his father would call lowly filth. He probably had come to keep an eye out. To check if Junhong followed his orders, which he hadn't, in some ways he had done more than just the opposite and befriended other warriors. He could feel the king's scowl from the other side of the room.

Junhong fell quiet and immediately ducked his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. Youngjae noticed the sudden change in behavior and when he met the eyes of one furious majesty, he pursed his lips. It was clear that the prince still didn't dare to defy his father, at least not in plain view, it would take some time to adjust to the idea perhaps.

"Junhong? Is there something wrong?" Jongup asked quietly, also noting the change. He didn't receive any reply and that worried him, he wondered why the younger would be reluctant to answer him from time to time. Had he done something wrong? He watched Junhong biting his lips, he didn't know that it was because the prince was contemplating if he should answer or ignore the elder again. He didn't get any time to decide.

"Junhong. Please. Come sit here with us." It was Junhong's father, his voice ringing through the room. There was an awkward silence, nobody really sure how to understand the situation and Junhong lost all confidence, joining the table with his father, who was sitting with the other higher ranked officers. General Himchan and Leader Yongguk among them.

The latter two inspected the atmosphere around the two royal family members suspiciously, wanting to interrupt and tell the prince he should go sit with the other warriors instead. It was clear it was more comfortable for him being with people around his own age, in comparison to old men like them. They shared a glance and reluctantly let it be.   

"I think I told you my thoughts about your relations with this silver haired boy. I gave you pretty strict orders regarding just that." Junhong's father grumbled, keeping his voice low to keep the conversation between the two of them. Junhong gulped, only nodding to his words and looking at the plate in front of him.

"So why do I see you disobeying them already. Not simply being disobedient, but making more  _friends._ I thought I told you, you can't befriend such low blood, they will only backstab you in the end. They will only _use_ you for their own advantage, it's what they are good at!" The man scoffed, glaring at his son for being so stupid. His older son would never have done such mistakes. 

"But, maybe you're wrong... Jongup wouldn't... They seem to genuinely want to..." Junhong began, fumbling for words to make him _understand_. He wanted his father to see that this wasn't as he portrayed it, he knew from the short period of time that Jongup at least would never do those things his father insisted on. He wasn't allowed to try finish his sentence.

"That's enough! Are you saying that your father, the king, are mistaken? You are to address me with respect, boy. This influence they are exposing to you isn't good, hereby I forbid you to accompany those warriors at all, you hear me!" The king roared, his voice raising loud enough for the others at the table to be aware about the conversation. Yongguk chose that moment to step in when he saw the prince do nothing else than nod along.

"That may be troublesome, your majesty, you see your son is sharing a room with one of those warriors." He intoned respectfully. The king suddenly became mindful about the audience and his glare traveled over at Yongguk. 

"Then change it. I don't care what you do, but I won't allow my son to be near any of your barbarians." He ordered, authority dripping from his voice. Himchan scoffed at the word the man had used to address  _his_ warriors, he was the only one obliged to call them anything similar to an insult, he damn well earned it with how much they messed around. He held his tongue wisely when he met the leader's eyes, trying to resist the temptation to tell the king his mind.

"Your majesty, please be considerate to whom is guest to whom. If there had been any real problems with Junhong sharing quarters with Jongup I'd look into it, but as it is there has been none complaints before now. I can't simply kick Jongup out of his room because you wish it." Yongguk stated coldly, staring the king down. 

"Is that any way to speak to a King, Yongguk? Or have you lost all manners after being around such savage for too long?" Junhong's father replied cruelly, making everyone present flinch. Except for Himchan, no he had been about ready to lose it for a while and that was the absolute last straw. Nobody spoke to their leader like that, royalty or not.

"Oh I'm sorry,  _your majesty_ , but here we are providing you our beds, our food and protection from the war raging in _your lands._ Our warriors are fighting to keep this place safe, dying for it and you dare to speak to the one who allows you all this like that?! You are not king  _here_ , but we respect you as if you were one since we want to keep the peace! Now you are not just insulting the warriors giving you protection, but also wants us  ** _filthy low bloods_** to stay away from you? I won't tolerate such talk, even if Yongguk will!" Himchan fumed, raising to his feet in his temper. 

"You're son clearly don't have anything against us with such bullshit about we being of lesser rank than him because of his royalty, hell he actually treats us with some god damn respect! He is not the one mistaken here. News flash you can be wrong, you are human, no matter what your royal blood tells you. If you can't stand us, why are you here then! We..." 

"Himchan. That's enough." Yongguk calmly interjected, forcing the younger General to sit down again. Himchan had gained the attention from the whole assembly, and Yongguk didn't want this to end with a fight. The king had his own soldiers stationed around the place, this Yongguk knew, he didn't want this to be a blood bath. 

"I suggest that we end this discussion somewhere else, between the **two of us** , your majesty." He advised pointedly glaring at the general, the king giving a brisk nod. Clearly the man had been surprised by the sudden outburst. The two men left the room and the silence enveloped the room until Himchan hit the table, his anger apparent and he too left the room.

Junhong didn't know what to do, what to say and barely what to think. He had never seen Himchan that angry before during his time here, and he'd been defending B.A.P along with himself against his father. He had never blamed Junhong either, it was solely directed towards the king. Not able to stomach more food he quickly got out of there, not liking the looks he could feel on him.

He fell onto his bed gratefully, feeling the exhaustion in his very being. He had the feeling like he could sleep for years, if it weren't for the storm inside his head. He didn't know anymore, what was he supposed to do. He shot up when the door opened, a relieved sigh when it was just Jongup that had followed him back to their room. Jongup sent him a odd glance, but didn't question the younger's behavior. It was easier not to.

"I brought some cherry tomatoes, I know you like them and I saw how you didn't eat properly at dinner with all that ruckus. This is better than nothing..." Jongup told him, sitting down on the prince's bed after the latter had sunk down on the mattress again. He handed  Junhong the tomatoes, who stared dumbfound on the food in his hands.

"Wha... Oh. Thank you." Junhong whispered, shocked by the other's caring gesture. He didn't feel the tears running down his face before Jongup softly grabbed him by the chin and forced him to face him, his thumbs trying to swipe away the droplets. He felt humiliated for doing what he had swore not to do, break down in front of someone. At least it was not Youngjae, but it being Jongup didn't make it necessarily better.

"Junhong? Junnie? Why are you crying..?" Jongup spoke carefully, he hadn't encountered such a situation in a while and was afraid to make it worse. He only wanted the younger to tell him what was wrong and that soon. It felt like it was a lifetime since the other had directly spoken to him.

"I-I do-don't... know." The other sobbed, trying to shake the others hands off him so he could hide away from those calculating eyes. Jongup neglected to let him go, wanting answers for once. 

"I think you do, why don't you tell hyung? I'm listening" Jongup reassured, locking eyes with the prince. Junhong took a steadying breath, he knew why he was crying. Mostly it was because of how exhausted he was along with everything happening today. In an attempt to collect himself, he ate the tomatoes Jongup had so kindly brought with him, the warrior patiently waiting for him to finish eating.

The thought that the elder had thought about him, worried about him enough to make sure he ate something made his eyes tear up again. He felt so bad for ignoring the elder now, he deserved better, but he knew he couldn't  give him that. He could however give him the truth and then it all came pouring out of him.

"The ruckus earlier was because of me.. My father wants me to stop interacting with you and the others, saying you will use me and he especially wants me to stay away from you... I don't want that, and Youngjae told me to do what I want, to make my own choices, but I am scared, Jonguppie... I can't explain it, I just  _am_. I didn't sleep much last night, or not at all really, because I was worrying about what to do... I don't want to lose you as my friend because of my father, but I am scared what will happen if I don't obey his wishes."

Junhong tried to explain as best he could between sniffles and hiccups, his voice wavering more than once. Jongup had finally let go of his face and wrapped his arms around the other. Junhong burrowed his face in Jongup's shoulder, neither caring about the wet spot that was left behind by snot and tears on the elder's clothes.

Jongup maneuvered so they both were laying down on the single bed, side by side. Jongup didn't really know what to do, hesitantly stroking soothing circles on Junhong's back. They stayed quiet, not finding the need to use any more words. Jongup showed with his actions that he wasn't about to let his friend go so easily. 

Junhong sniffles and muffled sobs the only sound in the room. He felt weak, but it wasn't so bad when he had Jongup's arms around him, when he was so close to the elder and slowly his sobs died down to simple sniffles. This new calmness quickly made him feel exactly how tired he was and soon he was drowsing off. Jongup detached to look at him and he grabbed hold of his clothes to prevent him from leaving.

""Jongup hyung? Could you perhaps stay here until I fall asleep? Please..." He muttered quietly, anxiously and Jongup got deja vu. It was the same question the younger had asked when he first arrived here. There was no way he could deny him that comfort and settled beside Junhong again, this time facing him as he held Junhong, wrapping an arm casually over the prince's waist. 

They stared at each other, both finding comfort in cuddling like this. Their breath mingled, faces only inches apart and Junhong could feel butterflies swarming through his body everywhere Jongup touched him. He could feel himself getting warm all over and in some ways he craved more, but what it was that he craved so much, that was a mystery to the prince. He didn't understand these feelings, what could they mean? He had never reacted like this to another person ever. 

Everything he felt with Jongup was new, he felt appreciated and important. The other obviously cared about him, and he figured that he did the same. The thought of something happening to the warrior made him feel so many things, anger, sadness and fright. Just by the thought! After befriending the other he had begun fearing for their departure, but now it was like everything was a threat that could take the other away from him.

He pondered why this could be, why he had these thoughts. He hadn't been this close to someone before, he didn't want to lose someone that meant so much to him after finally finding that someone. This could explain these foreign feelings inside him in some ways. Yeah, it was just an unfamiliar, but welcoming, situation.   

Junhong found he didn't mind it, as long as he got Jongup he couldn't have asked for more and he felt himself succumb to the land of unconsciousness. It may have been slightly creepy, but he kept staring at the elder until he slipped into a fitful sleep. He couldn't help but wonder how Jongup's lips would feel against his own as his final thought, then everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some feedback! Even if it is just asking me what the hell I'm wasting my life on, since I have no idea anymore :D  
> Anyways, Junhong is kinda discovering his feelings, woops so much for longing, or~? I am not sure how long this fic will be, or how long I will keep on writing it, but I am satisfied with the fact that I've written four chapters!  
> Also I do got a plan for chapter five so maybe it won't take long :D I have the beginning of the chapter, but so far it seems like it will be a short one, more a filler chapter than anything... with some scandals Ooo :D  
> Remember I am still basing it on a dream so there will be more nonsense, a lot of nonsense and some guest stars? heuheuheuh :D  
> ONE LAST THING! Thanks for 200 hits! last chapter I had barely a 100? who are you people? I hope I am not disappointing you... Okay I'll go to bed now, until next time I hope :D


	5. This is not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty (?) don't like, don't read /.\ I tried, I can't write smut, but I do have plans to write more smut in the future, give me strength.. Sorry for disappointing you with my terrible attempt on kinda smut I dunno help *cringing at my own attempt on smut*
> 
> Hahaha... Hella unsure about this chapter fuck

Jongup watched as Junhong eyes fluttered shut, his face red, tears-streaked and puffy from crying. He felt a sting to his heart at the sight, when the younger broke down in front of him he had been both scared and confused about what he was supposed to do. He had tried to keep calm though, not wanting the other to feel bad for crying and he got a sudden memory of being hugged each time he had been crying, he couldn’t recall any other specific details about the strange memory, but didn't see the harm in trying it out himself.

It pleased him to see that it may have helped and that the prince was now sound asleep in his arms. He was so close and Jongup found that he enjoyed the closeness that was both so familiar, but also strange in this setting; it gave him the perfect opportunity to map out every feature of Junhong's face like this. How soft, puffy cheeks he seemed to have, how adorable small his nose was and how his lips were twisted in the slightest of a pout as he slept.

Jongup wanted to reach up and brush the few bangs of the other's black hair away from where it had fallen over his eyes, but was afraid to disturb his sleep and he wanted Junhong to get a good night's rest. He obviously needed it if what he had told Jongup was true and he definitely deserved it then. He sighed softly, knowing he couldn't stay like this any longer.

He had promised to come to _him_  tonight, and it wouldn't do if Jongup let him wait for too long. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Junhong to make sure he got proper rest. He felt overprotective over him now after he had broken down. His stomach twisted at the simple thought of leaving him alone now, when he had just shown him a fragile piece of him. 

He reluctantly untangled himself from the prince, who let out a low, sleepy whine in response of the lack of physical contact that had been there only a second ago. Jongup let out a breathy laugh with a shake of his head as he slid off the bed, tiptoeing out of the room. Before closing the door behind him, he looked back to the sleeping beauty, happy to see that he was still in his dream land and hadn't awoken at the disappearance of his company as of yet.

Jongup quickly left, not dwelling more about Junhong (or the fact that he had just called him a beauty in his mind) as he followed the common route to the room he'd become so familiar with over the past year. He hesitated before the door, wondering if he should knock first or just slip inside. He decided to knock, wanting to warn about his presence if there was someone else there, which he doubted, but better to be careful something he had learned early on.

"I know it's you, Jonguppie, get your ass in here already." Came the harsh reply to the knock, impatient evident in his voice. Jongup quickly followed the instruction and entered the room. He stopped right inside the doorway and couldn't stop from suddenly letting his thoughts wander as he watched the other who had his back against him at the moment.

It was strange that nobody had caught up with their act, that the behavior they used towards each other in public only being a facade to hide how they relationship actually were. To hide how much the other meant, to avoid displaying a weakness. It was necessary; you never could trust anyone without given a reason to while being a warrior. Not even then sometimes. It could be used against you or be a reason to be thrown out of the organisation. Feelings were a weakness out on the field, simple as that.

"What are you thinking about?" Came the soft question, which disrupted his train of thoughts. It was no use getting deeper into it anyways, so he was grateful for the disturbance and noticed that the owner of the voice had approached him, now standing right in front of him.

Jongup focused on the man in front of him, drinking in the other's beauty. He didn't know how long this arrangement had been going on and he had a hard time remembering how it even started, but he knew it had begun with his ever present loneliness, which he never could quite understand. Then _he_ entered his life and made it disappear, he owned everything to him.

Himchan had been there for him even before B.A.P was established. He being the reason for why he joined in the first place. He had shown him how to somehow fit in, a place to belong and that was something he didn't know he had desperately needed before it was handed to him.

Himchan had been the one to propose it; he cared deeply for the young warrior that much was certain. In the beginning, the older male made it perfectly clear that it was all up to Jongup. If Jongup _ever_  didn't want to do this, he had to tell him and they would stop. At once and it was never too late to turn. That’s what he had told the younger at least. He had nothing against it, Himchan was a beautiful man and having someone to help getting rid of pent up sexual frustration is hard to say no to. 

"This, I suppose" Jongup replied after the silence had dragged, making the general scoff. He'd been impatiently waiting for a reply, wanting to confirm that the younger still wanted this. The response only made him narrow his eyes at Jongup, dissatisfied with the vague answer.

"Regretting this? Do you want to stop?" He questioned, quickly trying to find out what the other meant by that and wanting to know the boundaries. If the warrior wanted an out, he would obligate to his wishes. Even if he didn't like it himself. 

"No, nothing like that, I was just recalling how this all started I guess" Jongup clarified, shaking his head with a smile at Himchan's concern. Himchan frowned slightly for a second, but didn't need more reassurance than that. He began smirking as his hands twisted into the fabric of Jongup's clothes pulling him closer and the next moment they were sharing a rather heated kiss.

Jongup submitted easily to Himchan, letting the elder deepen the kiss by parting his lips invitingly. Himchan didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring and tasting the familiarity of Jongup. The latter hummed into the kiss, meeting the general's tongue with his own.

Jongup let out a shaky breath as Himchan retract his tongue and softly bit into the younger's bottom lip. Then those soft lips were gone and Jongup groaned at the loss. Himchan huffed amusingly; not giving into the warrior's wish and instead led Jongup to the bed in the room.

First when Jongup was comfortably laying on the bed, Himchan hovering over him, only then did Himchan capture Jongup's lips again. Jongup arched his body in response of the kiss, but the general soon pressed his hips down, neglecting him the little pleasure of seeking physical contact to his hardening erection.  

Jongup allowed the older male to have the control, for now, and enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips against his own. Himchan smirked into the kiss, pleased by the younger's submission. He began working on stripping the male underneath him from the offending and concealing clothing.

His hands quickly connected with the firm flesh of the warrior’s chest, feeling along the abs and brushing his thumb slowly over a nipple. Jongup shivered at the feather soft touch, breathing heavily against the older male’s lips in anticipation of more attention to his body. He was craving more, but tried to not sound so needy even if it was what he was. 

Himchan obliged happily, his mouth wandering away from the other’s lips and pressing butterfly kisses along Jongup’s jaw down to his neck. Jongup basked in the soft and caring affection Himchan was giving him, eyes fluttering when those sinful lips wrapped around a nipple. He let out a moan at the feeling of Himchan's teeth against his tender nipple, pleasure shooting through his nerves. 

Jongup couldn’t take it anymore and swiftly flipped the other on his back, now being the one to straddle the other to the bed. Himchan was still grinning, not minding the sudden change at all. Jongup quickly wiped that grin off by smashing their lips together, this kiss rougher than the previous ones. Himchan groaned into it, turning into a moan against lips as Jongup pushed his hips down against the other and giving some friction to both their dicks.

Despite the fact that Himchan was impatient, wanting to go further, he took his time on giving Jongup foreplay and time to think, to feel if this was really what he wanted. The one thing he simply didn't want to was to push himself on the younger, he wanted Jongup take that choice himself. If they went any further right now he knew he couldn't stop himself even if Jongup said no. 

Himchan let his hands drift, roaming over the other's body, slipping off the last particles of clothes until both of them was only in their underwear and felt along the exposed flesh. It sent shivers up Jongup spine at the soft and caring touch. Jongup broke the kiss, breathing heavily and put his head at the other's shoulder, letting the older male torment him with butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder while his hands still simply trailed along his back.

He gasped when he felt Himchan sink his teeth into the flesh by the collarbone, licking and kissing the bite mark afterwards to subdue the pain. The general knew exactly what to do to drive Jongup crazy. The latter rocked their hips together, craving more pleasure and that required more touch to his dick that Himchan had consciously avoided.

"Impatient, are we?" Himchan snickered, trailing his hands down to the other's hips to stop his movement. This wouldn't last for long with Jongup's needy speed. Jongup almost whined when Himchan halted him, but instead he tried to find another solution to the lack of touch to his raging boner.

"You're one to talk." Jongup drawled and moved a bit so he wasn't actively holding the elder against the bed, which made Himchan eye him curiously. The general scooted up into a sitting position so he could look at the younger male face to face before asking if there were something wrong.

Instead of answering Himchan, Jongup determinedly crawled into the other's lap and once again straddled the elder. He rolled his hips and now gained all the friction he needed. Himchan groaned softly at the new position, enjoying the eagerness Jongup was emitting. He smirked as he let his hands slowly trace along the other's chest again until they reached the fabric of Jongup's underwear.

He met Jongup gaze, asking for permission with his eyes. Jongup pushed his crotch against his hands, his mind clouded with want and lust. Himchan took the action as a demand to continue, which he gladly did as he finally slipped his hand into the younger male's underwear taking Jongup's dick in his hand.

Himchan began to slowly stroke along his length, eliciting pleasured moans out of the younger in his lap. His eyes focused on the warrior's face, drinking in the view of the male under his control. Jongup eyes had closed at receiving the physical contact to his dick he had been craving. It felt so good, and he couldn't help the sounds that escaped at the elder's controlled and swift strokes.

Yet, all of a sudden it felt wrong, no matter if he wanted it or not. It made chills creep up his spine instead of pleasure, his stomach twisting painfully and he shifted in Himchan's lap in discomfort of this abrupt feeling pooling inside him. Himchan saw the change in the warrior's posture as he had tensed under his touch where he had been fully relaxed a moment ago. He released his hold and simply waited for the other to speak, to tell him what was on his mind.

Jongup's mind was a real mess to put it plainly, he didn't understand why these feelings had appeared or where from. He still felt the need to release, the need for pleasure and he wanted to seek it from Himchan, but now there was something holding him back. His thoughts wandered to try finding the reason behind his conflicted feelings and a certain black haired Prince kept popping into his head.

His eyes widen when he realized that he didn't want to do this with Himchan after all, because it felt like he would betray Junhong. It felt plain wrong being this close with Himchan. He tried to figure out what had happened, Himchan and he had met a few times like this since the royal family arrived, but there had been no problem then.

"What's bothering you?" Himchan asked softly, noting the slight frown on the younger's face. Jongup jumped at the sound of Himchan's voice, so deep within his own thoughts that he had forgotten where he was for a moment. He flushed a bit at the position they were in and instantly got off the general's lap. Himchan knew then that he had changed his mind, but he was curious about the reason why for the sudden change of decision.

Jongup pondered about the question, wondering how to voice his thoughts. He wanted release, but he couldn't continue this because his mind was now occupied about the prince that was sleeping soundly inside their room. It was stupid to think that he was betraying him, there was no reason to feel like that. They may be best friends, but that's all there is. Right?

What changed?

"I don't really know, I… think I may possibly in some way have a little sort of affection towards someone else and it makes me feel like I betray them? Like this person is occupying my mind and, no offence, I slightly wish that you were them, but that’s just weird isn’t it.” Jongup explained hesitantly, the realization of what he really wanted hitting him as the words left his mouth.

He knew what changed. When Junhong showed him a total new side of him earlier by breaking down, displaying how troubled and weak the prince felt, he had managed to creep into Jongup’s heart. Claiming it and settling, as if he had always belonged there. Thinking about it, he had been there for a while actually, slowly and carefully sneaking in, taking over his heart as well as his thoughts.

Jongup had been developing a weak spot for the prince since the very moment he had crashed into the poor boy. Seeing Junhong on his weakest made him want to keep him safe from the cruel world, or to be more specific the prince’s father, his majesty the king. He had a distaste for the man that he’d never felt for another living human being before.

“None taken. This certain someone… It’s not Junhong by any chances.” Himchan sighed, smiling softly at Jongup. Jongup felt tongue tied, he couldn’t speak and kept his eyes at the bed covers refusing to look at Himchan. He didn’t know how the older knew instantly who he'd been referring to, but he wasn’t surprised that he did. He simply nodded even if it wasn’t really a question, more like a statement. Himchan reached out and gently ruffled the silver white strands of the younger’s hair.

“There is no doubt that you’re close, and he is the only one you’ve allowed this close during the time we’ve known each other. It’s not that hard to see that you adore the boy and that he adores you, however I didn’t think you were going to develop a crush for him,” Himchan told Jongup, still petting his hair.

“Crush? Oh, I didn't think I would do so either. Himchan, can I ask you something?” The warrior asked timidly, allowing himself to move closer to the elder now that the previous mood was obviously ruined. Himchan only opened his arms and let Jongup into his embrace, knowing it was what the younger sought.

“Pretty sure you already did.” Himchan smirked, earning an offending poke to his stomach. Jongup glared at him, silently demanding the permission to ask about whatever was on his mind. “I may regret this, but sure, ask away.” The general huffed out finally.

“You have a ‘crush’ on the leader right?” He asked, making the general sputter in disbelief. He didn’t let him try denying it, silencing him with a glance as he continued speaking.

“You’ve been friends for years, that I know since you were friends even before I met you. However Daehyun said that you have a weak spot for him, like I do for Junhong. He was the one that told me that you have a crush on the leader and normally I would ignore him when he begins gossiping, but how he voiced his observations made sense you know.

You said that there was no doubt I was close to Junnie, but you're even closer with Yongguk. You always follow him, and he is the only one you let order you around and tease you openly. Plus you sometimes get flustered if he is too close, things like that.”

“Where is this leading exactly?” Himchan muttered, not denying or agreeing to what the other went on about. Jongup felt a grin break out on his face at that, knowing that it was true now. 

“Well, if you’ve felt this for Yongguk for so long, why have this arrangement with me? Don’t it make you feel bad having sex with someone when you already have a crush on someone else.” Jongup asked, genuinely curious. He was surprised when the elder only began laughing quietly.

“Okay let’s say I am in love with him, what does it matter if those feelings won’t ever be mutual.” Himchan sneered, anger seething through him for a moment. The next second it seemed like he deflated as he let out a sigh and continued carding his hand through Jongup’s hair soothingly. If it was to sooth Jongup or himself  none of them knew anymore. 

“Himchan… I never said anything about you being in love with him.” Jongup quietly commented, tilting his head as he held the other’s gaze. It may have been his eyes tricking him, but he was certain he saw the general turning a darker shade of pink.

"I enjoy sex like most people do, and there is no chance between me and Yongguk anyways so why deny pleasuring myself because of him? I don't really remember why I asked you, but you were kind of just there, I needed to get out some sexual frustration and you were willing." Himchan explained softly.

“I still don’t understand, how can you do it without, I don’t know, regretting it?” Jongup continued to ask, wondering why it was so much differently for him. Why he couldn’t bear the thought of having anyone else than the prince now, that no one could measure up to the younger male.

“Because I don’t have faith that there will ever be a change in my relationship with Yongguk. Yeah, you could say we’re close, but he clearly sees me as only his friend and I don’t want to destroy that and make a scandal that can ruin B.A.P. I don’t want to cause problems between us since we are supposed to lead a whole war organisation.

B.A.P comes before anything, it does so for Yongguk and it has to do so for me too. I’m the general for a reason,” Himchan shrugged, trying to act like what he said, the truth, didn’t hurt him at all.

“So… Sex with me is a way to forget somehow then? Forgetting the pain of loving someone that will never feel the same, that there can't happen anything between you because of the responsibilities you have, is that it?” Jongup inquired, trying to make sense of the man he had held dear for so long and yet didn’t understand how his mind worked at all. Not that he understood his own mind from time to time.

“I wouldn’t word it like that, I am not intending to use you for anything, it’s just consensual sex and there’s nothing else to it. Maybe I do have such thoughts, but it’s not consciously at least. Mostly I think about how damn good looking you are and how I can make you feel good, what happens in here between us has nothing to do with Bbang.” Himchan defended,

“But you still want a sexual relationship with him, not me, not really. I’m just really wondering how you can have sex with me, even if your heart belongs to someone else?” Jongup argued, frowning at the elder and saw him cringe at how he’d phrased it. Jongup didn’t have anything against what Himchan was doing to be honest, he only wondered why he could do that when he wasn’t.

“Sex and love are two different things, and they don’t depend on each other to happen, I can love someone and not have sex with them as well as have sex with someone without loving them. In this case it is more like not loving you in a romantic setting.” Himchan explained patiently.

"Then why..." Jongup began, but Himchan hushed him before he could ask.

"It's individual and about what you believe in, for me I don't see the harm with having sex with other people. For you it may be different, it may be caused by what you feel for Junhong, it could be that you feel it's wrong to have sex with other people when you don't love them or are in love with someone else.

Anyway it's completely okay, it's just who you are and I respect that. I won't say I like it however, but I accept that that's how you feel. As I've always told you, I won't pressure you into having sex with me, it's up to you." Himchan reassured him. A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over them as Jongup thought about what Himchan said. 

"I guess what you say do make sense, but what am I supposed to do about all this?" Jongup questioned helplessly, seeking the guidance of the elder. He had to know some way to cope with this considering he's practically in the same situation and have been so for years.

"Of course what I say make sense. I don't know what you're supposed to do, that's also up to you, but you could always try to figure out what Junhong feels for you. Just be prepared that it may be a disappointing discovery. You also have to figure out if you want to take the chance to confess or if your okay with how things are like they are now." Himchan suggested.

"You're not helping~" Jongup whined.

"What do you want me to say? Oh, just go tell the poor boy your feelings and you'll live happily ever after? Thinking about his father and the fact that he'll probably have to go back to his kingdom soon, it doesn't matter if he shares your feelings or not. You could just end up ruining everything as well, do you want to do that?" Himchan said, trying to make the warrior think rational about this whole situation.

"No, I don't want that... I just want to be close to him, protect him from all the cruel people in this world even if I know he's able to do so himself and at the same time I want to ravish him, take away every ounce of his innocence. You know, make him mine." Jongup muttered, blushing a bit as he told the elder his shameless thoughts. 

"I should be the one to protect the brat, from you~. I thought I was bad when it came to Yongguk, but you literally realized your feelings today and you already want to ravish him?" Himchan teased.

"Truthfully I think I've liked him way longer than I was aware of and anyways I am just a man, of course I want to ravish him. I mean have you seen him?" Jongup jabbed back. "He is way too adorable and cute most of the time that makes me want to take care of him, but he has this side to him that's just plain sexy and hot" 

"I really don't need to get a description of your dirty mind, or hearing an excuse for it. I mean for me Junhong is still only a child, I don't want to think about him as anything else if you please" Himchan warned, but with a playful smile. He was a bit sad that they wouldn't have sex anymore, don't take him wrong, it was only that the sex between them were good. He understood that Jongup wouldn't want to considering his growing affection for the younger prince. 

"I don't understand what you like about Yongguk, and worst of all having dirty thoughts about him. I mean I have a hard time _imagining_ Yongguk as sexual active at all." Jongup suddenly admitted, changing the topic out of nowhere. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but only know mustered the courage to voice his thoughts.

"Well, I certainly have no problem doing so..." Himchan smirked, something dark glinting in his eyes. His voice was husky and he wiggled his eyebrows as he continued. "Anyways We've all seen him hot and sweaty, it's not that hard to picture him in a bed instead of on the battlefield you know~" 

"Oh no, nope you are not telling me about you're sexual fantasies involving Yongguk, don't even dare! Spare me please. I am too young, too innocent to have such thoughts about the leader!" Jongup exclaimed, childishly covering his ears. This made Himchan laugh, enjoying how even after this, right after their sexual relationship ended, they were still close as ever and could joke around with one another. 

"You're changing the subject, you're aware of that right?" Himchan teased, trying to steer the topic back to the younger warrior's dilemma again. Jongup let his hands fall from his ears, staring blankly out in the air for a moment. 

"You didn't give me a proper advice about what I was supposed to do earlier though so can you blame me..." He retorted, even if he knew that the other had said what he did to make him find a conclusion himself. 

"I'm not supposed to be your voice of reason here, you'll probably just end up in the same situation as me that way. It may be different for you and Junhong, but I don't want you to just ambush him right away. You need time to figure out your feelings, properly, and you should find the right timing to tell him. If that will ever happen" Himchan added with a small sigh. 

"Isn't that what you did? Wouldn't it be better to just tell him, things probably won't be the same, but I have faith that it'll work out somehow." Jongup proclaimed.

"No, in my case I'm probably not going to confess, ever. I won't say you shouldn't tell him at all, but don't rush, don't cause unnecessary heartbreak only because both of you aren't ready for this. You should take your time and see if Junhong have any mutual feelings towards you at all. Better to be safe than sorry, idiot" Himchan huffed, annoyance clear in his voice. 

"You're... Probably right. As always. Thanks, hyung. For everything really," Jongup breathed, pecking Himchan cheek softly. He didn't need to immerse into what he was thanking him for, he knew the general understood perfectly that he was referring about both the rather poor advises along with 

"Oh, don't go all sentimental at me all of a sudden. You'll make me cry." Himchan joked dryly, swatting the younger away. "Now as much as I love your company, you should probably get back to your room and get some sleep. I won't spoil anything, but there are something planned for you tomorrow. Oh and maybe I'll add Junhong to those plans." Himchan hinted, enjoying the power he had over the situation as he saw Jongup freeze at the mention of the prince. 

Jongup was both excited and anxious to know what the general was planning, but obliged and managed to force his body to move. He hesitantly slipped in his clothes and wondered for a moment why this hadn't been more awkward. Sure it had been slightly awkward, but you should think that stopping in the middle of a handjob would make the whole thing end in being more embarrassing, not joking and teasing each other about their crushes?

"You're an evil man sometimes, hyung, I hope you know." Jongup jabbed, not meaning it in the slightest. Himchan simply stuck his tongue out at him which he barely caught before slipping out of the room. Jongup snickered silently to himself as he walked back to his room. He hoped he wouldn't wake up the hopefully still sleeping prince when he stood outside the door.

Sadly the gods was against him as the door creaked loudly when he tried to carefully open it. Seeing the younger startle into a sitting position made him silently curse the door and he quickly went to the other's side when their eyes met. 

"Wha.." Junhong muttered, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep. Jongup hushed him, instinctively wrapping his arms around the younger male. He felt the prince gladly nuzzle into the embrace. Jongup was sure the prince would have been purring if he'd been a cat with how content he felt right there and then.

"Sorry, I had to... go take a leak, I didn't mean to wake you up~" He told the other, hating the little white lie even how necessary it was. Junhong only nodded sleepily, already dozing off again in the present of Jongup's warmth surrounding him. Jongup hummed softly on tune, watching the relaxed sleeping boy in his arms until he too felt himself slip into a dream state. He felt the grin on his face before unconsciousness wrapped around his mind.  

* * *

 Jongup and Junhong was avoiding each others glances, finding their plates a lot interesting and not bothering about the bickering duo beside them. Jongup had awaken in a bit too intimate position with the younger than his heart could deal with and the prince had seemed flustered about it as well. Instead of moving apart during the night, they'd somehow crept even closer.

Jongup had felt a pining to seal those few inches between their lips that he'd awoken to, and had let a sigh escape his lips traveling over the pout mouth of the prince, which had stirred the other awake. The few seconds their eyes met before they both scrambled away to get some distance from each other was painfully awkward. They'd slept in the same bed before, but something was different this time.

The warrior had concluded that it had to do with how he now was aware that he viewed the prince differently, wishing they were much more than just friends. After that they'd barely spoken a word to each other, neither bearing to keep eye contact with the other male without feeling their face heat up and quickly looked somewhere else.

Buried in his own world trying to not peek up on the prince, Jongup didn't notice that a special someone appeared in the dining hall. He almost jumped out of his own skin when a gruff voice addressed him, the owner of the voice right behind him. 

"Jongup. You're to stay behind after breakfast with prince Junhong, are we clear? I need to speak with you." Jongup almost snapped his neck to look at the man behind him. It was not often the leader had time to join them for breakfast after all. He couldn't do anything else beside nodding, which made Yongguk smile softly and make his way towards the officers table. 

"Oooo, someone is in trouble~... Again." One of the warriors, a goofball called Jackson, remarked teasingly. Soft laughter erupted through the hall, but neither Jongup nor Junhong cared to acknowledge it even. They'd become used to be used as a laughing stock during the prank war with the mischievous duo Daehyun and Youngjae. The clattering of plates and mindless chatter resumed after that, and it didn't take long before the fellow warriors were filing out of the room.

"You're going to beat our record at this rate" Daehyun joked as he snapped Jongup out of his daze that he'd slipped into by placing a hand on the younger warrior's shoulder. He winked at Jongup before leaving snickering, tagging after Youngjae who'd only muttered something to Junhong then taking his leave without waiting for the red head.

At last they were the only ones left with Yongguk along with Himchan present, the latter smiling slyly on the side. Jongup and Junhong walks to stand in front of the pair, both feeling a bit nervous about what this was about. They shared a glance, the first time this morning without blushing a furious red, and Jongup felt relief that he would at least go through it with the prince. Wait hadn't Himchan said he had some plans for them...

"Don't look so anxious, you're not in trouble, not exactly. I, or rather Himchan, figured you'd had a need for some change of scenery since you obviously are too restless to be occupied here for much longer. Therefore I have decided to send you to one of the towns that we've sworn to protect. According to our outlook Ken, there seem to be some sort of bandits around that area." Yongguk begins to explain.

"What do you want us to do?" Jongup spoke up, finding his tongue now that he knew that he weren't about to get another punishment or something along those lines. Junhong had also visibly relaxed more and was watching the leader with fascination, like he couldn't believe what he was told.

"I want to check if what Ken told us is true, and if the bandits seems to be a threat for our area then... Get rid of them." Yongguk finished, steeling his eyes on the duo as the last order left his mouth, delivering the seriousness behind his words through the dark look. Junhong opens his mouth to ask him if he is certain that he wants  him for this mission, but the words never leave his mouth as someone rudely barge in through the door.

"What's the meaning of this?! Keeping my son behind like that! What has he done now?" The king demanded as he strutted in with big steps, crossing the floor on record time  that one wouldn't think possible with his looks, until he was looming behind his son. Junhong, even if he was taller than his father as the giant he was, shrunk under the pressure of the kings presence. 

"Calm down, Your majesty. He has done nothing wrong now, as of yet. I have simply decided to send him out on a mission with Jongup for them to get some change in their surroundings. Nothing more." Yongguk patiently told the man, keeping his voice calm and articulating each word as if speaking to a small child. 

"What? How dare you. Who do you think you are, making such a decision to send  **MY SON** , a prince, on one of your lousy missions?! I've seen plenty of other so called warriors who could leave instead. And besides I don't want my son to keep in touch with this  _filth_ , he is making my son act like a savage." The king snarled, eyeing Jongup like he was an object to be judged, not a person with feelings.  Jongup hid a scoff at that. 

"Yongguk is the man letting you and your family stay, he has all right to make any decisions regarding you and your son.  _Your son_ has caused, along with some others I admit, trouble for us and it's only right that he pay the price. The person you call  _filth_ is capable to keep your son safe and out of harm. He is one of the warriors that has been here the longest and has more than enough training as well as experience to take care of him.

Junhong has also spent hours on the basic training which Jongup has tutored him through, and if you'd paid attention to the person you keep referring to as your son, maybe you'd know he is more than capable to take care of himself by now as well like a real warrior." Himchan defended, not able to resist his overprotective instincts at the rudeness of the king. It was obvious that Himchan was sick of the man and wanted him gone.

"What other lies have you fed him, he is not able to take care of himself even if he wanted to and I won't trust that boy with my own sword even. I have told you, yesterday, how we appreciate your hospitality, but that won't mean you are allowed to do whatever you want to with  **MY** son." The king snapped rudely, grabbing a hold of Junhong's albow to drag the boy along with him. 

"You've never called me your son as many times during my whole life than you just did in this one conversation." Junhong commented softly, finally speaking up and shaking off the hand his father had on him, to his dismay. Junhong only glared at the man, then turning towards Yongguk he said loud and clear. 

"If this is the consequences of the troubles I caused earlier I will gladly assist in the mission if that's what your asking of me" Yongguk was smiling his gummy smile proudly at the prince's word. He nodded curtly at the boy, looking expectantly on the king that suddenly had turned speechless, waiting for him to say something. Junhong's father look flustered from his son to Yongguk, understanding that the case is lost.

He couldn't deny Junhong from taking his own choices, the boy was after all of age when it all mattered, and there were way too many witnesses for him to get his will. If he'd had the power as king on his side it wouldn't have mattered, but he knew that that didn't help him here. 

"This is not over. Just you wait and see, you will regret this, mark my words. And you, Junhong, we will have a long talk together when this is all over and you've returned, privately. If you return that is." The king scolded, his voice dripping with venom with the threats he was spouting. After that he was gone, left the same way he barged in without  sparing them another glance, his nose in the air with disgust. 

"You know what to do then, I will have to leave you now. Oh Junhong, good luck out there, don't worry you're in great hands. Jongup, you know what to do." Yongguk reassured, smiling at them a last time. Himchan stayed behind, looking expectantly at the two. 

"General Himchan?" Junhong said quietly, hesitant if he should ask what was on his mind. He mustered to voice his question in the end, "Do you think I'll do fine out there? I mean, I've only learned some fight techniques, but I don't think that'll be enough against weapons..."

"You know how to wield a sword right? I can't believe you have been trained to be a possible future king without sword training." Himchan guessed, but for once keeping his voice soft as he addressed the younger boy. 

"Well, yeah I know how, but isn't there difference between warrior techniques and the techniques I've learned during knight practice?" Junhong inquired. Himchan snickered a little at the wide eyed male in front of him, patting him softly on the shoulder. 

"Maybe, maybe not, you've learned both techniques though, just wait and see. It's up to you how you will protect yourself you know, even if Jongup would die to keep you alive~" Himchan added with a smirk as he strode out of the room. Jongup only shook his head, having stayed quiet during the whole ordeal. Now he finally faced Junhong and he felt the smile appearing on his face instantly.

"Well then, seems we're partners this time~! Let's do this then!" He said encouraging, making the prince beak out into a big smile. This would be interesting if nothing else. Damn that Kim Himchan, but deep inside Jongup didn't mind this arrangement. At. All~. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN A MONTH I'M SORRY /.\ I'll try to be quicker next time, but summer vacation is right around the corner and then I have less time so T_T I've started to write on the summary for the next chapter tho~, Fighting!  
> Oh I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm basing their looks according to how they looked during Matrix era (because that's how they looked in my dream aha)


	6. Keep him close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle and a sudden appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter, it's not that long, but it made sense to end it where I did~

Junhong felt his nervousness increase by the minute, the closer he got to the village the more jitterish he became. They had found Ken after the general left, to get the directions about where they were going exactly since both the leader and general had forgotten to mention that little bit of information with the disturbance that was Junhong's father.

It weren't that far away, according to the other warrior, but they had to travel by horseback to arrive at the village before sunset. It would decrease the risk of an ambush that way. Junhong had nothing against the travelling bit, he had traveled a great share throughout his life being a prince and rather enjoyed riding. 

No, it was the fact that he may just have a need for the sword sheathed on his saddle, that he may have to kill another living being with said sword and fight for his very survival. He had never been in such a situation before. Now as he was slowly approaching their destination he felt the nervousness and feared that maybe he wasn't ready, wasn't prepared enough to actually live through this. 

Maybe he wasn't fit enough yet to protect himself, maybe he lacked some important kind of training and that that would be what ended up getting him killed. All these negative thoughts kept appearing in his head and he didn't notice that he had tightened the grip he had around the reins. He almost jumped out of his skin because he was so deep in thoughts when Jongup put a hand on top of both of his. 

His hold slackened immediately at the simple touch, Jongup having a calming effect on him instantly and that made him frown slightly in confusion at the realization. He glanced up at Jongup, who upon receiving the other's attention retreated his hand and sent the younger a reassuring smile.

"Stop fretting. I can feel it all the way from here! It's going to be fine, I'm here for you and I won't let any harm come to you, I promise," he told Junhong in comfort, making the prince's frayed nerves relax slightly and he managed to shake away some of the nagging thoughts. Jongup was probably right, and he allowed himself to put his trust in the older.

He knew the warrior at least would act upon his promise as best as he could and Junhong felt his chest clench tightly at the thought that Jongup honestly cared so much about his safety as well as his well being. He still had a hard time believing someone could be genuinely so caring towards him, it was a total foreign concept for him, but he felt happiness flood through him every time it was directed at him. It couldn't be that bad at least.

"I'm not going to burden you more than I need to, I will do my best in the battle if there becomes one as well. Let's fight side by side as equals," Junhong finally replied, wording himself carefully and avoiding Jongup's gaze. He was a bit afraid that the older would never see him as an equal, but only as the younger prince he was. The thought pained him a little he noted, but he struggled to fathom why. 

"Of course, I wouldn't dream to fight any other way. It will be a pleasure to fight beside you, Junnie," Jongup nodded, turning his head to stare straight ahead as well and smiling slightly at using the nickname for the prince. Junhong tried to pick up if there was any teasing in the older's tone, but to him it sounded like he was serious even if he did use the silly nickname at the end. 

Junhong felt warmth spread through his whole chest, his face splitting into a huge grin and without knowing it all his previous nervousness from before had disappeared, solely from a short conversation with his companion. He found he could finally enjoy the new scenery panning out in front of them, the air softly caressing his face and running through his hair. He really did like to travel and explore for the magnificent secrets the lands around them held. 

Soon enough they arrived the village of their destination. They delivered their horses to one of the stables for them to rest, grabbing their gear from the saddles and thereupon starting their search for the chief of the town. Upon finding his office Jongup told Junhong to wait outside, to not raise curious questions that may expose his status and/or his family.

"Better to be safe than sorry," the warrior whispered apologetic, shrugging weakly and then left the prince to his own devices. He decided that he could just as well cease the opportunity to look around the village, Himchan had been right about one thing after all. He was in need of a change in scenery. It had become quite mundane being at the headquarters, especially with his father supervising him so much closer than ever to keep him out of trouble and 'threats'.

He didn't understand why he so suddenly had become so important, if his father despised him that much like he let on, why go so far to keep him alive and out of danger so that if the time and need comes he can take over the crown. Was it all to keep the legacy alive? Junhong shook the troubling questions out of the way, wandering down the market that was still bustling with life in the afternoon sun. 

He watched with fascination at what the different stalls had to offer. It was a big variation from colorful, exotic flowers to expensive cheese and big pieces of tasty meat to the most wonderful selection of fabrics. He'd never properly had the chance to stroll through a marked where he'd grown up, his father wanting to  spare him from such filth. The liveliness, the endless chatter and the few children playing, running among the crowd amused him to no end.

He stayed around for gods know how long, the sun eventually dipping in the horizon indicating that the evening was coming. He'd been urged to join the chatter by strangers he had never met before, probing and yet mindless questions asked which he indulged in answering without letting on too much. Quickly he became a center of attention, everyone wanting to meet this tall strange kid from nowhere.

Some girls took note of him, a new stranger whom they fell for because of his attractiveness and smile so big that made his eyes squint in an adorable way. The girls grouped together and together they stood only a few feet away from Junhong, giggling as he was forced to try yet another slice of an apple pie because "Gods knows how thin he was! With his height he needed more fat on his body if he wanted to even think about surviving the winter!" 

Loud shouts and terrified screams quickly shattered the idyllic atmosphere. Junhong quickly grabbed after his sword, eyes searching for where the source of the noise came from and his mind filled with only one thought, where was Jongup? People were running around him, each one fleeing to get to their safety inside their own houses. He pushed his way among the crowd, fearing for the lives of the kind villagers and all the while wondering if Jongup was already engaging in the battle. 

The last thought made him speed up, his goal set to find Jongup in one piece at the very least and help him the best he could. Finally the crowd began to decrease, the towns people safely hidden behind the doors for now. He saw Jongup, and his heart stopped momentarily at the sight of the warrior in the middle of a squad of bandits. Junhong didn't hesitate a moment longer to run his way towards the older, his mind blank with determination as he surged forward and swung his sword. 

He didn't even flinch when the steel of his sword connected briefly with the leg of one of the nearest bandits, the blow drawing blood as it sent the man to the ground in a shout of surprised pain. Without taking a second to process his actions he slashed down yet another bandit and used one of the techniques he'd practiced with Jongup so many times to evade the blade of an incoming attack. 

His sword came down a third time, his attacker screaming as he fell and Junhong felt the attacker's blood hit his cheek. He had no time to wipe the icky substance away as he dodged yet another attack. He locked eyes with the bandit and for a flash of a second he wondered if the man had a family, if he had kids, a life beside being a bandit and how had it turned out to end like this. 

Then the shaft of his sword hit the man's head and he swung the sword once more to connect with the older man's hip, which sent him to join his comrades on the ground unconscious.  He stumbled backwards, away from the bodies scattered around after him and almost spun his sword around in silent surprise when his back hit someone. A voice halted him instantly.

"You're doing great." It was Jongup, his breath coming out in heavy panting and Junhong knew without sparing a glance that the warrior was soaked in sweat along with blood. With the support of Jongup at his back he focused on the nearing enemies, determined once again to keep Jongup out of harm as he knew the older was doing for him. Another pair of bandits fell and he noticed some cowardly bandits fleeing. 

He couldn't think more about those who fled before another blow was directed at him and he barely dodged in time. Jongup appeared from nowhere it seemed and the attacker was out of count in no time. Junhong covered for Jongup and it was like they sparred at the headquarters, only this time moving together as a unit, a fellow force. Where one was, the other covered the back.

They were practically dancing in a circle around each other, while knocking out the enemy with quick nonfatal strokes of their blades and being careful to never hit their partner. Junhong felt himself grinning at the thought of Jongup as his _partner_ and marveled at how good of a team they were. He lost his focus and it was a fatal mistake as he saw the incoming blade shot towards him, a bandit that had slipped his eye taking the shot immediately. 

The seconds ticked slowly as he ducked to the side, but it was too late. It missed it original target, burying deep into his shoulder instead of his head. The pain surged through him shortly afterwards. He bit his lip, drawing blood at the force and the metallic taste filled his mouth as he refused to let out the scream that had threatened to escape his throat. His arm slackened, the pain unbearable and his sword clattered on the ground as it slipped out of his grip.

He saw the offender rush towards him and he felt hopeless without his weapon. He swore harshly as he dodged the first attack, losing his balance when black dots screwed up his eyesight at the painful movement. He crashed to the ground, landing on his injured shoulder and the blade carved deeper into his bone. He howled, finally attracting Jongup's attention. 

"NO!" Junhong heard the warrior scream then the pain became too much and he let out a relief sigh as he felt himself slip into the blessing, soothing darkness. He was out cold in an instant. 

* * *

He awoke to more pain, screaming as he opened his eyes. He was inside a house, that much he gathered. There were strangers around him, or wait, no it was some of the villagers he recalled from earlier. His eyes finally landed on Jongup, the warrior sitting right by his side with a deep frown on his features. When their eyes met however Junhong saw relief wash over the other, but he kept biting his bottom lip in worry.

With his head clouded he didn't notice how his eyes kept lingering on the older's lips, taking in how he sucked them in and attacking it by gnawing on it with his teeth for a second, then releasing the abused soft flesh in such a sensual way Junhong briefly wondered in his half aware state if Jongup was teasing or tempting him. 

Junhong soon found out why he had such a worried look as a new wave of pain hit him. Someone was pulling mercilessly at an object stuck deep inside his shoulder. His blurred memory informing him that it was the blade that had wounded him earlier. He screamed again as it was pulled at a third time, his hand grasping to hold on something, anything, to somehow help him endure the torment.

A hand clasped his and squeezed in comfort. He glanced at his hand and found the owner to be none other than Jongup. He saw that the older warrior was mouthing words at him, but he had problems hearing it over his own ragged breathing and the blood rushing to his head. He trained his eyes on Jongup, not wanting to watch the blade getting drawn out of his body.

He choked on sobs and briefly wondered if this was what torture would feel like. Jongup kept muttering to him, which comforted him even if he couldn't hear what was said. It was comfort in itself having him there. After the fourth and last pull he couldn't help but look and saw the blade being extract from his body. He let out a deep breath and slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 He woke up to a stinging ache in his shoulder and as he blinked away the traces of sleep from his mind he felt memories from the battle come back to him. He had been wounded after losing focus for barely a moment, what kind of an idiot was he? He'd trained in sword fighting for _years_ and therefore he had plenty of knowledge that no matter what, never lose focus in the middle of a battle. He considered him lucky that it was his shoulder that was only wounded and not that his whole arm had been cut off. 

Shaking away those bothersome memories he sat up in the bed and noticed that his arm was in a sling before he searched the room he was in to get an idea about his whereabouts. It was simple with bare walls, a single night-table standing by the bed, the simplicity of it all made him guess that it probably had to be a room at the inn of the town. 

He slowly got to his feet, groaning at the slight pain shooting from his shoulder as he moved and feeling his eyes water. Determined he blinked the tears away and walked with light steps to the door, careful to move his upper body as little as possible. He almost cheered in relief when he walked through the door, but the sight of the stairs waiting him on the other side crushed his sense of victory.

How was he supposed to get down those stairs and keep himself from moving his shoulder too much? That's when his guardian angel decided to show up. Jongup halted when he saw the younger stand by the door of the room, but his shock left and he almost ran towards Junhong.

"What are you doing up? You're not supposed to be walking around, it may cause the stitches to tear and open your wound again!" Jongup snapped, worry etching his words. Junhong shook off the hand on his good shoulder that Jongup had placed to try to steer him back into the room. 

"I don't want to lay down, I'm fine! I want to go out, get some fresh air and not be stuck in a stuffy room all alone" Junhong pouted, wishing he could cross his arms to empathize his words. Jongup worried on his bottom lip again, but shrugged weakly. 

"Let me help you down the stairs at least." He muttered. Junhong beamed and didn't see the problem with that so he nodded eagerly. He was however not prepared for the older to turn his back to him, kneeling slightly and indicate for him to climb on. He felt his face heat up a little, but got on without a complaint, careful to not lean his shoulder on the older's back. 

It was a messy and bumpy affair getting down those stairs. At last when they both had their feet safely planted on the ground of the lower floor both Junhong and Jongup was a giggly wreck. Junhong's shoulder was aching badly and he thought it wouldn't have mattered if he'd walked down himself, it would hurt all the same, but this way had made him forget the pain at least, too busy laughing his ass off.

"You're terrible! I will never let you do that again, I thought I was going to die!" Junhong laughed, hitting Jongup playfully. The older couldn't answer or defend himself due to laughing so hard. They made their way out of the building, sensing the weird glances the owner had sent them, but neither one cared. The streets were bustling with activity, with no sign of there ever being an attack and Junhong noticed how it was starting to get dark.

"How long have I been out of it? And what exactly happened?" Junhong asked curiously, his eyes glued to the cheerful view of the market in the afternoon rush and he felt fascination fill him all over again.

"You've barely been passed out for two days, don't worry. Well, after you fainted I fought off the last few, most had already fled by then anyways, so the fight was already settled before you went and got injured. I sent a letter to the Headquarters telling them the mission was a success, but because of some issues that occurred, namely your wound, we would have to stay for a bit longer." Jongup informed, giving Junhong pointing glares. He knew that the warrior was merely teasing though. 

"You make it sound like it was  **my fault** that I got hurt. I distinctly remember you said you'd protect me from getting harmed, but here we are~" Junhong retorted, nudging Jongup with his elbow. 

"I did a perfectly well job, I know you could have dodged that blow! Why didn't you?" Jongup challenged right back. Junhong mulled on that, trying to figure out why exactly he hadn't. He knew he lost his focus, but he didn't recall why. Then the thought hit him and he blushed, of all the things that single thought had made him lose his focus completely. How embarrassing! 

"I-It doesn't matter anymore... How about getting some food? I'm positively starving right now!" Junhong exclaimed, changing the topic instantly. His stomach rumbled which made Jongup laugh and the subject was dropped. Junhong hoped it stayed that way. They stopped at one of the food stalls, debating what to eat.

The lady at the stall, a friendly middle aged woman, struck up a conversation with them and helped them decide. Junhong gratefully grabbed the dish he was offered while listening to the gossip the lady was feeding them. When they finally were left off the hook, both finished with their meal by then, the lady stopped Junhong a last time and her words was only meant for his ears as she whispered.

"You should keep that friend of yours, he really cares about you, you know. He went in a full frenzy after you got injured, you should have seen how he fought those bandits, it was actually rather scary. You don't want to unleash his fury, I'll tell you that. He has stayed by your side since then, he has. He was so worried about you, darling. Keep him close, you hear me." She patted his cheek tenderly and then shushed him away. 

Junhong was left speechless, not able to give a word when Jongup asked what the lady wanted. He could simply stare at the warrior, like he was seeing him from a whole new perspective. Maybe he was. He had known that the other cared, but hearing that from someone else, a stranger even, it was the best thing he could ever wish to hear. His heart fluttered like crazy in his chest and he wanted to hug Jongup so much if it weren't for the wounded shoulder preventing him just that. 

They strolled back to the inn after a while when the market began to pack up for the night and this time Jongup let Junhong walk up the stairs himself, only resting his arm around his waist for assistance and support. Junhong rolled his eyes at the act, but didn't complain. Warm and cozy under the blanket in the bed he urged Jongup to stay without a single word passing between them. He tugged at the warrior's arm, forbidding him to leave.

Jongup sent him a quizzical stare. Upon not receiving any answer he understood what the prince wanted and let out a defeated sigh, snickering as he joined Junhong under the blanket.

"I'm spoiling you too much~, what will happen if you get used to sleep with me? Will I ever be able to have my bed for myself, huh?" Jongup teased, then added in a hushed whisper as if the words would hurt less if they weren't said too loud. "Will you manage to sleep without me after you leave..?"

"I'll worry about that when that time comes, right now you're my personal teddy bear and I will make it stay like that for as long as I want to~" Junhong joked, snuggling closer to Jongup without hurting his shoulder more. Jongup didn't answer, only hummed in reply. Soon after Junhong could hear soft snores and it made him glad. The warrior had been tense all the time they had been outside. 

He'd seen how exhausted and wary the older had been. He knew he was the reason behind it, and what the lady told him only confirmed his suspicion. Jongup had clearly worried sick while he was passed out and Junhong felt guilt gnaw at him for that. The warrior cared for him which warmed his heart, but the thought that he had caused him so much pain, so much trouble by getting harmed made his stomach coil in an unpleasant way. 

Junhong found it strange that one guy, his first and true friend had the ability to make him have a range of various feelings in such a frenzy. There weren't just one feeling, no, there were no ends of them and Junhong had never felt like this for anyone ever. In his eyes he was perfect, almost faultless, but the faults were still obviously there. They didn't matter to him however. 

He found it amusing how Jongup's resting bitch face and dark style threatened people, his undeniable muscles not helping that impression. He found it endearing how behind that stoic expression of him there was an little bit awkward and weird side of him, a good weird. It amazed him how the warrior became a whole another person while he danced or battled, his moves smooth and quick, sharp and unpredictable.

Unpredictable was a good word to describe him, even awkward and shy he had this other side to him, confident and sassy. Junhong was fascinated with every aspect, every little detail he discovered about the other and realized he watched him sleep, yet again, finding his friend oddly adorable while being so vulnerable. His eyes fell shut at some point and a smile was plastered to his face as sleep consumed him.

* * *

 They stayed for a couple of days more, until Junhong was allowed to walk around without the sling and it was certain that the shoulder was healing itself. The wound kept aching and hurt incredibly every time there was the slightest of pressure on it. Junhong had lost count how many times he woke up in the middle of the night with a pained cry because he'd twisted in his sleep and put pressure on the wound.

Jongup had in the end spent every night in his bed when they figured it was the best way for the prince to keep still in his sleep. It helped a little on his restlessness at least, why it did a real mystery to him. He didn't want to risk asking the warrior about it in case he would find his behaviour strange and not want to do it anymore. They rode back at the crack of dawn on the eight day they'd been there.

Even at that ungodly hour in the morning, there was a crowd of towns people waving them off and wishing them a nice journey back. Junhong felt his stomach twist a little as he glanced back at people, slowly disappearing in the horizon along with the buildings of the town. They had spent a great amount of time on conversing with the villagers, Junhong had even watched as Jongup played with the children.

He snickered at the memory of a dozen children jumping on the warrior's back, clinging to his legs and arms until his knees had buckled under the weight. The prince had simply been laughing his ass off at the sight of Jongup entangled in the heap of children, ignoring Jongup's begging for help. If it was up to Junhong they would have spent more time in that town.

Duty was calling though, or that was what Jongup said. Leader Yongguk and general Himchan was awaiting their return, both because to hear the mission rapport in person and they still had the punishment to fulfil. They kept a slow pace though, not rushing to get back to mind Junhong's shoulder. They were riding in a comfortable silence when Junhong picked up a concerning sound.

It was a soft whimpering, and without thinking more of it he slid out of the saddle to find the source of the sound. Jongup noticed him getting out of his saddle and halted his horse as well. He watched while Junhong started searching through nearby bushes. The prince struggled to get through them, some bushes pricking him with their thorns.

"Junhong, What are you doing?" Jongup shouted confused, Junhong steadily disappearing in the thick scrubland. 

"Can't you hear it?" Junhong yelled back, searching more desperately as the whimpers increased in sound the more he pushed through the bushes. What was making that sound? 

"Hear what? Are you sure it's not just the wind you're hearing?" Jongup retorted, still perched on his horse by the road. Junhong just waved him off, not that Jongup could see the gesture from where he stood. The prince knew what he was hearing wasn't any trick by the wind. He let out a surprised gasp at what he discovered the source of the whimpers.

In the middle of the thorny bushes was a small abandoned pup, or Junhong guessed it was abandoned since there were no traces of any other dog. It was shaking furiously, it's whimpering tearing at his heart and he knew he couldn't think about leaving it behind. He hushed the small creature and tried to crouch down to scoop the pup up and out of there.

"What do you got there?" Jongup asked curiously when he was back at the road, carrying the puppy carefully in his arms. It looked like a little bundle from where Jongup was sitting.

"Look at the little poor fella I found abandoned in the bushes over there. Poor lad looks like he has been all on his own for a while" Junhong cooed, showing the pup to his friend. The puppy let out soft whimpers, but not as desperate as the previous ones. It cradled deeper into Junhong's arms and the prince beamed at the gesture. "We have to keep him, we can't leave such a small creature all by itself."

"Junnie... You can't keep him. There is too much going on, lives at stake including your own and Himchan would never allow it. Plus don't forget the fact that you're still injured after the battle. It's just plain impossible for you to take care of him with how it is." Jongup told him with sorrow, eyes flitting from the prince to the small bundle in his arms. He saw how the younger had been captive of the pup from the moment he showed it off.

"But.. You could help me take care of it, you would help me, right? Isn't that what friends are for? We could need some diversion from all the trouble around us, the pup would definitely light up the mood at the headquarters! Himchan wouldn't throw him out after taking a look on him, I'm certain, just look at those adorable puppy eyes." Junhong defended, pouting and giving his best puppy eyes as well.

"It's just too difficult, we would have to take care of another living being you know. With the kind of life I'm leading, the kind of life that's forced upon you, it won't work out I'm afraid." Jongup explained patiently, eyes filled with remorse. Junhong guessed it hurt Jongup as much as himself by saying that, but he didn't care. There were no way he would leave this vulnerable puppy behind.

"Jongup, please. You can't mean you are seriously telling me that we have to abandon it, it's already been abandoned once and does not deserve to go through that again. It won't survive the night alone. It's way too cruel to abandon a defenceless small creature that can't be more than a few weeks old out here alone." Junhong pleaded, trying to talk reason into the warrior.

He saw how the older flinched slightly every time Junhong said the word 'abandon', it was clear that Jongup did not fancy that idea. He watched as Jongup worried his teeth on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed and deep in thoughts. He suddenly let out a defeated sigh.

"I apologise Junnie, but we can't keep him. We could take him with us and drop him off at one of the villages along the way, but he can't come with us to the headquarters. That's my final offer," Jongup muttered, pulling at the reins to make the horse turn and begin walking again. Junhong pouted, he'd hoped he could convince Jongup. He shook his head, the fight wasn't lost yet, he could still win.

He climbed onto the horseback, carefully making sure that the puppy laid comfortable between his legs and not in danger of falling off. Then he trotted off after Jongup. Let mission 'convince-Jongup-to-keep-puppy' begin. He should probably work on the mission name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the long wait, or well I managed to use 2 weeks before posting this but I only spent 1 week on this chapter tbqh, but then again it's shorter than the previous one I'm sorry~~~  
> I hope you aren't that disappointed, but it made sense for me to end the chapter there in a cliffhanger? I hope it makes sense at least, don't hate me :3  
> BTW I WAS ON THE B.A.P LONDON AWAKE CONCERT AND IT WAS AMAZING, I'M BLESSED, CLEANSED AND I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT! Okay I'll stop my exaggeration, but it was truly amazing and I can't wait for the next world tour, they have to come back because I NEED to see them again. I touched Yongguk and Zelo abs and biceps, I don't know what to feel lmao  
> Comment and Kudos are highly appreciated, I want to know if you enjoy my fanfic <3


	7. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is tbh, hope you enjoy it nevertheless /.\ Just a hella lot about the new character :3 :3 Mostly a filler because I have no idea anymore how to keep this thing alive I cri. I have an ending in mind but but but there is a long way to go...

Jongup glanced over at Junhong where he sat petting the small pup while cooing nonsense at it. They had stopped to take a break since Junhong's shoulder was starting to ache badly, or that was what the prince had claimed. Now Jongup wondered if it was only to stall the unenviable moment where they had to drop off the pup. Jongup didn't want to abandon it any more than Junhong, but it may be seen as a weakness to bring it back to the HQ.

Keeping it would mean forming ties with it to take care of it and that could easily be used against them. If they showed up with it, Himchan would most likely just tell them to get rid of it or else he will. He spoke of knowledge, because they used to have a dog at B.A.P, namely the leader did and long story short, Jongup saw it for the last time over a year ago. He knew the leader was still mourning.

He didn't want Junhong to go through the same amount of pain he'd seen Yongguk going through. He couldn't deny what he was seeing though, Junhong was already forming a bond with it and he would have trouble giving it away. It wouldn't have troubled Jongup so much if he didn't have these unexplained feelings for the younger, but he did and there was no way denying it. 

Jongup wondered how he was supposed to talk Junhong into giving the pup up, without making the prince hate him. It scared him a little that thought, the least he wanted to do was to get Junhong to hate him. It was silly and he  _knew_ that, but it didn't make that feeling of fear go away. He dreaded the talk already, even if there was still a few miles before they passed through the village between them and the headquarter. 

"Jongup! I think I know what I want to call him now. I'm gonna name him Mochiii!" Junhong beamed, hugging the pup now named Mochii closer to his chest. Mochi let out a happy bark after hearing the name and then went back to trying to gnaw on Junhong's fingers. Junhong only cooed at the action and scratched Mochi behind the ear. 

"Why Mochii? Isn't that a rice cake? And you're getting way to attached to it Junnie, remember we can't keep him..." Jongup muttered, not wanting to discuss it any further, but he felt like he needed to say something.

"I don't know, I just love mochi and he is so adorable that I could eat him up so therefore it fits him. You like your name, right Mochi~" Junhong urged while scratching Mochi's tummy which made the pup bark again. Jongup shook his head, amused by the reason of the name. Junhong however had ignored his other statement and that worried him. He didn't want to fight with him, but he couldn't exactly give in either.

 "Junhong, don't ignore me. You do remember we're not keeping him I hope, because he can't come with us. I don't want you to get too attached when we won't have him for much longer anyways." Jongup sighed, he was having a bad feeling about this. At this rate Junhong was going to resent him one way or the other. 

"I know, I know, I remember. I don't understand why we can't, I remember what you said, but it still doesn't make any sense to me. I got attached the moment I saw him and I don't want to leave him behind..." Junhong mumbled into the furry creature. Mochi licked his cheek as if he sensed Junhong's distress and that made him snicker, Jongup watching it happen with fondness.

"Our lives sadly prevent us from taking care of him, he could be used against us even if he is just a small ball of fur. The bond is what would make him a weapon towards you. A dog is just like having a child in some ways, it needs the same amount of love and attention to be taken properly care of. Something we can't give, because it also becomes our weakness." Jongup explained with a heavy sigh. 

"My life is unfair... Even now with my new 'freedom' there is boundaries and rules, what I can and can't do. And it's unfair to Mochi too, even if we drop him off in the village is there any guarantee that someone want him? The chance is that we will abandon him to die, like we would have done if we left him in the bushes." Junhong argued, while feeding Mochi with small pieces of meat.

"What do you want me to say? Oh okay, if that's the reason let's just keep him then and if he dies because he is with us that makes it much better! I don't want you to be hurt when he eventually die because of how our lives are, I don't want you to blame yourself or hate me for letting you keep him. I don't know I am just afraid what it will do to you if he dies!" Jongup exclaimed. He felt his face heat up when he realized what he just said and spun on his heel muttering that he needed to take a leak. 

He had lost his head for a minute there and almost told the prince what he really felt. He needed to calm down and think rationally about this. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to keep Mochi? To be honest Jongup wanted to keep the pup as much as Junhong by now, of course it was because of how much the younger wanted Mochi that made him want to give in. 

If it was up to him he would without a doubt let Junhong keep Mochi, even help taking care of him, but it wasn't up to him and he didn't know for certain how Yongguk or Himchan for that sake would react and do to the fragile creature. He didn't think badly about them at all, but they had all learned early on that any weakness at all could cause the biggest kind of problems. 

Jongup felt a chill creep up his back bone as the memory flashed through his mind. Then the word Junhong had been using so much, 'abandon', he didn't want to abandon anyone. In his mind they were only giving him to someone able to take care of the pup the way he deserved, but as Junhong had said what was the chance of finding that kind of person. 

Abandon... He had also been abandoned once in many sense of the word, not that he had a lot of memories from that time strangely, it all came in flashes. The only thing that stood clear for him was the feeling of loneliness that had filled his whole world and how Himchan had appeared one day, taking that feeling away with his presence. When the world he had known for so long had abandoned him, Himchan had been there for him and he joined in on the creation of B.A.P.

There had been many outcasts joining over the years, but there were also poor orphans, bastards and rich merchant sons. They were all equal after joining B.A.P, all a part of creating a better future for themselves and the family they received through joining. It didn't matter what background you had, the goal was all the same and as long as you did your part of it you were welcome to stay.

They never turned away someone in need, and why would that be different with a pup? Jongup knew then that the battle was lost before it even begun. He couldn't make Junhong give it up if he couldn't do the same. A part of him knew that the moment he knew that someone had abandoned such a small living being his mind had already made a decision.

He couldn't let him go through what he'd experienced, even if Mochi was only a small pup. In some ways that made it both better and worse. Well, the next problem at hand would be to actually convince Himchan or probably Yongguk would be the safest option to keep Mochi... 

When Jongup headed back to Junhong after clearing his head, a plan was slowly forming inside his head. He didn't know if it there were any hope that he'd succeed, but it was a plan at the very least. Junhong was still sitting in the same position as he had when Jongup stormed off, Mochi now sleeping on his lap. Jongup couldn't fathom why someone would abandon such a small and adorable creature. 

"Look, Jongup, I'm sorry..." Junhong started when he saw the warrior, but Jongup didn't let him finish. He held up a hand which made him fall silence immediately. Jongup took a deep breath and met Junhong's curious eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I've thought about what you said though, and I kind of agree with you? I want to keep him as well, because I know it'll be hard on you anyhow and I don't want that to happen, but we need to convince general Himchan somehow which is the real problem. I don't think we are able to, that's why I wanted to drop him off, but that's a bit unfair. I guess we should give it a shot, right?" Jongup fumbled for words to make sense of what he was thinking, but it all came out in one long rant. 

Junhong seemed to understand what he was rambling on about and the smile that erupted on his face was so heartwarming that Jongup gave up on trying to make sense of himself. 

"Did you hear that, Mochi? You're coming with us~" Junhong cooed with a beam, petting the soft furball carefully. The happy look on Junhong's face was enough to make Jongup grin. He knew that no matter what happened now, they would go through it together and that was something he was completely fine with. As long as he doesn't have to be against Junhong. 

* * *

 

The sun was already setting when they approached the headquarters. It bathed the scenery in the same red, orange and pink he'd seen last time he came back from a mission. This time however the sun was dipping lower, the colours fading darker as the season was slowly changing from the hot and sunny summer days into cold and dreary autumn. Leaves showing signs of becoming a mix of red, orange and yellow instead of their fresh green. 

It had already been two months since then, since he first met Junhong and his life turned drastically to something better. He came back alone two months ago, that was how he liked it. He didn't like the loneliness, but he had liked being alone. Eight days ago he had left on a mission for the first time with someone else, with Junhong and now he was returning with yet another fellow. 

To him it was amusing how fast he'd changed, two months is for some rather long, but two months out of four years, to him that was a drastic change. The view of the headquarters also made him realize that the time had come. Mochi had some time during the journey become restless and didn't want to sit on Junhong's lap anymore. Out of options Jongup had taken the pup into his saddle and there it had stilled instantly.

The only movement after that was when he climbed on top of one of his legs, content sitting there watching as they rode in a walking pace. Jongup found the small pup amusing, he'd already adapted to them and seemed like he had chosen them as his, he had no problem being on Jongup's leg even if Jongup had barely touched him earlier. He guessed it was because Mochi didn't find him dangerous as he'd been friendly with Junhong.

The bond between the pup and the prince was apparent, the pup kept turning his head to look at Junhong who was a few steps behind them, as if it was looking out for him. That was another thing that Jongup found interesting. You would think that a small creature like Mochi, barely old enough to survive without his mother, would be more afraid of the world. Instead he seemed to want to fight anything that came too close. 

Mochi let out a few high barks when they walked through the gate, the pup raising to his feet in excitement and his tail repeatedly hitting Jongup's arm. Junhong snickered at the pup's excitement. Jongup lifted the puppy from his leg with one arm and carefully climbed off his horse. He gave the reins to Junhong, then the prince disappeared to the stall with the horses. 

Jongup didn't know what he was supposed to do in the meantime and stood there feeling a bit dumb with Mochi in one arm. He couldn't put it down yet however, he couldn't risk Mochi running around if someone else stumbled upon him before they'd clear everything up with the leader and general. Junhong was back before he knew it and Mochi struggled against Jongup's grip so he handed the small pup over to the prince who gladly pulled Mochii into his arms. 

"It's time then, let's hope Himchan won't flip batshit crazy over this." Jongup sighed as they made their way to the dining hall. 

"I can feel your positive vibes all the way over here, oh wait I must have mistaken. It's just your pessimism ass being negative. Again I must add. It's going to be fine, don't worry." Junhong reassured, but he didn't have the knowledge about Himchan that Jongup has, the warrior thought bitterly. Okay maybe Junhong was right, he was a bit too negative right now. 

They entered the dining hall, the familiar sounds of chatter and clattering of plates welcoming them. Mochi barked excitedly at the big gathering of people, but didn't try to wriggle out of Junhong's hold. The room was now completely silent, as if they hadn't done this enough already. Jongup mentally thanked Mochi sarcastically, this was exactly what he wanted.

"What do you got there, Junnie?" Daehyun spoke up, quickly appearing in front of him. He looked at the pup with wonder and slowly reached out a hand to touch him. He bopped Mochi's nose and the puppy responded by trying to snap after the rude finger, tail wagging like mad. Daehyun quickly retreated his finger when he saw that the thing in Junhong's arms had teeth. 

"This is Mochi! We found him abandoned in some bushes along the way~" Junhong beamed, not ashamed at how childish he sounded. Jackson and Youngjae along with Ken had made their way to crowd them by the door, all four watching the pup with interest. Youngjae reached out a hand to pet his head, instead of letting him pet him Mochi lifted his head and licked a wet trail onto his hand. 

Youngjae screeched in disgust while Daehyun and the other two cooed at how cute the puppy was and snickered at Youngjae's reaction. Youngjae scrubbed his wet hand into Daehyun's clothing while the other loudly protested against it. Slowly the crowd grew as more and more warriors became curious about the new arrival. Junhong was beaming, proudly showing off Mochi, some of the girls squealing at how cute it was.

"What the hell is all this then?" The booming voice of the general making people scatter back to their seats. Jongup noticed that Yongguk was present as well, luckily in their case if they wanted to have any chance convincing Himchan into letting them keep Mochi. Too soon they were in front of them, both inspecting the furball that was Mochi. Mochi barked once again, but now letting out a big yawn as he did. 

"Aw isn't he just adorable~" Yongguk drawled, already petting the pup softly on his head. Himchan face palmed at the cutesy voice the leader was making at the pup. 

"Way to be a role model for the lower ranks, Yongguk, good fucking job. Now Jongup, I want an explanation for this... furry creature," Himchan sighed, giving him a stern glare that told him that he better have a damn good reason for showing up like this.

"Uhm..:" Jongup started, but Himchan didn't let him continue before muttering. "Nothing that begins with uhm is in any way a good explanation..."

"Well, we kind of found him in the bushes when we were making our way back? Or Junhong found him, he heard him whimpering in the woods and searched for him, so yeah the pup was all there by himself so we brought him with us. I tried to tell Junhong we couldn't keep him, but we may have grown a bit attached to him along the way and we couldn't just abandon him again so here we are..?" Jongup explained uncertainly, not knowing how to phrase himself in a way to make the general sympathize with them. 

"And what made you think you would be allowed or even able to keep him, I'm really curious about what you have thought out to manage to take care of him with all this going on." Himchan retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Yongguk looked about to speak up, but Himchan glared him down. "Let the kids answer for themselves." 

"We know that it won't be in any way easy, and that the situation we're in doesn't help, but I think it would be good for the moral to have something else to cheer up everyone. Judging by the crowd that surrounded us I think he already has done that, of course it's a lot of work with tending to a puppy like it is with any living being, but both I and Jongup promise to do our best. We just don't want to abandon it, it won't survive alone..." Junhong defended.

The assembly of warriors cheered to what he said, everyone already captured by Mochii's cuteness and there were even a few shouts from some that said they would help as well. Himchan turned his head and saw the encouragement for keeping the puppy was big, making it harder to denying them that. Jongup kinda new that the case was sealed when everyone reacted so quickly to the arrival of Mochi.

"Come on, Channie, he has a point. Having a diversion from everything that's going on is not such a bad thing after all." Yongguk smirked at Himchan, making the general sigh in defeat with an amused shake of his head. 

"Okay, okay fine. Just remember you have the full responsible over him, any problems he causes will fall back on you since you were the ones that found him and brought him here. Also don't forget what happened to Tigger, Jongup. The risk of the same happening to your puppy is always present and I want you to be prepared of such an outfall." Himchan warned, obviously trying to ignore how Yongguk flinched at the mention of his former dog. 

"That means we can keep him? For real?" Jongup and Junhong questioned in unison, both taken aback by how easy it was to get Himchan to agree. Himchan laughed at their earnest surprise and nodded, not prepared for the tackle hug as both jumped at him. Jongup didn't know why he did so, but in that moment that was what felt right and the best way to show their gratitude.

Yongguk laughed as Himchan yelled for them to get off him, Mochi barking loudly at the sudden action and soon the whole room was filled with laughter and cheers. Jongup and Junhong scrambled off Himchan, quickly retreating before he was able to swat at them for tackling him, but they saw that he wasn't in the slightest mad at them since he couldn't keep from laughing along. 

Jongup watched as Junhong lifted Mochi again, hugging the small bundle of joy close, whispering soft words for the puppy only to hear. Jongup felt like his whole body was filled with butterflies, the sight of Junhong so genuinely happy made him feel warm all over. Then Junhong's expression twisted into one of pain, frowning as he kneaded a hand on his shoulder. 

"Idiot, did you forget that you were hurt in the excitement of keeping Mochii?" Jongup noted as he was beside Junhong in an instant, pulling the prince's hand away from making the shoulder worse. Junhong sheepishly  nodded and Jongup snickered at his foolishness. "Well it won't get better if you don't leave it alone you know."

"I know, I know, stop nagging." Junhong muttered with a pout. Jongup shook his head at his sulking and took Mochi from him, making his way to their table. Junhong didn't hesitate to follow him, sulking even more after Jongup took Mochi from him. 

"Why does he have to sit at our table, shouldn't that thing be on the floor or wait outside or something?" Youngjae complained, still sour about the lick Mochi gave him. 

"He can't be on his own, he could get lost around here!" Junhong protested while Jongup simply ignored Youngjae and took a small piece of meat to feed the puppy. They didn't know how old the puppy was, but it seemed like it was old enough to manage without it's mother at least and that was a relief. Mochi gnawed happily on the meat, then after swallowing it he barked for more.

"Well if he keeps making so much noise he can't be here, it's irritating." Youngjae interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. Jongup didn't pay any attention to him, since it was clear Youngjae was just being grumpy and clearly didn't have anything against the puppy as he kept glancing at him with fondness. 

"Jae-Jae, now you're just being grumpy~," Daehyun intoned, not losing the opportunity to tease the younger warrior. Youngjae's face heated up a bit and he only huffed at the statement. Jongup didn't care to follow the banter that started between the duo as he finished up his meal, even if half of it went to Mochi. 

* * *

 Going to bed ended into being quite the affair. At first Jongup tried to make a makeshift dog bed for Mochi, but the puppy wouldn't have any of it. It kept jumping into Junhong's bed, settling on the prince's pillow. Each time Junhong moved Mochi back into the makeshift dog bed, the moment he turned away and about to go to his own bed bed, Mochi jumped to his feet and as quickly as his tiny legs could carry him he was back to where he started. 

"Mochiii~, I need my pillow so I can sleep as well, how can such a small creature take up a whole pillow to himself!" Junhong grumbled, sending Jongup a glare when the latter snickered at his struggle. 

"Just sleep in my bed then, you didn't sleep on your own at all when we stayed at the inn, so this won't be any different. You would probably have sneaked into my bed during the night anyways, knowing you~" Jongup teased, moving to make space for the taller teen. Junhong hesitated, but crawled into the bed, situating himself to lay on his good shoulder.

This meant he was facing Jongup and they both kept staring at each other in the awkward silence that had settled in the room. It didn't stay for long, since Mochi must have found it insulting that they had decided to sleep together without him and jumped into Jongup's bed as well, startling the pair. They snickered when they saw the puppy snuggled in between their legs on top of the blanket. 

"He must have been lonely when you didn't join him in your bed," Jongup joked, ruffling Mochi's fur and earning a lick from the attention craving puppy. 

"Or he is just out to make me sleep on the floor, honestly that's what I am getting out of all this. Mochi why can't you love me," Junhong pouted. Mochi reacted to his name and looked at the prince with a tilt of his head. Then the puppy yawned and buried deeper into the blanket he was laying on, pushing Junhong's legs on the edge of the bed. 

"I think that's how he show his love for you, Junnie. He wants to be by your side because he is so attached to you already~" Jongup suggested. Junhong mulled on it and shrugged in defeat. 

"Maybe, but I would like to have a bit more space... Can't exactly complain, after Himchan and Yongguk hyung let us keep him." Junhong added with a smile. Jongup's heart skipped a beat at the view which he knew sounded incredibly cheesy, but the more he saw the beautiful smile in any way directed at him the more he felt himself fall for the younger prince.

It scared him that Junhong could get such a reaction out of his body and he feared that the prince would see it one day. It would totally ruin the close friendship that had established between them. 

"I am still surprised Himchan actually let us, I was pretty sure he would try to at least say no or something, I don't know. He gave in way too easily." Jongup stated when he found his voice again, flitting his gaze to a spot on the roof so he wouldn't look at Junhong and could bury those damn feelings deep down in his heart for no one to see. He hoped they would stay there. 

"I don't know, maybe the presence of Yongguk helped the case? I don't really want to think about it, I am just glad we could keep him, it would hurt too much if I had to get rid of him." Junhong whispered, his voice slurring and his eyes blinking heavily as he was about to fall asleep. 

"Yeah, maybe. Good night, Junnie" Jongup whispered back, getting a simple hum in reply. He didn't know how Junhong could fall asleep so easily, but then again they had been up since dawn and been riding all day. It was probably more strange how he wasn't tired in the slightest, after all it had been an exhausting ride. His body was tired, but his mind however was wide awake

A part of him wanted to go down to the sea, to the secluded spot between the rocks he often wandered to before when he wanted to be alone. Now it wasn't exactly to be alone, but to be able to think, he and Junhong had spent many evenings there swapping deep thoughts and rambles about life's big questions. Thoughts drifted along with the waves washing in, always comforting to him. 

He knew he couldn't get there now though, as he was pretty much trapped against the wall by a puppy and a certain prince. He wondered what would become of them, his thoughts drifting to the day they would have to depart. Jongup dreaded that day more and more, he'd accustomed to Junhong's presence, he was a part of his family now. Along with Himchan, Yongguk, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jackson, Ken and the rest of the warriors.

A big weird, but to some extent caring family. He wasn't a stranger, a simple visitor like the rest of the royal family, he belonged. Jongup knew the younger felt the same belonging feeling, he could see it. 

He wanted to keep the prince here, make him join the group for real and become a warrior like himself. Junhong had the abilities and more to become one, but that would mean leaving his family, and Jongup didn't want him to choose between his family and him. He knew the younger felt responsible and loyal to his father, even if he was a douche. 

He may be afraid that Junhong wouldn't choose him in the end, but it was silly. He would never choose Jongup, not like Jongup knew his heart would always choose Junhong. Jongup watched the sleeping prince again, snickering softly when he noticed the small trail of drool from the prince's mouth. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and stroke the saliva away.

Junhong's nose twitched at the touch, but otherwise he didn't react to Jongup's relief. Jongup stroked Junhong's cheek with his thumb, feeling of the soft flesh under his digit. The feather light touch made the younger release a content sigh. Jongup wondered slightly if he'd done the same if he was awake and aware about the caress. 

A sudden bold impulse filled him, his hand sweeping the soft locks of hair away as he inched closer. His lips barely brushed against the skin of the prince's forehead, and then he retreated back to the wall. Junhong hadn't even flinched at the contact, his eyes closed and soft snores still leaving his mouth. Jongup felt his heart thump heavily in his chest, but there was also a sense of calm. 

Peace falling over him, his eyelids started to become heavy and he needn't another second to slip into the same dreaming state as his companion. He couldn't wait for the morning already, pondering about what kind of adventure tomorrow would bring. With Junhong and now Mochi, there was no doubt it would be an amazing and amusing one no matter what it was.

Jongup felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips at that thought, and little did he know that two dark eyes was watching him with wonderment and confusion as he properly fell into the soothing blackness of sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, What is going to happen now? Will Junhong confess, will he question Jongup or did he even know what just happened?? Until next time I guess :D  
> Another 5000 word long chapter, two weeks since last time again, I am having a rhythm now! ^^ Hope you enjoy this little chapter, this is just a filler and I hope to write a cute little chapter next time featuring a few other ships as well <333  
> I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I will do better I promise <3 Also I have figured how to end it and let's just say this is the happy parts... I suck at writing longing and slow builds lmao I'm sorry  
> Okay I will stop ranting now, I hope you all love Mochi's appearance in this silly little fanfic, it was definitely necessary ;) Comments and kudos are always Appreciated <3 <3


	8. please bite Jongup for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochi is a little shit, The king is a royal ass and Junhong get drunk for the first time while Jongup watches all of this with amusement,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another 5000 long chapter, I'm sorry for all the short chapters lately, but yeah and there isn't that much action either, but IT'S CUTE THAT'S SOMETHING RIGHT? Also it's 2 Am and I've been writing for hours to finish this chapter because you deserve it lmao I'm so bad at updating T_T Also sorry if this isn't even half good compared to the other chapters, I tried T_T

Mochi had been a mood maker since the second he had arrived at the Headquarter. It had just been a few days, but Junhong already wondered how such a small creature could create so big messes. It was clear Mochi loved to chew on things, and he somehow managed to get his teeth on the strangest kind of items. The worst was probably the time he managed to steal one of Himchan's boots. Junhong chuckled just at the memory.

Yesterday had been quite the spectacle as breakfast had been interrupted by Himchan's yelling. Apparently Mochi had sneaked into his room when Jongup and Junhong had went for breakfast. Now he was running into the room, bypassing some half awake warriors holding the door open, with a furious Himchan not far behind with a missing boot. Mochi had jumped into Jongup's lap and started chewing on his price before Himchan managed to catch up. 

Jongup had distracted Mochi with his hand so he could return the boot, while trying to conceal his laughter so the general wouldn't see which he was failing miserably at doing. Mochi didn't notice that he had lost his price as he was too busy chewing on Jongup's fingers to care, finding it much more entertaining for the time being. Himchan huffed as he grabbed his boot.

"If he is going to have permission to continue to stay here, you two have to control the mongrel better than this. If he tries to take something else from my room, I will end his life myself!" Himchan threatened. The threat had scared Junhong, but Jongup had ensured the general was merrily grumpy in the morning. The general was not a morning person, that's for sure.

Mochi didn't just cause trouble, he also caused a lot of laughter and he was absolutely adored by the whole Warrior family. The only one that both Mochi despised and who despised Mochi was of course Junhong's own father, he'd been absolutely disgusted when he learned that his son had practically adopted what he called a flea-bag that he had ordered Yongguk to get rid of the stray. 

Junhong's pleading and Yongguk's rational speaking had in the end worked and he was allowed to keep the puppy, but it was Junhong's responsibility not his. Junhong had no problem with that, he was glad his father despised Mochi since that would mean he probably would keep his distance and mind his own business for a while. A freedom Junhong hoped for dearly.

The small fuzzball had also decided that he liked to sleep between both Jongup and Junhong at night. This had forced them to put their beds together into one rather big one to prevent any of them to fall off during the night. They were both two rather big men to share a single bed with a dog between them to top it off. Not that Junhong minded the new sleeping arrangements at all.

The very being occupying his wandering thoughts suddenly appeared, shaking him out of his daze when his lap that previously had been empty were now conquered by one furry fuzzball. Junhong chuckled as he scratched Mochi behind his ear. 

"Oh, so here is where you've been hiding since breakfast, should never have shown you, you're totally stealing my special spot!" Jongup complained, but Junhong knew he was only teasing as the warrior merely settled himself beside him on the rocky shoreline. Junhong didn't reply, both letting a comfortable silence come between them as they stared out at the big blue sea in front of them.

The only thing disrupting the silence were the sounds of the waves hitting the stones at the shore, Mochi's excited panting and their matching breathing. Junhong glanced at the older warrior, the nagging question that had bothered him since the day they arrived. Or to be more exact what had happened that evening. He was still pondering if his mind had played a trick on him, made him imagine what he thought had happened.

He was almost positively sure he had felt Jongup kiss his forehead, but he had barely felt it and when he opened his eyes Jongup was still laying close to the wall. He wanted to believe that he had, that it wasn't just his imagination. He didn't know why he wanted to believe that so badly, but whenever he wondered if it was just his imagination playing an awful trick on him it pulled at his heart in a painful way.

Which was a completely foreign aspect for him, he didn't know why he had these feelings and where they had come from, but he couldn't deny that somewhere along the way he had developed feelings for Jongup. Feelings he only knew after listening to the maids at the castle whisper about while gossiping about some of the knights. He didn't even know how to describe them.

All he knew was that he felt something more, which maybe could explain why he never seemed to manage to tear his eyes off the other male, why he always was in his head and the simple thought of losing him made him feel completely sick. He wondered if this is what people call love, then why after all the tales and stories he has heard concerning that topic had none of them prepared him about the painful side.

He'd spent the last days, when he was not trying to keep Mochi away from causing trouble for him, hiding away to clear his head. It had the opposite effect as he was now actually questioning himself if he was falling in love with his best friend. The thought of falling in love didn't scare him, but Jongup's reaction if he ever found out did. It scared him more than his father ever had. 

His father was another problem though. He'd been disgusted simply by how close their friendship was, if he ever found out about what kind of feeling Junhong had for the warrior he was afraid the King would execute him by himself. Murder him in his sleep. Then lock Junhong up somewhere until he had need for him, and the certainty of that weren't that big to begin with.

Another thought struck him, what if Jongup got disgusted by how he really felt, what if he started to avoid him and stop talking to him. What if he lost him for good because of how he felt, because he viewed him and wanted him in a completely different way that exceeded friendly. What if Jongup didn't see him in the same way, that he only wanted to be friends, that he cared but not in that way.

What if he got grossed out and afraid Junhong would try to do something inappropriate with him. There were so many what if's and no clear answer. He would only know if he told the person in question, confessing his feelings for him and take it from there. The fear for the outcome was too big for him to actually do it, he had just now slowly gained some confidence to stand up to his own father. 

"No offence, but you don't suit that look at all, turn that frown upside down~" Jongup interrupted his train of thought, poking Junhong between the eyebrows in an attempt to make him stop furrowing his brows. Junhong couldn't stop the hint of a smile to appear on his face at the tone of  his friend's voice. "There we go! Now tell me what's going on in that weird head of yours, Junnie" 

"hmmm, classified information I'm sorry, you have not reached a high enough level of friendship to unlock my deep thoughts file yet~" Junhong hummed, earning a surprised snicker  from the warrior.

"Well, then I will make to reach that level tonight then~, you see I was looking for you for a reason, not because I missed your sorry ass that are possessing my favorite spot at the moment, which is very rude mind you. You're father has organised for us to leave for a town today, apparently being stuck in this place for another minute will kill him, which is why I think we should just keep him here." Jongup explained, his remarks gaining a few snickers from Junhong. 

"Oh wouldn't it be lovely if he actually would die if he stayed... So I guess he refuses to go along since 'it would be a danger to his life' if he did and therefore he need a whole protection squad?" Junhong sighed, knowing his father way too well.

"Something like that, I kind of shut out his voice whenever he opens his mouth because it doesn't seem like anything reasonable ever leaves it. Oh and he thinks if he leaves you behind you'll go get hurt again so that's why you're coming, I'm assigned as your bodyguard again too because Himchan likes to piss the man off it seems. No he doesn't like it, he absolutely love it." Jongup shrugged, not faced at all about Himchan's love to taunt.

"What about Mochi? If we both go and my father won't allow us to take him with us for sure who will look for him when we are away?" Junhong questioned, hugging Mochi closer to his body. He didn't want to leave his baby alone at the headquarter, it would freak the little fella out. 

"Don't even start worrying, of course I've already handled that. I asked one of the girls that are going to stay here to guard, Newsun, if she could keep an eye out for Mochi while we are gone. She had no problems with that and also Mochi is already comfortable with her that he will survive without us for a couple of hours." Jongup reassured, petting Mochi while saying in a high pitch voice to the puppy, "You will manage without us, won't you Mochi, you are such a good boy right?" 

Mochi barked happily at Jongup which made him grin smugly at Junhong. Junhong only huffed and stuck out his tongue since he couldn't bicker with Jongup. He had no other choice than to go, even if that meant leaving Mochi with Newsun. 

"Well since there is no point for me to try argue against that, when are we supposed to leave?" Junhong sighed, pushing his face into Mochi's soft fur. 

"Five or ten minutes ago probably, but when I saw how concentrated you were thinking about whatever is going inside your head I didn't find it necessarily to disrupt it immediately. The way your frown kept deepen I found it a better point to distract you. You seriously don't fit frowning, I think you should stop doing that permanently." Jongup decided nonchalantly.

"Like I can stop something like that, you are way too silly sometimes." Junhong snickered, shaking his head. Then he caught up with what Jongup first had mentioned. "Wait! Five or ten minutes ago? Do you want us killed?! I thought you cared about my life more than this!" 

"I mean Yongguk is coming with us and he is very righteous, he truly tries to keep innocent lives out of harm and I would say we are pretty innocent all things considered." Jongup smirked, already on his feet and wandering back to the direction of the headquarters. Junhong sent Mochi a look and muttered, "If I get killed, be a good boy and please bite Jongup for me Mochi. Hard. On his butt so he can't sit for weeks. Maybe make him bleed too." 

"I heard that!" Jongup yelled from over his shoulder, while Mochi only tilted his head to the side. 

"I know, I wanted you to hear it too!" Junhong yelled right back, trying to fight off the smile that was spreading on his face, getting Mochi to jump off his lap so he could get to his feet. Mochi shot off after Jongup, catching up in no time and beginning to circle the warrior while barking loudly which made Jongup make mocking bark sounds back at the fuzzball.

Junhong felt his heart swell at the sight of the two of them, finding the scene oddly adorable. The two living beings alone that made his whole world into a great place to be, the two that made him feel loved and cared for, the two whom light up his day every day. The two that had a very special place in his heart and would hate to lose. It was strange thinking that a few months ago he had neither of them.

A few months ago he functioned perfectly well without them, not even knowing about their existence. Now the solely thought of losing either one hurt so badly he felt his eyes sting with tears and he can't see how he could ever live without them. Junhong really hoped this war would rage on for much longer, so the amount of time they had wouldn't end too quickly.

A part of him knew that the end would come way too quickly anyways, it could take years and it would still be over too fast for him. He had to appreciate the time he had now, it was the only thing he could do at the moment. 

"Finally, there you are! We have waited for an eternity! You need to stop running off like this, I swear you will regret it if you keep up causing such casualties all the time. Also that flea-bag is not allowed to come with us, I refuse to have that creature anywhere near me today!" His father roared the moment Junhong arrived at the stable, not letting his son of the hook for a second. 

Yongguk, Himchan, Youngjae, Daehyun and some other warriors were already on their horses, all ready to leave. None of them seemed rather happy about this outing any more than Junhong felt about it. Junhong ignored his father scolding and mumbled something along the line of 'won't happen again' before he went to get on his own horse. This would surely be interesting at the very least.

* * *

 "Are we there yet, I'm starving~. Jae-jae I think I'm about to die if I don't get food soon!" Daehyun whined in a hushed tone so the king wouldn't pick up in his complaining even though he was riding at the very back with Youngjae, Junhong and Jongup. Junhong and Jongup shared a glance at the exaggeration, both failing to hide their grins. Youngjae however weren't amused as he simply hit Daehyun at the back of his head.

"Stop whining, you'll live. Sadly. And we'll arrive eventually, it's only taking so long because _his Majesty_   doesn't seem to be able to ride faster than a turtle. Probably because his ego is too heavy to carry for the horse..." Youngjae muttered, not wanting to admit that he too was starting to get hungry. 

He was right, the usually ride to the town according to Jongup would at most take about an hour, but somehow it had taken twice the time already with the pace the Kind demanded them to keep and they still hadn't reached their destination. Junhong was also feeling himself getting rather hungry as well, the slow pace driving him nuts. 

"I actually think I can see the village! Can't be long now" Jongup announced, he was riding a bit ahead of the other three and was standing to be able to scout ahead. Daehyun and Junhong cheered halfheartedly, both exclaiming "About fricking time!" 

Jongup had been right and they arrived at the edge of the town a few minutes later, everyone seeming to sigh in relief of finally reaching the village with the exception of the king who didn't seem faced at all by the long ride and still sitting straight in the saddle with all the authority a king could possibly carry at once. Yongguk was also an exception, his gummy smile plastered to his face as he directed the squad into the village.

"So where do your Majesty want to spend the night? They do have about 2 different inns and there is also a Tavern here, so there are plenty of choices." Yongguk questioned the King, being his polite and kind self as always. The King's nose crinkled in disgust when the leader mentioned the tavern, obviously not caring to hide his opinion about such places. 

"Bring me to the finest Inn they have. My son, wife and I will spend the night there along with three warriors for protection, the rest of you can go to this tavern. I think your lot will feel more at home there." His father decided, speaking his mind without any restraint or politeness. Junhong felt himself cringe at the impolite tone his father used, Yongguk of all people didn't deserve being treated without respect after what he'd already provided his family. 

"Very well, as you wish." Yongguk replied, his previous politeness a bit more forced this time. Junhong noted how Himchan's shoulder had tensed after what his father had said and clearly were holding back a biting remark that most likely were on his mind. 

As they arrived the inn, most of the warriors left them to make their way to the tavern, leaving only the leader, general and Jongup at the royal family's side. A stable boy quickly tended to them, leading the horses to the stable that was behind the building. 

"Welcome, welcome strangers! How may I help you this lovely day?" The innkeeper declared the moment they entered the building, an attractive lady with a big smile and kind eyes greeting them. 

"Greetings to you as well, we would like to buy a room for a couple of nights if you have?" Yongguk explained, sending the lady his biggest gummy smile. Junhong wondered if he was seeing things or if the innkeeper's face actually flushed a bit redder after witnessing the leader's smile. 

"For such a wonderful gentleman as yourself, I think I might just have enough rooms left, if you wouldn't mind to pair up that is." She hinted, sending the leader a wink. 

"I don't see any problem with that, do you, your Majesty?" Yongguk questioned, turning his attention to the man in question that had for once been quiet upon entering the inn. 

"What do you mean by pairing up exactly? If you don't mind me asking" The king directed at the innkeeper, giving her the stare of authority he always used while lecturing Junhong. 

"Uhm, well you see there are only three rooms left, sadly, it's been a lot of visitors here lately, you see. I'm guessing you and your wife won't have a problem sharing though, I am mostly wondering if these other fine gentlemen would like to share as there is sadly no other solution if you don't want to stay at another inn or something. There aren't much luck anywhere beside the tavern these days." The lady kindly filled in. 

"I think it will be alright, we will take the offer" Yongguk jumped in, knowing that Junhong's father would cause a scene when he figured out this meant that his son would have to share a room with one of the warriors. 

"Alright, I'll go get the keys then lead you to your rooms, if you would be so kind to wait just a moment please I will be back right away!" She reassured as she left through a door with a wink and smile.

"Wait! Why did you say yes to something like that. I won't allow it, I don't trust my son alone with any of you after what you've made of him these couple of months!" The king suddenly barked, finally catching up with reality.

"Think it this way, it will be more efficient to protect him if there is someone with him at all times, for the sake of his safety this really do sound like the best option." Yongguk debated. Junhong's father grumbled silently to himself after that, not able to argue with the leader's logic, as always. 

"If you could please follow me I will show you your rooms now!" The lady stated as she appeared again, now holding onto three keys in her hand. They obediently followed her as she showed them up the stairs. She first showed the king and queen to their room, then Himchan and Yongguk which room was just opposite of the royal pairs'.

Lastly she showed Jongup and Junhong  to  their room, that was just at the end of the hall way afar from his parents and the older warriors' rooms. The room consisted of one four-poster bed with four vertical columns, one in each corner supporting an upper panel. From the panel there were rails where blood red curtains that could be pulled around the bed hang from. 

The bed itself was made out of dark oak. The room was a deep red color with dark wooden tiles, all looking rather luxurious. Even the nigh-tables where the same dark oak that the bed was made off. Junhong was rather used to this kind of luxurious after his years at the castle he grew up in, but the way Jongup was staring he guessed his friend had never lived any where near like this.

"Well, I'll leave you to your devices, please tell me if you experience any inconveniences, I will help you the best I can for you to have a terrific stay at our inn." The lady emphasized, giving them yet another one of her broad smiles before leaving them. 

"It seems like we will have to share a bed, again~" Junhong jeered to break the silence since they both were rooted to the place and hadn't moved since the lady left. Jongup snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in upon hearing Junhong speaking to him.

"Well, cheetos! The day I have a whole bed for myself is the day I will begin believing in miracles at this rate." Jongup snickered, the remark earning a playful punch to the shoulder and Junhong sticking his tongue out at him. 

They shared a glance, then both stormed to the bed and jumped onto it, hitting the feather soft mattress with their stomach. However when Junhong landed a second after Jongup the impact of the fall made Jongup fly off the bed again and collide with the floor. Junhong burst out laughing as he saw Jongup hanging from the bed, one of his feet tangled around one of the columns of the bed.

"This is your big, heavy ass's fault! Don't laugh and help me up instead, I am completely stuck right now!" Jongup yelled from the floor, trying to push himself up without any result.

"Can we really leave you kids alone? We've been here for five minutes and you're already about to tear this place down!" Himchan scoffed, leaning his weight against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Junhong was still trying to calm his laughter, while Jongup finally managed to crawl his way up on the bed again. 

"I would apologize, but I am not really sorry at all so it would be pointless." Jongup jabbed at the general, earning a smirk from the older warrior. 

"Well said, but I came here for a reason actually. I'm going to go to the tavern to check up on the other brats and grab a meal. I know you haven't eaten since breakfast so you both are obligated to come along, also his majesty asshole and his mistress won't come anywhere near that place so I think it would be wise of you to join." Himchan offered, neither one of them turning the invite down.

When they walked into the tavern, the atmosphere was completely different compared to the one at the inn. Loud  chattering and laughter while various kind of meals and drinks were delivered around. The rest of the warriors were not hard to spot as Daehyun, Youngjae and Jackson were as boisterous as always. The warriors were quick to make space for the new arrivals, dragging Junhong into a chair and pushing a drink in his hand. 

Junhong had never seen any kind of beverage like this before which made him have a little tint of suspicious against the liquid, but as he trusted the warriors more than his own family at this point he didn't think it would hurt to try. He took a small sip of the liquid and was surprised by the sweet and pleasing taste that attacked his tongue. He instantly downed the rest of the drink, and when it was empty someone quickly supplied him with more.

After a while, when he had downed two more drinks, now on his fourth and something to eat that he couldn't really remember what was exactly, he felt his head start to feel fuzzy and his tongue slurred on each word he tried to speak. Jongup watched him with an amused grin each time he opened his mouth to communicate with the warrior. 

"GENERAL HIMCHAN, SIR, WHY WON'T YOU PLAY SOMETHING FOR US!" someone shouted, all eyes landing on Himchan who totally loved the sudden attention. He smiled proudly and rose to his feet, swaggering a bit suggesting he may have had a bit much to drink as well. A worker at the tavern provided with a guitar and Himchan immediately started playing on, filling the room with beautiful tones. 

Out of nowhere Daehyun began singing "You’re like an angel, who has left me and gone somewhere" which lead to Jongup jumping to his feet and dragging Junhong with him to the middle of the floor.

Youngjae and Daehyun kept harmonizing to the music Himchan was playing while Jongup started doing random dance moves according to the rhythm of the music. Junhong watched Jongup's body move in smooth movements and for a second he was mesmerized by the sight, then he felt himself move along, his body reacting to the sounds. He and Jongup moved around each other, both falling into the routines that they use while training. 

More and more people joined in on the singing, while other, like Jackson and Mark, took place on the floor, following Jongup's lead as they danced. Himchan kept playing, only stopping a moment between each song, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. The drinks began effecting Junhong's ability to dance, his moves becoming more clumsy and he kept crashing into Jongup.

But he didn't care, he loved the freedom flowing through his body, giggling pants leaving his mouth and even if the dizziness weren't favorable he had not a single burden in his life at that moment. Everything kind of faded, didn't matter and what happened at his lands, what happened at the headquarters and what ever happened or not with Jongup was just forgotten. 

He felt like he could breath better than he had done in years, even if that was kind of ironic as he was barely able to breath through the giggles, his breath a heavy panting. He staggered, losing his balance in his state and almost hit the ground when Jongup grabbed his hand. He hauled him to his feet, giggling as well and his face a flushed unattractive red from all the dancing.

In Junhong's eyes he couldn't be more perfect. 

"Huh, what was that?" Jongup giggled, and Junhong realized he'd said the last statement out loud. He blushed a furious red and stammered in an attempt to take back the words that weren't meant for anyone's ears, especially Jongup's. His fumbling mess of excuses didn't seem to help though as Jongup stared at him, now more confused than ever. 

"I-I.. It was nothing, or it was something of course, but nothing of importance, I mean it's not like I say unimportant things really. I think?" Junhong rambled.

"Oh-Okay, I think it's time for Prince charming to go to bed, you are making absolutely no sense at all right now, Junnie. Sure you didn't get a little too much to drink?" Jongup snickered, placing his hands on Junhong's shoulders and pushed him towards the entrance. Junhong shrugged weakly and thought that sleep sounded rather nice right about now, maybe this weird fuzziness in his head would disappear.

"DON'T DO SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE!" Himchan's shout could be heard through the whole tavern, Junhong blushing at the innuendo and trying to not melt under the stare and catcalls that were sent their way by mostly drunk warriors. 

"AND DON'T TRY STEAL MY CHEESECAKE, I WILL KARATE CHOP YOU!" Daehyun supplied, earning a hit by Youngjae.

"What the fuck are you on about, you don't even have a cheesecake right now" Youngjae snapped. 

"But Jae-Jae, you're my cheesecake~" was the last thing Junhong heard before he finally were outside in the cool autumn air. The fresh air was a big relief and made his head clear up enough for him to think straight. Junhong slung an arm around Jongup, leaning almost his whole weight on his friend. The sun had set long ago and the stars were out littering the black sky, the moon shining down on them. 

"Do you ever wonder what could be up there?" Junhong questioned, staring baffled at the beautiful scenery over them. 

"Always, I mean it would be sad if we were the only intellectual beings in this whole universe, I have it hard to believe that as well. There has to be something else out there somewhere, we just don't know it yet. Maybe they don't want us to know. I mean we do cause a lot of destruction." Jongup theorized, Junhong humming in agreement. 

The walk to their room at the inn took a bit longer than it had done from, both men enjoying the silence of the night with the only disturbing being the loud sounds coming from the tavern, that also was slowly fading. 

At last they both sprawled across the bed sheets, sinking into the mattress with a deep sigh. Jongup stripped off his sweaty clothes until he was only in his underwear, forcing Junhong to do the same before they both dived under the blanket. The silence that hung between them was a comforting one, the even sound of their matching breaths and the only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

"Guppie~, don't ever leave me." Junhong muttered out of nowhere, facing Jongup's shadow in the dark. He bit his lip as he hadn't meant to say that out loud either, but now he was merely nervous of the reply. 

"Of course I won't, Junnie, I'm right here. Just sleep, I won't leave." Jongup reassured, gracing his hand along Junhong's arm. Junhong felt his throat seize up because he knew the truth, he wouldn't leave tonight maybe, but eventually would, no matter what he said. 

"You will. Don't lie." Junhong muttered, not able to stop himself from voicing his thoughts. Jongup moved closer and two strong hands grabbed his face, the grip soft. 

"I won't. I swear, I won't leave you. I will do everything to prevent that, I promise." Jongup protested, his thumbs stroking the prince's cheek while he kept eye contact with him the whole time. Junhong gulped and nodded slowly in understanding. 

The hands let go as Jongup understood he'd gotten the message and he sent him a smile that Junhong couldn't see really well, but the feeling that spread through him because of that was very evident. Junhong scooted closer to Jongup and the older instantly wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Stop worrying so much... We will figure out solutions on the problems that may happen when they actually do happen. No use thinking about it now, right?" Jongup muttered, his hand wandering up to brushing through the prince pitch black hair. 

"I'll stop worrying when you stop being a smartass, I am way too tired to listen to your good reasoning. It's not fun if I can't argue back." Junhong pouted, a yawn escaping his  mouth to empathize how tired he was. Jongup snickered softly and kept dragging his fingers through Junhong's hair which quickly lulled the younger to sleep. Right as unconsciousness was about to consume him into the darkness behind his eyelids he mumbled a tired "Why do you have to be so lovely ugh I don't deserve you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just want to point out Himchan is playing Angel and Daehyun and Youngjae sings to it lmao I am terrible I just wrote something ignore me pls  
> So sorry for the long wait, I hope this lil chapter make up for it ^_^ I've had some personal problems and all, so we'll see how it goes~  
> Anyways SO MANY HITS AND 20 KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCH, It makes my day every time I get a mail about a new kudos <3  
> Also I would like to add that if this fanfic doesn't seem to make any sense, it's because I am just writing whatever ideas that comes to me while using this AU and yeah, just writing whatever lmao  
> Hopefully I will finish the next chapter soon?? But summer is busy =.= I shall try to get the next chapter up before school starts!


	9. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo my fanfic had 6 months anniversary yesterday! I am so grateful for all the kudos and hits my little creation has gotten since then, you all are so amazing! Okay without further disruption, enjoy the new chapter!

When Jongup woke up his head feeling the aftermath of yesterday's decisions. His eyes stung when the morning light hit them and he groaned, turning his face to push his face into the fabric of his pillow to block out the stinging light. To his surprise his face didn't hit any pillow, instead it was something sturdier. Opening his eyes to take a look he noticed that he was basically sprawled over the prince.

What he had thought would be his pillow had turned out to be the younger male's chest. Jongup felt his heart race when his mind finally caught up with the situation and in fear of what the younger would think he tried rolling off the Prince. Which proved very difficult when it became clear the other was embracing him, his hold strong even in his sleep. Jongup exhaled, not able to keep the grin off his face at how adorable the Prince showed to be yet again.

Finding it impossible to move, he decided to at least try to lie a bit more comfortable if he first was stuck like this. He couldn't resist to think about how close they were right about now, how if he wanted to he could kiss the very tempting lips that were basically offered to him in the moment of closeness. He managed to contain himself, only letting the thought strike through his mind, before shaking it off immediately.

He didn't need to screw this up, he had to contain himself or this would ruin everything between them. Junhong was too dear for him to lose, only because he couldn't keep his heart from steering his actions from following his heart. He knew that the way of the heart would never be the right one, no matter how he wanted to believe in it. You had to have your wits about you in a battle to not get overrumpled by an attack by not paying attention.

The same Jongup had learned applied to the rest of life's incidents. Letting your feelings control your actions would make on go blind and the risk of losing instead of gain is so much bigger. Jongup didn't want to let that happen to himself, he was scared of that blindness it could bring. How could he protect and take care of Junhong if he was too blind because of his love for the prince to see the potential dangers risking his life.

It all was just a big headache for the still slightly tipsy warrior, which didn't help on the already present headache from last night's events. The thought about last night, made one sentence appear in his head again. A sentence he'd been wondering about until the lack of sleep sneaked up on him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The last thing that escaped the tired prince mouth, which had made his heart skip a beat.

The prince had been mumbling about how lovely he was, and something along the lines with how he deserved Jongup. It was all a bit foggy, but he was very sure that it wasn't a trick his mind was playing him. Not that it changed anything. He couldn't understand why the prince would even question how he deserved him, it should rather be Jongup wondering about how he had been so lucky to get such a close relationship with the younger.

He was, after all, of royal blood and in some ways may have a better future ahead without Jongup, than with. Jongup hoped Junhong knew it, and despite that chose to continue their friendship. It would hurt to much if he had to point it out and ruin it himself. All these deep thoughts bothered Jongup so much he couldn't handle to lay still anymore. Somehow he slipped out of Junhong's embrace, with great struggle, and easily sneaked out of the room without making a sound as to not wake up the sleeping prince. 

Letting his feet lead the way, he wandered outside and to the outskirt of the town. The sky was still dark, only a hint of a sunrise giving the heaven a soft glow even as the stars were still tinkling clearly. The slight breeze of the early morning helped Jongup to clear his storming mind, his head feeling a bit lighter and he was generally just more awake than he'd been before. 

He sat down on a stone, basking in the cold wind and how beautiful the scenery in front of him was. He liked to enjoy small things like these to the fullest, to appreciate that he had the privilege to do so. It was his own little way of feeling the freedom he life gave him.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here." A smug voice interrupted his moment, and Jongup didn't even spare a glance to the general that joined him on the stone. 

"I don't know, why aren't you surprised?" Jongup retorted, his eyes still glued to the sky above, not wanting to destroy the peace that had taken a hold on his thoughts by trying to change his attention to the man beside him. 

"You almost always ends up sitting dramatically outside, just watching the sky as if you see a world no one else is allowed to see, whenever you've been drinking the night before. Sometimes I really wish I could enter that mind of yours," Himchan sighed, but Jongup noticed that the smile in his voice. 

"Just a lot of thinking to do, it's easier to think outside." Jongup answered nonchalant with the slightest of shrug, still in the peaceful state of his even if a smile was growing on the corner of his mouth. 

"Thinking, eh? Not about a certain royal male well~?" Himchan basically purred, nudging the younger warrior playfully with his shoulder. 

"Why would I ever think about the king? I said I was thinking, not torturing myself" Jongup shoot back instantly, knowing perfectly well that wasn't what the general had meant, but couldn't resist the playful comment. 

"I said royal male, not royal ass. You know perfectly well I was talking about a special young man by the name Choi Junhong that you totally felt up during your dancing last night, if you do remember that much?" Himchan drawled, the smugness finding it's way back into his voice. Jongup felt his blood freeze as the words meaning hit him hard.

"What do you mean? I didn't... Did I?" Jongup stuttered, his face being drained for blood and he finally let his eyes meet with Himchan's. 

"Oh poor Uppie~, you were so into it yesterday and now you don't remember anything of it? Oh well, Junhong was even more wasted than you, so I don't think you should fear that he will remember any of it either." Himchan patted Jongup reassuring on the shoulder. Relief washed over the younger warrior, but also a sting of disappointment. He tried to shake it away, he knew that it was for the best that neither one remember it. 

Even though he knew it, he also wanted to remember it to treasure the moment and he wish Junhong would remember it as well. Maybe then he would get confirmation if he should just bury these feelings once and for all, or that he may have a chance, even how small it may be, with the other male. Jongup let out a deep sigh, burying his face in his hands. 

"Hey relax, he have most likely forgotten all about it, so don't look that down! Or maybe you do want him to remember..~" Himchan told like he just had read Jongup's exact thoughts. Jongup groaned into his palms, confirming the statement. Himchan patted him on the shoulder, clearly not knowing how to help in a situation like this.

"I am at a loss of what I should do... It's just so difficulty to keep it buried inside, but I am so scared of what would happen if it came out. I want him to know, but I don't want to lose him when he does and I can't know for sure if he will or not!" Jongup sighed, the friendly gesture from the other man breaking the small barricade that he'd kept up to control his feelings for so long. 

"I am literally in the same boat as you, and I told you, you have to figure it out yourself. I don't think the night after he got a little bit too much to drink and probably are facing a very bad ache in both his head and stomach are the right timing to tell him how you feel exactly either, but really. If you feel like you shouldn't keep it a secret, then don't. You may be positive surprised about his respond." Himchan supplied, still not as helpful as Jongup would like. 

"Aah... You've helped me a lot and taught me things I never understood before I met you, but when it comes to love, I would say you are at a more loss than me, even though you have been in love way longer than me" Jongup sighed with a small chuckle, not resisting the teasing edge to his voice. Himchan tried to glare at the younger warrior, but soon joined in with a small huff of a laughter. 

"Life of a warrior I would gather, no time for all this feelings business when there are so much shit going down around us" Himchan snickered, but there was no humor in his words. Jongup knew exactly what he meant, getting deep relations to people were no good in the field, it was distracting and clouded ones judgement which could risk the very outcome. 

It had never really bothered Jongup, he understood why it was like this and he still did, but now it had another meaning to him. In many ways his love for the prince was forbidden, not only because of the king and Junhong's royalty. The more he thought about it the more he realized there would forever be more cons than pros. 

However it would never change how he felt, he could choose to ignore his heart and just continue to act like everything was okay, pretend that he didn't wish something more out of his and Junhong's relationship. The thought alone made it clear that he would never be able to settle down with that only. He would do anything to keep the prince happy, but he didn't want to live an unhappy life to make that happen either. 

"Sometimes it's okay to break some unofficial rules to do what you feel, following your heart to lead yourself to happiness doesn't need to be the wrong path either. As long as you keep yourself down to earth while doing so, it's always worth a try." Himchan interrupted his thoughts, nudging him lightly so Jongup let his eyes meet the reassuring smile his general and friend gave him. 

"But what about..." Jongup started, not being able to continue his sentence when Himchan quickly raised a hand in a dismissing gesture.  

"Don't even start, I know way to well what you are about to lecture me about. I've lectured the same thing a billion time, I know exactly what you are about to say so just drop it. Listen to what I'm saying okay, I don't want you to go through life like me either. The best would be to have no close relations of course, easier to focus on your task when you don't worry about someone else all the time,

but that doesn't mean it's forbidden. It's never been truly tested either, there may be just as many pros as there is cons, it's like that with most things in life. Life is way too short to waste on being miserable, we gamble with life most of the time as well. You should be able to die on the field without regrets." Himchan preached, his eyes locked on the horizon. 

"You should really take your own advice, general, maybe you wouldn't be as grumpy all the time" Jongup jabbed weakly, but there was an appreciation hidden in his words and the general must have noticed it as he just shook his head with a slight smile. He ruffled the younger warrior's silver white hair before he raised to his feet and left. 

Jongup didn't notice he was smiling before he felt his cheek starting to sting slightly. His eyes wandered back to the view in front of him, the sky now a much lighter color mixed with yellow, pink and blue. The stars had faded into nothing and the moon barely visible as the beginning of sunshine appeared from behind the mountains. Moments like these was why he appreciated to be alive.

He wondered if he would feel like this all the time if his feelings for the prince was mutual, would he appreciate his life more that way if he had someone to do it with? He hated that he couldn't ever know for sure, he had no way of knowing how it would end if he acted on his feelings. It could be a huge risk or a big relief. He hoped it would be the latter.

Himchan's word came back to him, how life is to short to waste on being miserable. The wisdom behind the words hit him hard, the general knew exactly what he was talking about and he had accepted that he would never know so he didn't want to take the risk. He'd lived years of being miserable and he regretted it, but now he thought it was too late. 

Himchan had practically told him to do what he hadn't before the time ran out. The question now is how he should do it. He didn't want to just blurt it out like how they would talk about what they hoped were for dinner that day, he wanted it to be special, since that's what Junhong deserved. Be treated like something special, he wanted to show him how special he was. 

The headache from before was starting to return, the fresh air not helping this time as Jongup struggled to find a solution to his inner thoughts. His former anxiety returned with it, reminding him of the risk he was willing to take by doing this. Did he really want to risk it all, solely to follow what his heart was telling him. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him, telling him to not do it. 

The general had done completely fine by keeping his feelings to himself, putting his friendship to the leader first. A small whisper added that yes, it had worked, but did he really want to end up as Himchan? _'Life is too short to be wasted on being miserable'._

The sentence echoed in his mind, suffocating him along with the ration part trying to drown out it by listing up all the cons. It all became too much for Jongup, he couldn't sit still and get stirred into deeper thoughts, it was too much to take especially with his growing headache. He marched quickly back to the inn. Upon his entering, he almost ran down the owner. 

"Oh another early bird, good morning! You don't seem to be well, would you like a glass of water perhaps?" She observed, not really waiting for an answer as she escorted the warrior to the kitchen. The next moment she was pushing a glass of water into his hand, urging him to drink from it. "You should really take better care of yourself, you are still so young, many years ahead of you yeah?" 

"I would not really bet on that, miss..?" Jongup started, first now being aware he doesn't even know the name of the host of the inn. 

"Just call me Taeyeon~, and what do you mean by that?" She replied, giving him a big heartwarming smile. With this a bit closer observation he had to admit that the host was rather beautiful, especially her eyes with blonde wavy hair framing her soft face features. 

"Okay then, Taeyeon, I'm just stating that my daily life as a warrior makes my chance of having many years of ahead of mine a bit more complicated then what my age would say." Jongup stated bluntly, seeing how his words struck the woman a bit more harshly then he had meant. She quickly went back to smiling big to him. 

"I am sure that such a fit, young man as yourself will manage to keep yourself alive for many years to come, wouldn't surprise me if you were good with your blade~" She responded with a wink. Jongup didn't know how to answer to that, so an awkward silence filled the room after that until he finally cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, I've kind of trained for years, so I am rather skilled with my sword if that was what you were wondering about. Then again, most warriors are or else we wouldn't be a part of B.A.P?" The young warrior muttered flustered, not really knowing where this conversation was leading for. Taeyeon giggled, like he had told her a joke and he felt himself grow even more confused.

"Both funny and adorable as you are intimidating and cool, I am curious what other sides you are hiding. I would love to know more about them~" She purred, leading the young man to the small kitchen table. The way she looked at him, made him take another sip of the water to stall the time a bit. She wanted something from him, he'd gathered that much, somehow though he couldn't figure out what that would be exactly. 

"Ehm... What do you want to know?" Jongup said, clearing his voice because he felt uneasy under the lady's insistent stare at him.

"Anything. Everything! Surprise me~" She giggled, leaning her head against her hand as she studied the warrior. He shifted in his seat, not knowing where to begin or what to say. 

"It's not that interesting to be honest with you, my life that is. I lived like most kids with their parents and had a healthy sibling rivalry with my two older brothers, but I guess I never fitted in anywhere before B.A.P was settled, after I joined the warrior organisation I never thought about looking back to what my past held and that's why I'm here today." Jongup explained, keeping it short and to the point, not wanting to linger about the past for too long. 

He'd come too far to start mourn over something that was years ago. He had taken a conscious choice and he stood with it, so bringing back the past now was pointless. Taeyeon didn't seem to be satisfied with the short tale, but the slight frown that had appeared on her face quickly disappeared again. 

"Oh so you've been a part of B.A.P since the beginning? That's amazing! Makes me even more certain you won't have any problems to live until you're old and gray~" She marveled, watching him with eyes filled with wonder. Jongup had no answer to that and shrugged, letting the painful silence fill the gap between them again. 

"I told you a bit about myself, it's only fair that you tell me something about yourself as well. You seem awfully young to be the owner of such a big and nice inn, all alone." Jongup coughed when the silence was starting to become too heavy between them making him even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

"There's nothing special about me, sadly. My father left months ago to join the war, preaching about protecting us. In reality he just left me alone with my sick and weak mother on top with the responsibility for the inn." Taeyeon began with a bitter laughter, "My mother died not too long ago, inevitable, and now it's just me. I write to my father every day, but who knows if he is okay. He is the only one I have left though. I know this sounds really cliche."

"That's tragic to hear, my condolences. If there is anything I can help you with..." Jongup sympathized, looking at the woman in front of him with new eyes. With the new knowledge she appeared more fragile than a moment ago, like he could now see the burden she was carrying around hidden behind a bright smile and kind eyes. 

"Sweet and kind as well, is there anything you aren't~. I appreciate it, I really do, but I've handled myself so far. I don't need no man in a shining armor to save me from my tragic life, but it's very sweet of you nonetheless." She teased, her eyes tinkling with a playful light in them. 

"I'm sure you are capable to take care of yourself, you've already been through a lot that most people wouldn't handle as fantastic as you have. If you want my assistance for anything while I'm here, I would happily help, think of it as a way to make your daily life a bit easier, that's all I want." Jongup reassured, making sure that Taeyeon could hear the sincerity in his words.

"You are a good man, whoever that end up with you should consider them lucky! I may have some ideas of what you could assist with me, but maybe at a later occasion, you know where to find me~" Taeyeon drawled, her voice suddenly a octave lower and she was staring at him through her eyelashes.

"Uh.. Yeah, I will seek you out later I guess? It was nice talking to you Taeyeon, and thanks for the glass of water, I really needed it. I should probably go check up on... Yeah people" Jongup stated weakly, not able to hide the slight stutter after downing the rest of the glass. 

"No problem, I will gladly do it again! And, well, if you want some more  _sword_ training, I may manage to help you out a great deal as well. I know some very nice technique." She murmured cutely with that sweet smile on her face. 

"Uh, I will have that in mind, maybe I'll take your word for it. Anyways thank you again." Jongup stuttered, finding it hard to believe such a fine lady knew how to swing a sword. She beamed at him and on her way out of the kitchen her arm softly stroke up against his, letting him feel her soft, warm skin against his own. He felt like a real living question mark, questioning what that really had been all about. 

* * *

 He immediately noticed that the door to his and Junhong's room was open and upon a fast observation he saw that the bed was abandoned. There was no sight of the prince. A small trickle of panic went through his blood, turning his veins to ice. Had someone abducted the prince while he'd been wandering outside, leaving the younger male completely defenseless in his deep slumber.

How could he be so stupid?! The main reason that they shared a room was to prevent this from happening, and he'd been such a big idiot that he'd left the room, no worse, the building without thinking about the security risks that would mean for Junhong. He stormed towards the room, quickly covering the distance between where he stood and the door. 

He scanned the room for clues, signs of a struggle, anything that could help him track down his friend that meant so much to him. After thoroughly going through the whole room he came up empty, had the abductor been so good at hiding his tracks? What was he supposed to tell the king, no worse what was he supposed to tell leader Yongguk!

How reckless of him, he wanted to blame that he was still affected by the drinks from last night and that the headache made it hard to see the rational side of his decisions, but he knew that wouldn't change the outcome at all. He let this happen, meaning to or not. Oh how he wished he knew where the prince was and if he was okay. If he even still was alive!

Jongup shook his head, still searching for anything, turning every furniture on it's head for clues. There was no use to think like this, he had to be rational. Junhong was way much valuable alive than dead, that much he knew. The chance that he at the very least was alive was big. He felt tempted to go report the disappearance immediately to Yongguk and Himchan, but the thought of their disappointed stares made him shove that decision away.

It was too early to begin causing a big drama about this, he should be able to track whoever it was that had abducted the prince, there was no way they could have gone far. He hoped so and at that moment he couldn't do anything but hope. He had no clue how long Junhong had been missing or how long he'd been gone, so he couldn't calculate the amount of time since the abduction which would make it harder for him to know how far away they may have gotten by now. 

He had no time to waste however, the more he wasted on speculating the further they would come and the harder it would be to track them. He sprinted down the stairs he'd just ascended, not bothering if the sound of him stomping down the hard wooden steps woke up the rest of the inn. In a way he wanted it to, because it would be so much easier if he had more people come with him.

They would be able to cover a bigger area than he could alone, but he didn't want to disturb anyone with the panic he'd cause. The inn was as quiet as always, crushing his wish as he slipped out into the streets of the small town. There was no life there either, once more proving that it was way too early to be up and about. 

He looked both ways, contemplating which direction leaded him to wherever Junhong was. His guts told him that it would be safest to go right, so he did. He felt an urge to start screaming Junhong's name, maybe get a clue of his location, but he knew it would be silly. The chance that it would wake up the rest of the town was much more likely than Junhong answering his calls. 

He felt himself cold sweat, his body tense while he sprinted down the town road and he felt the panic grow in his chest for each passing second. His chest physically ached from the pressure of the panic building up and he had to gasp for air. The panic grew to fear which made him feel nauseous, like he could throw up any moment. He knew that it was completely ridiculous to act like this,

It also proved that the path which followed his heart could be a very dangerous one considering how much it affected his body and ability to think clearly. Maybe it would be better to just ignore these feelings and focus on his daily life as a warrior. Feelings were mostly just in the way anyways. 

Too deep in his own thoughts he stumbled over a stone, his body falling quickly to the hard ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Which never came as a pair of strong arms managed to catch him and his head hit a firm chest instead. Jongup looked at his savior, only to meet with two familiar brown eyes that made his heart skip a beat. It was Junhong!

"Oh gosh darn it, you scared the life out of me, I thought someone had abducted you or something! Never do that again, I don't think I'll manage to survive another panic attack like that!" Jongup exclaimed, but there was no anger or accusation in his voice and the next moment he was embracing the taller male. Junhong did not hug him back, in fact he was standing completely still while letting Jongup wrap his arms around him. 

Jongup glanced up, worried that something may have happened to his friend after all. Junhong met his eyes and Jongup couldn't spot any of the previous warmth or admiration he remember witnessing in the prince's eyes whenever he looked at him. Instead they were now hard as steel and carried a coldness he'd never seen in those playful eyes before. 

"Are you alright? Did something happen? What are you doing out this early anyways! It could be dangerous!" Jongup lectured harshly, but he was sure Junhong knew he was only saying it because he had been worried.

"I'm fine. I woke up with a big headache and you were gone. I tried to find you, but... Well I just decided to get some air. It helped." Junhong mumbled, now avoiding any eye contact at all. Jongup could simply stare at his friend, not understanding the sudden coldness behind his attitude towards him. It hit him hard when he remember what Himchan had told him earlier.

He had been feeling the younger up apparently, and no matter how much the prince had drunk he'd most likely remembered it. That must be why he was acting so strange now! Jongup felt like crying all of a sudden, this clearly meant that his feelings were not mutual at all. He screwed up and now he is going to lose his closest friend and love.

"Junnie. From before, let's just pretend it never happened, it could be our own little secret, right? You'd keep silence about it yeah? And we could go back to be only friends, okay?" Jongup mustered out, trying to not show how hurt he felt about the rejection which proved hard. 

"If that would please you, sure." Junhong snapped, before making his way back to the inn, but not before he knocked into Jongup with his shoulder. The warrior tried not to flinch at the brutal contact, but the physical touch was the last drop that made him break down. He cried silently as he sat down on the stone he'd just tripped over. He wanted to go back in time, to prevent what happened, so he could have his friend back.

He knew it wasn't like that, he could never undo what he did and now he would live in a deeper misery than before. He almost wanted to laugh at how he complained about being misery to Himchan earlier, because the rejection hurt a hundredth times more than not knowing what Junhong truly felt about him. Now he'd lost him, and he had no idea how to get him back.

* * *

 Three days had gone by, and Junhong had avoided any longer conversations than one worded sentences with Jongup since then, no matter what Jongup did or said to try make it better between them again. Not that he even knew where to start to fix this. By the third day, Yongguk had decided that they should be on their way back to the headquarter, the time off had lasted way too long. The king had of course thrown a fit, but he couldn't argue against the duty the warriors did have.

Taeyeon had been extremely talkative and it had somehow made it harder to try fix things between himself and the prince. Whenever he was about to get a moment alone with his taller friend, she showed up and wanted 'help' with something. By the second day he realized she was merely doing it because she was trying to seduce him. Which he didn't even really realize before Daehyun pointed out how she was looking at him. 

He'd felt the relief wash through him when he got the news about the departure, he didn't know how many more times he would be able to sneak away from the insisting woman. He had to admit she was rather good looking, but his heart belonged to someone else and even if that person was avoiding him like the plague he couldn't let her tempt him. He didn't want to use her no matter how much she wanted him. 

"You are allowed to come visiting again whenever you want, I may even give you a special offer the next time~" She whispered softly to Jongup when they were about to check out. Jongup couldn't do anything beside giving her a hint of a smile, not wanting to show her how much the thought disturbed him. They said their good byes to their host and started on the slow way back.

Jongup fell instantly into his own world, gratified with the peace and silence that was over the small squad of royals and warriors. It worried him a bit that even the usual loud Daehyun and Youngjae was as quiet as everyone else, but he couldn't manage to care for more than a second, his mind quickly occupied by someone else. He glanced to Junhong, but the prince was staring determined in front of him, a frown plastered on his face. Jongup wondered, as he had many times the past few days, what was going on inside of Junhong's head.

If he only knew what was wrong, or what he did that made him act so hateful towards him in this way, so he could tell him he was sorry and properly make up for it. He wanted his friend back, that was all. It was greedy of him, he shouldn't demand that much when he had other feelings for the prince as well, which the latter knew about. It truly was not that strange that he was acting like this.

Even how much he rationalized it, the pain that came with it didn't disappear. What had felt like an eternity the first time, felt like only a second this time when they arrived the headquarter again. Newsun was standing there to greet them, holding Mochi so he wouldn't run excitedly around the horses. Junhong quickly descended from his saddle, running to the small fuzzball.

Mochi barked excitedly and was more than happy to come into the prince's embrace. The pup started licking his owner all over the face, pushing his face against Junhong's. Jongup felt his heart swell at the sight and he felt the pulling need to join the heartwarming scene. He was rather disappointed when Junhong simply handed him Mochi before leaving. 

Jongup sighed, but quickly felt himself smiling again as the puppy showed all his love to him. He let the excited fuzzball down and saw him sprint around the rest of the arrivals, barking happily at everyone to their amusement. Jongup saw how Junhong waved Yongguk towards him and a curiosity piqued him. What was the prince about to talk with the leader about.

Not able too keep his curiosity at bay he trailed after the pair as the made their way to Yongguk's private chamber. He was careful to not be seen and acted like he was simply going to his own room. When he saw the pair slip into the chamber, he dared to tiptoe closer to the door, sharpening his hearing to try picking up the conversation they were having.

"-I want to change room, I don't think I can be Jongup's roommate anymore..." The first sentence Jongup picked up made him weak, not believing what he was hearing. Did the prince  find it that disgusting to share rooms with him after getting to know about his feelings? Would there ever be a possibility that they could become friends again. He shook his head, he had lost the rest of the conversation because of his distracting mind.

"-I can't bear it anymore, not being able to tell him what I feel and now after what happened with that innkeeper..." Jongup felt his heart stop. What feelings? What happened with the innkeeper? Jongup felt his emotions overflow, his confusion turning into frustration as he pushed the door open harshly. 

"You have some explanation to do!" Jongup exclaimed, his eyes meeting the shocked teen. He was overflowing with sudden fury, which he didn't know where come from, but it was so overwhelming and when Junhong went from shocked to cold again he barely managed to keep himself from shaking the taller man.

" _I have to explain_?! I think you are the one who have some explanation to do!" Junhong yelled right back, crossing his arm over his chest with a deep frown on his face.

"I think this is a talk you should have alone, so I will leave you to it." Yongguk interrupted shortly, a knowing grin on his face as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm leaving too." Junhong snarled, trying to push his way past Jongup, but the warrior had found a unknown source of fury that made him held his weigh and push the younger in front of him again. 

"Do you find me so disgusting you can't even be in the same room as me, is that it? I thought you were my friend!" Jongup screamed, overflowing with adrenaline and frustration making him lose any rational thinking. 

"Disgusting? Of course I find you disgusting when you're the one being overly flirty and touchy with that Taeyeon girl! You ignored me completely only to be in her company and do _stuff_ with her, I thought you were  _my friend,_ but apparently I don't mean anything when you have someone else to have your attention" Junhong huffed, his words cold as ice and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Taeyeon? What does she have anything to do with this??" Jongup questioned at a complete loss. The frustration quickly leaving him while confusion filled it's place. 

"What she has to do with anything? Everything! You even wanted me to keep it a secret that she was helping you with your _'sword techniques'_! I don't understand you, Jongup, I really don't. Are you going to leave me alone from now on to go visit her? Shouldn't you be happy to get rid of me?" The prince blurted out in despair. 

"You were the one ignoring me! Nothing happened between me and Taeyeon, I swear! I don't have any interest in her at all, trust me, I am your friend aren't I and I have never lied to you, right? You mean too much to me, Junnie, I would never betray your trust like that" Jongup begged, slowly realizing that this all was just a huge misunderstanding. It almost made him laugh out loud in joy, but this was neither the time nor place to do that.

"How can I believe you? I saw how she looked at you, how can I know that what you say is true when it looks like something else. How can I even know if you truly are my friend." Junhong whispered, the conflict on his face mirroring what must be going on inside his head. The battle to believe in Jongup and put his trust in him or not.

"When I didn't find you at the room I instantly started looking for you, I've spent months training as much as I've danced with you. The night before we spent hours dancing even! I help you take care of Mochi, how can you ignore all that over what you  **think** happened between me and Taeyeon?! Please believe me when I say I am your friend, I know you way better than her and thus I care more about you as well!" Jongup ranted on, mirroring the prince's despair from before. 

"Maybe I'm your friend, maybe you do care, but how does that prove that nothing happened between you and her, how do I know you want to be with her more than me?" Junhong whispered, the fear he obviously was feeling of losing the warrior making him take a drastic decision right there and then.

"I am telling you the truth, because I have fallen in love with someone else and I would never be able to love her like I love that person. She isn't as dear to me." Jongup swallowed, knowing what he was about to reveal would change everything. He had no other choice if that was what would take to make the younger truly believe him.

"And who would that be, who has your attention and love so much that you can't look at anyone else in the same way?" Junhong breathed out in a barely audible voice, his whole being seeming to be on edge with what the respond could be. Jongup let out a big sigh, gathering his courage before pushing out the words that had been on his mind for so long.  

"Oh, Junnie, haven't you understood yet that that person can't possible be no one else... It's you, you are the person I love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.A.P manages to come out with like 2 albums before I am done with this chapter, I am so sorry!!! I have been major busy! Been visiting loads of family and friends, just I got sick for doing too much that I couldn't handle T_T I am so sorry tho, I tried writing this like 3 weeks ago, but yeah, Hope you liked this little thing despite the slowness /.\  
> I made it a bit longer than the last few chapters, really hope it makes up for how busy I've been! Even if I know the end of the chapter sucks really bad, it's too short than the rest of the chapter, but I tried...  
> I love you all and I will try to update as soon as possible <3


	10. such a cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, all the drama! And fluff and you know what I dunno anymore haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED YAS!!! Okay so I managed to write a bit longer chapter than I usually do, creds to me, hope you don't hate me for the long wait and I hope it's both cute and frustrating lmao okay I'm done, enjoy!

Junhong was stunned, his whole body frozen to the spot as he stared at the warrior in front of him. He couldn't believe the words that had escaped the elder, it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him yet again? Like with the kiss he had imagined the other had placed on his forehead that one evening. or wait, does this mean it wasn't just in his head, it actually happened?

The thoughts, the possibilites with every side Jongup allowed him to see of the rather secluded warrior, everything about their friendship seen from another point of view suddenly. Like if the answer had been there all along, so painfully obvious, but yet so hard to spot with the naive ignorance and fear that rested in his head all the time. The thought of rejection had been so terrible that he didn't even think to try.

He felt like the biggest idiot right now, they had danced around each other, much like they did that drunken night, afraid of the unknown. It felt like a big slap to the face when his head wrapped around the thought, they could have avoided this insecurity, all this hassle and stress from the very beginning almost. So why hadn't they?!

He felt the urge to either cry or laugh over how ridiculous they had been, all this fricking time! What escaped his mouth however was a mix of a half sob and giggle, not what he would like to be his first reaction to the confession to be at all. He couldn't stop the stream of choked giggles though, it just bursted through him and he tried to hide it behind his hands.

He felt bad even through his laughter fit, poor Jongup was all he could think when he finally got his posture back, his manic giggles turning into heavy breathing as he tried to catch his breath. Jongup was smiling uncertain at him, but his whole body was tense and screamed out his discomfort. Junhong opened his mouth to defend himself, reassuring that it wasn't him he was laughing off.

But the words never came out, he didn't know how to utter them, for once he didn't know how to speak his mind. He struggled to find a logical way to tell him, but how are you supposed to say 'no no I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at us because hey we're so stupid, you know'. He could probably say it like that, but that seemed more harsh then he would want it to be. His mind was completely blank.

Jongup began to look uncomfortable, wringing his hands and tripping on his feet. His mind was working on high gear, and Junhong could just guess that the warrior was trying to figure up some lame ass excuse. He didn't want him to try brush it off, he wouldn't allow it. Not after all this trouble and misunderstandings. He couldn't allow it, no matter what.

"Hehe, just joking of course, but I guess you already took it... It would be too weird if..." Jongup started awkwardly, but Junhong felt sudden rage and didn't let him finish that stupid sentence by crushing his lips against the pair he'd dreamt to kiss for a long while, too long. Jongup hesitated for a second, but he answered the kiss with just as much passion.

Jongup pushed Junhong backwards, forcing him to sit down on the desk in the room to make him sink to his level. Junhong willingly let him take control, savouring the taste of the others lips on his. At one point he slung his arms around the elder's neck, his hands tangling into the soft white locks. Jongup's hands had also wandered onto his body, gripping on his face.

He softly angeled his face a bit and the next moment he felt the wet trace of a tongue, asking entrance. Junhong let Jongup deepen the kiss, completely letting Jongup dominant him as he had no clue what he was supposed to do. He had no experience like this and the warmth filling his body at the new type of caress was something he gladly could get used to.

The contact of Jongup's warm hands on his face made him smile into the kiss, still lead by Jongup who was handling him with such care that this was also something he wouldn't mind happening more often. Air suddenly seemed less tempting, not ready to seperate from the warrior just yet. He really had been dreaming of this way too long and the real deal was much more satisfying than any dream.

A sudden knock on the door made the pair jump away from each other, or more specific Jongup jumping away from standing between the prince's legs while Junhong still were perched on the desk, hot and red already while still being dazed after the kiss. Jongup's hair was tussled and messy after Junhong's hand and his lips were still shiny after the kiss.

"I'm coming in, please be neither undressed or in the middle of a fight, I would rather like if you did not mess up my room." Yongguk warned as he entered the room, grinning at the sight of the two, shaking his head with a low rumble of a laugh. "Oh what's been going on here then? I seem to have arrived just in time~, well if you have sorted out your business and don't need my assistance anymore I guess you two should go along to your room and finish this... whatever this is."

Junhong flushed bright red under the suggesting gaze of the leader, this being so much more awkward than if it had been his own father walking in. Jongup didn't seem as flustered as him, rather smug and a bit apologetic towards the leader. The warrior mumbled something Junhong wasn't able to catch before he grabbed the prince's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Junhong was pretty sure this had to be record time on getting back to their room, and they barely managed to close the door before Jongup was over him again. Obviously he was as relieved as him to find out that the feeling was mutual. Not that it'd been said out loud in words, Junhong wasn't sure he could do that yet. He knew that even if the confession was out and they now could act upon their feelings the battle was far from over.

There would be consequenses and trouble, he was sure of that, but for tonight he would lay that stress in the back of his mind, maybe they could start figuring out what to do in the morning, but right now he just wanted to be as close to Jongup as possible. Tonight was about feeling, not thinking, just for one night. There had been so much thinking until now.

They stumbled into the room, landing ungracefully on top of one of the matress, too busy connecting lips with lips to care. Jongup rolled on top of Junhong, his whole body pressing into the prince's and a whole another heat that Junhong didn't know even exsisted before today filled him at the contact. It was like he was bursting with happiness and that happiness was turned into fire, ignited by the simplest of touch from Jongup.

He felt the weird giggle from before returning and Jongup broke them apart just enough to be able to see the face of the prince. Junhong felt bare underneath his stare, loved and appreciated. He had seldom been the reason behind that, nobody had looked at him with the same emotions Jongup was displaying for him now. Jongup was the first and it made it so much more special to Junhong.

"You look so good, Junnie, you completely ruin me, torturing me with that innocence of yours and I swear I won't let anyone see this side of you. You're mine now~" Jongup purred, stroking his hand through the dark hair of the male underneath him, tugging lightly at the hairstrands to emphazise his words before he leaned down to kiss the prince again.

He bit softly into the plump flesh of the younger's bottom lip when he broke the kiss yet again, Junhong whining slightly at the strange feeling that ran through his body at the slightly painful tug, that in some ways also sent pleasure through him. He was short of breath, panting way too loudly, but he didn't need to say it out loud that Jongup was clearly doing something to him as well, which was pretty obvious.

"I'm yours, if you're mine~." Junhong objected when he got his breath back, pushing himself up so Jongup was straddling his lap and he noticed how Jongup's breath hitched for a second, clearly liking that idea. He didn't reply anything however, instead their lips met for the third time. Jongup wrapped his arms around Junhong's neck, his hips rolling ever so slightly to meet with the prince's.

Junhong gasped at the contact, first now noticing the heat between his legs. Jongup snickered against his lips, repeating the movement, a bit stronger this time causing a low moan come from Junhong. He tried to surpress the sound, finding it rather embarrasing, but Jongup looked at him like he was a prey ready to be devoured. Purposely doing it over again to make more of those sounds come from the prince.

After one particular movement, Junhong was panting once more, breaking apart from Jongup to bury his head in his shoulder to try muffle the sounds that was coming from his throat. Jongup didn't hesitate with tracing the younger's pretty neck with butterfly kisses. His hands was wandering downwards along his sides and pushing away some of the fabric to get physical contact with the flesh underneath.

Junhong was practically shaking under the attention of the warrior's skilled hands, tracing his every dip and muscle in such a way that it felt like electrisity was shooting through him. When Jongup's hand started nearing the attention craving area Junhong was about to beg for release. He was pretty sure he was already begging, but his mind was so fogged he didn't know half of the words he was uttering.

Out of the blue something small and hairy decided to ruin their moment by climbing on top of them. They both groaned, frustrated that yet a intimate had been invaded by someone else. Mochi however didn't seem to care about the fact they were kinda occupied and forced them to pay attention to him. Jongup only sighed, rolling off Junhong.

"Mochi, you're such a cockblock, I swear you did that on purpose." Junhong complained to the puppy, who simply replied with a loud bark. Jongup only chuckled as he started to undress, Junhong's eyes peeled on the nice form of his body. The warrior noticed this and therefore slipped out of his clothes even slower, overdoing every moment just for the sake of the pair of eyes resting on him. Junhong gulped, he surely did like what he was seeing.

"Are you just gonna sit there drooling all over Mochi or are you going to undress as well? Or maybe~... You want some help to get out of them." Jongup drawled, clearly enjoying how flustered Junhong got over the teasing. Junhong almost wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to seem desperate either. Jongup snickered when he weakly shook his head. "Cute~, so shy Junnie."

"I'm not shy! I manage to undress without help just fine, thank you, it has nothing to do about being shy!" Junhong pouted as he started to take off his own clothes.

"If you say so~" Jongup singsonged with a smug grin. Junhong stuck his tongue out at him, knowing how childish it was off him, but he didn't care. This was Jongup. He could act like he wanted with him.

The moment he joined the warrior in bed, they both scooted closer, only distance being from where Mochi had decided would be his spot for the night. Jongup kissed his forehead and Junhong felt the corners of his lips twitch at the action, knowing that this time it was for real, no doubt. Breathing in the well known smell of Jongup was the last thing he could remember before he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

 He woke up by feeling something wet touching his cheek and he blinked his eyes open. It took some time before he could focus on the source of disturbance which of course was nonetheless than Mochi pushing his nose against him, sniffing. Junhong smiled slightly, grabbing the little furball and hugging the small creature against him. A deep contented sigh, breathing air against his neck captured his attention.

He felt arms tighten over his chest, and he stole a glance on the sleeping warrior behind him. The sight sent warmth through his body, adored by how at ease the other seemed in his sleep. He twisted in the grip the older had on him, to face Jongup and allow him to admire the beautiful sleeping features of the warrior before they had to get up for breakfast.

He lifted his hand, gently carressing the soft skin of Jongup's face, loving the fact he could do this as much as he wanted now. Jongup stirred slightly, but Junhong knew he wasn't about to wake up any time soon since the warrior was a heavy sleeper. The prince was sure that if a war was raging on it would still not be enough to wake him if he didn't want to.

Mochi whimpered and barked, indicating he needed to get out and do his business somewhere. Junhong unentangled himself from Jongup and when he started to dress, he lifted the puppy up and put him on the warrior's chest. Mochi instantly barked yet again, toddling to lick Jongup's face. Jongup stirred again, trying to push the puppy away from him, failing as Mochi was rather insisting and wouldn't allow being pushed away.

"Junnie... stop it~" Jongup mumbled sleepily, not noting that it was something a bit more hairy that was trying to get some morning kisses. Junhong snickered and helped Mochi by carefully pushing Jongup's hands into the mattress. Jongup tried to twist away, but in his half sleeping state that proved to be rather difficult. Junhong watched amused as the warrior underneath him let out some cute giggles.

It all stopped when Mochi managed to get his tongue into Jongup's mouth and said person eyes shot open. At the sight of Mochi and Junhong clearly having a laughter fit hovering over him, he quickly added two and two together. Junhong had released Jongup when he witnessed what happened, not able to keep in the laugh that he tried to cover with his hands.

"Oh god, that must be the worst breath I've ever encountered in a kiss, gross! I would have hoped for a better good morning kiss after last night happenings." Jongup pouted, dragging his hand over his face to get rid of all the dogsaliva after Mochi's kiss shower. The statement made Junhong laugh even harder, leaning forward clutching his stomach while laughing now literally hovering over the warrior's face.

He was not prepared for Jongup closing the small distance, pulling him closer by putting a hand on his neck and leading him into a proper good morning kiss. Junhong didn't mind it at all though, gladly giving in and letting Jongup take control. The impatient barking of Mochi reminded them that this was neither the time nor place to stay in bed together making out.

Junhong unwillingly pulled away from the kiss, giving a simple peck on the lips as a last final one before they had to get up and dress. Junhong was of course the first to get out of bed considering he had been straddling the warrior. He yelped when Jongup smacked his butt when he passed him to get his clothes. Jongup smirked at him smugly when Junhong left the room to take out Mochi, making the prince flush a slight pink.

As he wandered outside, there was nothing to stop him from diving into deep thoughts. The happiness of the leap in their relationship, which was very sudden and surprising, faded a bit when reality struck him as he stepped outside. Warriors were going for and leaving the dining hall in groups, ready to start the day. Some already about to leave the headquarters, ready to get on with the current mission at hand.

The sight made something heavy replace the happy bubble in his stomach. The fear that the change between them would change the harmony that clearly was over the warriors headquarter, not counting his father. He didn't know how well it would be accepted here, he knew that it was totally out of question where his father ruled, it was looken down on and he couldn't help to wonder if the same applied here.

He didn't want to ruin everything that Jongup had established here. The crippling fear sat root in him, and he didn't even notice when Jongup snuck up on him, almost jumping out of his own skin when the warrior laid a hand on his shoulder. Jongup looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side like Mochi would do if he didn't hear what they told him. Junhong was sure the puppy did it most of the times to pretend that he doesn't know that he does something wrong.

"You okay?" Jongup asked, brows furrowing in worry. Junhong only nodded, not knowing how to phrase his fear. He could be overanalysing again, but the many years living with his father had made him suspicious and never believing that any good that happened to him would last. It had never done so before, so he didn't want to be naive to think it would so now only to end up getting hurt and dissappointed.

Jongup clearly didn't think that everything was okay, he probably could see just looking at the prince's face that there was something bothering him. He let it slide however, and Junhong was grateful, his thoughts were too much of a mess at this moment to be discussed. They made their way to the dining hall, mochi being his energized self and jumping around their legs.

Junhong zoned out multiple times during breakfast, being caught by the stream of thoughts and insecurity that washed over him this morning. He knew that Jongup noticed and he had awkwardly made eye contacts with leader Bang who had surprisingly showed up. The leader hadn't made any bigger deal out of it than smirking knowingly, which made Junhong blush and unable to look up from his plate for a solid minute.

So deep in thoughts yet again, he jumped slightly when Jongup put a hand on him, already done and ready to leave the dining hall. He shook the arm off him, Jongup sending him a bewildred look. He understood the meaning of the look when he glanced around to discover that they were the only left all of a sudden. Or maybe not suddenly, but while he had been so far in his own mind it had escaped his notice.

"You've been gone this whole morning, can you please tell me what's bothering you?" Jongup pleaded, hating to see the prince like this. Junhong wasn't sure how to answer and he didn't know if he wanted to either, it was just his mind at fault for him being like this. He'd gotten everything he wanted, and he still don't let himself be happy. A nasty little voice in his mind added that this happiness would be taken away from him anyways.

"It's nothing. I guess I am just a bit tired today, Mochi decided to wake me up a too early for my taste that's all." Junhong shrugged, trying to add a small smile to prove that there were nothing, even if it was a lie, it was something he wanted to believe in, that everything was perfect. The smile faltered the second he managed to plaster it on his face and he pouted.

"Hey, it's clear something is up, stop looking like a kicked puppy and tell me what is going on, or do I have to force the answer out of you~?" Jongup drawled, hovering over the prince who still sat perched on top of his seat. Jongup let a hand slide to Junhong's neck, pushing and supporting his chin so he was facing the warrior. He could feel the air brush his lips and smell the faint scent of Jongup.

Everything felt like it went in slow motion, Junhong watched as Jongup inched forward, clearly asking for permission to kiss him and not to overstep any boundaries. For a moment he wanted to give in, he wanted to just fall into the kiss and love every second of it, he knew he would if he gave in. Still the nagging voice in his head kept insisting that this wasn't real and it wouldn't last so why even bother.

He turned his head, making Jongup miss his lips and planted a kiss on his cheek instead. Junhong didn't want to witness what kind of expression the warrior was wearing, didn't want to see the disappointment he was sure would be there and made a retreat, getting out of the dining hall in record time. He felt so bad the instance he stepped outside, but his emotions were completely out of control.

He raked his brain for places to hide, he didn't want to face Jongup after what just happened, not before he could actually explain his freak out. Junhong soon realised that there was simply one option, and that would be another torture. Sadly it was the only option that would help him at this point, no matter how little he wanted to admit it. He had to find his father.

Finding the king was no problem, the only thing he had to do was listen to where he heard loads of yells and shouts, because he really doubted there was a time during the day his father didn't have anything to complain about and he was rather loud about his discomfort too. Junhong was sure his father even complained in his sleep and he would be forever grateful that he had been living on the opposite side of the castle so he would never know if his theory was right. He was happy about never knowing though.

As he guessed he soon found the man he sadly had to admit was his father by the sound of his yells. He alerady felt a headache coming the moment the voice he hated so much was recognisiable from all the other sounds from the other activites that was going on at the headquarters. He took a second, hesitating a moment. He knew this option was much worse, to be honest the worst option ever, than to talk to Jongup about his insecurities. Sadly he didn't understand his insecurities and therefore didn't want to bring them up just yet.

Taking a sharp breath in, he steeled himself to meeting his father face to face. The king was ordering some poor warriors around, demanding more to drink and for them to keep him in the shade so the sun wouldn't hurt his skin. Junhong could see that the warriors were fed up with the treatment and would totally understand it if one of them decided to pour the can of water over the King's head.

"Oh, Junhong, my son, how nice for you to finally realising where you belong! I'm guessing that you finally understood how degrading it is to spend time with such filthy savage, I'm glad. There are some hope left in you after all." His father said the moment he spotted Junhong, taking a small break from all his complaining which he truly hadn't expected. One of the few times he had acknowledged Junhong long enough to stop complaining. Even if he was still sort of complaining, Junhong added mentally.

"Morning, father, I see you managed to get up early today, I didn't know there had been a fire this morning." Junhong sighed, nonchantly insulting the man in front of him. His father frowned at him, not really understanding what he was implying to, but Junhong hadn't hoped for any response to it anyways so he wasn't disappointed. The warriors around them choked their chuckles, which the king however noticed.

"Oh well, you've may have been affected a bit too much after all. Tell me what you really want, then." His father scolded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. The king wasn't healthy, he did have some fat from sitting on his ass to much, but Junhong knew that one shouldn't be fooled by his fat, because somehow he still had all his muscles after many years of battle and the prince did get his height from a certain someone.

"Nothing, I don't need anything from you, am I not allowed to spend time with the man who raised me?" Junhong forced out, already regretting his decision of find his father. He could feel the odd glanced from the surrounding warriors. His father scratched his hairy chin, looking the prince up and down suspiciously.

"I did not say you weren't allowed, but I thought you would rather spend your precious time with that little _boyfriend_ of yours." His father spat in disgust, glaring at him. Junhong almost choked on his own spit when he heard his father call Jongup his boyfriend. _How did he know???_ want through the prince's mind, already cold sweating in panic. He tried to calm himself down, there was no way that he knew, he was just trying to show his disgust.

"W-what..?" Junhong choked out, not knowing how he should respond to that without seeming even more suspicious. His father narrowed his eyes slightly, catching the panic state his son was in and Junhong wondered for a second if he'd blown it all. Now he would for sure be sent away.

"Is there something you want to tell us perhaps? Is that why you came to find us?" His mother suddenly interefered, sending him a glance cold as steel, probably catching the same train of thought as his father just had.

"There is nothing to tell! I simply find it ridiculous how you put out such kind of assumptions, I didn't know you cared that much about my friendship with Jongup and for that matter we are friends only! What are you thinking of me." Junhong exclaimed flustered, aware that there was a big audience witnessing the conversations.

"If you say so. Well go on, I think you will be better off with your friend then, don't let us stop you." His father replied coldly, making it clear that he was not amused by the outburst his son had towards him. Junhong knew that raising his voice towards his parents was a bad thing, now they wouldn't talk to him for weeks which meant that he had no choice but leave them be. His only option to escape talking with Jongup ruined.

 He huffed frustrated before turning on his heel, the momentarily fear that had caused the outburst making him forget why he had wanted to avoid Jongup anyways. Going to his parents had been an extremely bad decision after all, which he knew it would be and he was so angry with himself for making his parents even more suspicious about Jongup and himself.

Mentally beating himself up for that stupid decision he was not aware of his surroundings and he had for some reason on instinct made his way to the spot by the shore that he and Jongup had spent many hours together at. Jongup's special place. That's what he had said at least, a place to hide away and be able to think alone. Junhong had found himself using this place a lot lately.

He sat down, looking up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining strogn despite fall season nearing. It was colder than it used to be, when they first arrived it had been late spring early summer. Now the season was clearly changing from long, warm and light days to slightly darker times, cloudy days threatening rain and a constant cold wind in the air. Despite this, the days were still warm enough that they never really started freezing.

The war had dragged on for months now, and even though he knew that people were being killed, his brother life was in danger and that nothing good could ever come out of a war, he couldn't help to be happy that it took so long. He hated himself for thinking like that, but he was a fool in love. He admitted it he was so in love, it was almost ridiculous and he knew that it wouldn't bring any good.

His father was against it, he knew so. Jongup was a warrior and being attached to someone else could make him distracted during battles. Junhong was a prince, if his brother did not survive he would be the next upcoming king, and he would need a queen so they could get a new heir for when his time was up. Everything made it so complicated, but he had fallen so deeply in love that he wanted to forget all of it to have Jongup.

He wouldn't be okay with just loving him, he wanted to show it, he wanted to act up on it, he wanted everyone to know that him, Choi Junhong, was a big fool for Jongup, his heart belonged to the warrior and he was completely fine with being so utterly ridiculously in love. "I am foolishly in LOVE with Moon Jongup!" The prince howled, knowing no one other than the sea would hear him at this moment.

"And I love you, Choi Junhong." a voice said, making Junhong jump to his feet in surprise. None other than Jongup, the man he claimed his love for while thinking no one could hear him, suddenly appeared from the other side of the rock he'd been sitting on.

"Jongup?! I thought... but... Oh gods." Junhong stuttered, hiding his face in his hands, his whole face flushing a deep red in embarrassment. That was not how he wanted to start this conversation at all.

"You thought you could avoid me? Again?" Jongup finished, a sad undertone to his word that made Junhong feel guilty instantly. He nodded, a bit hesitating as he wasn't proud of any of his actions today. Jongup pouted, but clearly didn't know what to say to the confirmation of what reason laid behind Junhong's absence. The seconds ticked away, the air so thick between them Junhong could probably slice through it.

"I'm sorry, I got scared. We did a big leap pretty quickly, yesterday we were ignoring each other and basically saw each other as friends, but from then to today everything has changed in a way and we are the only ones that know in a way. I'm afraid of what will happen when others find out, what will happen and how it will end for us. I am terrified that the happiness I feel now will be changed with grief and pain. I'm frightened about what the future will bring that I barely dare to think about it." Junhong rambled, trying to explain his feelings that had bothered him for the whole day.

Jongup sat silently listening to every word the prince uttered, but his eyes were focused on something far away in the distance in front of him. He could see that his worries were transferred to the warrior, a frown perched on Jongup's face even after Junhong finished his monologue.

"Junnie... We won't know what the future will bring, yes it may cause problems, but to each problem there is a solution. If it will end or not, there is no guarantee for either, or there is, but that shouldn't stop us. You just have to think what you want and if you are willing to try, to be with me and let me love you as you love me. Can't we be happy about how it is today and take it one day at a time?" Jongup sighed wearily, his eyes still gazing out on the horizon instead of meeting Junhong's.

"But..." Junhong started. Jongup stopped him from continuing his sentence by finally turning towards him and place a hand over his mouth, their eyes meeting and for a moment they did nothing beside staring into each others eyes.

"No but. Today is today, maybe people find out, maybe all hell will break loose, but that won't happen right in this second. I want to be happy wiht however long this will last. Out of all the people in the world, I chose to love you, or chose and chose, but you understand what I mean. I don't want to not try and go back to how it was, just because of some what if's!" Jongup declared desperately.

"You make it sound so simple. I am just so scared that the aftermath will have so many consequences that we will regret later. And I keep thinking that if someone finds out, we have to end it and having no other choice than to do so may hurt more than ending it willingly before it properly start." Junhong blurted out, opening up about all his insecurities since he thought it would be better to get it out all at once.

"The chance that it will hurt more is unbelievable, it hurts more to know about your feelings, but stop them because of others. Junnie, I don't want to end this when it just began, I refuse, please. I need you for however long I am able to have you and I don't want to waste more time on hesitating, in a week you may leave if the war is over and I don't know how long until the next time our path will cross will be." Jongup stated, his hand slipping into Junhong's and he watched him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. I am so scared." Junhong muttered, looking down on their interwined hands.

"Choose for once, for your own happiness. Hell, just become a warrior and I would never lose you! Just don't end things now, please let us try and take this as far as we can first." Jongup begged, truly upset.

"If it weren't for my father, I wouldn't hesitate with joining B.A.P, you know that. Again, I'm afraid of the reactions and as it is now I am probably the only heir for sure, since we haven't heard a word from my brother at all. I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I don't know how to please everyone either." Junhong claimed silently, feeling drained by the thought of the expectations he may have to live up to one day.

"Junhong, this is your life. You have the right to stand up for what you want and choose how to live it. You are the one that has to live with your decisions and if you let your father control it all, what will you have left when he dies? Unhappiness. Let me give you the happiness of being loved, please." Jongup pressed on, stroking his thumb over Junhong's hand that still was in his grip.

"I truly wonder what god stood behind the fate of meeting you, and why you didn't show up earlier. I truly think that if it's with you, I trust you enough to believe you that there always be a solution. I may be a fool right now, but I truly don't want to end what I just got a taste of last night and this morning. Jeez, we are being way to sappy today, I can just imagine Dae and Jae gagging if they had heard us now~" Junhong joked lightly, trying to give Jongup a halfhearted grin.

"Oh I can already hear them, they wouldn't just be gagging, they would mockily imitate us without realising that they are ten times worse at any time with eachother." Jongup huffed, the corners of his lip perking upwards. The warrior turned serious for a second and added "Promise me one thing though, let' be honest about our feelings from now on, I am tired of being clueless about all of this"

"I will do anything for you now that you're mine~!" Junhong laughed, earning a chuckle from the elder. In that moment he felt like everything for now would be alright and that it had been pointless to even start doubting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Luna's Point of view}**

 Luna walked up the hill, finally seeing the B.A.P headquarter at the end of the road by the seashore. It had been a tiring travel, but she had been lucky enough to get a ride with a waggon most of the way since the chauffeur, a polite old man, was travelling in the same direction. She was forever grateful for that, she had not expected that when she accepted this mission she would have to travel so far.

She needed the money though, and from the instructions she had recieved through the letter it seemed like easy earned money. Of course the letter had not been very detailed nor specified what the mission even was about, but it seemed like they wanted her expertise urgently. What had piqued her interest was the B.A.P seal. They were a known warrior organisation and ironicly they fought to end war, to make the world safe.

It was also known that they did not like to use violence if they did not have to or if not any lives were in danger. There were mostly good things told about this group, so therefore she couldn't restrain herself to not check out why she was contacted. Watching the scenery in front of her, she admitted that the HQ was if nothing extremely beautiful. The symmetry of the buildings, the plain lands surrounding and the shore by the sea instantly giving her a inner peace.

After taking in the sight before her, she started on her way down the road. She was not sure where she was supposed to meet her contractor or who she should introduce herself to, but she guessed that she would find out as fast as she arrived. She decided that she shouldn't rush, she had after all spent most of her day getting her after she recieved the letter.

Entering the grounds of the headquarters, a person, clearly with a high rank in this group, waved at her to come with him. He was fit, but also clearly had some fat on his body and not just muscles. His hair was black and slicked backwards, and he had to be rather old. Luna shook her thoughts away, she wasn't here to judge her contractor, she had a job to do. She followed the man into a building and then to a almost empty room, only another rahter old, fit and big man was in the room.

The man that made her follow him here, gestured for her to sit down which she did gladly. She watched the two men, waiting for them to start telling her the purpose of why they wanted her to come all the way out here and get her help.

"You may wonder why we contacted you and got you all the way out here?" The first man asks, like he could read her thoughts. Luna reminded straight faced and simply nodded.

"Well, I should probably introduce myself, I am Jaesang, but I usually are reffered as PSY. I am one of the colonels of B.A.P and to put it simply the organisation is nothing like it once was. I seek your help because you have no part of B.A.P, you don't know anyone and therefore I trust you will have a professional opinion about all that happens here." The man continued, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, of course, that's what I need to have in any situation, or else the job won't be done properly. You still have to tell me what you want me to do, what exactly is it you are asking of me?" Luna answered suspiciously, eying the other man that still had yet to say a word.

"I want you to dig, I want you to find scandals that may give B.A.P a bad light, I want you to find out the weak points so we can get rid of them and become the orginasation we are meant to be." Psy informed simply, confusing Luna. Why would he want her to almost bring B.A.P down to make it better? She did not understand what he was thinking at all.

"Uhm.. Why? Is there something I should be aware of?" Luna questioned confused.

"Yes. There are two that are bringing trouble to the organistation, just look out for one sly wolf with white hair. He is not hard to spot, and he is always with a black haired giant, I want you to find out as much as you can about those two. They are the biggest threat I fear." The other man suddenly interferred, his voice unpleasantly cold as he spoke. Luna knew she had no other choice than to play by their rules on this.

"Are you willing to take the job? You are the last solution." Psy added, waiting expectantly on her answer. Luna hesitated for a second, but nodded in confirmation that she would take the mission. The two men seemed satisfied with her, and the colonel gestured her to follow him again.

This time they went to another building and upon entering she understood this was the dining hall where they seemed to have meals together. There were a lot of guys, but she was amazed by the amount of girls there were too. She jumped when something soft stroke along her leg, but was surprised to see that it was just a small furball of a puppy. The noise of eating warriors, chatting and having fun together amazed her.

There were so many things at once that fascinated her that when the colonel pushed her a bit harshly to start walking again, before taking the lead. They walked to the table with the other higher ranked warriors, and most of the men around the table sent her a confused glance. She guessed that this was something that was between her and the other two men which no one else was supposed to have knowledge about. Hmmm.

"Psy, who is this?" A man with plump lips, kind eyes and gummy smile addressed to the colonel.

"Oh, haven't I told you about the new reqruit? I was so sure I had told you about Luna before! The girl who wanted to join after her own group was destroyed, remember?" Psy quickly explained, lying through his teeth. The man looked even more confused after the explanation.

"No. You haven't. New reqruits are supposed to be chosen by the whole high ranked crew, not by only one of us, you know this colonel Psy." The man said in a monotone voice, but his voice had quickly become colder than when he first addressed Psy.

"Believe me, she is fitted for B.A.P, give her a chance, we never turn anyone away right? That's what you insist all the time, _leader Bang_ " the colonel added just as coldly, not caring about the amount of disrespect he was showing.

"We will see. I will take your word it for now, but then we will see. Since you have so kindly decided that she is joining, I guess you want to introduce and tell the rest about her too. Maybe you should become the leader while you are at it too." Leader Bang replied calmly, even if the way he was looking at the colonel told a whole different story. Psy challenged him with his stare, but ignored what the leader had said and instead turned to the rest of the room.

"Silence. We have a new reqruit, her name is Luna and I hope you will help her to get used to how we do things here, I put my trust in you that she will be a helping part before the week is over!" Psy informed loudly, already having everyone's attention because of the argument with their leader. Looking through the crowd in front of her, she spotted the white haired man and she guessed the guy across him would be the other one she was supposed to keep an eye out for.

One thing was for sure, this would surely be interesting. Very interesting, she added after a glance to her side, sensing the tension between the leader and colonel. No matter how this mission turns out it would be the most eventful thing she have experienced in a while, no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a cockblock lmao, no smut juuuust yet but hey, they are in a relationship now so we are getting somewhere ^^ Also we are starting to get on tracks with my dream yet again, tbh my dream wasn't this long, but I've added chapters and scenarios along the way, but now we are on track again and I am thinking that we may be nearing the end of this little adventure, I hope you are enjoying it so far and that you'll stay with me until the end! I love you all, I really do and I have so much fun writing and testing my abilities/creativity! Sorry that it took me over a month, but school has started and the madness has returned along with personal problems funfunfun, I hope to get inspiration tho so it won't take this long next time, oh well I hope that you'll bear with me anyways <3  
> BTW 30 KUDOS, I'M HONOURED OMG >///  
> Also just adding that PSY is in here simply because a friend of mine told me to add him to it, I just dreamt about the person, but I didn't catch who it was in the dream so yeah. Just simple explanation haha, same with Luna tbh ^^  
> I know it's rather rushed, I am sorry, I hope you don't mind.


	11. Impress me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author voice* Previously in Unexpected: Misunderstanding cleared up and Jonglo action happening until Mochi decides to be a cockblock. Junhong being insecure af and doubt their relationship. Avoids Jongup because he don't want to fuck things up for the warrior. Nice father son talking that becomes sorta argument and makes Junhong leave in frustration. Ends up talking it out in the end and things go back to how it is.  
> Luna joins the story~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you started writing in the beginning of October, but life fucks you over and you spend 2 weeks doing absolutely nothing ;^; Sorrryyyyy I really want to finish each chapter in about a month, but I am terrible. Doesn't help that the whole last month was a huge stress... I hope this makes up for it omg I will try to finish the next chapters a bit quicker. B.A.P have comebacks more regularly than I update this fanfic, tell them to stop pls.
> 
> I RUSHED THE END SO BAD I AM SORRY BUT IT WAS 3 AM AND I WAS TIRED

Jongup felt at peace when he blinked his eyes open that morning, and noticing the pressure of the prince’s body up against him was for sure the reason behind his good mood. Jongup’s back was pressed up against Junhong’s chest, the calm breathing of the younger hitting his ear and Jongup couldn’t stop thinking about how close the prince’s lips were his skin. The soft morning light shining through the window reminded him that the word was still going forward around them.

Jongup let out a low groan, not wanting to think about getting out of bed at all. He had a big need to just for once sleep in and cuddle with the man he loved to make up for all the time they had spent wasting on walking in circles around each other. He knew that wouldn’t be appreciated by their superior, especially knowing that Yongguk already had the knowledge about their relationship, which could make him doubt if he should keep on letting them share room anymore.

Slightly twisting in Junhong’s embrace, he turned to face the sleeping beauty. The moment he laid eyes on the content facial features Junhong was sporting all rational thoughts decided to fly out the window. There was no way he had plans to leave this room any time soon. A small grunt made him remember that there was another certain roommate he would have to get rid of if he wanted to be undisturbed.

Mochi was curled in a small furry ball where he slept in the spot he had carved between their legs. It was weird, but the puppy refused to sleep anywhere else. Jongup carefully pried off Junhong’s sleep heavy arms, to not wake up the prince, yet. Junhong made a protesting sound, an unsatisfied frown settling on his face. Jongup froze for a second, but when he was sure the younger was still pretty much asleep as the prince turned to sleep on his back, he slipped out of bed after picking up Mochi.

“Today you’re not allowed to ruin anything, you little cockblock. You know where the dining hall is, I’m sure someone will feed you even if we are not present.” Jongup whispered to the sleepy puppy, but the moment he opened the door, Mochi’s eyes flied open and he wiggled his legs to be put down. Jongup gladly put the puppy down and waved as he said "Off you go!"

Seeing the puppy running off gladly without another care in the world, Jongup could close the door without an ounce of gultiness. Finding something to put up against the door so there wouldn’t be any chance for someone to come in and interrupt something, he at last ended up making a doorstop out of one of their boots. Mission getting rid of disturbance accomplished, Jongup thought to himself as he happily tip toed back to the bed. Seeing the prince still in dream land, gave him an urge to bother the younger one. He crawled on top of the younger's long body, purposely stroking his limbs against the prince's just to watch him twitch under the soft caress.

Straddling Junhong's hips, Jongup slowly leaned down, breathing softly into the other's ear. He closed the distance between him and his target for now, the prince's ear. He gnawed on the earlobe, licking it as he felt Junhong breath get caught in his throat. Deciding to take it a step further, Jongup made a trail of kisses along the jaw, down the throat and then made the way back up.

"Oooh, sleeping beauty~~. It's time for the princess to wake up~" Jongup whispered seducing into Junhong's ear, articulating every word slowly, letting the words roll of his tongue. He knew that his little seduction had worked when the prince stirred from underneath him. He sat up, watching as the younger refused to open his eyes and instead a grin slipped onto his face.

“The sleeping beauty can only be awoken by a kiss out of true love~” Junhong drawled. Jongup was taken by surprise and snickered as he without faltering bent down over the prince again, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Jongup grinned into the kiss, letting Junhong take the control over it and deepen it. Jongup hit the cushion hard with a grunt when the prince flipped him on his back, changing their positions.

They broke apart for a second, both heaving for breath and Jongup watching as those endearing brown eyes fluttered open to meet his. The moment their eyes made contact, Jongup became even more sure that there was no way he would let the younger out of here. Jongup wrapped his arms around the neck to the prince, smashing their lips together again. Junhong didn’t protest in the least, pressing Jongup with his body deeper into the cushion of their mattress.

Their tongues slid together, Junhong needier in the way he sucks at Jongup’s and bites softly on his lower lip. Jongup rolled his hips against Junhong’s, not standing the lack of friction anymore. Junhong let out a choked moan against his lips and Jongup had no idea that kind of sound could make him more turned on than he already was. He repeated the movement and like clockwork Junhong let out that same sound yet again.

“How can you be amazing in every way~” Jongup breathed out heavily, sliding his hands until he was cupping Junhong’s face between them so he could inspect the perfection that was this person who in some ways had developed the same feelings for him like the ones he had for the Prince. He was sure he had had to do something incredibly fantastic in his previous life to be allowed this pleasure now. What was it Youngjae called it? Good Karma?

“How can you say such embarrassing things! I am not, you know I am not…” Junhong argued and looked away, pouting as he fell back into the dark hole that Jongup knew was the royal asshole’s doing. He made his hold stronger and forced the prince to look at him properly. He leaned in and kissed the prince. It was not a passionate one, neither a hasty one, it was a chaste kiss that he pressed softly on his lips before breaking away.

“I know not such nonsense. You are amazing in every way, Junnie, there is no doubt in my mind about that. I hate to see that you can’t believe it, but I would never lie to you when it comes to this kind of subject!” Jongup murmured softly, his words chosen carefully and only said loud enough for Junhong’s ears only. His eyes were locked onto the younger the whole time, seeing the doubt clear on his face.

“I wish I could believe that, but there is just something in my head telling me that it can’t be true, that can’t be me you’re talking about. I don’t know how to believe anything else.” Junhong sighed, the mood from before fading away as he slumped against Jongup’s shoulder. Jongup knew they wouldn’t be able to get further with their relationship yet, but the disappointment settled in his stomach anyway.

“Hey, it takes time, you’ve grown up hearing that you aren’t, I know that and you know that, those years where that was what you believed as the truth can’t just be taken away, all those times you’ve been told completely other things, probably not anything positive knowing your father. You can’t erase that though, it’s all in there.” Jongup pointed at his head. “You just need to be open to learn something new, that what was told before may not be how it really is. There is more to the world than what we know of, and the same goes for us humans too.”

“I think Yongguk has rubbed off on you, you’re starting to sound like him~” Junhong chuckled, but the appreciation in his eyes shined at Jongup. It was all that mattered, he knew Junhong understood what he was saying and he was accepting how reality was at the moment. This time Junhong closed the distance between them, kissing Jongup softly and muttering against his lips “Thank you.”

Jongup smiled at him as he broke away, settling in beside him and wrapping around him like he had been all night. Jongup contently got comfortable in his grip, which he had to admit was rather difficult when there were just that much space to move on. He twisted and turned until he finally found a comfortable position, halfway laying on top of Junhong with his head on his chest.

“Are you comfortable?” Junhong asked amused.

“Not in the slightest, can we..?” Jongup sighed, and Junhong let go with a snicker. A minute of almost wrestling each other in hope of being able to find just that position that would turn out comfortably for both parts. It involved flailing arms and legs tangling and untangling. Jongup almost gave up, about to admit defeat when he finally found the perfect position, which included him laying halfway on top of the prince, but the younger didn't seem to mind and Junhong’s arms wrapping around him after he got comfortable.

Jongup was finally able to relax and cuddled closer, feeling his eyes become heavy. It was unusual for him to be tired so quickly, but maybe it was his body telling him he didn’t relax enough. Jongup yawned as he nuzzled against the crook of Junhong’s neck, pecking soft butterfly kisses into the skin as he felt himself slowly nodding off. He woke abruptly when someone tried to barge in the door, luckily his makeshift doorstop was doing it’s job keeping the intruder from getting inside.

"Jonguppie~~" "Junhonggie~~" "we know you're in there!" "You're skipping breakfast, the most important meal of the day~~" The sing song voices of none other than Daehyun and Youngjae, harsh knocking and kicking on the door as they spoke. The door looked about to give after when the two pests gave up, already bored with them when they received no reply. Of course they had to bang on the door even harder on last time before basically screaming as they ran off. Just to make sure they wouldn't be asleep when they left. 

"Jongup? Don't you think we should get up for breakfast?" Junhong questioned quietly, not really sounding like he wanted to get up any more than Jongup felt like. Jongup only cuddled closer into the crook of the prince's neck, murmuring softly about  being too comfortable to care. Junhong didn't respond to that and Jongup doubted he had even heard him, but he did not find the need to care, letting his brain shut off and the next moment he slipped into the sweet nothingness. 

His eyes shot open, feeling like only seconds after closing them, because of Junhong moving ever so slightly. Jongup groaned, feeling the  same weariness from before. He loved the heat radiating from Junhong and drowning in his smell, but the position was starting to get uncomfortable for the prince it seemed.

"Oh did I wake you? I didn't mean to disturb you since you look like an angel while sleeping, but my arm is falling asleep..." Junhong apologized with a smile and adoring eyes.

"...Are you calling me fat?" Jongup asked with a humph, glaring at the younger as he switched position until he was laying on top of the Prince and leaning on his arms while looking up at him.

"What..?? No!? I just... Oh you asshole." Junhong flailed until he saw the beginning of a smirk playing on the warrior's lips, playfully pushing him completely off him. Jongup tried to pretend to be offended.

"Why did you do that, I was so comfortable~, I thought you loved me!" Jongup exclaimed in offence, crossing his arms dramatically with a pout and the best puppy look he could muster this early in the morning. Junhong only snickered as he sat up, leaning on his arm to look at Jongup. 

"Oh pardon, when did you become royalty and allowed to boss me around? I thought that was my privilege~. Beside, I have a need to pee, you know human necessities? I am not a teddy bear, I hope that hasn't escaped your notice at least or this may end up being a very weird relationship~!" Junhong teased, leaning forward to steal a kiss from Jongup's lips. Neither hesitated to deepen it, but it was over as quickly as it begun. 

"No, don't leave me~" Jongup whined, clinging onto Junhong as he tried to get out of bed. The prince only laughed, tackling the warrior into the bed and giving him more brief kisses until he managed to sneak himself out of Jongup's grip while his attention was somewhere else. Sticking his tongue at the overrumpled warrior, Junhong started dressing. 

"Here I make sure we get some quality time, no disturbance, almost, and you don't want to cuddle with me, amazing! Jeez how haven't you swooned all the ladies in your life is beyond me~" Jongup complained, still not feeling like getting out of bed yet. 

"Hm if you really want to impress me, you can do better than this can't you? I would love to stay in bed with you all day, but my stomach and bladder do not agree." Junhong teased, slipping on the last article of clothes, hiding the wonderful body Jongup had still to map completely out. 

"Impress you? Who said anything about impressing anyone? If I want to impress you, I will make sure to make you swoon so hard you won't ever feel the same for another human being ever again." Jongup declared, already on his feet and getting dressed as well. 

"Oh~, well let's see about that, prince charming~. Impress me. Let's spend a day away from everything and show me what you can offer~" Junhong challenged, already smiling bright at the thought of a day with Jongup only. 

"No time to prepare? You are so demanding, how could I ever fall in love with a brat like you! I will take thee challenge, and I will succeed, meet me by the special spot in an hour~" Jongup answered, already fully dressed. He kicked away the doorstop and quickly made his way to his first destination, the kitchen. He easily sneaked his way inside and was lucky to meet Newsun. After Mochi came she had gotten a soft heart for the 'parents' of the puppy. 

"Hey Newsun, can you do me a favor? I got stuck with something this morning and therefore didn't reach breakfast in time, you know the most important meal of the day~! Could you please make me something that I can bring? Oh and for Junhong as well, he was so lazy and refused to get up, believe it or not he can be a brat sometimes! Royalty huh?" Jongup sighed, using his best pleading voice and making sure to give her the biggest smile along with his best attempt on puppy eyes. 

"Oh, Jongup! You need breakfast to function through the day! Jeez, take care will you? I can try prepare something for you, but only for today!" She lectured, huffing as she went back to work. Not long after she handed him a basket with a subtle wink before waving him off. Knowing it would be weird carrying around the basket, he stored it in the broom closet for now.

One thing in box, now to get some transportation so they wouldn't have to waste so much time on finding an ideal place. Heading over to the stable an idea was starting to form in his head, plotting the most reasonable excuse for them to get a horse. Upon entering the stable he got even more sure he would manage to get it as he wanted. Apparently the weird kid Bambam had been given stable duty.

"Bambam, where does the prince's horse stand? The royal bastard ordered me to fetch it, no idea what he wants with it, but can't really disobey him either." Jongup complained, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Bambam looked at him, hesitating for a minute if what he told were true, but must have decided to trust what he said and simply pointed to one of the nether stalls.

"Prince Junhongie? Ordering you, Jongup? I thought it used to be the other way around, he seems to obey your every word~! Why would you listen to any of his orders?" A girl popped out from one of the stalls, one of the warrior girls, Lisa. Her whole body language filled with disbelief about what Jongup was saying. Jongup almost cursed, but quickly came up with another valid excuse.

"He was just lucky this time, the general was around and you know he would love to pin anything on me. I got to admit that getting in more trouble already, not long since I finished my last punishment, isn't really tempting. Better to bend to his wishes to avoid Himchan's grumpy ass." Jongup answered, trying to look as defeated that he tried to sound. Lisa eyed him, but shrugged and let him go take the horse.

Jongup didn't stall a moment before he led the horse out to get it ready for the short travel today. After the horse was ready for the trip, he tied it up to the fence by the gate leading down to the shore. Only one more thing on his mental list that he would need for today and he would be ready to meet Junhong. Walking into the storage room by the laundry room he grabbed one of the extra blankets.

He liked to think he wasn't stealing it, he was just borrowing it for an undecided amount of time. Managing to make his way back to the broom closet without raising any suspicioun, he wrapped the basket in the blanket so it wasn't that visible. The blanket he could get away with, but he didn't know how to explain why he was carrying a basket with food. He was sure that would attract suspicion.

 Nodding to himself, deciding that this would have to work for now since he knew his time was about to run out, he ventured back outside. He marched straight to the horse, untying it from the fence. He laid the blanket over the horse's back, changing to hold the basket and now keeping it hidden between his body and the horse as he strolled out the gate. Glancing slightly behind him, he saw that no one had reacted at his departure and therefore picked up the phase to get to the shore.

Junhong was already sitting, waiting for him on the spot, but seemingly in deep thoughts. Jongup made up his mind quickly, putting down what he had in his hands and sneaking up to the taller male. Threading carefully, using his warrior skills to walk without making a sound, he managed to get behind the prince without attracting his attention. Placing his hands in front of Junhong's eyes and leaning closer he could feel how the younger startled and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Guess who~~~" Jongup drawled into his ear, purposely letting his breath tickle the prince's neck, delighted to see the small shiver that travelled through Junhong and knowing he was the reason behind it.

"Jonguppie~!" Junhong sang, pushing his hands away and turning around to face the kneeling warrior in front of him. The smile he sent him was so bright and contagious Jongup felt a smile growing on his own lips. Not able to hold back, with how happy and cute the prince looked like this, he let their lips meet in a tender kiss. Junhong blushed, which made Jongup smirk.

"Are you ready to be impressed? I have prepared what I could~" Jongup revealed, smirk still in place. Junhong stared at him, his eyes filled with curiosity. He let it take over and nodded eagerly, wondering what the older warrior had planned. Jongup grabbed his hand and lead him to the horse, first ascending the horse before indicating Junhong to do the same.

He was balancing the basket on the horseback, keeping it in place with his thighs. Junhong had no problem getting on, not even bothering asking how he had been able to get out his horse, and slipped his arms around Jongup's waist to hold on as the horse started moving forward. Jongup didn't have any idea where to go, but they could be enjoying the trip nonetheless until he spotted a nice spot.

The both of them rode in a comfortable silence, Junhong taking the liberty to wrap his arms more securely around Jongup and rest his head on the warrior's shoulder. Jongup figured they shouldn't wander too far away from the HQ as they both were unarmed and with everything going on he realized that might have been a bit idiotic of him to forget about. Luckily it didn't take too long before he found a grassy hill, a big oak tree standing on the top with a good view over the landscape and water shore.

"We're here~. I hope for your sake you didn't fall asleep and drooled all over my shoulder, I will kick that cute butt of yours if you have." Jongup threatened lightly, moving his shoulder slightly to make sure the prince was indeed awake.

"Lies! I don't drool when I sleep, that's you!" Junhong exclaimed in protest, lifting his head off the warrior's shoulder which proved he was doubting his own statement. Jongup snickered, quickly decending the horse. Junhong gave an offended huff, not hesitating to chase after the warrior. Jongup sprinted up the hill, sensing that the prince was not far behind. At the top he took a second to put the basket away, before continuing to run away from the Prince by going around the tree.

Junhong must have seen what he intended, and instead of getting away, Jongup ended running straight into the prince who had sprinted the other way around to get him. The collision made them stumble down the hill, tripping in their own feet so they rolled down the rest of the small hill together. They erupted in laughter when they halted to a stop, Junhong on top of Jongup.

"This is what you get for lying~!" the prince snickered, letting his hands slip down to the warrior's abdomen, searching for those sensitive spots he was sure the warrior had. Jongup started wriggling to get out of his grip, but when he felt Junhong's fingers travel over a specific place, which proved to be rather sensitive, he gave up on trying to get the prince off him and instead twisted away from those torturous fingers.

Junhong didn't let him, straddling him with his legs so he barely could walk, still moving his fingers up and down the sides of Jongup's abdomen. He could feel the rippling muscles through the fabric and he would have been distracted from his mission if the croaked laughter that the warrior couldn't hold back didn't keep him determined to see how many various sounds he could get out of Jongup. Jongup guessed he also wanted to punish him for implying he drools.

"I give! Jeez... Junhong I swear..! I'm sorry!!" Jongup exclaimed in between his helpless laughter, not giving up on trying to twist away from the younger's grip. His attempts proved to be useless, Junhong only strenghtning his grip. The warrior gasped when the prince had pushed his hands underneath the layer of fabric, his fingers now flying teasingly over his bare, sensitive skin and Jongup erupted in high pitch giggling.  

The fingers found a specific place, making Jongup's whole body shiver as well as he couldn't resist to kick the prince to get him off him. The warrior struggled to breath while he hysterically laughed and in the end he managed to kick the taller youth off him which finally gave him the opportunity to catch his breath again. However when the prince whimpered he instantly felt ice run through his blood, had he hurt the younger when he kicked him off?

"Oh, Junnie I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..." He began, but when he turned Junhong to face him he saw the sly smirk and instantly stopped apologizing. Instead he huffed as he got to his feet, crossing his arms in mock offence and wandering up the hill again.

"Aww~, Jonguppie-hyung, don't be like that, I'm only playing around with you~" Junhong insisted, catching up with the warrior and wrapping his arms around him awkwardly while they both kept walking up the hill. Jongup snickered, realising how stupid this had to look and shook his head when the prince beamed happily at him when he heard him laugh. The royal bastard knew that Jongup weren't angry at him in the slightest that way.

Reaching the top, Jongup picked up their discarded stuff. The prince whisteled for the horse to join them at the hill and tied it up to the oak tree with enough space to walk quite freely while the warrior laid out the blanket in front of the tree with the view of the sea and put the basket on the middle of the blanket. Satisfied he fell on top of the blanket, hitting it with a soft thud and positioned himself suggestively, leaning his head in his arm and sprawled out on the blanket while looking at Junhong.

"Are you trying to seduce me? If so, you are sadly suceeding pretty well and I have to ask you to stop or else I won't be able to control myself~" The prince purred when he saw how Jongup looked expectantly at him in that kind of position. Junhong joined the warrior on the blanket, leaning close to the other and capturing his lips. It was a short and unfullfilling peck before he broke away.

"That's my line! How am I supposed to control myself when you manage to look more appatizing than any food in this basket!" Jongup argued, trying to steal another kiss, but the prince perked up when he heard about food. He ducked away from the warrior, who grumbled offended, in favour to grab the basket to surmage it for any tasty treats Newsun may have provided them.

"Oh! Cherry tomatoes! How did you manage to get food out of the kitchen? We got up long after breakfast was finished!" Junhong muttered, already sounding rather impressed to Jongup's amusement. The prince was so simple because he was impressed and appreciated the smallest things. Which wasn't a bad trait at all, it was actually one of the things Jongup loved the most with Junhong, apart from everything else of course.

"Secret~~ I am here to impress you, obviously I am delivering and I can't ruin that by telling you how I managed to fix this small little outing!" Jongup pointed out with a grin, poking Junhong's cheek after he stuffed his mouth with a tomato which made the other pout slightly. Cute, Jongup thought as he served himself from the basket since he had after all skipped breakfast as well.

They huddled closer, a chilly wind reminding them that they were approaching a colder season. Both ate contently, small chattering about all and nothing, making Jongup wonder how even after all the time they spent together how they still had things to talk about. It didn't matter how big or important it was, it could be a comment on something they had heard or seen lately, those sorts of things.

Jongup noticed that Junhong obviously avoided more serious topics, but he let it slide for today, they were gonna enjoy today together. They could think about what was to come later. Sitting in their own little bubble, the sun kept moving in it's own speed, indicating that they would have to go back soon. If they didn't want to get in problems for skipping dinner as well.

"I got to say, you know how to impress me. Not that I am hard to impress, but today... I needed today with you. It's not often we get to spend much time alone at the Headquarters what with all the warriors and my family storming in on us all the time. The small moments in the evenings and mornings just... aren't enough, I guess I just needed another reassurance that my feelings are mutual~" Junhong mumbled into Jongup's shoulder.

They were having their backs to the tree, the prince leaning his head on Jongup's shoulder while the warrior held him with his arm and both were peacefully watching the seaview in front of them until Junhong spoke. If it weren't for it being so quiet with only them there and that the younger was practically laying on top of him he probably would have missed what Junhong just told him. He turned to look the younger in his eyes.

"If I didn't feel the same, I wouldn't be kissing you every spare minute we get would I?" Jongup retorted playfully, keeping the eyecontact with those beautiful dark brown orbs he could watch every minute of every day. Junhong blushed, which made the warrior snap and catch his lips with his, to prove once again. When they broke apart, both panting and Junhong watching him with dazed eyes, Jongup added. "Still need more reassurance? Because I have an idea or two for later tonight if you are up for it~"

“Wha-? Oh! Sure you can reassure me well enough? I can be a bit hard when it comes to that~” Junhong blushed when he caught the meaning, but eagerly agreed when he understood what he was implying. Jongup smirked and kissed him one more time.

"Well then that's decided then, now however we should make our way back before someone send a search party after us~" Jongup winked, pecking him one last time before nudging Junhong to move. Junhong groaned in protest, but probably knew there were no use to argue about it. The warrior was right after all. They packed the blanket in the now empty basket and tied it to the saddle to the horse.

They decided since it wasn't that far away from the headquarters that they could just as well walk the way back, both agreeing that it would be nice to follow the seashore. Junhong's horse trailed behind them, the prince not seeming worried, like he knew it wouldn't run off. Jongup grabbed the younger's hand when their feet hit the sand of the shore, interwiening their fingers.

Strolling by the shore, feeling the wind hit their face and filling their senses with the smell of the sea. They didn't mind the stinging cold, breathing in the fresh air and simply loving the moment together. Junhong suddenly stopped, walking towards the water. Jongup, curious about what the prince might have spotted, kept their hands locked together as he tailed after the younger.

Junhong leaned down, seemingly staring at something which Jongup couldn't find. Damn his bad sight, he thought as he leaned closer, over Junhong's shoulder to try spot whatever had catched his attention. Last time it was a puppy, so who knows what it could be this time. He shrieked and jumped away when his face were splashed with freezing cold water, grimacing at the taste of salt water hitting his tongue.

"Oh you are so going to get back on that one, you little brat" Jongup grumbled, but the smile he couldn't keep off his face would prove he wasn't exactly that angry at the younger, even though he never had a desire to tast salt seawater. Or get a cold unwanted shower. Junhong immediately tried to bail with a giggle, but Jongup still had a grip on him and dragged him close.

Face to face, chest against chest, lips bare inches apart from each other. The warrior could see how the prince's adams apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, eyes already glazing over with need. Jongup smirked, leaned closer, but before their lips touched he flipped the younger into the water and bailed as he heard the other shout in surprise and shriek when he hit the cold water.

He could hear how Junhong was chasing him for the second time today, and this time he managed to catch up with him. Jongup cursed his long legs as he was tackled into the water, coughing as he came up and glared daggers at the younger who only smiled cutely at him. Using his arms he splashed as much water he was able to on the prince, which made him skip away from the warrior in shock.

"It's a draw for now" Jongup pouted as he hastily took the opportunity to get out of the water. Junhong only snickered, by now sitting on a nearby rock as water dripped in huge streams off him. His hair wet and sticking to his forehead. The clothes were mostly hanging off of him, soaked with water, but even though he probably was freezing his ass off in the early chilly autumn weather like this he was smiling brightly at Jongup.

"Jongup, I think I have decided what to do... with the future I mean." Junhong abruptly mentioned, his voice serious, but his smile not fading at all. The tone piqued Jongup's interest the most, moving to stand in front of Junhong with full focus on what the younger was about to say.

"I am listening~" Jongup nagged when Junhong didn't indulge him with his thoughts about the future. Junhong bit his lips, struggling to find a way to put the things on his mind in words. The warrior wondered briefly if it could be that he was also doubting himself. He didn't need to worry for long, since Junhong took a deep breath and it all came streaming out of him.

"I have decided that I want to choose my own future. Lay my time as Prince Junhong behind me. I am sick of being a prince, my whole life that's all I've been! I want to be 'Junhong', that's free to do whatever I want without there being restriction. To do things that makes me happy. To not having to listen to everyone else for a change. I have no interest of becoming king, I never cared about such a thing, my brother was the heir all along and he fit that role.

I don't want to be the extra, Junseo-hyung might still be out there and fighting to win this stupid war. It's his right and I want to be my own person for a change. Not Junseo #2, not heir if he dies, not a prince to be doted on and taken care off. I want to take care of myself. Be free like you and the rest of the warriors. I don't know how it will work considering our current relationship, but I will much rather stay by your side forever than lose you by leaving for a throne it's not certain I will get even!"

Jongup was listening silently to his outburst, and his heart fluttered when he heard what he said about staying with him forever. He also did not have much of a clue how relationships worked out in the organisation, but there were never a official rule binding them to being single. The rule was to not let love blind you from your missions and the task in front of you. Reason they never heard from their families was to not worry about someone who weren't there, they abandon that life to start a new one with B.A.P but that was it.

"Junnie. You have no idea how delighted that makes me to hear! It's a relief to hear you wanting to choose your own path and I will support you in doing so, which I am sure the leader will do to. As long as you are happy with that decision, I am going to help you make it happen~" Jongup swore, ignoring the cold and how soaked they both were to embrace the prince who was still perched on the stone.

"I am scared, Uppie... I know it's what I want, but you know I am not good at doing things against my father. I am afraid what he will do if he hears it, but he only treats me as his son when it has something to do with me being a prince and I am so sick of feeling like that is all I am. With you I feel like an actual person." Junhong whispered, nuzzling his head into Jongup's shoulder.

Jongup felt his heart break a little, he knew that Junhong never wanted to disappoint, not even his asshole of a father. He tilted the younger's head to him and stared deep into his brown eyes. He leaned in, keeping balance by leaning on his arms placed on one side of the prince on the rock and captured his lips, moving them together slowly and spending time until he felt Junhong stop tensing up before he broke away.

"Don't think about that now, let's take it as it comes, first and foremost together, yeah? Don't give up, you have to do something difficult to be able to show your true self and you know that isn't you playing the obedient little prince for your father. The only way to get away from that is to stand up against him." Jongup declared, letting his hand rest on Junhong's cheek to keep the eyecontact.

"I guess if it's with you, it won't be that difficult. I love you." Junhong muttered with a small smile, and Jongup sealed the distance again happily, mumbling a love you against Junhong's lips repeatedly. In that moment Jongup felt the loneliness that had bothered him for all these years disappear, as long as Junhong was in his arms he would never be alone and that he knew.

* * *

 Luna startled awake when she felt someone touch her shoulder. For a second she had forgotten where she was and stared at the other girl confused, before her cleared from it sleep induced state and she remember exactly where she was and why she was here. The other girl was a light brunette that seemed rather young and Luna recalled that her name might have been something along Rosè. 

She was one of her room mates, apparently since they weren't expecting her she was to share room with two other girls for now. Which she didn't mind at all, one of them was the brunette with a shy smile while the other girl with stark red hair had been friendly towards her the whole time. She believed the red haired girl had introduced herself as Jisoo.

 Rosè gave her an odd glance, but smiled nervously and mentioned that Luna should get up to get some breakfast before she left her alone again. Luna sighed, still not sure what her task really were. It was suspicious that someone would contact her to spy on someone on the same property as the contractor, she could understand that with the amount of warriors it could be hard to keep attention on everyone, but for her to be assigned simply two men went beyond her.

Well she couldn't back out just yet, she had already accepted the job and until she either got the job done or other orders she accepted that there was no use keep asking questions she knew she wouldn't get answers to. Luna got up and dressed into the outfit she had recieved, trying to ignore how she felt about pretending to be something she wasn't. After so many years one would think she was used to it, but it never boded well with her.

She went to the big room she had been eating dinner in yesterday, guessing all meals would probably be there. She relaxed when she entered and saw that she had been right, scanning the room for a place to sit. She noticed someone waving at her through her peripheral vision, upon turning she pointed confused at herself, did the person really mean her? She was surprised when they nodded and waved even more insisting for her to join them.

 "You seemed so lost and alone, thought since you are pretty new you don't really know anyone as of yet. Hi, I am Amber! This is Krystal and Victoria" The person introduced excitedly. Upon hearing their name she realised it was a girl, she had short hair and she did look much like a male. The other two smiled friendly before going back to arguing about something.

"Oh that's nice of you, I am Luna, I hope you will take good care of me" Luna smiled brightly at them, bowing slightly before taking the seat beside Amber.

"No need to be so formal! We are going to spend way too much time together, it will just end up being awkward if we keep being formal towards each other~." Amber chuckled, slinging an arm casually around Luna's shoulder. Luna couldn't do anything beside nod awkwardly, not knowing how to reply to that. Amber let go off her and joined the argument with her friends. Luna took the opportuinity to glance to a certain table.

She was disappointed when she saw that her targets were no where in sight. Maybe they had already eaten. Luna shrugged, she would have to find them afterwards in that case, but first food. Turning her attention back to her table, she noticed that Amber was staring at her. Luna tilted her head and held the other's eyes.

"Someone you're looking for?" Amber questioned lightly, but Luna noted the hint of suspicioun lacing her words.

"Oh I just saw some cute guys yesterday and wanted to see if they were here, but I guess I must have missed them" Luna snickered nervously, the lie slipping out without a single second of hesitation.

"Cute guys? Now I am curious, who has caught your attention after simply one day~" Amber drawled, turning a little more in her seat to look properly at Luna.

"Uhm, well one of them has silver hair and seemed rather intimidating? and then there were this guy that was sitting opposite him, tall and black hair? I haven't been able to catch their names yet, they just caught my interest I guess." Luna smiled uncertainly.

"You mean Jongup and Junhong? Well Jongup doesn't really care about anyone, the silent calculating type. You won't have any luck with Junhong either, since he is a prince and will only stay with us temporary. Besides neither one of them is seen without the other. I don't think I've seen them this morning, but then again they both tend to wake up late." Amber informed nonchalantly.

"Is that so..." Luna muttered, mostly to herself. So one of them was a prince, this mission only kept on getting more complicated and more questions popped up. Why would they want her to spy on a guest, a prince on top of it all as well? She pondered in silence, mulling over the possible answers to her questions, but was brought out of her thoughts when a hand landing on her shoulder interupted her thoughts.

"Come on Newbie, you are in my group according to Himchan and we have morning practice to do. Let's see what you are good for, Luna" Amber declared, winking at her with a smile and practically dragging Luna after her out of the dining hall. She didn't have a chance to check if her targets had showed up or not before she was outside and on her way to one of the other buildings at the premises.

Entering a room that clearly were meant for training she saw how this group only consisted of girls and that they were all stretching it seemed. Luna had no idea what to expect when it comes to this kind of training. She wasn't here to learn how to be a warrior after all, her main object being discovering what her targets are hiding from her contractors, from what she had pieced together with the little information she had.

"Uh I don't know Amber, I am pretty new and I don't have any techniques quite in yet... I would just end up embarrassing myself!" Luna protested in a hushed voice, feeling rather flustered over the thought of having to try training her skills in something she had never even thought about trying before. This couldn't go well at all.

"Oh don't be shy, none of us started off with great techniques and such, that's why we train! Just do your best and work hard, then you will get far in no time at all!" Amber insisted, still smiling brightly at Luna. Nudging Luna slightly to follow her, she went over to the others and started stretching as well. Not being familiar to doing this Luna simply copied whatever Amber did.

When a slightly older woman entered, everyone stopped stretching and took a spot on the floor before bowing slightly to the newly arrived. Luna guessed she had to be one of the higher ranked warriors, who was going to overlook today's practice. They started off simple, luckily for Luna, only practicing poses with a partner and Amber partnered up with her immediately. Amber was immensely patient with her and didn't mind taking it slow.

Next off they practiced different techniques that Luna struggled to figure out how to do, she was sure that if it weren't for Amber she would have ended up hurting herself in her attempts. Amber was kind and despite snickering at her every other time she failed doing a specific move, she encouraged Luna to keep on trying to do her best. Who would have thought she would want to prove herself while pretending to be a role she isn't.

The remaining time was spent on sparring, both without weapons and with a wooden practice sword. If Luna found the previous exercises difficult, this was near impossible! She wanted to give up when Amber managed to trip and hit the floor one time too many. She probably would have too if it weren't for the short haired girl's pestering about how she knew Luna could do better than this.

It made her whole body ignite with fire of anger, she was doing her best here and it wasn't good enough? She almost voiced her frustration, but halted for a minute. She couldn't risk anything if she wanted to do her job well, it was better to work along with the circumstances if she didn't want to expose herself in any way. One person beginning to get suspicious could be enough.

The fire inside her must have pushed a button and she actually began to block as well as get in some hits on Amber, who simply smiled at the progress. Even worse was it when they used the wooden training sword, the blows a little bit harder, the blocks a little bit more difficult to do. When Luna finally got a swing on how these things works, what to do, how to see openings and calculate Amber's attacks, Amber was the one to fall down.

The triumph didn't stay for long, Amber fighting back a little better now, but Luna quickly adjusted to the new rhythm and they kept at it. Luna found that it was rather nice to defend herself like this, to be able to do something for herself and she wondered if she really wanted to prove herself to be in the role she was trying to play or because this was turning into something she actually enjoyed.

"Not bad, see nothing to be so nervous about! You did well, I mean in the beginning you were way too tense and overthinking, but when you relaxed you got a nicer flow in your actions. You had no need to worry about embarrassing yourself, many do lot worse at their first shared practice with a bigger group." Amber praised when the torture was over, Luna feeling the multiple bruisings forming already.

"Thank you, I guess, you helped me a lot to figure out how to do it properly." Luna retorted, flattered about the compliment she was given and finding how she didn't care that she would be bruised for days to come after this. It was nice to feel like she had suceeded in something else than just her usual job, something she wouldn't think she could pull off at all.

"No problem, come on, time to take shower then!" Amber exclaimed enthusiastic, slinging an arm over Luna's shoulders again. Luna shrugged her arm off her, first now noticing how sweaty they both were at this point and the mention of a shower didn't sound all that bad at all. They all filed out and into a room a bit further down the corridor, all of them chatting excitedly amongst each other.

There was a changing room with a closet of spare clothes and a hamper for the sweaty ones. None of the others girls seemed to care that the room was filled with 10 other girls and started undressing the moment they got inside, hauling their dirty clothes into the hamper before entering the shower area. Luna hesitated, but the thought of hot water washing off the gross sweat she had worked up was too tempting so it didn't take long before she had joined the rest of the group in the shower area.

The warm water hitting her face, easing the soreness in her tired muscles, had never felt any better Luna thought as she closed her eyes to appreciate the moment even more. She listened to the others chatter, but not really caring to listen in for once. Amber handed her a soap bar and she smiled gratefully at her, before lathering her body with it to clean off every remains of today's work out. While they were dressing she decided that she could try to get out some information from the other warriors as well.

"I am wondering, why are there a royal family staying here?" She started asking simple, it couldn't hurt to know the situation better.

"Oh the royal family Choi? We don't know that much either, something about a war going on in their land and their life being in danger. I've heard rumours that they are only allowed to stay because the leader owe the king!" One of the girls informs. The others muttered in shock of the rumour, finding it hard to believe that for some reason.

"Not such a big pity, with that adorable prince hanging around~" Luna purred suggestively, only to fish for more information.

"He might be cute, but he is glued to Jongup by the hip! They are almost never seperated, it's impossible to get close to him. Which is amusing considering how Jongup always liked to keep away from the rest of us. Who would have thought a prince would bring out a whole new side to him!" Another girl added, the rest agreeing whole heartedly.

"And that he was just as michievious as the spans of the devil! Their prank war was however rather entertaining while it lasted, too bad the general ended up in the crossfire and ended it" Someone snickered, Luna taking in everything. She still couldn't understand why someone would want her to spy on them though.

"Such cute parents too~ For Mochii! Their puppy is such an adorable fluffball!" A girl squealed, and the room erupted in giggles. There weren't much else Luna managed to get out of them after that, and the only thing she really knew by now was that her targets were slightly troublesome and unseperable from each other. The new knowledge still didn't help her figure out why she was to look out for them.

Her thoughts reminded her that she hadn't seen them at all today, since she had been preoccupied with training. She finished dressing and basically stormed out of the room, not caring what her fellow warriors for now might think. Her priority for now would have to find the two warriors and stop asking questions about her job. Outside in the chilly autumn weather she realised she had no idea where to even begin looking for them.

"Where are those two... I swear... All the fucking time..." Luna heard someone mutter and soon the general himself walked around the corner, obviously pissed off by something judging by the deep frown on his face. Luna thought that maybe he would know where the two were and if not at least guide her to where she should begin looking.

"Excuse me, General, sir?" Luna spoke up, glad to see how the general halted and turned towards her. He looked expectantly at her with a raised eyebrow, indicating for her to speak up. "Do you by any chance know where I can find... the royal prince? I have something to deliver to him from his father."

"What do that royal bastard want with Junhong now..." The man grumbled underneath his breath, probably thinking Luna wouldn't catch what he said. She didn't have time to think more about it before he spoke again. "Well I would like to know that as well, the prince has been gone since this morning, as well as one of our warriors, that damn Jongup. Makes me wonder what more trouble they are getting up to."

"I could try look for them if you want and report back to you when I do? You have probably other matters to handle that are more urgent than to find those two I guess?" Luna suggested, the opportunity was to great to miss.

"Hmm.. I guess. I do have to... Okay fine, when you find them also tell them to get their ass to me." Himchan scoffed before turning on his heel and leaving Luna to her own devices. The general hadn't been to any help however, she still had no clue where to look for the two missing persons. Thinking about the situation rationally she figured she could go to the kitchen first. They hadn't been present at breakfast so they might have gone there.

"I don't want to bother you, but I need to know if you have seen Jongup or the prince this morning? It's important." Luna apologised when she entered the kitchen, seeing how the room was a blur of movements to get things done. One girl however stopped up when she heard the duo being mentioned. She stopped whatever she was doing and went over to her.

"Jongup came by this morning, said he and the prince had overslept therefore missed breakfast so he asked if I could prepare something for them. Breakfast is the most important meal during the day after all so I did." She stated, looking at her with concern that she might have done something wrong by making them some food.

"I understand, it is indeed important to eat breakfast. Relax you didn't do anything wrong~. Okay thank you, I will be off then." Luna reassured with a smile. With the new information her thoughts started spinning again. If they had been gone for so long and had taken food with them, she doubted that they were hiding around the property. She figured that they might have taken a horse with them if they left, in any case she could at least hear with the ones with stable duty today. 

"Excuse me, have you seen the prince or Jongup by any chance today? The general is looking for them and they are no where to be found." She called as she entered the stable. A blonde girl lifted her head when she heard the name.

"Yes, I saw Jongup. He came here this morning to get the prince's horse. He didn't say why he needed it, only that the prince had ordered him to get it." She replied, a bit flustered when she realised she couldn't give any better information about where they might have taken off to.

"Oh well, thank you at least." Luna directed to the girl before turning and left the stable. This would mean they had most likely gone somewhere, but the questioned still remained where they might have gone. Wandering out the gate she spotted a trail of single horse tracks. It was worth a shot wasn't it?

She followed the trail for a few minutes, until she saw the missing horse only a few hundred yards away, but no humans were in sight. Where might they have gone? Shrieks and shouts caught her attention, the sounds coming from the seashore. First then did she see her targets, strangely playing around in the water at this time of the year. She spied on them, thinking she could try figure out what scandal her contractors wanted.

They were close that was for sure and after the cold bath the prince had went to sit on a rock. Luna sneaked closer, trying to catch what they were talking about, but had to give up after a while, there were no use. The distance was too great and she couldn't risk being spotted by them either to get close enough to hear their conversation. She was slightly surprised when the intimidating warrior embraced the Prince. She grabbed for her small camera, it was a luxury item she had recieved after many years of spying.

When she looked back up she almost gasped with what met her eyes. They were kissing! This had to be what her contractors wanted her to find out about, not the trouble they caused but the true identy of their relationship. She didn't know why this would be a scandal, of course she was surprised, but that was because she was caught off guard and hadn't expected it.

Whatever, it wasn't her place to question her contractors, she was in for it for the money, simple as that. It was the only way she knew how to get by. She grabbed the camera and moved until she got a good angle and tried to catch the act in the most visible way. This would probably end her mission and she felt she didn't want it to be over this quick. Her rational side knew that it could take way much longer until she would get this opportunity again however. She snapped the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shit is going down, what will happen to the newly astablished couple now? Lolol I am so so so sorry for being so slow at getting this chapter done, two months T_T School is a bitch and I am a bitch, I am just so done *sigh* But I am determined to finish this, I have so many ideas left for it I won't abandon it! I hope you will stay with me ^////^   
> Tbh there are a lot of details that irritates me, that I try to change from how they were in my dream, but it's not always working out rather well, so I apologize if some things may seem a bit weird.


	12. A piece of Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Jonglo had their cheesy date only to be found by Luna who now had the proof she needs for her contractor. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this little story of mine O_O if I follow the plan I might only have 3 chapters left! Maybe adding a 4th who knows, but the end is near! I just want to thank you my readers for staying with me for so long ^^" even if half of this doesn't make sense

It didn't sit well with Himchan, not at all. The supposedly new recruit, Luna, was a real headache. Not because she was a bother of any sort, for now, but for her to show up during a time like this. He hadn't heard anything about her before she suddenly showed up, and Yongguk had not been informed either judging by the reaction he had, which didn't make sense. Recruits were picked by the higher ranked together and in the end it was up to Yongguk.

No matter if she indeed was a former warrior who had lost her group, which he doubted, it didn't give her straight access into B.A.P. PSY should know this. Despite the fact that they never turned away someone who wanted in, always giving them a chance to show their worth and loyalty, as were their right, this was stepping over boundaries that only left Himchan suspicious towards the colonel.

Himchan didn't have anything ill against PSY, but the man was only allowed his rank because of his extra years of wisdom on the field and skills, to help guide the lower ranks. However the older man had always had his own ideas of what this group needed, but they couldn't push away every person who thought a little bit differently, of course that was how Yongguk thought. Himchan would personally not allow it.

All in all, he was unsure where PSY's loyalty laid, what was he capable of doing to get it his way? He hadn't done anything, yet, didn't mean he never would. After letting Luna take up the task of finding the missing troublemaker duo number 2, the simple thought of going back to the rest of his work made him unwell. It seemed too convenient that she had asked to look for them.

He would be damned if he trusted the unknown woman to get anywhere close to the kids when there was no one else around, it was too risky and this was a golden opportunity to pick up hints to who this stranger was and what she was doing her. He felt a bit stupid for trailing someone in their own headquarters, but it was necessary. He just hoped it didn't have to happen again anytime soon.

He couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly she seemed to find leads to where the two could have gone, asking the right questions and point out what was easy to overlook or what could be seen as a simply small matter to others. It felt like in no time at all she made her way out the gate and seemed to look for something. Scanning the ground on both sides, she hesitated before picking her path. At a closer inspection Himchan noticed the faint trail of horse tracks. Interesting.

Himchan followed her at a good distance while still having both eyes locked on her back. She did look around a few times, but her attention was fully on her task and she didn't pick up that she was being shadowed. That did not add up with the rest she had proved so far, one would think she would be more aware of her surroundings if she had been a warrior before. Your surroundings could help you survive or make sure you end up dead, that was basic knowledge.

He spotted the moment something caught her attention, but instead of a sense of relief Himchan expected, her shoulders were still tensed and she was glancing around. He heard the sounds before he saw her react as well. This time she did let her shoulders sag and Himchan almost went over to her to see if she had found them. He stopped in his track, if she had found them, why was she just standing there staring?

His senses started tingling, telling him to wait and see what would happen. He made sure to stay halfway hidden behind the tree he had sought shelter in case she would take in her surroundings. He wouldn't learn shit about her if she saw him now. Her skills and also her lack off some could mean anything, he couldn't go to Yongguk with an assumption that there is something suspicious about her with that little information.

The general wrinkled his forehead when the recruit crept soundlessly towards what had caught her eye, knees bent and making herself as small as possible. Himchan had to force himself to react, forgetting to follow for a second as thoughts swarmed through his mind with assumptions and suspicion, a part wanting to catch her in case she was about to hurt his underlings.

She hadn't crept far, but now he was able to see what had caught her eye. Also where certain sounds had come from. There was the fantastic trouble duo number 2, all wet for some reason. Junhong perched on a stone and Jongup watching him with a new type of intenseness that Himchan never had seen the warrior have before. He glanced over at Luna and saw her watch the exchange closely.

She gaped for a moment and the general changed his focus to the pair. They were embracing each other now and he didn't know what to feel about that. Relief? Happiness? Because they finally had stopped running around in circles, because that had been driving him mad. Jealousy? since he didn't have the same or that it was his Jonguppie down there.

He smirked slightly when they kissed, totally enveloped in their own little world. So careless and with so many emotions. A click made Himchan rip his eyes off them, and he felt his anger boil when he saw what Luna was holding. He knew exactly what that was, and using it in a situation like this would lead to absolutely no good. She would now have a weapon to wield against not only his underlings, but perhaps even the whole organisation. It was silly how small scandals like this could be the end of great things.

Snapping out of his thoughts he walked up to the unsuspecting female, still absorbed with taking those pictures with her camera. He was about to touch her shoulder when she turned like a whirlwind, kicking her foot towards him. Luckily Himchan was indeed a warrior and managed to block the kick instantly on reflex. The facial expression on the girl's face when she met his eyes changed so quickly it would almost be funny if she hadn't tried to hurt him a second ago.

"General Himchan?! But you..? I was just..!" She stumbled over her words, but Himchan had no patience to let her even try to explain what she was doing. He had seen perfectly well what that was and the glare he sent her must have conveyed the message clear enough. He presented his palm and Luna simply sighed as she handed over her device.

"Head back to the headquarters at once, wait in the common hall for me to come back. I think we need to have a conversation. I will take it from here. Do not speak to anyone at all about what you have seen, or I will make sure you will regret it." Himchan ordered her coldly, watching the female in front of him avoid eye contact in favor to inspect the ground, only giving him a short nod before scurrying away.

Himchan watched her retreating back with a sigh, why did he always have to fix the never ending problems that appeared. He guess he could always go to Yongguk to complain, but in the end it wouldn't change anything. Shaking his head to rid off his thoughts he made his way down the slope to the couple, who by now had separated.

"I would advice you to be more aware of your surroundings the next time you decide to be have a little outing together, if of course you don't want everyone in a mile radius know about your relationship. Also if you could please leave a note before you decide to disappear the whole day that would be absolutely wonderful!" Himchan scolded with a tone of fake enthusiasm, leaving room for the now flustered pair to respond.

"You won't tell my father will you?" Was the first thing tumbling out of Junhong's mouth and Himchan previous frustration was gone in a blink of an eye. The fear in the royal youth's eye was so obvious and Himchan couldn't even pretend that he was slightly angry with them anymore.

"No I won't, I am not that much of a sadist, give me some credit at least. Just be more careful next time or else someone other than me might find you like this, can't expect them to keep it a secret like me. You know it would be so much easier if you actually asked before, at least I wouldn't have to try track you down!" Himchan replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We promise, if there will be a next time, we will inform you about it, sir" Jongup spoke up for the first time, with a gentle smile on his lips. Gratitude was displayed on his whole face and the admiration he had for the general could be spotted in the way he looked at Himchan.

"If? with you there is never an if, just remember to fucking tell me! Get your asses back to the headquarters now, we will discuss how to deal with this at a later event since we do have to take some precautions. But as said, we will do that later as right now I have some other things to take care off." Himchan ordered them, making sure they both sent a confirmation that they had understood before he went ahead back, trusting the two would do as he said without him having to lead them by their hand like children.

One problem sorted, over to the more serious one he had at hand. He felt a small grin slip on his face when he faintly could hear the couple behind him. Yes, he could say he was indeed happy for them despite everything, if only because the happiness they brought each other when they were together was a joy to witness.

Himchan didn't dwell and made a beeline for the common hall when he entered the grounds of the HQ. Luna was waiting for him there, which pleased Himchan a little bit, at least she could follow orders. She refused to acknowledge that he had arrived, staring intensely on her hands that she was nervously picking at. Himchan sighed, walking in front of her into the dining hall. Dinner wouldn't be served in a while and there were literally no reason for anyone to enter, the chance of them being disturbed at his office bigger than here.

"Now, I suggest you tell me who you really are and why I find you lurking around with this kind of device and taking pictures of our warriors." Himchan questioned harshly, shaking a bit on the item to empathize what he was referring to. Her eyes widened when she saw him carelessly throw it around, but she kept quiet.

"There is absolutely no reason to be stubborn now, I caught you. If you don't tell me, I guess I have to expose that we have a traitor in our midst, you see I don't need to tell exactly what you did. The perks of being the general. So to make this much more easier for you, I think you should spill the beans, if you don't want to let everyone know you are not to be trusted?" Himchan explained simply, making a move to leave to show her the time was running out.

"Wait! You can't expose me, my contractor..!" Luna let slip, realizing a tad to late what she spilled and covered her mouth with her hands. She let herself shrink a bit as she closed up again, her eyes peeled to the ground.

"Contractor..? So you are simply taking orders from someone else? What are you, a spy?" When Luna flinched at the accusation she exposed that she was a spy. Why would a spy get a job to track the warrior and prince, even inside the headquarters? Himchan scowled when he thought of only one person that would go that low and be that fixated on the pair's private life.

"What kind of a mission did you receive?" Himchan bit out harshly, already piecing the puzzle together by himself, but he wanted to hear it in words from someone else.

"I didn't get lot of details, I swear, I was only told to keep an eye out for... that couple. Something about finding scandals and weak spots inside the organisation, so they could be weeded out, and that the biggest threat would be those two. That's all the information I got!" Luna told him, still unable to meet his eyes as she spoke.

"What? And you agreed upon taking a mission you had no really idea what could bring and not really knowing what it was about even?" Himchan replied scandalous.

"I have to admit, I was very curious what someone from an organisation like this would want to hire me at all, and the lack of information only caused more curiosity about what this whole deal was about. I guess I have to admit I was tricked into taking the mission simply by being lured with curiosity." Luna mumbled, loud enough for the general to hear, but her cheeks flushing a pink color out of embarrasment of admitting the reason behind taking the mission.

"You know, that kind of curiosity can end with you getting yourself killed?" Himchan said with amusement. It had been silly of her to take the mission without knowing what to even expect, but he was sure they could get used for a warrior like that in the field.

"Yes, but we are all going to die one day, and I would rather die while trying to get answers, than live with questions. It's one of the reason I became a spy, since I want to look for answers, if it's for me or anyone else I don't think it matters. This time it was mostly for me, I guess, but that might be what the contractor wanted." Luna answered without hesitating, like Himchan should be aware of the answer himself.

"Not that that matter anymore, since your mission ends here. And you have literally no fucking reason to stay here anymore. I do appreciate that you were honest, but the knowledge you got is a breach on the people in question's private life and I do not know if I can trust you from running to this contractor, since you have yet to reveal who it is, with this information. I refuse to let you ruin the delicate happiness that they have found in each other, it's not like we have a lot to go around of that here with the lifestyle we have chosen to lead." Himchan dictated with a cold stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I don't want..! I mean, that could be rather complicated as I am still under the contractor who very well can seek out to kill me for abandoning a mission like this. It would be less suspicious if I did stay and pretended to keep working for them..." Luna insisted, attempting to conceal her feelings from showing on her face.

Himchan almost smirked at the woman in front of him, not even needing his years of experience to see through the feeble excuses she was coming up with. The complicated part wouldn't be her contractor, Himchan knew for a fact a spy like her always had a way to disappear. No, the general knew that she had found her place and that's what made her hesitate like this.

"I won't inform them about the knowledge I have, I promise, I will simply tell them I have yet to find something they could have use for! You can even hire me as an contractor for that job alone. I always keep a word of secrecy when bonded to work. I have a feeling it will end worse if I leave." Luna rambled on, sounding so convincingly sincere that Himchan almost was impressed.

"As long as you stay here, you are not permitted to continue on your previous mission, if I simply suspect that you are disobeying I will make sure that your contractor is the least of your problems. If you keep this simple rule, I will help you find a way to leave in safety by abandoning that mission, until then you are allowed to stay here for as long as that will take." Himchan announced, deciding to spare the girl from pointing out something she might not be ready to admit.

"Yes, sir! I understand, I will put the whole ordeal with Jongup and Junhong behind me. I won't disobey! Thank you, General." She swore, first giving the man in front of her a swift bow before giving the general a quick salute as Himchan dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He did however not hand back her device, not wanting to test her trust.

He wondered briefly how long it would take her to realize that she already had become a part of the family, that she belonged and that the reason she doesn't want to leave is because she is finally home. She wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last experiencing that in B.A.P. She would come to good use as well, with the training she has gotten by working as a spy.

Luna disappeared around the corner, a whip of her ponytail the last he could see, and his thoughts wandered to the other matter. There was no doubt PSY was one of her contractors, but along with her, it would seem that they are being used as pawns, pieces in a twisted play that for sure did not have a good end game. Himchan had his theories who had the control, but he knew he would need more than an accusation and a (previously) spy to support his theories.

"Despite your act in front of the underlings, the strict, cold and harsh general Himchan you work so hard to pull off you have a way to become a huge mother hen whenever one of them are being threatened~. It is endearing to see that soft spot of yours, especially if Jongup is included." Someone interrupted him, dragging him back from the realm of deep thoughts.

Himchan almost jumped when he saw the leader, the man that had been haunting his fondest dreams from the moment they met and that had opened a whole new world for him. Yongguk was one of his closest friends and he would follow him anywhere, but his adoration with the elder had proved to make the bond strained as Himchan would have to hide his feelings. It was a weakness after all.

"I am just making sure they are staying out of trouble, a problem for them means a problem for us after all. No matter how you look at it, we do have a certain amount of responsibility for these kids and the rest." Himchan shrugged it off, not wanting to admit the truth behind the leader's words.

"Mhm, that's why it matters so much to you that they get to keep their happiness safe. I have known you for how long now? Long enough at least, so there is no use denying the truth." Yongguk persisted, walking over to Himchan whom had looked away due to being flustered by the elder's words.

"Wait. You were eavesdropping, weren't you?! How much did you hear and what are you even doing here?" Himchan stated incredulous, eyeing Yongguk again, only to notice how short the distance were between them now. He felt his heart beat speed and he internally cursed himself for getting affected so easily.

"Eh, I kind of listened to it all..." Yongguk started sheephisly, but jabbing playfully at Himchan to divert his attention by adding. " Actually, if you weren't aware of it which would be concerning, I am the leader of B.A.P and that's why I am here~"

"Don't try be a fucking smartass with me, have you spent time around the warriors too much lately?" Himchan huffed unamused, before backtracking and not letting the diversion distract him for too long. "What do you mean you listened to it ALL, one would think that you at least would know better than to listen in on purpose!"

"I was actually more interested in talking with you myself, but you were so set on getting here there was no way to call out to you and therefore I ended up following you. So I was here the whole time. It's not like I wouldn't get to know about this though, so there shouldn't be a problem." Yongguk explained, and Himchan knew that was true, but he was worried about what the leader thought concerning Jongup and Junhong as Himchan had intended to keep it to himself.  
"So that means you heard the part about the prince and Jongup, about the true nature of their relationship?" Himchan hinted softly, not sure if he truly did know after all.

"What? Oh, you are referring to that. That wasn't really as surprising as your overprotecting them or the new recruit being a spy. They are not that discreet about it... They did not hide it for me, considering what they began in my quarters. Didn't let it go further than kissing, since I had no desire to clean up a mess after them." Yongguk shrugged it off, grimacing a bit at the thought of them doing more inside his personal space.

"So you knew all along? Why haven't you done anything! You should have a talk with them about the danger of such a relationship. It could be a sensitive weakness out in the field, they could easier get distracted, and if their status gets known outside of B.A.P." Himchan argued, not understanding how Yongguk could be so calm about this. They both were well aware with the risks of having weaknesses.

"There was no need to before, but I might have to have a talk with them now. To let them know simply. What they have is not simply a weakness, despite the feelings and awareness for each other, it also gives a strength to fight and have a reason to keep on living. Have someone to live for is harder to find than someone you are willing to die for." Yongguk assured, ever the philosopher.

"The problem won't be them, it will be others! Do you think they can keep it a secret forever? If enemies find out they are in a risk of being used against each other, since that would be a weak spot into the organisation. On top of that we have no idea how the rest of the warriors will react." Himchan kept stressing. He did not want to end their relationship, but he had to think about the risks.

"Himchan, now you are overthinking. They can't be used against each other any more than any of B.A.P could be used, you really think we would let one of our own be used against us? The weak spot is always there, but we can prevent it from being used. We are a family and no matter what others think, we have to accept how it is. You said yourself that they deserve a chance on happiness.

Nothing stays a secret for long, but it's what we choose to do about the problems that occur and figure a way to deal with it. You are not trying to break them up, are you? Scared to lose your precious Jongup for a prince and having to sleep alone again without someone to keep you company?" When Yongguk uttered the last sentence his voice lost it's usual warm tone in exchange of sounding indifferent, but Himchan swore he could hear a cold undertone.

Himchan almost splutters when he hears the accusation, his face heating up instantly and he struggles to find the words to explain the leader that it wasn't like he probably thought. It just made it even harder that it was because of said person in front of him was the person he was most scared off to lose.

"No I am not, I do want them to experience this happiness. I am just pointing out the risks we are letting them take by allowing this. Besides, sleeping with Jongup was only a physical affair! I am not the most honorable man alive, but I have no reason to want to ruin for them and especially not because of something personal." Himchan protested, feeling himself rambling in frustration.

"Isn't it personal to use someone for your own pleasure? Why would you have sex with someone for simply the sex?" Yongguk wondered harshly, misunderstanding Himchan's explanation entirely.

"Wha-! No I did not use him, what the fuck BBang?! For heavens sake, I am a man and I have needs! Jeez we had a mutual agreement between us as well! I gave up on attaining your attention a long time ago therefore the loneliness and longing are horrible to deal with, is it wrong to seek out to someone else then?" Himchan revealed in his fit of aggression.

The words were already out in the open before Himchan could think twice about it. Yongguk tensed, eyes bulging and Himchan knew that he had not overheard his little confession. The surprise was etched into the elder's features. Himchan's heart raced, already forming the denial on the tip of his tongue. He didn't get that far as the leader stunned him with a bright gummy smile.

"You never had to attain it, you've always had it, Channie." Yongguk whispers gently, shaking his head in wonder, a silent conversation going between the two through shared glances. Himchan felt his face heat up yet again, and a single moment of hesitation until his eyes ventured from Yongguk's eyes to the plump pair of lips. Himchan felt the urge to close the distance, right now in this instance.

"THAT IDIOT!" stopped that from happening, the moment between them broken by an annoyed scream as someone entered the dining hall. Himchan cluck his tongue when he saw it was that Youngjae kid, slightly shocked to see him without his other half anywhere in sight. They had been a part of B.A.P since the beginning, but they never stayed apart for long.

"Uhm, Youngjae? What's going on." Himchan demanded, noticing how flustered the younger warrior was and finding it amusing. It took a lot for him to get flustered, usually Youngjae was the kind of person that got others flustered by being exaggeratedly cheesy.

"Daehyun! He just..! I can't..! So stupid, that idiot, making me say that over a slice of cheesecake!" Youngjae exclaimed, babbling and shaking his head every other second as he couldn't believe whatever had happened actually had.  
"You are making no sense at all right now, either you talk or you shut up, your flailing is giving me a headache." Himchan interjected, mostly out of spite since the warrior had stormed in at the moment he did, with perfect timing to ruin Himchan's day a bit more.

"HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" Youngjae yelled irritated, hiding his face in his hands while he stuttered out what had happened in embarrassment and annoyance, the latter not being something new when it came to Daehyun.

\----

"Youngjae~! You know I love cheesecake! Please JaeJae, give me a bite, a small one.  
Youngjae! Don't ignore me. You are eating slowly on purpose now, how dare you~. Give me some, come on!" Daehyun whined, trying desperately to reach the piece of goodness Youngjae was holding away from him while taking agonizingly slow bites to pester him.

"Nope, you don't deserve it. I am still not forgiving you for yesterday. You screwed up and therefore you don't get cheesecake. Besides you should maybe think about cutting down on the sweets for a while~" Youngjae jestered, smirking smugly as he took another bite.

"Are you calling me fat?! Like you are one to talk! No, no I didn't mean it like that, please give me some cheesecake! I am wounded now, I am starting to doubt you. Do you even love me?" Daehyun continued to whine, getting on Youngjae's nerves.

"Yes I do fucking love you, what kind of a stupid question is that? You think I would deal with your annoying ass if I didn't love you?! You mental or something?" Youngjae blurted angrily. He turned towards Daehyun when the impact of his words hit him as well, both frozen at the spot and sending each other a flustered long look.

Daehyun was the first to snap back to himself, sensing that Youngjae had let his guard down and didn't let the opportunity go to waste. He leaned closer, his soft plump lips tilting into a smirk and Youngjae closed his eyes when the elder was a bit to close to comfort. Youngjae exclaimed and pulled his hands away when he realized Daehyun had done it simply to get a bite off the cheesecake, which he succeeded.

"Right back at you~! I love you too, Jae" The sly warrior drawled with a smirk after making a show out of chewing and swallowing the cake bite. Sounds of enjoyment and all. Youngjae pushed the remains of the slice into Daehyun's stupid face and stomped away.

\----

Himchan met Yongguk's eyes after listening to the short tale from their underling, the moment they made contact both of them erupted into laughter making the flustered warrior snap and leave the room as quickly as he had arrived, face flushed a beet red. Yongguk giggled and their hands brushed together, giving small promises for later. Himchan felt all giddy inside and pondered if this was what finding pure happiness felt like.

* * *

"I swear, Himchan is worse than any mother." Jongup sighed as he crawled into bed beside Junhong, feeling the younger long limbs wrap around him in an instant. Jongup relaxed into the hold, but it did nothing with his irritation about the elder general attitude around them lately. 

 

 

"What do you mean?" Junhong questioned, snuggling his nose into the soft white strands of the warrior's hair. 

"He is everywhere! Watching us like some overprotective mother hen or whatever, he has been doing that since last week's picnic, you know the one that ended up with us having to listen through probably an hour long reprimanding about our relationship from him along with Yongguk?" Jongup huffed irritated.

"Don't remind me about that~! I used to think listening to my father's speeches was bad..." Junhong whined at the mention of the rant they had received from the heads of B.A.P about the potential threats and importance with keeping it in their personal lives, not letting it take over their other obligations. 

"No, but they act like we will jump each other any minute, that since we are... yeah, they expect us to be unable to control us around each other, which is silly! I don't want to blow your dick any more now than I did before, at least not enough to want to do it while risking to be caught!" Jongup blurted out with a groan, turning in surprise when he heard the prince choke on his own spit. 

"Blow my dick..?" the younger spluttered. Junhong had heard about these kind of activities, once even been explained in details by a drunk servant how it was done and what it felt like, but he hadn't thought about doing something like that with Jongup yet. 

"Well, it's not the only thing I've wanted to do to you. Wait, you haven't fantasized about this before, have you? I sometimes forget you haven't had the chance to do this before." Jongup replied bluntly, trying to be apologetic, but failing spectacularly.

"Oh I had loads of chances, with the kind of freedom I lived with! I only know what I've heard and it sounds kind of unpleasant if you ask me, who want to put their dick into someone's mouth? Isn't that kind of gross? What about the teeth?" Junhong mumbled, blushing when the warrior did nothing but laugh. 

"It's not that bad, Junnie~. My sweet, naive Junhongie." Jongup snickered, trailing the pad of his thumb down the prince's cheek while watching him with adoration. He knew Junhong weren't that innocent, but there were things he had not been able to learn in the confinement of the palace and Jongup would gladly teach him. He pressed their lips in a fleeting kiss.

"I could show you? If you want, I won't do anything you don't want me to do and we can stop whenever." Jongup reassured. Junhong perked up in curiosity and his eyes lighted with interest, making Jongup smirk as he could tell the answer already. He wanted it in words however, full consent the whole way. 

"Could you? Oh yeah you've already thought about doing it... I guess, since it's you?" Junhong stammer uncertain, which did not please Jongup need for confirmation at all. Junhong understood the message when Jongup kept looking at him without moving. "Yes, I want you to show me"

Junhong blushed when Jongup moved closer, forcing the younger on his back and settling over him. The prince was at a loss and let Jongup do what he wanted, but did not expect a pair of lips on his own and froze for a second before melting into it himself. Kissing Jongup was something he did not have any problem with. 

Jongup used his sweet time, deepening the kiss when he felt the younger man relax his tensed muscles and experimenting where to let his hands strife. The shivers running through Junhong's body told Jongup when he found another sensitive patch of skin. He dared to venture a bit further than he usually would.

His hands settled on the other's hips, teasing the edge of the underwear and halting when he felt the younger shift in discomfort. Their lips broke apart, both gasping for air. Their eyes met and it was all Jongup needed to continue. He made a path of butterfly kisses along Junhong's jaw and down his neck. Junhong yelped when the felt teeth grace his skin.

Jongup used that moment to fumble with the underwear, his hand soon in contact with the semi-erect member and Junhong instantly rolled his hips at the contact, letting out a low groan. Jongup sucked on the skin bellow the collarbone, enjoying the whine Junhong let out and how his hands had curled into Jongup's hair. 

Jongup was dragged into another kiss then, Junhong craving some control of the situation. Jongup didn't mind, focusing on moving his hands up and down the length in his hand. He fumbled a bit, trying to figure out what felt good for the prince. Junhong moaned and broke away from the kiss, panting heavily. 

The warrior smirked, feeling the younger fully hard in his hand by now. Deciding it was enough ministrations, he scooted until he was settled between the younger's legs and finally facing the pulsing member. He had yet to do anything when they both froze, loud chatter and steps sounding outside the door.

Jongup instantly leaned forward to cover the nudity of the man below him and they both blushed hard when their eyes met. To their luck the steps passed and soon the voices could barely be heard. 

"Eh, want me to..?" Jongup spoke quietly, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Junhong hesitated, eyes glancing on the door and back to Jongup. Making his mind up, he sent Jongup a determined nod. The warrior moved back down, his hand already pumping the shaft in slow, sure strokes. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the head, the prince shifting and letting out a gasp when Jongup took most of him in his mouth at once, going slow as he worked his throat around the length and pumping the rest his mouth couldn't cover with his hand. Junhong was biting his lip, not able to process this foreign feeling. He could only tell that it felt good.

"Jonguppie.." Junhong rasped, hands already tangling back into the white locks of hair, not sure if he wanted to pull him further down or completely off. Jongup hummed in response, knowing that the vibrations of his throat would affect the younger and the choked moan escaping the prince was like music to his ears. 

Adjusted to the size, he bobbed his head slowly up and down, a stream of groans and whines in response to his actions. Junhong had a strong hold on his hair, eyes scrunched closed at the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Small winces whenever Jongup's teeth graced the sensitive flesh, but the pain was soon forgotten in the haze of pleasure. 

Being the first time, Jongup doubted he would last much longer and picked up the speed a bit, letting his tongue slide along underneath the shaft. The salty taste of precum hit the warrior's taste bud and he licked the slit, satisfied with the mewls from the prince. 

"Jongup.. It feels..! I am close!" Junhong stuttered, finding it difficult to find the right words when he was so close to release, panting and rolling his hips in want for more. Jongup gagged slightly, pressing the prince into the mattress to finish him off. Junhong muffled a scream when he felt himself being pulled over the edge of pleasure. 

Jongup kept moving, milking the younger for every last drop before releasing the sensitive dick with a lewd pop. He grimaced, never fancied the taste of cum and slumped beside the prince, not minding his own little problem at the moment. He kept staring at Junhong until they were face to face.

"That was... gross, but incredible~" Junhong managed to tease despite the dazed look on his face. Jongup snorted at him and pulled him into a kiss. Junhong flinched in displeasure at the taste of himself on the warrior's tongue. Jongup groaned when he felt a hand on his hard member, trying to gently push the prince away to signal he didn't have to.

"Let me, okay? I want to make you feel good as well." Junhong growled into his mouth as he pushed on the other's underwear, inexperience evident as he began stroking the length with too much force. Jongup winced and Junhong loosened his grip, sheepishly faltering. Jongup almost wanted to beg the younger to stop. 

He changed his mind however when Junhong hovered over him, thigh pressed between his legs and brushing his thumb over the slit, which made Jongup push up against him. Watching the prince with lidded eyes, he adored the focused expression on his face as he jerked him off. 

Junhong began giving firmer strokes as he noted the grunts and moans of pleasure coming from the warrior. Using his other hand, he reached down to fondle his balls and Jongup closed his eyes with a moan. The prince moved, but Jongup's mind was to hazy to find the ability to care.

That was until he felt lips joining the warm hand on his cock, pressing small kisses while the hand kept pumping him at a steady phase. Jongup was sure he was going crazy, the fact that Junhong was doing this to him making his release build up much quicker. He was barely able to grunt in warning before his mind went white. 

Blinking his eyes open, he saw the younger's face being covered with his cum. The sight itself was so endearing Jongup had to choke a groan. No words were shared as the warrior cleaned the white liquid off the prince's face, glancing apologetic at him while he was doing so. They awkwardly dragged back up their underwear and settled under the covers.

"So..." Junhong started embarrassed when they laid side by side, facing each other. 

"So." Jongup replied, with a smirk. Junhong glared, which was the worst glare in history when his face was as red as a cherry tomato. Noticing that Jongup didn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest, the prince ducked and hid his face into the firm chest of the warrior.

"Next time... let's not have Mochi in the room while we are doing it." Junhong advised timidly, which earned a snicker from the elder.

"After all that, that's all you got to say? Weirdo. I guess that's why I love you" Jongup declared, kissing the top of the prince's head while snuggling closer. A smile tugged on his lips when he heard Junhong splutter into his chest as he let the exhaustion take over him and before he knew it he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all! Here have a little present from me to you <3 Hope you enjoyed the new chapter~~!  
> I felt like I had waited with the smut long enough... I AM SO BAD AT THIS I AM SORRY ;^; 
> 
> So bcs I feel like I should explain; Banghim isn't important to the plot or anything, therefore their relationship hasn't really been evident in the chapters. Basically they both are just blind to what the other have been feeling this whole time, but as I have tried to add they always depend on each other and prefer each other's company. It also worked because I needed a reason for Himup to happen without there being any complications. In the end it was also because this kinda happened in my dream. Daejae is only dream inspired okay. There will be hints here on out, but the focus will stay on Jonglo ^^


	13. Oh b(r)other

The following weeks autumn embraced them fully. Rainfalls came more often which equaled muddy grounds, harsh wind that gave a constant cold shiver and damp air that stuck to the skin. Sunrise arrived later and sunset earlier, the daylight pale as the sunlight was hidden by grey clouds and mist. Added with dead trees surrounded by it's dead, fallen leaves the headquarters looked rather pitiful. This did not put a damper on the liveliness within the quarters.

At the end of a long day, the dining hall would be loud and cheerful. Meals would be consumed quickly as the warriors would rather enjoy a hot shower after their labor in the rain, soaked and shivering. Despite this the chatter was if possible even more enthusiastic than before, the warmth and shelter the hall provided from the weather outside highly appreciated.

Junhong was amused by how the weariness on people's face would disappear the moment they were seated in the hall. The late arrives that would be the most soaked and that earned teasing remarks from the rest, simply because they are happy it wasn't them this time. However he was starting to understand the appeal himself. 

An increase in activity around their area had forced them to upgrade their patrols and small scouting teams were sent out searching for anything suspicious enough to pose a threat to them. Which meant the prince would go along with Jongup to patrol, despite the rain and cold wind.

Junhong had been outside in all kinds of weather, but never for a longer extent of time like this. He did not know how to brace the cold and work despite the chills running down his spine or raindrops stinging as it hit his already cold cheeks from the wind. Jongup had only laughed when he saw the tormented expression he was wearing.

"I thought you wanted freedom? Well this is what it feels like, so enjoy it as much as you can!" The warrior had teased at the younger, smug as the cold did not bother him more than he allowed it to. Junhong had simply glared and if Jongup almost fell out of his saddle, it was entirely a hump in the road's fault.   

Therefore upon entering the hall, he could feel his own exhaustion fade a bit and the smell of food chasing away the engraved cold from his bones. The change of weather did not change the flow of the routine for the rest of the organisation as it did for the prince, but he supposed it was a issue of habituation.

At their table there was another change, not that this was rather surprising as well. An unspoken deal had been made, or rather Daehyun had made a decision that his usual spot wasn't good enough anymore. The warrior had claimed Junhong spot. Right beside Youngjae, even if after a while no one could tell where Youngjae's seat stopped and Daehyun's began. 

There weren't really any permanent arrangements, but they lived with routines that seldom had lots of changes. It had proved effective and with their kind of schedule some routine was needed. Daehyun stealing Junhong's seat however, did not bother him in the slightest. He had to admit that coming to breakfast barely awake to see the warrior in his spot had been confusing.

He had easily accepted the change, and by that meaning the new closeness to Jongup he had been permitted through it. They settled down beside each other, knees bumping together as they sat cross legged on the pillows. On the opposite side of the table Daehyun was teasing Youngjae by stealing his fork and keeping out of reach.

The pair was sitting so close to each other that their bodies were almost completely pushed up against the other's side, so when Youngjae exclaimed in protest as his cuticle was stolen from him and reached after it the distance between them were almost nonexistence. The clearing of a throat catching their attention, and they had the decency to look a bit embarrassed when they turned to the general behind them. 

Junhong snorted, choking down a giggle and seeing Jongup struggling to keep composed as well. Himchan had crossed his arms, seemingly about to scold them which never came. Instead he let out a heavy sigh and walked away, letting the warning hang in the air over them without ever been spoken with words. 

The four of them sat there rather puzzled. The general did not just walk away from situations he disapproved to if Yongguk didn't persuade him to let it go. Daehyun and Youngjae turned to the younger pair and a dawning realization washed over their faces. Junhong hid his face in his hand to not let out a groan when he understood what had stopped Himchan. Or rather who. 

"I hoped to find you here. I need to have a word with you, young man. Come with me." His father commanded, a heavy hand landing on the prince's shoulder and squeezing it firmly. Now he noted how everyone had fallen into hushed conversation and not the comfortable chatter from before the king stepped inside.

"I am sure it can wait? I arrived a moment ago and I would like to finish eating before I go anywhere to talk." Junhong bit back, halfheartedly attempting to shake the hand off his shoulder. The grip on it only tighten until Junhong flinched at the pain that run through him.

"I am sure someone here would love to bring you the meal later. So come with me. Now." The grip on his shoulder tighten slightly more, the harsh hold sure to leave some bruising and the prince had no choice but to get to his feet. Only then did the grip loosen before letting go entirely.

Jongup seethed where he sat, behaving simply since he felt the general's eyes glued to him Junhong noticed. He met the warrior's eyes, sending him a wink and Jongup let a smile tug on the corners of his lips. The prince, relieved that it worked, trailed after the king stubbornly keeping a small distance. 

Junhong entered the quarters that had been given to his parents, sudden thought hitting him that this was the first time he had been inside. The first thing he suspected after eyeing the space was that his parents must have had a hell of a fight to get a room like this out of Yongguk and briefly wondered if it had used to be used to something else at some point. 

There were two rooms attached to each other, the inner room consisting of a big bed, a desk with letters scattered all over it and armories filled with belongings. The outer room was simple as well,  a simple sitting table with cushions. Nothing big, but more than the small space he shared with Jongup. 

His father indicated for him to sit down by the table, and so he did. He might have fallen into the cushions more than sitting down, to clearly show how much he dislikes the prospect of being here and having a talk when he could have been eating in the dining hall with Jongup and the other warriors. 

"Despite all my warnings and advice I see you keep this ridiculous rebelling by hanging around that warrior filth. You have to understand that everything I say and do is to protect you." His father began softly, the deep wrinkles more evident as he looked at the prince, his son, sitting in front of him.

Junhong mind was spinning, not believing that the man he called father had the audacity to say he was trying to protect him. One thing is to keep him alive, another is to protect and care about his life. His father did not care and therefore he couldn't protect, not when it would matter. Junhong frowned and tried to voice his retort.

"No. Listen to me. We cannot trust them, no matter the hospitality they are showing us. There is a great chance that there are spies among them reporting to our enemies ranks and you might slip out weaknesses or vital information of any kind that can be used against us. There has been months now, but the battles are far from finished." His father explain gravely.

"I would never do such a thing! Do have some faith in your own son, father. If you knew anything about our hosts, you would know that they have no interest in participating in your little quarrel without something good coming out of it." Junhong spat.

"I do have faith in you! That's why I want to protect you, since you are my son. They might be tricking you into believing so, and the moment you let your guards down they will strike. It's not too late, and I have decided that it would be better to prevent the whole thing." The king confessed, folding his hands behind his back.

"Prevent..? How? What kind of decision have you made this time?!" Junhong growled, tired of decisions being made for him all the time and whatever his father had planned would not be in favor for what Junhong would want. It never was.

"I have mentioned before about sending you away to another safe place, I have to admit the way I told you at first was harsh and meant more like a threat that might have scared you, but believe me it's not anymore. This time I mean it for your own good." His father pleaded, breaking through Junhong's defense a little.

"I don't care. I am just as safe here as I am anywhere else." Junhong determined, the thought of leaving Jongup keeping the fight inside him. He would not allow his father to ruin this. 

"That is not true! Please do not let the day come when the people you trust so much turns on you. I can't even tell you I told you so, since that will be the end. There is something better just waiting for us, but we have to make it through this trial. I am close to lose one son, do I have to live through the loss of both?" 

"What do you mean... Has something happened to Junseo?" Junhong questions quietly, his breath hitching upon pronouncing the name of his brother that meant the world to him but who he hadn't seen for months since the whole war begun. 

"He is alive, do not worry, but at this rate I don't know for how long. I want to make sure I don't lose both of you and therefore the safest option is to send you away, even though it hurts me to do so." His father muttered, surprising Junhong with how old he suddenly seemed when he scrubbed a hand over his face. 

"I know that, but this is a decision I do not agree upon. I am certain there will be no place more safe than right here where I am now. Father, I do need to tell you something..." Junhong announced, but he did not have the chance to end his sentence. 

"This is not a discussion! You will and shall leave! By dawn tomorrow you are going to be on your way and this is hereby concluded! Whatever it is, it can wait until after this damn war is over." His father roared, a complete turn from the soft approach he started with. 

He was still the king, he still did not care and he did whatever he wanted. Junhong felt his own anger boil. It felt like the last drop to solidify his resolve to become a warrior. He could not allow this man control what was supposed to be his life. He had lived his life trying to please without results, so now it was his time to live. 

"Pardon me, your highness!" One of their royal guards interrupted, stepping inside the room with a salute. Junhong's retort died on his tongue and let his gaze fall to look upon the floor. He heard the guard walk up to his father and despite his effort to hear the words that were exchanged he did not succeed. 

The guard left and when Junhong thought they would resume their little talk, the king seemed to have other plans. The old man was flying about the room, going through drawers and snatched what he needed. 

"Uhm, father? What is going on." Junhong asked quietly, watching him dress in various layers indicating he was going somewhere. 

"Emergency meeting, there has been some outrageous developments in the battle field and we need to regroup, so I have to be there to help form a new strategy..." The king replied absently, more focused on getting ready. He didn't seem to be fully honest, but Junhong's attention was already elsewhere. 

"Are you meeting Junseo? Could I accompany you, we still have more to talk about and I could be of help!" Junhong stated, he couldn't explain his will to go, he only knew he missed his older brother and wanted to be of help to keep his brother alive if he could. 

"Don't be silly, think about the risk that would be for us! No, you stay here. Pack your stuff and be ready to leave by dawn, there is nothing more to talk about. I will be back in time to see you off, do not test my patience." His father snapped, leaving the room with a slam of the door. Junhong grumbled quietly cursing his father, jumping when the door opened again. 

The anxiety was quickly replaced with joy when he saw that the person in the door was Jongup, standing there, plate in hand with his meal. Jongup let out a low whistle after taking in the sight of the room his parents occupied. Junhong barely let the warrior enter and close the door behind him till he closed the distance and let their lips crash together into a searing kiss. 

Jongup was pushed up against the door with the force Junhong charged at him, letting out a small grunt at the impact, but melting into the kiss with the prince taking the lead. It was only when air became a necessity that Junhong broke away from the warrior only to sag against his firm body.

"You know, as much as I would love staying like this, I do not want to know how anyone would react if they opened this door right now and cause us to fall with it which will make your dinner fly all over the place. To be honest I want to avoid that, please." Jongup whispered teasingly into his ear, making a shiver travel down his spine. 

Then he realized Jongup was actually holding onto his plate of food, how he had managed to hold on to it could probably only be because of his years in B.A.P. Junhong flushed a faint red and stepped away to give the other space. Jongup smirked at the blushing prince, striding inside to put the plate on the table, surprising Junhong as he passed by grabbing hold of his shirt and dragging him close for a chaste kiss.

Junhong was smiling like a fool after the short intimate moment. He  ended up sitting the same place he had earlier by Jongup's protests about how he should eat while it was still hot.  feeling slightly better already after the disastrous talk with his father. Which reminded him, he was supposed to leave tomorrow. Away from this and from Jongup. Junhong grabbed the warrior's arm, but his eyes were planted on the floor. 

"What? Want me to feed you, is that it~?" Jongup remarked, sensing that something wasn't as it should and not knowing what to do about it. Junhong didn't move, fear and loneliness creeping into him already by the simple thought. Jongup noticed that the prince had stopped registering. If someone would come in now, he thought shaking his head as he plopped down into the prince's lap. 

This surely did get Junhong out of his feelings and thoughts. Jongup looked inquiring at him, subtly trying to make the prince spill whatever was bothering him. How was he going to explain he was going to leave though? The older warrior did however let him use his time, not bugging him to tell him. Instead he decided to take up on the offer, and Junhong snorted when the elder held a spoonful at his lips.

He was sure this didn't look entirely intelligent with Jongup comfortably settled in his lap while he was literally feeding him, but Junhong did know he appreciated the gesture of mutual understanding that the prince struggled to tell what was bothering him. He sighed heavily when the last bite was out of the way, plate almost scraped clean.

"I think I am going to leave tomorrow..." Junhong muttered weakly, still not accepting the statement himself yet. Jongup's facial expression changed from neutral to surprise to frustrated anger, much like how he had felt himself.

"What? Why would you do that, that's plain stupidity." Jongup growled, the insult nowhere near directed at the prince and Junhong knew that just too well.  Jongup twisted around in his lap to face him properly, eyebrows knitted together and seeking an explanation for this idiocy. Junhong wish he could come with a better than what he had gotten.

"It's not that safe to stay here any longer and I have to leave for "my own good" is what I was told, oh and my father was also deadset on believing you are plotting to turn against us at any time." Junhong deadpanned with a shrug, the words not making any more sense when he said it than when his father had.

"Oh dang, you found out our brilliant plan! We let you stay here for **months** , eat our food and sleep under our roof, plainly for the moment we will betray you, laughing while watching your devastated face as we slit your throat." Jongup jested mockingly.

"You wouldn't..?" Junhong gulped, not able to help that the statement made him slightly anxious despite telling himself that he shouldn't doubt the warriors. Or he would always doubt Daehyun and Youngjae, but Jongup had never given him a reason to distrust him so he was being silly to do so now.

"No! The thought has never even occurred to me! I promise. I just find the situation and argument so incredibly stupid. If we wanted to kill you, do you truly believe we would let you stay here for so long? You are so involved you are a part of our family already, what family would we be if we killed you?" Jongup reassured, resting a hand on his cheek and moving his thumb in soothing circles until Junhong looked up. Junhong smiled slightly and Jongup mirrored it immediately, leaning in and kissing him briefly again.

"What should we do with it though, I doubt I can talk him into letting me stay. He seems pretty determined to keep at least one of his sons alive... Probably just to have a prince that can continue his heritage." Junhong sighed when they broke apart again. Jongup didn't answer, blankly staring ahead of him indicating he was lost in thoughts.

"What if... You weren't his son anymore. If you weren't a _prince_ anymore. Then he would have no reason to force you to leave, especially not if you were a warrior on top of that." Jongup professed, a sly smile forming on his face at his own plan.

"I guess? But would that really work. I can't just become a warrior can I? Besides how will that stop him from forcing me to go away! I know I said I wanted to choose my own path, which does not include being a prince anymore, but I have not been able to talk about it in the slightest with anyone else!" Junhong argued distressed.

"Listen. You already got the training and qualifications to be a part of B.A.P. By becoming a warrior, we have to put the past behind us and everything our lives were before does not matter. It's a choice we take, and you're of age to make that decision by yourself. You don't need no permission. Pledging your life to us will mean your father can't do anything even if he wanted to.

You will already have agreed to stay here and serve our rules. I know it might not be what you wanted your future to turn into when you wanted to make own decisions, but at least it might help you out of the clutches of your father!" Jongup declared, trying to sooth the prince's distress.

Junhong didn't know what to reply. It was all he ever wanted served in front of him, it was not like he wanted to refuse this possibility to be a real part of B.A.P. He was just afraid it would be taken away from him the moment he got it. He was scared to hope for it to work and be disappointed. Jongup's earnest did make him believe that it could work, so he nodded slightly which told Jongup everything he needed to know and he beamed at him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Junhong added after a while with a shy smile.

The evening arrived earlier than usual, which was another change that came along with the chilly autumn season and the stars were already tinkling above them when they marched back to the dining hall where the warriors had yet to leave. It didn't matter however if there were a big or small audience for this.

"Yongguk. Sir. I want to take the warrior's vow and become a part of B.A.P." Junhong confessed loudly, straigthening his back and keeping his eyes on the man in command in front of him. Ignoring the chatter that slowly died down and the presence of his love behind him, his attention fully on Yongguk.

"This is very sudden, are you sure this is what you want?" Yongguk voiced gravelly after inspecting the younger for a while.

"Trust me, this is a decision I am taking only because I want to." Junhong confirmed, his voice not wavering at all as he carefully chose his words that he spoke clearly for anyone to hear.

"You know it means to let go of your past and to give up your current life to the extent it's possible. After taking the vow, I can't guarantee that there is a way back to the life you had before. It's a commitment that might get you killed at any given point of time and there is no knowing what might happen." Yongguk preached, to the groans of others.

"Yes, I am aware of the consequences and risks. It does not make me change my mind." Junhong affirmed.

"Why now?" The leader questioned, the simple sentence spiking the prince's anxiety. He had hoped it wouldn't be brought up, but he guessed it was peculiar to storm in and demand to take the vow directly after your father leaves the resident.

"His father has decided to send him away already tomorrow and we can't..!" Jongup began declaring, but a look from Yongguk silenced him.

"I did not ask you, let Junhong answer himself." Yongguk protested and turned back to the prince. "Now? Is it simply because of your father that you want to take this vow?"

"Yes, it has something to do with my father wish to make me leave as he thinks it might not be safe here anymore, but I don't want to continue running away. Neither do I want him to choose for me. As a prince I am obligated to follow orders that is considered the best for my kingdom, and especially so if those orders is from the king himself.

By taking the vow, which is something I want despite the situation, I know it means losing my title as prince. It means I give up any obligation I would have for my kingdom. For my father. And I am more than ready to do just that to live my own life." Junhong explained. Being able to say those words out loud felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Is this a life you would want to live? It's not a easy life, you know." Yongguk pestered, slightly showing the affection he held for the young man and his want for the prince's best.

"Ideally? Probably not. However I feel like belonging here and it's more home than any other place has ever been for me. Nothing is easy, but I would rather face my struggles with this family than alone out there." Junhong insisted with a small smile that affected the leader. Mocking awes and cheerful hooting was the response of the audience, but Junhong didn't mind the crowd for now.

"Lastly, every warrior is obligated to give up a part of themselves that can be used against them, be it family, lovers or anything tying you to the past. If you can show us that you are not afraid to let go of your past and that you will be loyal to our cause, I will allow you, Junhong Choi to take the warrior's vow." Yongguk declared with a smile.

Junhong couldn't believe his own ears, but the excitement was quickly fading when he started thinking what he could give up. He glanced at Jongup, who shook his head. It wasn't even worth thinking like that, there was no way he could truly give up Jongup when they would both be warriors together.

He could not consider giving up his title or father for sacrifices. It was something he wanted to get rid off and already did not tie him to his past. He did not have time to figure anything more out, the doors slamming open and cold wind rushed in along with two warriors. They went up to the leader, standing beside Junhong while panting heavily and determined expression on their faces.

"Sir! We hope we are not disturbing, but we have concerning news. We have scouted what might be hostile activity by the forest just below the hill. We fear we might have been spotted since they parted into two parties and split ways. The offenders are unknown, we recognised them not as anyone we know about." One of them, the newest recruit, Luna reported with ragged breaths.

"We did not find any clues to what they are doing in these parts, but they were armed and travelling by horse. We fear they might plan an attack on us, what do you suggest we do?" The tomboy, Amber added concerned. Yongguk frowned in thoughts, Himchan discussing quietly with him for a couple of minutes.

"It's better to get this investigated instantly to avoid any problems. Considering it's been a long day, we should do so in groups, while the first group is out the others try to catch some sleep and vice versa. Is that understood?" Yongguk instructed. A simultaneous shout told him they had.

Junhong and Jongup ended up in the second group, Himchan pushing the younger two to get in bed and then doing so with the rest of the remaining warriors. There were left no room for discussion. Junhong slept restlessly, both fearing that he might have to wake up to his departure or to discover they were under attack. Neither sounded pleasant and therefore he spent a lot of time awake, petting Mochi to occupy his mind.

He barely felt like he had slept at all when he was roused out of his sleep. Daehyun and Youngjae nodded tiredly at the other pair, before stumbling out of the room in exhaustion. Junhong guessed they had yet to find trails of where the strangers had went. He grew more and more restless, finding his horse quickly when they stepped outside into the night.

"Junhong, Jongup, you can join the search through the woods. It's a lot of areal to cover and a decent place to find cover for the night. Be awake and aware to your surroundings." Himchan ordered, signalising for their departure. Jongup took the lead as their horses galloped out of the gate.

The night was still, the wind only rustling softly at their clothes and keeping the air chilly to breath in, causing white puffs of air to appear whenever someone exhaled. The moon stood high up on the sky, lighting up the path for them. They should probably have considered bringing a source of light, but Junhong knew they hadn't since it made it easier to spot them.

Nearing the looming trees, Junhong dragged in the reins so his horse changed the speed to trot when he saw Jongup do the same. The forest was big that was sure, proving to not be easily maneuvered through. They wandered in silence, words not needed as they were solely focused on their mission. Both were weary and tired, which did not become better by the hour.

Junhong hoped that Jongup knew the way back, because his sense of direction had been taken over by exhausion and therefore he doubted he would manage to find the path out of this hell of trees.

“Wait, isn’t that…” Jongup whispered, halting his horse while squinting at something in the distance. Junhong followed his gaze and spotted the faint glow breaking through the gloomy darkness the trees made.

"It seems like it is some sort of light, do you think it could be the ones we are looking for? It seems rather suspicious that we've searched around here for so long already and first now sees hints of light." Junhong muttered with a pout indicating his mind was racing.

"That is true, but the night is not getting any warmer, they might have started an fire?" Jongup argued, already climbing off his horse.

"It's seems too reckless. They have been so careful until now and this doesn't seem like a risk they would take." Junhong retorted, refusing to follow the warrior. It just seemed too easy all of a sudden and Junhong did not trust it. The whole situation was giving him a bad feeling.

"We've been looking for so long, it might just be our luck turning. General Himchan will get us both officially killed if he finds out we possibly let them slip away right in front of us. We should check it out." Jongup argumented, not waiting for Junhong. The prince sighed in frustration, but he wouldn't let him walk off alone either. This is why he didn't like tired Jongup.

He easily jumped off his horse, stroking her mane lovingly and then chased off after Jongup. A shared glance and they both proceeded to get up in the nearest tree. It would be safer to have control of their surroundings from up above instead of on the ground. Junhong moved with light steps and careful speed, a soundless shadow to not alert potential enemies about his location.

The closer they got the source of light, the trees spread further apart. Not enough for it to really slow them down, but they were more cautious with their next step. Nearing the source, now turned from a glow to a sharp glare of orange cutting into the shadows and illuminating it's surroundings.

The trees halted, ending in a big clearing which let the stars shine down on the ground. The goal of their object could be seen on the other side of the clearing. It was without a doubt a camp fire, but there were no signs of anyone around.

"We should go back." Junhong insisted, tugging on Jongup's sleeve, but the warrior's eyes never left the orange light.

"But there could be hints, tracks after them, that can show us where they went." Jongup hissed.

"Who leaves a campfire like that? Or do you want me to believe they are there? That we just have trouble seeing them because of the shadows the trees makes, since I won't. It's fishy, that's what it is." Junhong snorted, tugging harder on Jongup's sleeve. He had forgotten the warrior could be stubborn if he wanted to.

"I... guess. It just feels wrong to turn back after getting here and not check it out." Jongup mumbled with a tired sigh. Then his face hardened in determination "I'll just go and take a look, you stay here."

"But... Jongup!" Junhong whisper shouted after the elder. At least he had enough sense to not step into the clearing, instead making his way around by staying up in the trees. It felt like a small eternity, Junhong crouched on a branch while waiting for a sign from Jongup. The seconds ticked by, feeling like minutes and causing him to feel the same restlessness from before.

Faint sounds broke the silence, but it was too far away for him to pick up where it came from or what had made it. Not long after it was dead silent again. Junhong brushed it off, suspecting it could simply be animals lusking around and that he was being paranoid since he worried for Jongup.

Rustling in the trees eased his paranoia, silently hoping it was him. Not before there was another rustling in the branches in the trees to the side Jongup had went did it hit him how peculiar it was. Jongup wouldn't risk being heard like that and at least not make the same mistake twice.

He didn't have another second to ponder on it when Jongup came jumping out from between the branches and landing in the middle of the clearing. His face was bloody, one sleeve torn off and sword at hand. Junhong hadn't any time to react when two armed men appeared from the same place the warrior had.

About to jump down, he registred that there were more coming from other directions surrounding the warrior in the middle. Fear spiked anger, his feet planted on solid ground in record speed. With one swift movement he had his sword out and hit one of the assaulter's head, knocking him out of action for a while.

Junhong would have finished off the man, but there were no time as a multiple amount of men were over him. The prince knew quickly that these were no normal raiders. They fought with more skilled hands and fluid movements, not having a single problem with keeping up with Junhong's speed.

However, Junhong easily took control off the fight. The months spent training almost daily with Jongup, especially after his injury, did pay off. Daehyun and Youngjae had also frequently joined their training schedules. Daehyun was an expert on defending himself and Youngjae was a terror at offense, always going fully out. Either you fight back or you get bruises for days. He was mostly able to tell he made progress by the amount of bruises he had after a training session.

This meant that even if it was only a few months with proper training, he had never been eased into it and already considered at the same level as Jongup. Which Junhong had been a part of the whole time, refusing to let them go easier on him. That was why he had liked sparring with Youngjae-hyung more. At least he knew that he would never take it easy with him.

Junhong slipped away from the point of the dagger that had threatened to dig into his stomach. He grabbed a hold around the enemy's hand using it to stab one of the man's comrade in the leg, ignoring the pained screaming as he twisted his arm and brought his knee up. He felt more than heard how the bone broke at the force of his attack when it collided with the arm to the man with the dagger.

Junhong had no time to cause more damage, already jumping away from the scene as another attack was directed at him. In the last second he caught the glimpse of a hostile threat behind him and pushed the sword backwards between the space of his armpit that effectively pierced into the body behind him.

No time to pull his sword out of the wound, the person in front of him already moving in for an attack that Junhong had to dodge, not faced by the injured comrade. Junhong used the seconds he had to spare to move behind them and kicking their feet away from under them.

Grabbing after his sword, he tore it out and sliced his assaulter down the back when they tried to get up. Sweat was trailing down his face and his breath was slightly ragged. He had no time to take a breather however when the next round of attackers stormed him. Struggling to keep his ground he kept being pushed backwards, into the center of the clearing.

"There are too many of them." Jongup cursed, stopping Junhong to try stab him when their backs hit against each other. Junhong heart sank at the statement, because he knew it was true. They were too many and too organised, whenever one fell down there were two more to replace that person.

They were skilled with their weapon, but disarming them didn't stop the attacks at all. They were just as good at fighting with their hands. They were greatly outnumbered and running out of stamina. They had been up since early morning, the events of the day and lack of sleep being a disadvantage. Using each other as assistant held them off, but there was only a question about time until they would start taking hits.

"Junhong, you should get out of here. It's not me they want. They have been focusing on you." Jongup panted, telling the prince in pieces about his observation whenever he got close enough to not be heard by anyone else. Junhong wanted to protest, but the warrior didn't let him. "Listen, if you get out."

He didn't finish the sentence, a man charging him. Jongup dodged out of the way, grabbing the man by the neck and threw him spinning through the air, hitting two others. Jongup kicked an attacker out of the way as he moved so he was again back to back with the prince.

"They will follow you. I will try distract them, but you have to get back-up, okay?" Jongup ordered. Junhong wanted to argue that they could pull this off together. He never got that far, Jongup stubbornly pulling Junhong after him when spotting an opening and pushed through. He twirled around so that Junhong was behind him, indicating for him to leave while Jongup stood between him and the battle.

There was a little distance yet to the edge of the trees, the battle having settled mostly in the middle and therefore leaving the field open. Jongup glared at the prince, challenging him to try disobey the only order he had ever given him. Junhong bit into his bottom lip, turning to sprint out of there. Junhong inhaled in surprise when his legs no longer supported him and he landed on the ground with a crash.

He coughed at the harsh impact, the air beaten out of him. A hold around his neck forced him to his feet again, cutting of the air ways enough that all he got was small sputters of oxygen to keep him aware of his surroundings. Blood was rushing to his head, and Junhong had problems focusing on what he was seeing by the dizziness it caused.

"This has been very entertaining and a good exercise. Sadly I do have my orders and I think we have played around long enough. You are going no where." A cold voice chided by his ear.

"Junhong!" Jongup screamed. Junhong forced himself to seek out the owner of the voice, his eyes landing on the current situation. Jongup was struggling bravely yet, but it did not take long before he too was restrained. "You're going to regret that! You won't be allowed to kidnap the prince and get away with it, we will find you."

"Dear boy. Who said anything about kidnapping? If I kill him right here and now he will be out of the way." The man, who had to be the leader, chuckled while tightening the grip on Junhong. Junhong fought weakly against him, heaving for more air to clear his head. He felt the cold tip of the blade against his skin, pressd into the flesh of his back.

Jongup screamed again, trashing wildly and getting loose. He only stopped dead when Junhong let out a pathetic whimper when the tip pierced into his back. This was the end. He was being toyed with, the man teasing Jongup with hurting Junhong in front of him and if the warrior took one more step nothing could stop the man from driving the sword through the prince. They both knew that.

Junhong didn't want it to end like this, and he would be damned if he just waited for the leader to take his life without putting on a better fight than his previous weak attempts. A surge of anger made him yell as he stamped his foot into the man's leg. He stumbled backwards, releasing Junhong. Junhong coughed, spinning around to face his enemy.

Time stood still when the leader surged forward the moment Junhong faced him, the prince moving slightly too late and the blade cut through the fabric and deep into the skin on his side, making him tumble to the ground. He saw the leader get ready for the final blow, heard Jongup desperate cry and he thought there was still yet so much he wanted to do.

The moment was broken, time turning to normal when a whole squad of soldiers ran into the clearing, some on foot and others on horse. The leader seemed confused by the turn of event, then rage took over. He screamed at his men, that was positively being slaughtered right in front of him. Junhong watched him curse and turn to flee. He didn't get far, Jongup didn't allow him to. He grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground. The warrior didn't hesitate to grab the leader's own sword and swiftly slice open his throat.

"Junhong! Are you okay? is it bad? We have to get back to get that treated. Why did I not listen to you?! You're hurt because of me again." Jongup croaked the next moment when he scrambled over to Junhong. He investigated the cut and quickly tore off his other sleeve arm to tie around the cut to help stop the bleeding for now, putting pressure on the wound.

"Junhong..?" One of the soldiers questioned. He slid down from his horse and pushed off his helmet while slowly approaching the pair. Junhong watched the man with suspicion until the face beaneat were revealed.

"Junseo.?!" He exclaimed in shock, that despite the growth of facial hair and rugged look Junhong immediately recognised the familiar face off his brother. "But I thought..? Aren't you supposed to have a meeting with father?! What are you doing here"

His brother investigated his face gravelly for a second. Jongup helped Junhong to sit up, but the prince did not retreat his arm from around the warrior's shoulder afterwards, needing the physical support. Junseo then sighed heavily, shaking his head and walked the remaining distance. He knelt down in front of Junhong.

"Oh brother, haven't you understood that the enemy father is fighting isn't another kingdom. Do you truly believe he would let me fight his war if he wanted me as the coming heir? And keep me in the battlefield for months?" Junseo questioned, and Junhong felt Jongup freeze under his touch. He didn't like all this hinting, he was tired and injured, he had no time to play the guessing game.

"What are you going on about, hyung?" Junhong insisted with a groan. He knew the answer was right in front of him, but he just couldn't see it. Junseo smiled sadly, lightly planting his hand on the younger's shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked his little brother in the eyes as he revealed the truth.

"Our father started the war, and I am the enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late, but it works! It's 5 years with B.A.P anniversary (basically over now tho) so I tried to finish this chapter for that. Originally wanted to be done by Youngjae's birthday, but well. Lol maybe I will try to finish another chapter for Jongup's, I have a week LET'S GO! No promises lmao. I am however going to start a new fanfic soon, at least write the first chapter for it. I will make sure to finish this one before I properly start on the other, don't worry ^^ Only a few chapters left!! And Jeez it's soon been a year with this baby. I hope you are enjoying it and stay until the end, just a little more. See you next update :3


	14. My name is Zelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A YEAR, MY BABY IS ONE YEAR OLD!!!! I am so proud lol. ignore me haha, it's 2 am, internet fucking hates me so I had to fight it and I'm sick. SO JUST ENJOY READING MY LIL BABY. they grow up so fast *sniff*

Junhong stared at his brother in disbelief. He could not believe a single word he just said, he was basically claiming to be a traitor! And why was he so calm about it? He knew his brother did not have the best relationship with their father, but he had never directly gone against the man either, so how did they end up starting a bloody war?!

It was not new that Junhong did not get all the details, or even the smallest hint of what was going on. He was "spared" for that as his father claimed, but evidently it was just another way to keep him away from what was truly going on. Junhong turned to Jongup, not knowing what he wanted to see in the warrior's face. Complete impassiveness was definitely _not_ what he was seeking.

"Excuse me, can someone please explain what the frick is going on because this does not make the slightest of sense to me right now and you are both being too quiet for my comfort." Junhong blurted irritated, crossing his free hand over his chest only to wince in pain as he managed to grace against his wound. 

"We should focus on patching you up properly first. I don't like the look of that injury, it's hard to tell how deep the cut is and therefore we don't know if it might be more lethal than it looks." Jongup stated, avoiding the subject. He did share a look with Junseo that Junhong had problems interpreting.

There was no time or opportunity to quarrel with him as he slowly got to his feet and hoisted Junhong up with him. The words got caught in his throat when Jongup did so, the slightly sudden movement causing friction on the injury and the pain that shot through him made him bite down on his lip. Jongup winced with a sympathetic expression on his face when he saw Junhong's face twisted in pain.

"Should I take him on my horse, perhaps?" His brother questioned, already by his brother's other side to help. Jongup mulled over it, like he was contemplating to actually let Junhong go with him. He sorta just told them he was the enemy!

"I would let you, but I don't know how our warriors will react if you, a stranger, comes riding into our territory with the wounded prince. I don't want you to get injured as well." Jongup stated with a frown. Despite what he had been saying, they were currently helping Junhong on top of his brother's horse. The pain it caused was overwhelming and blinded Junhong for a moment. Enough for him to miss the words passing between the two and the next moment he knows Jongup is riding the horse out of the woods.

Junhong wanted to scream at the torture the short ride was, he could feel blood seeping through the make shift bandage Jongup put over the cut and his awareness circled simply around his injury, every pump of his heart spiking throbs on his side. He could not sense or feel anything besides the pulsation it caused, mind hazed with a weird fog and he could feel his consciousness slipping away.

New sets of hands, forcing him by pushing and pulling on his limbs to move. He vaguely heard Jongup explaining the situation and soon after there were shouts along with a thunder of hooves nearing the premises. Junhong did not have time to take in what was really happening, already dragged off by Youngjae and Jongup on each side of him. Jongup kept silence, while Youngjae kept nagging about how the prince kept getting injured.

Himchan was not far off and his scolding began the moment he believed the youngest was in his earshot, joining in with Youngjae which must be the first time the two had been on the same side of a banter. Junhong would be shocked, but his mind was more occupied with the flaming agony he was going through. He barely registered what they were even chewing him out about.

With help he toppled over in bed without too much trouble, his clothes stripped away from the wound the moment he was laying still. It couldn't be looking rather good from the hisses and other small sounds leaving the three in the room. Jongup was hushed away the moment he stepped forward by Himchan, so the warrior stepped to the corner in defeat with a sour face.

Himchan made quick progress out of the makeshift bandage Jongup had wrapped around the wound, now soaked in blood. Junhong drew in a sharp breath when a cloth was dragged over the cut, soaking up more blood to get a better view on how bad it was. It was hard not to squirm away from the pain, biting down on his lips hard to stop himself. Tears stung in his eyes, but he blinked them back.

"It's a bit deep que the amount of blood, but luckily he missed anything vital. So there is nothing else to do but stitch you back together and let it heal itself. It will take some weeks to fully recover so try not to touch the stitches before I deem it safe. Also keep the activity to a minimum for the first week. We don't want the stitches to split and open the cut again!" Himchan informed after inspecting the injury for a moment, prodding and touching it carefully to Junhong's dislike.

A sigh of relief sounded from the corner, which would have had Junhong smiling in any other situation since the warrior very seldom let his feelings be shown so easily. Or he had opened more up over time, but he still kept this tough appearance. He had not much time to dwell before he felt a stinging pain shooting through his skin making him yelp.

"Oh, this might hurt a bit." Himchan commented off-handily as he pierced the skin again with the needle, his concentration fully on the task at hand.

"You don't say~! Thanks for the warning." Junhong breathed sarcastically, listening to Youngjae's huff while he helped Himchan. The seconds ticked by, Himchan working in silence with the tip of his tongue sticking out in the corner of his lips, Youngjae helping where he was needed and Jongup watching intently from his corner. The silence was broken by a small yip of a bark.

No one had time to react when a furry little hairball jumped straight on top of the patient. Junhong was immensely grateful that Himchan hadn't dig the needle into his skin at that moment, and the small chaos it created with Jongup having to try catch the energetic puppy strayed his attention so he forgot about the pain for a while. In the end Jongup had the puppy cuddled into his arms while lying on the space beside Junhong.

"Tsk. A troublemaker, just as his parents." Himchan shook his head with a click of his tongue and began on the final stitches. Junhong would have laughed, but a Himchan hit him on the thigh with a glare, so Jongup snickered at the comment alone. When Himchan finished the last stitch, the beginning sunlight spilled through the window

"There, all done. If it was up to me, you wouldn't leave the bed at all with the amount of blood you likely have lost today and not to mention the exhaustion from today's event. However, there are no time to rest yet." Himchan grumbled, wiping away the small sweat he had built up. Junhong only nodded, knowing he would have to attend, since it involved him and his family.

"Thank you, Himchan-hyung." Junhong singsong sweetly, slowly sitting up despite his body screaming for nothing else than sleep and protesting heavily at the movement. Gritting his teeth, he got to his feet and Jongup stood by his side before he knew it ready if he needed someone to lean on. Himchan nodded and along with Youngjae left ahead. Junhong saw through the warrior's expression that he was contemplating something. It disappeared before he could point it out, Jongup resolving on whatever he had been thinking about.

"After all this, I will make sure to make you feel better. Just wait until we get back to the room later." Jongup smirked smugly when he leads the way to the dining hall. His hazy mind did not catch on what that interpreted, mild curiosity what the older was planning made Junhong even more ready to get back to their room. Right now preferably.  

It felt like all pair of eyes landed on Junhong when he entered. The dining hall was cramped with the small army his brother had with him joined by the resident warriors who, despite being tired, paid full attention to the situation. Aware of the crowd, Junhong tried to keep his limping to a minimum as he determined made his way towards his brother with Jongup in tow.

Watching Junseo talk casually with Yongguk hurt. His words from when they were in the clearing clinging clearly inside his head. According to what he had said, he was the _enemy._ Junhong couldn't believe this, but he knew his brother wouldn't joke about this. His brother smiled at him when he saw him, which usually would bring joy to the younger instead feeling anger coil in his stomach.

He was confused, tired and hurt. His brother, whom he had looked up to all his life, had hurt him by keeping him in the dark. Like every other person he knew. His older brother used to be the one who would be honest to him no matter what. They had promised each other that much when they were still children, their family already twisted in lies and secrets. Unbeknown to him, Junhong had sped up his walk in his fury.

"You're back in one piece, I see? Knew it would take them more to finish my little brother." Junseo remarked with his smile still in place. Junhong would have loved to punch him, to make him drop this small talk and tell him what was going on, but Jongup stopped his thoughts by a simple touch to his arm. He let out a sigh, this was supposed to be a civil confrontation and letting fists start flying would be the opposite Junhong knew.

"It was nothing lethal, only a clean cut." Junhong shrugged, not wanting to indulge more into this silly pleasantries like it hadn't been months since they last saw each other or exchanged a simple word. "Let's stop avoiding the subject, you have a lot to answer for, like for example what you mean by being the enemy?!"

"Junhong. Sit down. It's not that simple." Yongguk interferred, motioning for them to get seated on two of the pillows by the table. Junhong huffed, ready to protest since he did not care wheter it was simple or not. He wanted answers! Jongup kept level headed and guided him silently with a small touch to his back. Who were Junhong to argue against the warrior?

Settling on the pillow carefully with the small guidance of Jongup that the prince hoped no one paid attention to, not liking to feel slightly crippled because of his wound. Jongup rested a hand on his knee after getting settled himself beside the younger, the light touch enough to encourage Junhong that he was not alone and that Jongup was with him. Junhong barely registered the small sigh of relief he let out at the feeling of the hand on him.

The assistance of Jongup's presence helped him clear his head and he allowed himself to meet Junseo's curious gaze. His brother looked between the younger and the warrior, which Junhong only shook his head barely at. Not now. They could catch up on these other life changes when they were by themselves and not in front of both the army of warriors and his brother's guards. Junseo catched his silence

"I mean exactly what I said. I am the enemy our father is fighting, and I started the war." Junseo repeated calmly to Junhong frustration. His fuming was interrupted, like it had been a dozen times already, by a squeeze from the hand on his knee. Taking a deep breath to find the small remains of his paitience he focused back to his brother who again was sending glances between the two.

"But, as every side do, it has it's story and according to your own opinions it's up to you to decide if I am an enemy to you as well. I did not want this to break into such a gruesome battle, yet our father has this irritating ability to work things out to get worse than they have to." Junseo sighed heavily, playing absentmindedly with the handle of his sword laying in front of him.

"We can't change that the war broke loose. All we can do is contribute to stop it, but if we want to be able to see the end of it we need to know more what we are facing." Yongguk spoke softly, arms crossed as he stared down the heir from his end of the table. His tone was filled with authority, but there was no sharp edge to his words.

"I don't know how much Junhong has told you or what you've seen him act like, but one thing is to be said about _his majesty._ There is no end to his greed for power and he will cross boundaries to get what he wants. He tried to hide this for us, of course, we did spend most of our lives in the comfort behind the castle walls without any clue what was happening on the other side." Junseo began telling.

"We only participated in boring balls, huge feasts and grand festivals at the marked. You know, always some events that would hide the true nature of how things were. Until I snuck out for the first time. Being poor wasn't only a problem, it was the life of nearly every local in our city. Either you were born overwhelming rich or had barely nothing at all. Taxes demanded almost every penny they earned and if they tried to protest or fail to pay, someone paid in the end with their life.

One after another would disappear, executed for hiding their slants to feed the family for at least a week. Guards would end up on the same plate if they tried to go against the ruler. I witnessed it and I saw more in our people than a source of wealth and power. I would have to play my role however, as the heir and crown prince. It gave me access to reach out to other kingdoms and seek their support in my cause to take over the throne." Junseo told gravelly, face blank and eyes distant.

Junhong felt his heart twinge, he hadn't known at all. He had been ignorant and sulking over his own situation while the people in his own kingdom were suffering twice as much as it was. He pouted in thought, but quickly snapped back when his brother continued.

"I wanted to deal with it as peacefully as we could, therefore it was kept quiet about, even if that meant I had to avoid talking about it to Junhongie. I believed that the less who knew, it would be possible to trick our father into a situation where he couldn't fight his way out of it. Somehow he learned about it and never showed on the meeting we set up. Risking it all, I sent orders to storm the castle. The battle begun and he got away.

Finally, we were on track with where he could be hiding, which is why our small patrol have been lurking about these past few days. We had no intention to attack before we knew more what kind of threat you were, but the assassin cult he contracted to kill me has been on our heels the whole time which exposed us earlier. The same cult who attacked my little brother and your warrior in the woods." Junseo confirmed when Yongguk shared a look with Himchan.

"Why would they attack us, they must have known we weren't a part of your army?" Junhong couldn't help but question. He had many questions actually, not ready to hear some of the answers he might get from them which kept him in check. Junseo pondered for a second, shrugging slightly.

"If you ask me, it's most likely after father's orders. You might have done something that must have made him feel like he was losing control over you. I believe he kept you around simply because of his influence on you and the lack of information you had about the situation, which is my fault..." Junseo added solemly.

"He was going to send me away this morning, must have told the assassins to go for the kill if I left the headquarters before that." Junhong mumbled mostly to himself, but those around the table managed to pick it up anyways.

"Typical father. There you have it, I am just a young heir to the throne who foolishly tried to put up a battle before I knew what I was getting into. I didn't mean for things to go like they did, but I know the only way to make up for it all is by following through with what I began." Junseo proceeded, for the first time since arriving showing signs of exhaustion.

"You did what you did for what you thought would be the best for your people. Which is honourable, no matter how silly you may have been in doing so. We, in B.A.P, value that in a person. We would like to fight by your side to finish this war once and for all." Yongguk voiced determined, to the loud and tired cheers of the present warriors. Junseo sent the leader a grateful smile, letting his shoulders down in relief.

"Great, what's the plan?" Junhong blurted out impatiently. He wanted to stop his father before he could bring more grief into people's lives. An inner voice pointing out that it would be a way to redeem himself for being so oblivious to what was happening all this time. The shared looks around the table when he said so made Junhong immediately suspicious. "What now? Something more I need to know before we go ahead."

"As much as I would like to, I have to take precautions. I apologies, little brother, but I am afraid to take the risk of discussing that around you." Junseo sighed with a pained expression. This was really starting to feel like a day where everyone would try their best to get on Junhong's nerves.

"I do agree with that point. You were the last person speaking to the king, you are still considered his heir as you have not claimed otherwise and we can not do anything but putting trust in your loyalty. I don't doubt you, Junhong, I just simply know that the smallest of risks like these can be ones undoing." Yongguk explained friendly.

"That. What..? That's unfair, this is my battle too! I've even proclaimed my wish of joining B.A.P!" Junhong sneered, feeling the lack of sleep clouding his judgement and therefore the words slipped out accusingly at the leader easily. Jongup squeezed his leg again.

"You didn't finish taking the vow, the final qualification was to let go of something from your past. This is rather unceremonial from how we usually do things, but as the circumstances are at the moment I am willing to let you take the vow with this assembly as your witness. Have you figured out how you want to show us your loyalty?" Yongguk spoke mildly, not minding the tone Junhong used towards him.

Junhong drew to a blank. He had not been able to think about that yet, considering there had been so much else to take care off since the interruption last night. He pondered, again the thoughts about his title as prince floated to the front of his mind. The problem was, could he consider it something that belonged to him. Something he could give up?

His title and his wealth all came from his family name that his father had built in his reign. Junhong might be the heir and own these things as a part of him one day, but as of right now it wasn't. The only thing Junhong had arrived here that was his, would be his horse. He would not give her up though since he had just learned the freedom of actually having her.

Everything else was not his, it didn't belong to him. His father did not even want him anymore, he probably never had, he just didn't want his legacy to die. Wait, Junhong did own something that was given to him, that was a part of him and that no one could truly take away. His name. It was what bound him to his father and his past.

"I have. I want to give up my name as Junhong Choi. That's the name of the prince I was before, that bounds me to my past and my family. Without that name, I won't be of any need to them and I would feel no obligation to them. It's not much, but it's the only thing I have," He said loud and clear, not faltering over the words. He could feel how right it sounded to himself, this was what he needed, this was how he would end his time as a prince.

"It's far from small, our names are a part of our identity and who we are so giving something like that up is a big sacrifice which I gladly accept. State your name, warrior and you are ready to take the vow." Yongguk professed, face splitting into the signature gummy smile of his.

The former prince had already figured out his name. His memories had supplied him with lazy days stuck inside the library, surrounded by piles of books and one name belonged to someone he could associate with. "My name is Zelo."

"After the Greek god of rivalry and determination, I see. It fits you." Yongguk commented lightly, before continuing. "Zelo, do you pledge your life to B.A.P? Do you swear to stay by our side until your death or our despair? Do you promise to always do your best in absolute secrecy to reach our goal to make this world a little more perfect? Will you claim justice to correct unfairness?"

"I vow to pledge my life to B.A.P and fight until my death or B.A.P's despair. I will always do my best in absolute secrecy in our goal for a world a little more perfect and claim justice to correct unfairness." Junhong, now named Zelo, resited on a heartbeat. Both armies cheered and in that exact moment a group of warriors entered the hall with various dishes of food.

"Welcome to the family, Zelo. Let us feast before we decide upon anything else, to celebrate our new member and the alliance with Junseo." Yongguk proposed which no one argued against. It had been a long day and barely anything sounded better than a meal. Tables were pushed together and space made for the allies, all too fatigued to make a fuss or complaints.

Jongup had been quiet beside Zelo since they arrived, his only communication through the small squeezes on his knee. Zelo had been making small talk with his brother when that hand travelled a little bit further, feather like touches to the sensitive skin of his thigh that had Zelo choking on his food. Jongup had finished eating, so he was watching the reaction with amusement while still acting innocent.

"I guess becoming a warrior won't change your love for cherry tomatoes, brother? Here, you can have my share too, so try actually eating them instead of swallowing them whole." Junseo teased, plopping two tomatoes over on his plate before his attention was caught by someone else. Zelo was feeling heat rush to his face and made him side glare Jongup who snickered silently.

He did not stop moving his hand, fiddling along the fabric and letting his fingers stroke a slow path down his thigh in between his legs. Zelo shuddered at the ministration Jongup was showing him.

"Ju-Zelo, you don't seem that well? Is it your injury causing you pain? Maybe you should go back to your room and get some rest." Himchan spoke up from his side of the table, unaware of Jongup's wandering hand as his overprotective caring side was in control. Zelo shook his head in protest, to which Himchan snorted. "We won't end the damn war while you catch a few hours of sleep exactly, so you better get your ass out of here. Now. That's an order."

Zelo pouted despite knowing Himchan was completely right. Jongup practically jumped to his feet at the order, acting as if it was his willingness to help the younger and not the chance of getting him alone for the first time since the ambush. They had barely stepped outside the door when Junseo had caught up with them, wanting a moment alone with Zelo to Jongup's dismay while Zelo kept insisting he could get back to the room alright on his own.

"Eh, this is surreal. I didn't know when we'd meet again, I've thought about it, but I never imagined it to be like this. I guess it's better than some of the alternatives." Junseo chuckled nervously.

"Oh no, I've been great! You know besides being lied to for months, maybe years and the only person who I thought I could trust turned out to never have told me the whole truth, really, thanks for asking." Zelo bit back sarcastically, that knot in his stomach returning along with his hurt feelings now that they were without an audience.

"Junhongie... sorry, Zelo, I kept it away from you simply because I thought that would be the best. The less you knew, the less you were involved. As I told earlier I wanted to solve it peacefully, but I had to take precautions if it didn't work out like I wanted to. If he had learned about it earlier, at least you would be innocent and couldn't be dragged into it. I wanted you to lead a life without too much trouble!" Junseo defended.

"Yes, because not knowing is so much better. Look how that went, I was dragged into it after all. I don't think you thought this all the way through. I wanted nothing but actually have a life, what I had in the castle was not. So you failed in both aspect!" Zelo yelled back, his emotions taking over and feeling his eyes burn with tears.

"I never intended to fail you, it was always in my mind to do what was best for you. If I had known that you would find happiness here, I would have not hesitated to send you off before doing anything else. Sadly, brother, I am not psychic and I do mistakes." Junseo challenged, yet he showed distressed instead of anger. Zelo withdrew his eyes from his brother.

"I know, I didn't mean to accuse you. I just always thought we were close and we could tell each other things. We agreed to have each other backs and you went behind mine." Zelo muttered, memories of childish promises and the sound of his brother's loud laughter mixing with his own.

"I presume I acted more like our father by avoiding telling you and keep you in the shadows. I am sorry, believe me I have reflected much on my mistakes these past months and lost too many as a result of this. I hope I don't have to lose you as well?" His brother tried and Zelo could hear the hopeful smile in his voice. 

"I wish you didn't, I simply don't know if I can trust you again after this. Hmm... I have to think about that~" He teased with a grin. Junseo face fell at first, but hearing the change of tone in his voice the older prince punched him playfully. Zelo winced in exaggerated pain, whining. "Is this how you want to win me over? I'm hurt!" 

"Look at it as a late brotherly act for all the stupid things you've probably done while we were apart. Rather ironic that I'm planning to act like a better brother for you when you literally disowned me as your family today! You should feel honored to have me consider you as family~" His brother scoffed. 

"Excuse me, where did the apologetic Junseo go, please let him back out. I personally favor that one over this rude butt!" Zelo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Junseo merely chuckled and wrapped the younger in a brief hug.

"You know you love this side of me, it seems it's the one you took after if you ask me~. Now, you need rest and I need to have a meeting with the higher ranks, I promise to inform you about whatever we figure out tomorrow. Go, before your boyfriend becomes worried I have kidnapped you." His brother winked as he waved Zelo off with a knowing look.

"W-What?  He isn't. Why are you.." Zelo stammered with burning cheeks, but Junseo turned away with a laugh and went back into the dining hall.  Zelo huffed, trying to ignore the heat on his face. Wandering towards his room he pondered how his brother had known. They did not hide it or something like that, but they had promised Himchan to keep it discreet and he had not brought it up since which had to mean they were doing well enough?

He had stepped one foot inside the room, when Jongup got a grip on his arm and pulled him all the way while slipping the door shut behind him. Zelo got pushed against the wall, but there was no real force in the action and his back hit the wall with the faintest thud. There was a small twinge of pain at the compact which was easy to ignore.

Jongup closed the distance between them, yet minding the injury with careful touches as their lips crashed harshly together. Skillfully he moved his lips against Zelo's lips exactly how he liked it and the younger groaned into it, without problems responding by letting him deepen the kiss. Jongup tangled his fingers in black hair, twisting his grip to angle Zelo's face better and enjoying the mewl the other let out against his lips.

Zelo panted heavily when Jongup broke away from his lips to make a path of butterfly kisses down his neck. Junhong shuddered when he felt teeth bite into his flesh, wincing slightly at the pain that Jongup soothed with kisses while sucking at the abused skin. He left a mark when he trailed his tongue up to the shell of Zelo's ear, satisfied to see the bruise forming.

"Jongup, what are you doing." He groaned when he felt teeth gracing his earlobe, a warm shiver of arousal travelling down his spine. He did not want Jongup to stop, but this was making the blood travelling too quickly south it left him dizzy.

"I told you, I would make you feel all better~" Jongup breathed into his ear, slipping his thigh between Zelo's legs. Zelo moaned slightly when he stroked his dick with the movement, hitting his head in the wall as he threw it back. Jongup snickered, rubbing his thigh against him intentionally until Zelo whined. Jongup stopped moving when he heard the whine.

Lips crashed together again, Jongup biting down into the younger's bottom lip harshly to make him whine again. Zelo couldn't stop the sound when Jongup was doing that to his mouth, answered by a possessive growl. Jongup broke away, his eyes dark as he watched Zelo. He glanced down to where the injury was before grabbing his hand and drag him towards the bed.

Kissing again, Jongup slowly began stripping the younger, hands slipping inside the clothes. He made Zelo sit down on the bed, his actions fierce but not rough as he pushed him. Jongup shimmied out of his own clothes, Zelo watching him and hand reaching out to touch. His hands settled first on the waist, then he moved to trace the toned chest.

Jongup watched as Zelo let his fingers trace over his abs, letting the younger drag his fingers over him in a soft caress. He didn't manage to wait for long, however. When both were in their underwear, Jongup indicated for the dark haired male to move onto the bed.  Zelo fumbled backwards until he was propped up against the pillows, needy for more.

First when he was properly in bed did Jongup crawl on top of him, straddling him with a leg on each side of him and hovering slightly above. Leaning forward, kissing the younger softly at first, but as arousal spiked through them both the kiss turned more heated. Zelo bit down on the older's lip and sucked on the plump flesh, rolling his hips to get friction to the uncomfortable heat between his legs.

His plan was foiled by Jongup as the warrior pinned him to the bed, pressing his hips into the mattress so he would be unable to make another attempt. Zelo tried to protest, but it sounded more like whimpering. The elder smiled slightly, starting to trail downwards while leaving butterfly kisses behind wherever his lips could touch. 

Zelo gasped when teeth graced his nipple for a split second as Jongup lingered. Jongup spent his time teasing, moving along slowly to watch Zelo quiver underneath him as he pined for more. He reached his toned stomach and kept venturing down with the same speed as before, hands holding tight onto his hips. 

"Jongup~" Zelo drawled with a moan, wanting to complain at the slow pace while also enjoying the feel of Jongup's mouth on him immensely. Jongup hummed softly, hands slipping a bit down underneath the waistband of the underwear and halting there. "Please, you said you would make it better~" 

The words was enough for Jongup, getting the underwear out of the way and letting his dick spring free. Jongup smirked at the evident arousal he was putting Zelo through, meeting his eyes before taking him into his mouth. Zelo would have blushed at the view of Jongup taking his dick into his mouth if he weren't too busy to avoid cumming right there and then. 

Jongup knew how the younger liked it after doing this a couple of times. He sucked on the tip for a bit, licking the tip and the underside. First when Zelo let out those cute mewls did he slowly take his whole length into his mouth. Zelo arched into it as much as he could, but Jongup had still control over his movement. 

He went slow, building up the heat and giving the younger pleasure, but still not enough for him to be on the brink of an orgasm. When Zelo began shaking underneath his touch at the need for release, he sucked on the tip before releasing with a lewd sound. He reached for something, but Zelo was too dazed to notice what it was.

First when he saw the warrior coat his fingers with oil and throwing the bottle to the bedside did he snap back to the present, watching curiously when he warmed the liquid by rubbing his slick fingers together. He couldn't take his eyes off of him when Jongup slipped the first finger inside himself. The reality of the situation hit Zelo and he touched Jongup's arm.

"You.. You don't have to do this..." Zelo gulped, they had never discussed going any further than mutual handjob or occasionally blowing each other since it has only been a few weeks since they started being sexual with each other and they did not have a lot of time nor energy to do it to a frequent thing. So seeing Jongup preparing himself made him flustered. 

"I know, I'm not doing it because I have to. Why would I, if I didn't want to?" Jongup huffed, not removing the finger sinking into him at a slow pace since it had been a while doing this. "Trust me, this will be good." 

"Will it be good for you? Doesn't it hurt?" Zelo questioned sheepishly, watching in awe. He felt a bit embarrassed about his lack of knowledge about this, everything still so new and foreign for him. 

"It's not painless no, but it's good after a while. Besides it's your first time doing this, I want you to only feel the pleasure." Jongup chuckled, breath hitching as he added another finger. Desire was taking over Zelo's thought progress, but he forced himself to stay focused for a little while longer. 

"We could wait a bit longer though, we don't need to go further today." He insisted, despite his body telling him otherwise while he stared at Jongup pumping the fingers into his hole. 

"Yes today. I thought I was going to lose you out there in the field. I need to feel you, show me I didn't and that you are still here with me. Let me make you feel good, to make up for getting you almost killed!" Jongup muttered, leaning closer to him while still hovering above him. The younger didn't have anything to reply to that, simply pushing himself up to kiss Jongup. 

He fumbled for the bottle and coated his fingers with it, before mimicking Jongup by rubbing the oil between his fingers. Jongup hadn't noticed, moaning lightly into the kiss as he kept working himself open. He managed to sit up into a proper position, despite the growl Jongup let out that died down when Zelo placed a hand on his butt and leaned his head onto the younger's shoulder.

He kneaded the flesh, spreading the cheeks apart and running his coated fingers along the rim that already was stretched by Jongup's own fingers. Jongup choked on a moan when he felt a third finger slip in with his own two. It was highly uncomfortable position, but after thrusting his fingers inside a couple more times Zelo slapped his hand and made him take his fingers out.

Jongup moaned when he was filled up with Zelo's fingers instead, three fingers pushed in at once. He bit down into the younger's shoulder when he felt the fingers thrusting into him, picking up a bit of speed. He groaned at the pain, that still felt so good. He choked out a loud moan when he felt Zelo angle his fingers into  _that_ spot. 

Zelo stalled a second, taken aback with the loud sound Jongup let out as he usually stayed silent. The moment he halted, Jongup pushed himself down on his fingers and Zelo continued pumping his fingers into him, now making sure to hit that particular spot. A string of moans was the only thing breaking the silence of the room, Zelo too busy watching his fingers disappear into Jongup with awe and drawing out every little sound by doing that. 

"Stop, Junnie~, or I might not last" Jongup sputtered with shaking breaths, his thighs quivering slightly at the stimulation to his prostate. Zelo slipped his fingers out and the moment he did Jongup pushed him down into the mattress again. "Now, don't move too much, if your wound starts bleeding again, Himchan will kill us."

"No promises~. How can I keep a hold myself back when you look like this, hot and messy because of me?" Zelo drawled, any earlier shyness disappeared and replaced with lust as he tried to get up from the mattress to get closer to Jongup.

"Don't be too cocky. Remember you gave up your title, so that results that I am in command here~. You better listen to me or else I will have to give you a punishment. Don't move, that's an order." Jongup demanded with a smirk, putting his hands on his chest and pushed him back down. Zelo's protest became a moan when the hands moved from his chest to wrap around his dick. 

He felt some oil trickle down his shaft, Jongup jerking him slowly to properly coat him with the slippery liquid. He positioned himself on his knees and sinking down onto the erect dick, using his hand to guide. Both groaned simultaneously as the tip pushed inside, Jongup slowly taking in the whole length while bobbing his hips up and down to adjust to the size. Zelo felt dizzy at the heat around his dick, the tight squeeze threatening to push him over the edge.

Jongup halted all movements when he had taken it all in, groaning at the pain of being filled up with Zelo. Feeling the younger pulsing erection in him was the sensation he needed, the proof that he was there with him and now he was his. He had given himself to Zelo, they were connected as one. The thought made him growl possessively as he opened his eyes to watch the younger as he brushed the white strands of hair out of his eyes.

Their eyes met, filled with lust and desire for the other, and that's what made Jongup roll his hips while eyes never tore away from the younger's expression as he shut his eyes at the pleasure. Deeming that he had adjusted enough to Zelo's huge size, he experimentally began moving by lifting his hips. He set a slow pace of rocking his hips in a circular motion, feeling the stretch of the dick inside.

Zelo bucked his hips up to meet Jongup's, indicating him to speed up a little as his cravings for more left him impatient. Jongup obliged after putting his hands on the younger's hips so he could take no further control. He moved all the way up in one slow movement before letting it penetrate him again, earning a moan. He circled his hips, moving up and down along the length in slow teasing movements, yet not indulging Zelo with what he wanted.

Zelo whined at the teasing, frustrated as he couldn't move his hips at all to move things along a bit faster. Jongup smirked, using his hands on the hips as support as he looked down at the younger. He kept bouncing up and down on his dick with long, languid motions until the younger practically sobbed in need.

"Jongup... Stop teasing~! Get on with it already." Zelo begged with heaving breaths. Jongup stilled for a second, seeming to mull on it. Then he was moving again, quick and sharp rolls off his hips. He was satisfied when he heard the loud ramblings spilling from Zelo between his panting and moans. He kept the pace at the brutal speed, waiting for the sensation of Zelo coming undone underneath him.

 Zelo felt himself getting close, but not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure, he waited for an opportunity to change the position. He noticed Jongup beginning to shake with fatigue and planted his hands on his hips, pulling him down on his dick with every thrust so he wouldn't do the whole job. An idea came to mind as he did, and seeing Jongup distracted he took a chance.

He gripped on the hips more securely, twisting their bodies so Jongup lost his balance and ended up laying beside him. Not letting Jongup get a grip of the change on the situation he was quick to pin him down into the bed, now being on top himself. Jongup growled, but Zelo ignored him in favor to thrust into his tight hole. 

"Disobeying~" Jongup keened, losing his ability to speak when Zelo only continue to rock his dick inside him, thrusting harshly into him. Jongup mewled, arching his back at the rough treatment and urging Zelo to keep going. He smiled proudly when the loud noise from before returned, telling him he had found that spot again. 

Jongup began chanting his name, changing between sweet "Junnie~"s to choked "Zelo!"s. Zelo decided that his favorite sound from now on was Jongup moaning his name. He felt stinging from his wound, a dull pain having it's comeback, but Zelo didn't mind it as he was too busy thrusting into Jongup's warm body. 

Way too soon in his opinion he felt his high come and he yelled Jongup's name when he felt the bliss of his orgasm hit him, leaving his load inside the warrior. He kept rocking his hips against Jongup, wrapping his hand around his erection and jerking him until he reached the edge as well. He felt the walls tighten around him as Jongup came as well.

He slipped out of him, collapsing on top of the warrior who yet had to ride out his own orgasm. Zelo chuckled, kissing the skin in the crook of the warrior's neck, tasting the sweat that had formed there. He looked up at Jongup, amazed by how disheveled his usually perfect grey white hair had become, the dazed look on his face and the sweat that had built up. 

He kissed him on the cheek, somehow getting the blanket around them and snuggled into the elder's side without caring about the messy state they were in. He was too tired to care now. He felt his eyes droop, barely noticing Jongup moving away for a short period of time before coming back as he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

It felt like no time had passed at all when he was disturbed in his sleep, forcing him to open his eyes to face the world. He was snuggled up against Jongup, curled into his side and head resting on his shoulder. By opening his eyes, the first thing he spotted was Jongup still messy silver hair tickling him on the nose. 

"...Zelo! For the love of..." Someone exclaimed when he finally noticed someone was calling for him by his name. He felt someone tug at the blanket and a reminder of yesterday's actions made him grab the blanket as he bolted up into sitting, which resulted in him displaying the state his neck and chest was in after last night. 

The person in the room, was no other than his own brother who made a low whistle when he saw the blue and purple marks on his little brother. Zelo actually had to take a moment before he realized it was the hickeys that had caught his brother attention. He tried to cover up, but it was already too late. 

"I've been called for an urgent meeting by the general, I thought you might like to join." Junseo questioned, avoiding the subject on what he had just witnessed, probably already knowing well enough what had went down.

"Eh, yeah I'll be there in a minute, just gotta get dressed?" Zelo stammered, not able to face his brother in mortification. His brother chuckled, simply telling him to meet up in the leader's study when he was ready and that he would wait outside for him. Zelo nodded, letting out a deep sigh when the door closed behind his brother. 

He shook Jongup awake, wanting him to be a part of the planning as well. Jongup blinked slowly, showing no sign of awareness around him. Zelo smiled, leaning over him and kissing him softly. It woke up the warrior and Zelo was soon the one on his back. He didn't know where it would have lead to, but as his fell onto the mattress again he whimpered in pain. 

"You okay? Where does it hurt? Is it your injury?" Jongup asked immediately, scanning him for the source of the pain. It was indeed his wound, that had opened and bled a little after the activities they had. Zelo brushed him off when he began fussing over it, exclaiming. "Himchan-hyung is gonna kill me!" 

"No he won't, he just called in for a meeting. My brother wants us to attend, so we should get dressed." Zelo explained, rolling away from the warrior and begun to dress. Jongup whined about treating the wound this instant, but Zelo didn't want to hear any of it, his earlier determination to help stop his father taking over again. 

"Do you two ever separate from each other?" Junseo snickered when they approached him where he stood outside the study. 

"Yeah? I like to go to the toilet and do my business in private." Jongup answered with a confused look on his face. Junseo actually laughed at the comment, clapping the warrior on the shoulder as if he had just said the best joke ever, while his brother tried to keep from blushing. Without delaying further they ventured into the quarters where both Yongguk and Himchan were waiting along a few other warriors of different ranks

"Fine for you to finally join us." Himchan snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. Yongguk gave him a glare, but the general just huffed and looked away. 

"I'm sorry, what have we missed? What is with the sour atmosphere." Junseo questioned, immediately turning serious upon sensing the solemnity of the situation they were in. 

"Officer Psy has ran off, that betrayer. We've had knowledge about him having a sort of agreement with the king, but because of circumstances we had yet to actually get proof. Now he left in the dead of the night, according to the guards saying he had some business to attend to." Himchan informed gravelly, furious at the whole ordeal. 

"Wait. You had knowledge about it, but didn't do anything about it?" Junseo pointed out accusingly, watching the general suspicious. 

"It was because of me, prince Junseo" Luna said, stepping forth. Amber grabbed her hand, but Luna shook her off. "They hired me as a spy to cause problems within the organisation. Himchan found out, but instead of exposing me, he kept it a secret and let me stay in exchange of not providing them with the information they wanted."

"Luna!" Amber exclaimed in shock, others seemed just as surprised by the sudden confession. All except of Yongguk and Himchan, both regarding the prince carefully while Luna spoke. 

"So you let a spy stay in your organisation this whole time, great. Any other major secrets I should know about before we continue?" Junseo sighed heavily. 

"Officer Psy was at the meeting we had yesterday, we are assuming he has gone with your information to find the kings whereabouts and tell him about this alliance as well as our plan for now. No matter what we do now, there will for sure be a battle, no surprises on either side." Yongguk implored casually, like he was discussing the weather. 

Zelo wasn't completely sure what he was talking about, but he would ask his brother about it afterwards he decided, for now that wasn't the most important thing to discuss. 

"A battle? Last time I checked we were only a couple of hundreds warriors, not that huge amount even if we add my brother's army. It will be nothing against the king's own royal army." Zelo interjected. 

"We can't risk letting him come here either, his army will destroy the lives of the villages around. If we are going to battle, we should take it to him." Jongup added as an afterthought. 

"I am aware of both these factors. However, I do have other alliances that has promised to help us out. I propose that I send a call to all of them, agreeing to meet at a location that will be our camp before the battle. Let's say a week from now, maybe a bit more?" Junseo announced, already looking at the leader.

"Is this really a good idea, Gukkie?" Himchan muttered for his ears only, not liking that this was a battle where lives were doomed to be taken. Yongguk sighed and whispered back, "There is no other choice."

"Let's say it so, you get this out to all your parties, meanwhile we will spend this week preparing for the battle and making sure all is set for when we ride out. I, the leader and Himchan will join you on the field, we will also bring most of our higher ranked warriors. The younger, inexperienced ones along with some higher ranks will stay behind to keep the headquarter protected." 

"It's not much of a plan, but it's something, so  I cannot complain. I am again grateful for your support and participation to end this with me." Junseo concluded, glancing back at his brother. "Are you going with us as well? You don't have to, but I wouldn't mind having you by my side this last battle."

Zelo met Jongup's eyes. He could see that the warrior opposed to it, but also that he would let him choose. No matter the decision he could count on Jongup being there for him. He let out a deep breath and turned towards his big brother, squaring his shoulders a bit as he said. "I believe our father has been in power way too long. It's time we knock some sense into him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO GET THIS DONE LAST WEEK URGH. dammit. Well here it is, I've been sick and life is a bitch. God bless people that handle me. We are at the end tho guys, last chapter next ;^; IMMA CRY OKAY
> 
> also ignore my bad bad bad smut. I had to. I am still innocent lol


	15. Last Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, the author wrote the fanfic in harmony. Then everything changed when Life attacked.
> 
> Only the Motivation, master of getting things done, could help the Author. But when the world needed it most, it vanished.
> 
> A hundred years passed and I discovered the new Motivation and although it's skills are great, it still has a lot to learn before it's ready to finish anything.

Jongup put the quill on the table beside the piece of paper, looking over the words he had written and smiled slightly. He hoped this would never see the day of light again, that this would be the only time the words would be read by someone, but he could never know. It was to be safe, a small reminder for later if it would be needed. He watched the ink dry before folding it together and putting it in an envelope. He took up the quill and wrote a small note which he attached to the front.

Strolling outside he saw Zelo help getting the horses ready along with some other warriors. He glanced up and smiled brightly when he saw Jongup watch him, before going back to his job. The older warrior didn’t join him immediately, he would have to deliver the letter first. He walked the familiar path to Himchan’s quarter, already decided that if anyone could get it delivered it would be the strong headed general.

He knocked timidly at the door, waiting for the stern voice to call him inside. Waiting for a minute without a reply made him puzzled, had he called him without him hearing it? He was sure that the general was in his room and he knew the elder never asked twice, so it might have just escaped his notice. Contemplating for another second, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Upon entering he quickly caught sight of Himchan and the scene he witnessed made Jongup turn on his heel in silence as he left, shutting the door close behind him.

He stood baffled outside the door for a second, not sure what to do after that. He decided with a shake of his head that he would just have to wait until the general was released from his current business. It would most likely not take long now until he was anyways, Jongup thought with amusement. He leaned against the wall by the door, and as he predicted only minutes later it was pushed open. Yongguk left the room with a smirk, passing Jongup who was watching him with a knowing look. Jongup snickered and entered the room again.

“Jongup, what the actual fuck?!” Himchan growled the instant the door yet again was firmly shut. The general glared at him, but for some reason didn’t manage to hold his glare for long and looked anywhere than at the younger warrior. Jongup found the whole ordeal entertaining, since they had been doing the same for months so why was the elder acting modest now?

“I didn’t peg you to be the submissive one, I mean both from my experience and the fact you’re a total control freak.” Jongup commented lightly instead of answering the sort of question, enjoying the dark shade of red that covered the general’s cheeks. Himchan hid his face in his hands, shaking his head miserably. When Jongup was about to add something however, he shot him a cold stare.

“Don’t even fucking dare, Moon Jongup, I am still your superior.” Himchan grumbled.

“Mhm, but Yongguk is superior over you again. Now in another meaning too since…” Jongup hummed teasingly, quickly jumping away from Himchan attempt at swatting at him.

“That just happened to be now! Was there a purpose to you walking in here or did you just want to be a pain in my ass?” Himchan demanded. Jongup quirked an eyebrow at how he had phrased his sentence and Himchan must have understood his mistake as well. He groaned heavily, waving at the younger to get whatever business he had with him over with before he could manage to embarrass himself even more.

“I only wanted to leave this with you, there is no one else I would trust to deliver it. I am certain you will get it to the person in question in time and keep it safe until then if it’s needed.” Jongup confessed softly, handing over the envelope. He watched the general read through the small note. A frown perched between his eyebrows as he looked up at the warrior again.

“This better not be what I think it is” Himchan warned, but his tone was soft, worried and not carrying the same bite it had when Jongup teased him. He glanced back at the note, probably trying to figure out some hidden meaning or explanation.

“It’s not a death will, don’t look at me like that. It is just to be certain you know, a small reminder if the time would come where you would have to deliver it. If it’s needless to pass it on I will ask you to return it to me. If anything, just keep it to ease my mind please.” Jongup pleaded with the general, knowing this was a bit much to ask of him and he already owed Himchan so much, but that’s also why he trusted him.

“Have I ever managed to say no to you. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid, Jonguppie, that this is a formality. Then I will accept it, since I trust you.” Himchan sighed softly, the wrinkles between his eyebrows disappearing when Jongup gave a confirming nod.

“I have others to think off than me, even if it is going against the vow. I can’t really afford doing anything stupid with our line of work.” Jongup smirked as he slipped the envelope into the elders waiting hand. Himchan seemed thoughtful at the statement, but his eyes were no longer at Jongup instead staring off over the younger’s shoulder. However, Jongup knew that distant look, he’d seen it before and knew where his thoughts had wandered. Deciding it was better to take his leave he gave the general a small salute that he probably didn’t notice and turned around to leave.

He was surprised that Himchan followed him out, but the elder didn’t acknowledge him at all and went in another direction. He guessed there were still some unfinished business the general had to take care off before they departed. Forgetting about his hyungs, he went out to join the preparations. He had barely managed to get to his horse when Zelo wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Missed me already?” Jongup teased with a grin. Zelo only tightened his hold around him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. The pleasant tingling and warmth that shot through Jongup at the small affection urged him to turn around so he could seal their lips together. Which he didn’t do, this was not the time. They would have time later when they arrived at the site where they would camp before the big battle tomorrow.

“What kind of question is that. I always miss you when you’re busy~” Zelo accused in a whisper into his ear, the hot air of his breath fanning against his neck which reminded Jongup of last night, when Zelo had been that close as well. Only the situation was slightly different. He shuddered at the memory, mine beginning to get clouded with arousal. He pushed the taller warrior off him, distancing himself before he did something he might regret doing public.

 “Oh no, I’ve spoiled you! I better become even more busy so you won’t get too attached to me~” Jongup gasped mockingly, earning a whine from the younger.

“That’s the opposite of what you should do. You’re not going anywhere without me.” Zelo pouted, but not reaching out to hug the smaller man like he probably would have, understanding that the elder needed the distance. He smiled smugly, so he must have known the effect he had had on him. “You’re mine remember.”

Jongup shivered unwillingly at the declaration, the demanding tone of the younger igniting something inside him. The moment was broken right after, demising anything that might have built up between the two by none other than the ever-loud duo.

“You ready to fight some noodles?” Daehyun questioned as he slung an arm around Jongup, Youngjae attempting the same with Zelo despite the height difference.

“Why do you always bring food into everything.” Jongup snickered, not affected that the older warrior was leaning his whole weight on him.

“Because, my dear Jonguppie, food references are the answer to anything.” Daehyun retorted with a huff. Youngjae sighed, failing to hide the fondness for the other while trying to act as if he was irritated at him for bringing up such an awful argument.

“Daebutt, that was terrible, an idiot like you should stay silent for the benefit for us who has to be around you.” Youngjae argued, instantly leading on a banter before the two younger warriors could even answer the question Daehyun had asked to begin with.

“That’s not what you told me last night.” Daehyun sang teasingly with a wink, dodging behind Jongup when Youngjae tried to kick after him, the black-haired male flustered at the redhead’s statement. Apparently, it was a day where Jongup would end up finding out more about his family than he ever wished to know, he wondered slightly if there was any memo beforehand that he might have missed, because at least he would have been more prepared to be slightly mentally scarred.

“If we are going to be fighting any ‘noodles’ I suggest we should finish the preparations so we can leave.” Jongup commented lightly when Youngjae got too close to get to Daehyun for his comfort. It worked and Youngjae grumbled as he left, Daehyun giving Jongup a hug before running off as well. Zelo snickered, refusing to give an answer at the confused glance Jongup sent him. It didn’t take long before they were ready for departure and they were sitting waiting for orders. Mochi had taken his spot in Zelo’s lap, chewing on a bone he probably had gotten from the kitchen.

Zelo was absently watching the puppy while petting him. Jongup could guess what the younger was thinking about, the battle ahead of them were a big and important one after all. The outcome of it would be extreme no matter how it went, there was no chance that everything would be resolved peacefully now. Yongguk and Himchan joined after a while, both with mused hair and slightly rumpled clothes that no one would dare comment on. Junseo went up and exchanged some words with the leader, whom nodded thoughtfully.

“We better not be late and keep our allies waiting. Mount your horses and Junseo will with his guards lead the way to the meeting spot!” Yongguk ordered, trying to ignore the serious atmosphere that had laid it’s claw around the headquarters. The order was followed immediately and not long after Jongup felt the wind tear in his clothes as he rode. Zelo was beside him and they stayed close to the front where Junseo was, or rather the taller member was while Jongup wanted to keep a short distance away from his partner.

Not much was said, the sound of hooves hammering against the ground as their big party galloped with high speed to reach their destination as if their lives depended on it. In a sense, it did, the more time they got to prepare would only help them. The wind whipped at their clothes and faces, stinging cold and promising more to come as the seasons were drastically changing. Jongup lost the track of time of how long they rode, it both felt like a small eternity and a short stroll when they rode through a thick cluster of trees which ended in a big area where they were greeted by a small army shouting, practicing and settling while there were a slow stream of newcomers occasionally arriving from other parts of the grove.

It was a hidden part of the forest which was hard to find if you didn’t know what to seek for, perfect as a last camp before tomorrow. Leaving their horses to be tended to later, for now allowed to rest after the journey, they wandered into the camp to get settled themselves. Junseo didn’t get far before he was greeted by his allies, people Jongup guessed didn’t know anything about a life without wealth and somehow still earned their title as whatever they were. Giving them the power to decide over so many people’s fate.

He had no reason to hold a grudge against them, they were here to help, but he knew that it was mostly his own feelings bringing such hatred. Zelo had seen that he had opposed to become a part of this war. Yes, he wanted to see the king Choi bleed more than anything, but more than anything he wanted Zelo to be safe and not risking his life like this. In the end, it would have to be his choice and Jongup knew that, so therefore he was here supporting that decision the younger had made. Junseo waved Zelo to him while speaking, and Jongup kept in the shadows as he watched over the situation.

“Junhong! How tall you’ve become, I barely recognized you!” One of the men exclaimed, patting Zelo on the shoulder, the younger flinching at the contact. The shock on the others faces proved they had also had problems identify the former prince and added their own observations and comments on his changes. Jongup snickered at how uncomfortable the younger was under the unwanted attention. Junseo didn’t seem to want to help his brother out of the situation so Jongup took pity and sneaked up behind, smiling slightly at the assembly.

“Excuse me, but Zelo has to come with me. We should get settled and practice a bit before the meeting, I’m sure he would love to continue this conversation later.” Jongup spoke politely as he connected his arm with Zelo. They bowed slightly while Jongup dragged them away. Zelo sighed heavily when they were far enough away that they couldn’t possible hear them from this distance.

“One thing I don’t miss from my former life, those awkward polite conversations that has no relations with the situation what so ever.” Zelo groaned. “I mean I get it, but at the same time there is no use for it so why even waste the time on such mindless talk?”

“Don’t try telling me you don’t love that kind of attention~” Jongup teased with a smirk, still dragging Zelo with him back to their horses to unload their stuff properly. Zelo huffed, neglecting an immediate answer and instead he helped carry then made his way where the other warriors already had set up their tents. "Oh I think I hit jackpot, didn't I, Junnie~!"

"No~! You didn't, there is nothing to enjoy about those kinds of conversations beside being bored to death." Zelo whined, pouting at the sheer idea of liking that type of things. Jongup laughed at the younger's denial and earned a shove in the side by his partner, who also maturely stuck his tongue out at him. They set up the tent in concentrated silence, Jongup occasionally breaking the silence with small snickers that made Zelo deliver a kick to his butt and grumble quietly.

“I mean, it’s not the best tent I’ve ever set up, but it stands?” Jongup chuckled while viewing their sad creation of an attempt. He was right about it standing, and that might be the only good thing. If they would have stayed in the camp longer he would not consider sleeping inside that thing in fear it would actually fall apart while he slept. How they managed to make the tent tilt the way it was doing, Jongup had no idea.

“It might have been my first time actually setting up a tent, don’t mock me for trying!” Zelo argued sheepishly with a pout, trying helplessly to straighten it a bit more at least or fix it somehow so it wouldn’t look like a five-year-old had made a fort out of some chairs and blankets. Which he failed at spectacularly and Jongup laughed even harder, not going to help with the mess at all. At this point he would have to tear the whole thing down to fix it.

“I’m not mocking you! I’m appreciating your work of art and honestly surprised you managed that when I was helping you the whole time. You have some real talent, Zelo~!” Jongup said in between his laughter fits, clutching his stomach. Zelo groaned frustrated and let go off the tent. It was still standing and Zelo crawled in to inspect it. He managed to get out without having the whole thing fall on him so Jongup deemed it safe enough for the night and threw their stuff inside.

“What is that supposed to be? How even...?” Youngjae asked incredulously when he and Daehyun walked past, the latter instantly bursting out laughing. Youngjae looked at the tent with mixed amusement and curiosity, circling it to inspect it which only drove Zelo crazy and Jongup was covering his mouth with his hand. “Please don’t tell Dae your secret, he is enough of a dumb-ass as he is already.”

“Really, are you all going to bully me for not knowing how to properly set up a tent? It’s obviously you that have to grow up, not me!” Zelo defended offended, but it didn't help the situation at all when Daehyun only laughed harder and was leaning his weight on Jongup. Youngjae stopped his inspection, halting and instead stared at Zelo with a new found interest. “What?”

“ _You_ did this? I mean I knew you had to be bad at something, I just never thought it would be at something like this. Oh wait, you can’t be that bad after all since somehow you did make it stand, I’ve  **never**  seen a tent stand like that. I’m actually a bit proud.” Youngjae admitted, a light teasing tone to his voice even if he spoke the word fondly and Zelo blushed at the comment. He wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult. The look on the flustered warrior’s face made them laugh even more.

“What is all this ruckus? I know the battle isn’t before tomorrow but if you could  _please_  take this a bit more seriously I… What. Have you done to that poor tent” Himchan interrupted, but halted upon seeing the tent that they still were crowded around. Zelo huffed annoyed at the question and tried to leave, but Jongup grabbed his arm to hinder him from escaping the public humiliation. It was really admiration from all sides Jongup would say, but the younger didn’t seem to think the same.

“It’s a masterpiece ala Zelo, we’re not really sure what he did and he refuse to tell us his secrets~” Jongup drawled, struggling to keep Zelo from bailing. The younger flushed a bright red when the comment lead to more laughter from the three warriors while the general was staring at them in disbelief. Youngjae added a quick, "He better not, Daehyun might try it out and let's not torment more tents. Mainly mine." 

“You can’t sleep in…  _That_! You must start over, just don’t fuck up that bad the second time would you please. Kids!” Himchan shook his head lividly, not even knowing what to really say at the disaster that he was sure  **only**  they could manage to make out of a tent. Jongup and Zelo groaned heavily at the command, neither really wanting to spend extra time on doing it properly when there were other things to take care of. 

“Do we have to~? It’s fine, we are just sleeping in it for tonight, isn’t there other things to take care off before tomorrow than worrying about our tent?” Jongup whined in complaint. The general seemed to want to argue, but he did speak the truth and there were multiple things that needed to be done before nightfall. He simply raised his arms in the air in defeat and walked off, though he was leaving laughing as well.

“Amazing, everyone is laughing at me today, what a confidence boost. I think I will go find my brother and let you stand here laughing over a stupid tent like the idiots you are.” Zelo complained, wandering off when he finally shook free from Jongup’s grip who was trying to apologies to the younger. It didn’t work very well when he was still struggling to stop laughing.

When dinner approached Jongup was called from where he practiced by Yongguk. He followed the leader to one of the bigger tents, upon entering he saw Zelo and his brother among the men he’d seen earlier. They were leaning over a board with a map and small pieces scattered about. He walked up beside Zelo and awaited the reasoning for why he was wanted here since he had nothing to contribute with when it came to battle plans. He was more eager to get the battle over with.

“Oh great, you’re here. So as pointed out by Zelo, there might be a chance that the king will try to escape. Personally, I doubt so, but we can’t take the risk. Therefore, we have plans to send out a small squad to sneak up behind, covering any escape route he might try and join from there. We can’t send too many, we don’t want you to get discovered, so therefore we have decided to only send 5 of you.

Zelo has argued about being a part of this group and I know that I can trust his safety with you, but I need to know if you are willing to be a part of this side mission and not the main battle. It’s up to you.” Prince Junseo explained shortly to Jongup after noticing his arrival, solely focusing on the warrior. Jongup didn't really have to think about his answer, he only wish he could change the taller warrior's.

"Wherever Zelo goes, I'll go." Jongup clarified immediately, resisting the smirk that threatened to appear when he noted the flustered look on Zelo's face. The amused expression on his brother's face didn't go unnoticed either, but he chose to not point out either. The plan was rather simple, and more assumptions of  how they would have to handle the situations that might occur.

"Then it's settled, you will leave before dawn so you will reach your position in time should there be any complications. Dinner is most likely served, so you are dismissed. Try get a good night's sleep, we don't want you passing out in the middle of the battle field" Junseo joked lightly when he steered the two younger out of the tent, but there was a serious undertone to his words. 

The prince had been right, and they caught the scent of food when they stepped outside. First then did they realize how long it was since the last time they had a meal and just how hungry they actually were, as both their stomach's grumbled loudly in complaint. 

"If I hadn't known better, I would have thought it was Daehyun we were hearing right now." Jongup commented, causing the younger warrior to laugh, and the sound as always brought a big smile on Jongup's lips. He relaxed a bit after hearing it as well, like there was a part of him that needed to hear it and especially now. He couldn't put the finger on why, maybe it was that the seriousness of tomorrow was finally getting to him? 

Whatever it was, it disappeared slightly a when Zelo let out that contagious laughter. Dinner was a pleasant event, Himchan brought with him his old instrument and the camp was filled with music, livening up the atmosphere. Daehyun and Youngjae riled up the warriors into singing, even trying to get the outsider allies into joining. Most didn't and watched with amusement, but some did. It proved to effectively lightening the mood for tomorrow. 

Jongup wasn't surprised, the trouble duo managed that wherever they went. Their loud, excited behavior was almost impossible to not get attracted to and change the mood no matter where or when. Even with the delightful entertainment, both Jongup and Zelo finished their meal in a quick process. Zelo had done a Daehyun and more inhaled the food instead of eating it, to Jongup's concern. Then the moment Jongup set his plate away, the taller warrior was at his side, pulling him after him to retire back to their tent. 

The younger had taken his brother's words to heart, Jongup supposed, and didn't mind the possibility to get a proper night of sleep. If he would be able to that is, feeling uneasiness building up in the pit of his stomach when the thought of sleep also meant that dawn would arrive sooner. He couldn't pinpoint the reason behind it, he had never felt it before a battle before, not even when it was only Zelo and him. 

It felt similar to the nagging feeling he got during the assassin attack, but this wasn't that. This was a known, planned attack on their part and they had allies along with the best of B.A.P. He couldn't determine the outcome of the battle, but that didn't mean he didn't trust the leader to get them through this alive. Beside it would be his honor to die while in battle, fighting for what was right. So why all this doubt. 

"Jonguppie-hyung, are you alright? Why are you standing outside, won't you come in. You were the one to say it was fine to sleep in the tent even if it was like this!" Zelo joked lightly, stepping out of the tent again. Jongup hadn't noticed that they were in front of it and that Zelo had released his hold to get inside, so he had been standing by the opening while absently watching the sky slowly filling with stars.

"Oh, uh... I'm just thinking I guess." Jongup answered, not looking at the younger as he spoke. He felt his presence however and that was all he needed for right now. His presence, breathing and wellbeing. He let his weight fall back a bit, leaning against Zelo and feeling the rhythm of his heart beating against his back. Zelo breathed out a chuckle, wrapping his hands innocently around the older and kissing the top of his head. 

"You know how to think, oh my, what a discovery, I would never have thought it possible! When did you learn this achievement!" Zelo teased halfheartedly, well aware of the serious mood Jongup was in. Also, seeming to not care, which Jongup knew was because it was everyone was doing this evening. Avoiding the negative thoughts that so easily could take hold at a time like this. 

"I should not reveal my secrets, not before I get to know yours. The tent is really horrific, what a special talent you must have. Beside you're too young to learn this ability yet, maybe I'll teach you when the time is right~" Jongup bit back, easily shaking his gloomy thoughts off and turned into Zelo's embrace. He poked him rudely in the stomach, making him hunch over a bit so he could easily peck his lips. "Let's go into the tent, yeah?"

Zelo complied without arguing, crawling back inside like that was what he had planned to do anyway. Jongup actually followed this time and shut the flap to give them the little privacy it was possible to get. Zelo must have taken his suggestion a bit more suggestive than Jongup had intended, he had barely laid down when Zelo wrapped his strong arms around him yet again and pulled him close. 

The taller warrior coiled around Jongup, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply, not that the older noticed this. No, his attention wandered a bit lower, on how the younger's crotch was rubbing up against his butt. Zelo was not even half hard, but Jongup knew how fast the younger could get it up and if he continued like this there was no way he was going to bed right now. 

"Woah, don't tell me you want more, we did it multiple times this past week!" Jongup grumbled, which was ineffectively along with the chuckle that accompanied when Zelo let out a low whine the moment Jongup tried to struggle out of his grip. Such a needy teenager. Zelo moved slightly, what could be discussed if it was to get more comfortable or to rub against Jongup's butt, the elder warrior had a suspicion it was the latter.

"I just want to touch you, Jonguppie." Zelo breathed hotly into his neck, causing shivers down his spine and Jongup gulped heavily. His body was betraying him, and he felt a need to turn to the younger and hold him down while he got his way with him. He knew Zelo loved it as much as he did, it was just not the moment. It wouldn't be special and Jongup wanted every moment with him to be special. 

He rolled over, leading the younger into a long slow kiss. He might not be feeling it tonight, but he could always help Zelo off. It was a good way to both let off steam and sleep better. Zelo let Jongup lead the kiss, so into it that when a hand tightened around his hard on he moaned in surprise. The kiss was broken and Zelo hid his face in the crook of Jongup's neck again, breathing heavily. 

Jongup listened to the mewls and tiny moans that his partner couldn't keep from spilling from between his lips, a sense of warm adoration filling him instead of pleasure as he brought the younger closer to his orgasm. He thumbed the slit and the precum that was already pooling there. Zelo mewled a bit too loud, biting into Jongup's shoulder before kissing and licking the abused flesh in apology.

Jongup groaned lowly and the sound caused Zelo to thrust his dick into the hold the elder had around him. Jongup used his free hand to tilt Zelo to look up at him by the chin, their lips smashing together and the dark haired male moaned into the mouth when Jongup quickened the pace. It didn't take long before he came, spilling into Jongup's hand who kept pumping him until he was all spent.

They didn't stop kissing, the kiss softening after the younger rode out his ecstasy and going on for a long time. They took their time tasting each other like it was the very first time, exploring each other all anew. After a while they broke apart, both panting for breath. Jongup found a cloth to clean them up, doing so slowly to both mortify and seduce Zelo some more.

The younger was however about to fall into a fitful sleep. Jongup pushed Zelo over, laying down behind his back and put his arms around his waist, pulling the taller teen close against his chest. Zelo let out a deep, content sigh, low snores indicating he had already fallen asleep which made Jongup giggle. Listening to the even breaths and feeling the warmth of his body against his own lulled him too asleep.

"Hey, lovebirds, time to wakey wakey" Prince Junseo prodded at the sleeping pair, whom woke up instantly. Dawn had arrived to fast, Jongup thought with a yawn and groggily got out of the tent, a sleepy Zelo following him. The moment they were out of the warm confines of the tent and into the chilly morning, the sharp air woke them up enough to think clearly. There wasn't much to prepare and the three others of their small squad joined them soon.

Jongup watched Junseo take Zelo to the side, hugging him close for a moment with no need for a word to pass between them. The prince might have been a bit misty eyed when he released his younger brother, though Jongup couldn't say for sure when both Himchan and Yongguk appeared in front of him. They seemed to want to have something to say, but neither did. Yongguk gave a slight nod that meant everything he wanted to say and Himchan put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing encouragingly. Then they were on their way, leaving the camp without as much as a glance behind. 

"To think we must babysit the youngest prince, would rather be in the front lines than this. Are you sure we aren't just escaping the whole battle?" Jongup heard one of their companion’s mutter to another when they had been riding for a while, completely surrounded by forest with Zelo in the lead and he felt his blood boil at the rude comment. He wanted to turn and yell at the man, but never came that far.

"You have no need to babysit me, I am fully capable of taking care of myself thank you. If you want to run off then for all means, I am not." Zelo answered the question coolly, not turning to grace the man with a glance. Jongup smirked, happy to see that the younger warrior was indeed able to handle things at his own and needed no one to do so for him. It was nearing midday when they neared their position, though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. 

Jongup saw the king before anyone else did, the sneaky bastard trying to make his retreat when the battle barely had begun. They had heard it beginning, it was rather hard not too when the shouts of soldiers dying and being injured rang through the forest. It was not hard to tell they were thinking along the same lines and wondered just how many of those sounds came from one of theirs.

"There, to the right!" Jongup shouted, already leaving the group to follow the old man. His sole focus was on chasing the king and not before long he had caught up. He saw with a glance to the side that Zelo had taken another path and would need him to get the king there. Luckily the older Choi had noticed he was being hunted by Jongup and had unknowingly tried to get rid of him by running straight towards Zelo.

The king halted and Jongup slowed down as well, keeping his position behind the target whom looked furiously around. He continued riding forward, but by now their squad was in position and they slowly lured him back to the battleground. When they got close enough, Jongup unsheathed his blade and ran straight towards the King. He felt a wince of regret as he cut into the horse leg, but it served it’s purpose as both horse and master fell to the ground. 

Jongup swung out of his saddle, sword at hand. Some of the royal soldiers had seen the ruckus and had stormed to their king's aid, but Jongup had let his companions' take care of them. His eyes were glued to the man that had caused so much misery, not only for Jongup himself or Zelo, but hundreds of others as well. He noticed Zelo joined his side, both taking fighting stances as they watched the king stumble to his legs, cackling at the pair. 

"Aw, look who we have here. I knew you were a threat from the beginning, I guess I should have sent Junhong away the moment you got to close, but no mind crying over spilled milk! Now, have Junseo sent you kids to kill me? Don't make me laugh, you don't have the guts nor skill to do so." The man cackled maniacally, first referring to his son then the warrior. Both just sneered in disgust, not dignifying the insults any answers. He wasn't worth it. 

In unison they stroke forward at him, all their training together showing once more how easily they synchronized and worked together as a machine. Their only mistake was to underestimate his majesty, who easily blocked both their attacks. They exchanged blows, but soon it was the warriors struggling to keep up. They kept at it however, a flurry of movements just like during their usual sparring.

The king might be older and fatter, but he carried his weight well. It was clear he had some experience in the field that Jongup would truly have found hard to believe if anyone had told him. Witnessing it in action however, the blade threatening to cut into his skin, he understood he had been underestimating their opponent greatly. It pleased to see that the king too had done so, his face turning red in exhaustion.

Zelo was throwing himself into the battle, putting his whole weight through every strike of his sword and the clang of metal as he hit the thick armor again and again, only bulking it. Jongup had to catch his breath and was temporarily occupied when a few soldiers managed to close in. He fought them off easily, with the help of his squad mates, but the moment away had caused the battle between father and son into a bloody one.  

Jongup glanced at Zelo, who was gasping for breath and clutching a wound on his arm. His heart ached at the simple sight of him wounded, another time because Jongup wasn't strong enough, not good enough to protect him from injuries. It was a high expectation he had for himself, he knew, but it didn't change that it was what he wanted. Not that it mattered, since he failed it.

Luckily Zelo wasn't the only one that had been hit, multiple cuts lathering his father's face and arms, if not more. Jongup was about to go to Zelo's aid, but was too late as the king got in another blow and kicked his son to kneel and putting his blade to his throat.

Jongup intervened in a swift movement, blocking Zelo with his body and making the king take a few steps back. Checking briefly if Zelo wasn't badly injured, he focus back on the man in front of him, the cause of all this pain and hurting Zelo time after time, his vision turning a shade of red as he ran towards the king.

The only thing on his mind was that he would have to pay, and right now, he was done with letting him get away with it. He twirled away from the slash of the sword directed at him, dodging another and when the opportunity came he leaped forward to burrow his sword deep into the king's chest, cutting through armor and skin with the fury of his anger. 

He pushed the sword deeper in, eyes set hard as stone watching the man cough on his own blood, spluttering and choking for a moment. The king was sinking to his knees, his eyes focused back on the warrior. In a glance his opponent furrowed his brows in concentration before he knew it, he felt a pang of pain in his abdomen. The king smiled big, teeth covered with his blood and glinting manically. Jongup released his sword, stumbling backward and grabbing at the dagger that was stuck in him. 

He heard Zelo scream, but the amount of blood he already had lost along with the gut wound made it feel distant, as if he was miles away and not behind him. His knees gave in under him, too weak to hold him up. The fall he was waiting for never came, someone holding him up and slowly easing him down to the ground instead. Warm droplets hit his face and he struggled to concentrate on the face above him. 

"No, no, not you, not now, not like this, why..." Zelo was muttering, tears streaming down his cheeks and he helplessly tried to stop the bleeding which proved difficult when he couldn't remove the dagger without causing the wound to increase bleeding.  Jongup sighed heavily, placing his hand over Zelo's and pushing it away, raising his other hand to put on the wet cheek. Blood mixed with the salty tears at the touch, but neither cared as they both were covered in blood anyways and Zelo leaned into it.

Jongup smiled shakily, breathing harshly through his mouth. His thought went back to when he first met the other, when he jumped into him. He hadn't known then that he would be such a big part of his life later, barely able to separate them apart at this point. How much Zelo had grown over such a short period of time. Many would probably said he'd changed, but he was still Zelo, still the same Junhong from that first day, only now did he dare to act who he always was.

Together they had trained, slept and eaten every hour of the day for months. Then came Mochi, creating more trouble and laughter. He had made a place in B.A.P, became a clear part of his family and it felt like he had made the bond of the organisation stronger in a way through it all. Even after all the downpours they got through it together and now they had ended it together.

Jongup stared absently into the sky when something cold landed on his cheek, a flurry of white snowflakes ascending from above. His eyes wandered back to Zelo, slowly wiping away a tear from the side of his face and simultaneously smearing the blood out too. The younger was shaking his head furiously, tears not ceasing to roll down his face.

"You can't abandon me, not now! I can't continue without you. You helped me to stand up to my own father and take control of my life, I can't do this without you." Zelo sobbed into his hand, kissing the palm multiple times. Jongup mustered to turn his face so their eyes met, tilting his head slightly. 

"That's not true, you did that all by yourself. I'm not abandoning you either, I will always be with you, here." Jongup coughed, putting his other hand over Zelo's chest with a silly smile. "And you have Mochi, you need to take care of our child in my absent, he is too young to be an orphan~" 

"I am too young to be a single parent though! Mochi will be doomed without you. " Zelo giggled with a sob, joining in on the playful banter despite his tears and wavering voice. Jongup chuckled, but stopped when it caused him more pain. 

"You have Himchan, Yongguk and the rest of B.A.P to help you. Mochi will be just fine and so will you, Zelo." Jongup says lightly and Zelo grabbed a hold on the hand on his cheek, squeezing tightly. Jongup weakly returned the squeeze as he said seriously. "I know without you I wouldn't be who I am today and the time we had has been the best time of my life. I love you, Zelo, my Junnie, so much. I always have and always will. Please let me hear you say it too"

"I love you too, Jonguppie, I wish we had more time together. It's not been enough and it's not fair. It should have been me, not you." Zelo cried, rambling. Jongup shushed him, grabbing his chin and shaking his head. Zelo quit his rambling and instead leaned closer to Jongup, kissing his forehead, then leaning down.

A pair of lips sealed over Jongup's own, warm and soft against his skin. He ignored the salt wet droplets melding into the kiss or the cold caress of snow landing on his flesh, the touch of lips against his being the sole reason keeping him grounded. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile, his eyes slipping closed and he leaned into it. He muttered weakly one last time.

"I love you, Junnie"


	16. Forever with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> A look into the near future and two letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a way this is part 2 of the last chapter as well as an epilogue, there are a few connections to the previous chapter. So uhm don't hate me? IT'S CUTE I PROMISE.

_Dear ~~Junhong~~_ _Zelo_

_I hope my letter finds you well and alive, you better be at least. As much as I love you, I am merely sending you this letter as I have the joy to invite you to my wedding a week from now on the 14th, so you have no other choice than to attend as I am sure it would take more than a few bandits to kill you off. Father never succeeded, I bet he would be offended if someone else did. Okay, don't let that tempt you to do anything stupid now!_

_I hope to see you at my wedding like the good little brother you are. Do tell Yongguk and Himchan they are welcome to join us this festive day, of course I will allow to let any warrior enter. I still feel like I owe a lot to you for fighting with me last year. I know I owe you a lot._

_That is however not something we should talk about by letter. Which is another reason why I can't wait to meet you again and as your king I will give you an order, I don't only hope, I shall see you in a week's time for sure. Do not disobey my orders. I miss you_

_Yours, big brother ~~his highness~~_ _Junseo_

 Zelo chuckled lightly as he reread the letter delivered to him from his brother. How the delivery boy knew how to find him would remain a mystery. Especially since it was such a small note, but his brother deemed any message urgent so there probably was no way he would let the poor boy leave it at the headquarters so he would have to wait a few more days for a reply by the time Zelo would be back from his mission. 

"Are you still reading that letter?" Youngjae questioned from where he was sitting on a lodge, pausing his eating to look at the younger. Daehyun was perched on the lodge beside him, eating with a huge appetite. Zelo could only shrug and smile innocently. He heard a bark and looked up to watch Mochi run around at the edge of the forest for a while.

The fur ball then sprinted up to Zelo, circling the tall warrior and then ran up to the two other warriors who were busy eating. They were on their way back from a perfectly executed mission and deemed it time for a well-deserved break. Daehyun always complained about breaks, insisting about not missing the most important meal of the day. Only in his mind every meal was the most important one, so only when Youngjae gave in to his own hunger did they stop.

Zelo didn't mind, it let the grown puppy run around freely for a while and a sated Daehyun was better than a hungry one. Truth be spoken the older could be terrifying when he was hungry, so he would let Youngjae deal with him whenever such a situation arose. He watched Mochi tilt his head and shoot the red haired male puppy eyes, surprisingly Daehyun melted and offered a piece of his food to the dog who happily tore into it.

The taller warrior watched the scene with amusement, since he was sure the dog had learned it from the many times both Youngjae and Daehyun would try the same tactic. It was a known fact that Daehyun gave in easier than Youngjae and of course it hadn't escaped Mochi's attention. He could be rather sly for a dog to be, but seemed to use his talents the same way Dae did. For food. 

Youngjae grabbed the last piece of food straight in front of Daehyun's nose and a wrestle match erupted between the two while Mochi ran in a circle around them while barking in hope that it would end up in his mouth. Daehyun yelled as he leaned over to take it from Youngjae, plate and everything forsaken in the battle of the meat. 

"I thought we had discussed this, Love making belong in the bedroom! At least away from my baby's eyes." Zelo tutted at the two, whistling at Mochi to return back to him. Daehyun froze at the comment and Youngjae victoriously plopped his prize in his mouth right in front of Dae, swallowing it before the food monster would try to retreat it through other means.

The youngest warrior promptly turned around, knowing that it was exactly towards other means it was leading to and read through his letter again as he went up to his horse. Mochi followed him dutifully, jumping around his feet excitedly. He picked up the small dog and got up in his saddle, ready to leave the two if necessary. He had spent too much time around them as it was. 

"Hey! Wait up, Zelo, you can't try to escape whenever we look away~!" Daehyun whined as he broke away from Youngjae, hastily packing up to follow the younger. Zelo didn't deem the statement worthy of an answer, because really if them looking away did not stand for another meaning of sucking out each other's soul than sure his escapes could be discussed. 

The sun was just about to set when they arrived back at the headquarters. Zelo's body was stiff after the long travel and he couldn't wait until he could take a hot, long shower after dinner. He let down Mochi, who sniffed the air and seemed to be as happy as his owner to be home. However, when Daehyun stepped down from his horse the dog seemed to fetch the smell of something else as it ran towards the warrior. 

Daehyun watched the dog curiously, Mochi sniffing up his leg for a solid minute. The redhead screamed when the hound bit into his shoe, jumping away so it had no other option but to release it's teeth from it's grip on the shoe. It didn't stop Mochi from chasing the warrior and Daehyun didn't know how to respond other than running away from the small beast's jaws. 

"Do you think he has hid..." Zelo asked Youngjae slowly as he watched the grown warrior being chased by a small yapping dog. 

"Please don't say it, I am afraid it makes it more real." Youngjae interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose at the sheer thought.

"I'm just saying. I hope you wash it properly before you think about eating it." Zelo added as an afterthought. Youngjae paled a bit, but the expression changed to one of anger instead as he began chasing the elder as well. 

"Oh, I'm going to do way more than that, just you wait and see. YAH, DAEHYUN!" The dark-haired warrior yelled after the redhead, raising his fist as he chased after him. Zelo shook his head at the pair as he made his way towards the dining hall instead. They would figure that out on their own, it was none of his business after all. He was surprised to see the general waiting for him, or he guessed it was him he was waiting for, outside the hall. 

"Greetings, general Himchan. When do you plan to actually tell them that if there are something they request they could probably get it with the monthly shipments?" The young warrior asked instead of stating the oddness with the appearance of the general. He never was the first to greet them before from what Zelo could remember, so he was scared the elder was carrying bad news.

"What would be the fun in that? I mean, look, daily entertainment right there! And Daehyun find the most creative ways to sneak in food, it's sad to see such talent go to waste." Himchan grinned as he watched the duo for a second, then turned back to the warrior. He fidgeted for a second, like there was something he needed to tell him, but didn't know how to or if it was the right time. This only made Zelo grow more nervous. 

"I do see your point there, but maybe they would stop being so smug about their hidden storage if they knew there was a much easier way to obtain exactly what they wanted if they simply asked for it. That's something I would die to see! By the way, in the last letter frpm my brother I was invited to his wedding and he said you and leader Yongguk was welcome to join if you wanted to. He also said he wouldn't mind if other warriors decided to come as well." Zelo informed casually, preparing mentally for whatever bomb the general was about to drop on him.

"What? Oh yes, yes, we will attend." The general confirmed absently. He worried his teeth on his lower lip for a second, then looking up at the taller warrior he brought out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to him. "First let me apologise, Zelo, for keeping this a secret for you for so long. I got tasked to deliver this to you when the time was right, and I believe it is now. I have not read it myself, the words inside is meant for you only. I hope they bring you some comfort." 

Zelo took the envelope with confusion, but recieved no answer from the general whom turned and went inside. Thinking not much more about it he ventured inside after the elder, deciding whatever it was could wait until after he'd eaten and taken that shower he'd been looking forward to the past few hours listening to the squabbeling married couple on his team. 

The room bloomed in a soft glow in the light of the candle. Zelo was settled on his mattress, twirling the envelope in his hands. He had yet to read it and he was not blind enough to not notice how the general had been watching him during dinner. The content of it was seemingly very important and he would be the first one to read it. He wondered what it would bring him. 

He tore the envelope open and when his eyes landed on the letters at the back of the paper, addressing the letter to him, he felt tears sting in the corner of his eye. It had been a long time since his heart ached like this, but the familiar handwriting caused a well of memories to flow over him. He carefully opened the paper, scanning through it with a smile perched on his face the whole time. 

**_~~Dear~~  My beloved Zelo_ **

****_Let's start this with a cliche. I know you love those, I bet it's that princey side of you that is at fault. Anyways..._  
If you're reading this, I will assume I'm dead. You're speaking with the dead right now, is that not cool or what.  
I know it's been about a year, I didn't want you to find this immediately. I wanted you to have a chance to live and move forward without me. I hope you did.  
Are you well? Are you happy? How is Mochi, is he as terrible as always? I bet Daejae is the same troublesome duo like they were before.  
I do not want this to be a painful reminder, I want it to be one of strength. The same strength you gave me.   
My time with you was so short yet it felt like a life time, and I remember it all with fondness. We wasted so much time avoiding each other, but I don't think I would change a single thing despite it all. Okay, I would have told you sooner, but I am sure it happened in the time it did because it was supposed to. Fate and all that, so through fate I believe we will meet again. For now, live for the both of us, no live for you and let me live through you. Our son needs you, so don't do anything stupid.   
I guess that is too much to ask, you have probably been around the dumbass duo while I was gone. You might be a lost cause by now. Don't follow them into the idiocy Zelo! It's not worth it! 

****_I can't believe I will be more cliche, you must have rubbed off on me more than I knew. Not in that way, you perv. That you for sure did as well, I do admit.  
You were the light of my life, you brought me so much happiness in the small amount of time and I want you to know  
_ ****_I love you, Junnie._

****_Forever with you._  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reached the end. Omg my baby is all grown up and out in the world. I am so sorry for the long wait but the last two chapters were a pain to write, and no not only in the I AM GONNA CRY IT'S OVER way. I am sorry they are so short but I tried and that's all I can say. Also I did a terrible job in my honest opinion, but I mean not every ending can be good? This is my final goodbye for unexpected, so I would like to thank every one of my readers and my supporters lol, I wouldn't have reached this part without y'all *wipes away a single tear*

**Author's Note:**

> So since I actually finished this chapter quickly I have a hope to keep on writing on this, but life is a bitch and I am busy PLUS WE HAVE THE FANTASTIC B.A.P LOE WORLD TOUR TO LOOK FORWARD TO :D  
> I am so sorry if this sucks, first time writing fanfics about B.A.P or yeah of anything tbh /.\  
> I just have this idea because of a dream that won't stop nagging me x3 It came to me in a dream quiet literally ^^  
> So I dunno where this fic will lead me and yeah I would love some feedback :3 Hope to see ya again soon then, Peace out.


End file.
